


Where are you going with the Devil in hand?

by Cassandra_of_Troy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Complete, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Fix-It, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 87,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_of_Troy/pseuds/Cassandra_of_Troy
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the Head of the New York Institute.Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn.Every time they are forced to work together, they make very clear their displeasure at each other's presence.When Clary and Izzy decided to teach both of them a lesson, they finally got together to pay them back! They decide to pretend to be the biggest couple the Shadow World has ever seen, so when they break up it’ll be a horror show! It's not like they are going to end up developing feelings for each other and putting their genius plan a different end, isn't it?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 346
Kudos: 406





	1. Entering Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Malec-centric fixing fanfic of the show and I also had this idea of a pretend boyfriends AU, so I decided to make all in one! I really had a great time writing and I hope you enjoy reading it too! 
> 
> It is following the show. I know that not everyone likes, but I particularly managed to do what I wanted with this fic and I am very pleased! You will see me here for a LONG time (all 55 chapters are already written, so I promise this is the real number!), because I will post every thursday and sunday! Hope that's okay for you!
> 
> Funny history! My original plan was to cover the first two seasons and end up in the final episode of the second, but I had another idea, inspired by "Take your Time" of @apathyinreverie (a wonderful fanfic, like all hers!) and this fanfic just got bigger and went until the end of season 3.

Jace was with Izzy practicing at the Training Center, trying to silence his head a little, which didn't stop for a second since his encounter with Clary Fray. He was well aware that if his brother and Parabatai wasn’t the youngest Head of an Institute appointed by the Clave, bringing in an outsider, even if it was a Nephilim, would be a decision that would put him in a lot of trouble!

— Jace? — Clary appeared in a hurry, and the shadowhunter dodged his sister's whip luckly as they turned to face her.

— What is it, Clary? What happened? — he walked to her, worried. — Did you remember anything?

— I need you to tell me everything you know about Magnus Bane — she answered and the other two were surprised.

— Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, why?

— Because that vampire, Camille, practically accused him of stealing my memories!

— Where did you hear that?

— When Simon told Camille someone took my memories, back at the Hotel DuMort, she blamed Magnus Bane! — she explained, emphatically.

— Right and you believe your little mundane friend? — Jace sneered.

— I believe in Simon! — she snapped.

Isabelle had approached them and was listening in silence, seeming to believe Clary but to like the situation as much as Jace did.

— Besides — Clary continued — I keep having these dreams where this Magnus guy is with my mom and she tells him to protect me.

— You mean like a memory fragment? — Jace asked, trying to understand what she was saying.

— Yeah, but ... They’re not making sense.

— Why didn't you tell me about that?

— Because, Jace, practically a week ago I didn't even know this world existed. Let alone, that Magnus is real!

— Magnus magic is so powerful, he can evade even the Silent Brothers — Jace explained.

— If Magnus is really involved — Izzy finally talks, sounding unhappy. — Things can get more complicated...

— Why? Is he... Bad? — Clary risked, unable to find a better word.

— What? No. Magnus is a sweet person, actually — Izzy said calmly. — A little eccentric and self-effacing, but always willing to help when he can.

— So what's the problem?

— Alec — Jace answered. — The two actually can't stand each other. From the first time they just argue every time they meet.

— And it's not going to be easy contacting Magnus, with Valentine chasing the downworlders...

— Even harder to convince Alec to let us ask for his help...

— But not even to have my memories back? — Clary argued. — Not even for the Mortal Cup?

— It's a very small possibility that your memories really have any clue to the location of the Cup, Clary — Jace replied.

— But it's our only clue so far! We are running out of time! Alec needs to understand! — she put her foot down and the other two looked at each other, concerned.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— Absolutely not! — Alec said, infuriated and finally aware of everything. — No, not in a million years you will ask Bane for help, and if you disobey me, I'll take one by one of your runes myself, not that that means much to you, Fray — she crossed her arms in annoyance.

— But, Alec… — he got up from his chair, putting his hands on the table, furious.

— I said no!

— This is absurd! It's my memories, you have no right to forbid me... — Clary continued and Jace pulled her arm, trying to contain her.

— Even if I have to put you in one of the deepest and most forgotten cells, Fray, you're not allowed to go after Magnus Bane!

— What about he came here, Alec? — Izzy suggested in her most adorable tone of voice. — Whenever we need him to see the wards, he comes, maybe he comes in that situation too.

— I am not one of his biggest fans, and I would understand if he has no wish to cross a shadowhunter's path in the coming centuries. In fact, I'd be very happy if he did that!

— Don't be silly, Alec — Izzy managed to get closer to her brother. — He comes, returns Clary's memories, leaves, and you don't even have to be there! Easy easy!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ .✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— First, I don't have the memories with me, but _I can_ summon the demon that is keeping them. Second, I don't do it for free! Third, the Institute has something that belongs to me, as I have already informed you, and it is the _only_ payment I accept for this service! — Magnus answered, categorically.

Despite actually agreeing to go to the Institute and being able to return Clary's memories, the warlock was in no mood to be cooperative.

— But Magnus, we can't give back your necklace! — Izzy tried to calm him down. — Until you told us, we didn't even know it was at the Institute, I have no idea where it is!

— That asshole that is your brother must know! Isn't he the boss around here? — Magnus said petulantly.

— We promised to keep Alec out of this — Jace replied. — For everybody's good, including yours.

— How lovely — the warlock replied wryly.

— I should imagine I couldn't have peace with you around here, Bane — Alec stepped in, catching everyone's attention. — May I know what this discussion is all about?

— It's always a displeasure to see you, Lightwood — Magnus smiled sarcastic. — _Your_ shadowhunters are outraged that I want to get _paid_ for my services! What nonsense, right? Get paid by shadowhunters, I should know my place, shouldn't I? — Alec looked at him, disinterested.

— We never fail to pay you whenever you serve us, Bane. I'll take care of the matter myself, no need to worry.

— But, Alec, he wants a Burmese ruby necklace — Jace intruded, and all the calm he was managing to keep was gone when he turned his eyes to the warlock.

— Have you completely lost your mind, Bane?

— No, I did not! First, asking for an item that _belongs to me_ is already too humiliating! And second, I know you want me to return Clary's memories, hoping to find the Mortal Cup! It will take a lot of my magic and even more of my _precious_ time!

— We know very well how you would be enjoying your _precious_ time, Bane, so don't try to look like you would be too busy! — Alec replied without patience. — You'll still be trying new drinks long after everyone here is dead!

— I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lightwood! I have much more to do than be available to shadowhunters! And even more than coming here to be insulted by _some leader_ like you. Goodbye. — he prepared to open a portal as Alec took his arm.

— "Some Leader"? Be very careful, Bane, you are in _my_ Institute, you won’t like it when...

— "When" what? You put me in one of your special cells? Believe me, many before you have tried and many after will still believe that are able to deal with me, but you are just mortals with very big egos!

— And you understand about egos very well, don't you, Bane? — Alec answered without hesitation, releasing the other, fierce.

— Please, Magnus — Clary approached the warlock. — I need to get my memories back. Alec, is this necklace more important than finding the Cup? Or are you just being stubborn because you don't want to help me?

— The world _doesn't_ revolve around you, Fray! — Alec said, losing his temper. — Don’t intrude where you are not called!

— Wow, is he rude to you too? — Magnus said without looking affected. — And me thinking that was your _special way_ of talking to me, Alexander... Parabatais always have to be interested in the same person? — he asked, looking intrigued.

— What? — Alec and Clary said together.

— It isn’t the first time I've met two Parabatais in love with the same woman… — the warlock explained simply and Alec got flushed with anger and embarrassment at the same time.

— I'm not in love with Clary! — he replied, almost breathless. — I'm gay! — as much as he wanted to scream that last part, he managed to say it as if it were a simple justification he didn't mind giving.

— Oh! — Clary and Magnus said together, surprised.

— But ok, Bane. If the necklace is that important to you, I'll _let_ you have it back if you return the memories about the Cup — Alec replied, causing the other to snort.

— Don't play games with me, Alexander! I was already a master teaching masters while you were still wearing diapers! There is no certainty that Clary's memories have anything to do with the Cup, but my work will have been the same! Either you pay for my whole service or you can summon the demon yourself!

— You always think you are controlling the game, Magnus! — Alec rolled his eyes, ready to continue fighting.

— Alec! — Jace approached his brother. — Please!

— Right. It's your lucky day, apparently, Bane. Since I'm alone in this mission of not paying the outrageous amount you believe you are worth, so…

— You're a snob, Lightwood!

— And you, an egocentric, Bane! Shall we get this over with? So that I no longer have to deal with you here at my Institute?

— I won't do _anything_ here! In my apartment there is much more space and much less interference!

— As if I were proposing to summon a _greater demon_ within the Institute! — Alec rolled his eyes. — Let's go, then? — he suggested, gesturing to Magnus to open the portal for them.

— Lightwoods — Magnus also rolled his eyes, opening the portal. — They always want to have the last word…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked to create this initial dynamic of them not getting along and I know it's the cliché of clichés, but I turned on the 'what the hell' to this fanfic! It will already be a pretend boyfriends AU anyway! I don't think you guys are expecting less than that!  
> I liked to put the phrase "Lightwoods always want to have the last word" to end this chapter in a different context!  
> And I wanna Alec had some things sorted out about himself early on, like being Head of the Institute and about his sexuality already so we could move forward quickly.  
> I really hope you enjoy it! And I hope to see you here again next week!


	2. The Law is the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re not like the others. Most shadowhunters protect downworlders out of sense of duty — his eyes met Alec's, and the younger one looked away, hurt — not because of what's in your heart!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters a week instead of just one! I hope you like it!  
> I will post chapters every Sunday and Thursday! I'm very excited!

When they got out from the portal, Magnus made a strange expression, as if he had noticed something out of place.

— Something wrong? — Clary asked, noticing the tension of the warlock.

— Someone broke into the warlock's shelter — he said warily, his magic flowing through his hands, and the other three shadowhunters get prepared for the fight, with their weapons already in hand.

They all went in different directions, seeing evidence of struggle along the way. The shelter had actually been discovered by Valentine’s Circle members and many of the warlocks had been killed, not prepared for the attack.

Magnus and Alec were cornered by five shadowhunters with seraph blades who should know better how to choose their opponents. Although the two didn’t get along well when they were just talking, during a fight, they were lethal.

Unfortunately, the warlocks had fallen considerably with that attack, but it would have been much worse if Magnus and the shadowhunters hadn’t appeared.

— Your magic’s strong, warlock — one of the men who managed to dodge Magnus's attack said with amusement. — Much stronger than that horned weakling I killed this morning.

— Elias? — Magnus sounded hurt and Alec noticed his alteration, positioning himself at a better distance from the fight to cover him if needed.

Magnus hit his opponent with a spell strong enough to cause him pain, making him fall to the ground, but not deadly, as he was soon on his feet again.

— That was his name. Well, lucky for us, he sold you out before I took his warlock mark — both Magnus and Alec were even angrier at that statement. — Cat eyes — he said, looking pleased and it took Alec a few seconds to realize that Magnus had probably shown his own mark. — Be a nice addition to my collection!

It was the last straw for them and, as soon as an arrow struck him in the knee, causing him to fall in pain, a violent blow of magic ended him.

— Well done — Alec complimented, pleased, while Magnus still had his back to him, staring at the man who had in his last expression the worst memories of the High Warlock.

— More like medium-rare — he teased, disguising his true sadness, before turning to finally face the other shadowhunter who, despite their differences, had fought beside him and protected him from his own kind. — Who would say we would ever be good at something together, Alexander? It really gets me thinking about what else we could do together…

The suggestive tone in the warlock's voice was able to break the shadowhunter's always serious expression, a slight blush painting his cheeks.

— Oh, uh... We should really... You know, probably get... — Alec stammered, disconcerted by the smile the other gave him.

— Right, we should join the party — Magnus agreed, amused by the situation.

— Right — the other said, relieved to be able to get out of there and put coherence in his thoughts once again. _What was happening to him now?_

When they joined the other three, Magnus said goodbye to the other warlocks that had survived the attack and left in a portal, being alone with the shadowhunters in his apartment.

— You risked your lives without hesitation to save the lives of these warlocks — he said, looking surprised.

— We had no choice — Clary answered, as if that were obvious.

— You always have a choice — Magnus answered. — You’re not like the others. Most shadowhunters protect downworlders out of sense of duty — his eyes met Alec's, and the younger one looked away, hurt — not because of what's in your heart!

With a slight flick of his fingers, Magnus put everything back in its place, fixing what was broken and even adding what wasn't there before.

— Well, let's return your memories, yes? — he said to Clary, leading her into another room and instructing her on the pentagram to perform the summoning for her to draw.

The five positioned in the pentagram, their spirits already quite tired. In summoning Valak, each had to offer in return a dear memory of the one he loved most, and Clary received back her memories taken by Magnus. Even though their hopes were already low, none of them held back their frustration when she realized she didn't know where the Cup was hidden.

— Your payment — Alec, more frustrated and furious than anyone else, handed Magnus the necklace he had brought with him. — As promised.

— Without any argument? — the warlock said surprised, taking the necklace in his hand gratefully.

— I'm exhausted — the shadowhunter shrugged. — I just want to leave!

— Do you want me to make you a portal back to the Institute? — he offered without thinking twice, feeling an unknown suffering to see them with so low spirits.

— No — Alec flatly refused. — We are going to walk. Maybe these three understand that we can not solve our problems magically and that the price is always very high, even when you don’t receive what you expect.

— It's always a displeasure, Alexander — Magnus said bitterly.

— Same.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

If Alec was hoping for peace for his next few days, he had his hopes dashed even more intensely than had happened because of Clary's memories.

Being Head of the NY Institute and responsible for Valentine's daughter, the Clave was pushing him to finish the job quickly, before the worst happened and, as usual, no one cared about everything he had ever done, when required new results.

Even his mother was sent from Alicante to demand that he put the Downworld situation back on track, his frustration had reached levels he had not imagined possible.

If, on the one hand, he expected to be pressured by his superiors, on the other, he was really losing patience with Clary by demanding of him as if he had nothing else to do.

— The law is hard, but it is the law — he said, trying to end a new discussion she had started, unintentionally breaking into his office with his siblings behind her.

— You know what a leader does, Alec? Make decisions — she answered annoyingly. — You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine and help save my mother.

— What do you think? Do you think we haven’t been trying to find your mother? — he said impatiently. — Of course we have!

She huffed, displeased, containing the bad answer that was on the tip of her tongue.

— I don't know if you noticed, but there's a whole Institute of shadowhunters here — he continued. — It's not just me, Jace, Izzy and you that work things out! Stopping Valentine, finding the Cup and rescuing your mother are priorities of many shadowhunters here! I have the most competent groups working twenty-four hours on this! So you don't come to teach me how to do _my_ job and focus on learning how to do better _yours_!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

With Valentine's return and his bloody search for the Mortal Instruments, the whole Downworld was getting out of control, understandably out of fear.

A pack of werewolves had organized to kidnap Clary and take the Cup, unaware that she had no idea where it was, and the latest information Alec had received about it was that Luke Garroway had defied the pack's Alpha to protect her, becoming the new Alpha.

As if they didn't have enough problems with Valentine experimenting on mundanes, Clary and Jace had also taken Luke to Magnus's apartment for the warlock to cure him.

Isabelle rushed into her brother's office, catching his eye.

— You need to go to Magnus's now, Alec — she said, a slight desperation in her voice. — You need to go there _right now_!

— Why? What is he asking for payment now? — Alec asked, without interest.

— No! — Izzy vehemently denied, making him frown, not understanding. — He's asking for _you_ . He said he _needs_ you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I didn't mention was that I followed strictly what it's on the show, but the changes are here and there, sewing the story together. It was definitely my favorite part!  
> Of course the next chapter will bring the main change of this first part: the "deal"! I want to know what you guys will think of this!


	3. Pact of an Angel and Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Don't be grumpy, darling! I can be very charming, no one has ever complained!  
> — Don’t be funny! — Alec couldn't hide a giggle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, my plan for this fanfic was to end in "Beside Still Water", the last episode of season two. For some reason, my original idea was that their reconciliation kiss was their first kiss (I changed it completely during writing, as it usually does every time I plan something).
> 
> Since I wanted the chapter names to match the episode names, I didn't want the fanfic and one of the chapters ended with the same name, so I took the name “Where are you going with the Devil in hand?” from Daniel Lanois's song "Still Water", because I liked the idea of walking hand in hand with a demon, since that's basically what everyone wonders when they see Alec and Magnus together.
> 
> I don't know if you guys wondered about the fanfic name, but that's the explanation!

Alec dropped everything at the Institute and went to Magnus', finding the warlock nearly collapsing, powerless, using all he had to stabilize Luke Garroway. Without thinking twice, the shadowhunter rushed to his side, preventing him from falling and supporting him with his own body, sharing his energy with him until Jace and Clary had finished the werewolf's healing potion.

— Why did you ask for me? — he asked later when he was alone with Magnus and they were in a rare truce, drinking. — When Jace and Clary were both here?

— I didn't ask for you! Clary told me you said that you were coming running here to help!

— What? Why would I do that?

— I found weird too, but I thought you knew Luke better than I knew.

— But Izzy told me you had  _ asked for me _ — Alec said, not understanding.

— You said it yourself, Jace and Clary were here, why would I ask for  _ you _ ? — Magnus answered, not caring to sound rude, and Alec's eyes widened, realizing what had happened.

— They set us up — he said, exasperated, reaching for his cell phone to call his sister.

— Wait — Magnus stopped him before he started dialing. — Why would they do that?

— They must have thought it would be very funny both of us fighting during such a dangerous situation as dealing with a poisoned werewolf! — the shadowhunter answered.

— Uh... — Magnus made a strange expression that intrigued Alec.

—  _ Uh _ ? What?

— I don't like it when someone tries to trick me — the warlock replied thoughtfully. — And even less when they try to teach me a lesson like that!

— Who would say we could agree on something! But they will stay next month cleaning up ichor from the blades of the entire Institute, don’t worry!

— I have a better idea if you accept — Magnus gave a mischievous smile and the other was surprised by that reaction.

— What do you have in mind?

— Didn't they think it would be  _ fun  _ to put both of us together to teach us a lesson? What if we got together to teach them a lesson too?

— I just don't know if we'll be able to work this part of working  _ together  _ well, but I'm totally in favor of paying them back!

— We can both pretend that their plan not only  _ failed _ , but brought us closer than we expected!

— I don't know if I liked this part… Closer how?

— At the moment, we can say that we worked well together, without fighting. We can say that you stayed for a few drinks, we talked... What really happened — Magnus winked towards the other, watching the shadowhunter's faces turn red. — We can make them think we started to understand each other  _ thanks _ to their trick, if you know what I mean?

— Make them think we… — Alec couldn't finish the sentence, but the other understood what he thought.

— No. Not tonight, at least! Tonight we just say we got along! We managed not to fight...

— And what will this teach them?

— Nothing for now. But if you agree, we will stay in this for a while and then they will have the lesson they deserve!

— Do you want to lie  _ for a while _ ? How long?

— Calm down, Alexander,  _ darling _ ! — Magnus laughed. — I'll make you another drink — he went to the liquor cart, preparing new drinks for both of them.

— I'm really trying hard to stay calm, Bane. Why would we pretend to be together? — Alec went after the warlock and automatically accepted the drink that had been made especially for him.

— Listen to my idea, Alexander — Magnus led them to sit on the couch. — Since your sister and Clary thought the best way to deal with our  _ difficult behaving _ was to set us up, we might try a little to pretend to stand each other and even feel a little something stronger between us.

— I just don't understand  _ what _ this is going to teach  _ them _ , it seems more like a punishment to both of us!

— Don't be grumpy,  _ darling _ ! I can be very charming, no one has ever complained!

— Don’t be funny! — Alec couldn't hide a giggle.

— If we hold on long enough, we can make them believe we have developed feelings for each other and, at the right time, we set the  _ biggest _ and most  _ devastating _ break up in history and they will regret making this! If we do everything right, we won't even need to meet anymore and all Shadow World will avoid at all costs that we need to see each other ever again!

— The biggest break up in history? — Alec repeated, intrigued. — Do you think they will believe we are together?

— Of course! It won't be hard if we're both smart! All we need is not to rush in, with things going at a cool pace, it won't seem suspicious that we both suddenly fall in love!

— So tonight we just drank together and didn’t argue? — Magnus nodded. — But we are both important leaders, don't you think a relationship between the High Warlock and the Head of the Institute will be a problem? Especially after the "end"?

— The Shadow World has been working very well, even with the two of us always fighting, I don't think anything will  _ change dramatically  _ just because we'll be together!

— Right. What more do we need to decide about this  _ fake relationship _ ?

— Does that mean you agree to do this? It won't work if we are not 100% together!

— I'm not a teenager, Magnus! What do you want?  _ That I signed a contract _ ? I agree and I won't change my mind, you have my word! Just thinking about solving our problems and still teaching Izzy and Clary a lesson is reason enough to handle you!

— You can say such romantic things, Alexander! — Magnus sneered. — I think the most convincing thing in our story is that you spend the night here…

— But you said we wouldn't make them believe that something has already happened. That we would go slowly… — Alec argued.

— And we will! But if you come back to the Institute only in the morning, without even calling, your sister will talk to you! She might even make some silly comments to make you mad and try to extract the truth!

— I totally see her doing this!

— So you will say you slept here, yes! But nothing happened, we just drank, talked all night and ended up falling asleep on the couch! Nothing more! But that will be enough to let her know that her plan has failed!

— Very clever! And how do we evolve from this to the "biggest breakup in history"? — Magnus chuckled.

— So impatient, Alexander! — the other rolled his eyes. — We'll surely have to see each other a lot more until we find the Cup and defeat Valentine, the main change we'll have to make is that we don't fight anymore, or hate working together!

— Yeah, about that… How are we going to make sure we don't “fight anymore” or “hate working together”? Your idea is good, but it's not even close to the truth!

— I can be reasonable, Alexander! I can pretend to think you're smart and a great leader and you're good looking enough to distract me when I start getting on my nerves! Now if you can't...

— Of course I can! I have to deal with people I don't want all the time, without letting anyone realize how much I would love for them to disappear! I can handle you for a few weeks! I just didn't do it because I don't want to!

—  _ So romantic _ ! — Magnus said wryly. — Well, I think it's always better to discuss the basics too, what do you think?

— What would it be? — he asked suspiciously.

— I don't think you would accept this if you had someone special in your life, but just to be clear…

— No, I'm not with anyone. You? Surely you must have a love life much more agitated than mine...

— Not really — Magnus said simply. — For almost a century, I closed myself to feeling anything for anyone, man or woman. So, I'm not with anyone either.

For some reason he couldn't explain, Alec felt something weird in his insides with that sincere confession.

— Right. Getting it out of the way, how touch-averse are you? — Magnus changed the focus of the conversation and for some reason Alec blushed.

— I actually am... — he began, stuttering, as he had the other day and tried to breathe deeply to speak. — I'm very touchy, when I have intimacy with people.

— Love with touch? — Magnus asked, biting his lower lip and the other nodded, looking down in embarrassment. — But then it won't be a problem for you? If I touch you without being true?

— We have time to get to that, right? Can I think about it?

— Sure! This is a point that I will completely respect your decision, Alexander! And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be at a great disadvantage since Clary arrived, don't you? — Alec took a deep breath.

— You have no idea! They know how to make being Head of the Institute still seems unimportant at all! — he looked very tired with the situation.

— Well, this is something else I'll do to make this relationship look real! I will be by  _ your side _ in your decisions! When they are not  _ very _ stupid — Magnus laughed, while the other made an annoyed expression.

— Wow! What an honor to have you on my side — Alec said wryly. —  _ Honey _ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is finally the chapter of the deal! I tried hard not to sound too dumb (I always think everything I write is super dumb, even if I do it more than I would ever think!).  
> Much of this fanfic came from the dialogue "Why did you ask for me?" "I didn't ask for you!" that always makes me laugh when I think, because I can see their expressions very clearly!
> 
> The most important thing for me to like their deal was to wonder if they would go completely into this crazy idea! Have the idea is easy, but I wanted them to really commit (I even teased To All the Boys I Loved Before and, don't get me wrong, I love this book too, but I found it funny to mention that "signing a contract" would be a bit much!)
> 
> The last thing I want to mention is that while Magnus doesn't stop with his darlings at all, Alec won't keep calling him honey, I just wanted to put it here because Matthew Daddario saying honey at the last convention when someone asked him if Alec would stay with Magnus if he got stuck in Valentine's body forever, it was too cute!


	4. The Mortal Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— We actually talked all night until we fell asleep on the couch — the older one giggled, which was nothing like what his sister was used to.  
> — Really? — she asked, looking suspicious. — And did he kiss you? — there was something in her tone that warned him that she wasn't believing in his story.  
> — What?! No, Izzy, of course not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the main changes that I put into this fanfic was that Alec is already Head of the Institute from the beginning. This changes his stance on some decisions, and Lydia, and later Aldertree, won't be taking over as Head, they'll be there to take Alec out of his job because he gets too involved with the Downworld. I really hope you like this part!

— Did you sleep at Magnus'? — Izzy asked, laughing, as soon as she saw her brother walking through the Operations Center, wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday, a little rumpled and with a guilty expression, in his "walk of shame."

— Didn't sleep much — he said, almost without thinking, making her smile very mischievously. — I just helped heal Luke's wounds, that's all — Alec stammered, walking toward his office, being closely followed by her.

— Right — Isabelle said, amused.

— What? — he opened the door and the two entered and closed inside.

— I was surprised you didn't call me  _ furious _ — Alec sat in his chair, staring at her with a surprised expression. — You didn't even come back to the Institute…

— Magnus used a lot of his energy to keep Luke steady until Clary could give him the potion to cure him. He collapsed in my arms, completely exhausted at the end.

— In your arms? — Izzy repeated and her brother blushed.

— Yes. When I got there, he was almost out of strength and I let him take some of my energy.

— Is that why you spent the night there? Did you get exhausted too?

— No... It wasn’t for that, no... — he answered evasively and she was surprised.

— So what else did you do there, Alec? — Izzy couldn't stand the curiosity.

— He made us cocktails — Alec replied, as if it were a secret, and his sister sat in the chair in front of him, gaping. — We talked...

— Talked? About what?

— Everything — he said with a small smile that made her even more surprised. — We actually talked all night until we fell asleep on the couch — the older one giggled, which was nothing like what his sister was used to.

— Really? — she asked, looking suspicious. — And did he  _ kiss you _ ? — there was something in her tone that warned him that she wasn't believing in his story.

— What?! No, Izzy, of course not!

— No? — Isabelle looked even more confused and a little disappointed when her brother shook his head no.

— No — Alec bit his lower lip thoughtfully. — But I realized two things last night — he said, and the girl waited for him to tell her. — The first is that Magnus and I can really work together without fighting over silly things.

— You can?

— I was also very surprised, but yes, we didn't fight once yesterday!

— And what else did you notice? — Isabelle asked, hardly believing what she was hearing her brother admit.

— The second thing — Alec smiled, even more dreamy than before — is that his eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!

— What?!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

After this conversation, Alec only got rid of Izzy, her questions, and her insinuations because their parents were sent by the Clave to  _ try  _ to help (which, in their idea, was to give orders as if Alec wasn't the Head of the Institute) and Clary had found out where the Cup was.

Alec really wanted people to respect his authority, but his father and mother, looking more out of control than ever, not only came over to him to get mission updates straight to the groups, but were also giving new orders (and tormenting him and his siblings in the process)!

And Clary and Jace went with Luke after the Cup on their own, as if it were an easy, simple mission, and then called in desperate for help when things got complicated.

Even with the invasion of Luke's police district and a fringe of demons stalking them through the sewers, they managed to get the Cup safe at the Institute and it was finally one less headache. Or, that's what Alec really wanted to believe it would be.

— Alec, what are you doing? — Jace questioned, seeing his brother worried about the security of the Institute, now that the Cup was there, as if they were already under attack. — You can stare at this monitor all you want, they need Angel blood to get past the wards. You know that. No downworlder can come into the Institute.

— Not without an invite by a shadowhunter — Izzy added.

— Last I checked, Valentine is a shadowhunter — Alec replied, surprised that his siblings were thinking of downworlders at that time. — The Cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave.

— Give it back to the Clave? No — Clary said, as if she owned the Cup now that she had recovered it and made the decisions. — Not after everything we went through to get it!

— My brother is right — Isabelle interrupted her, seriously. — The Cup is extremely important!

— Are you agreeing with me? — Alec asked, surprised.

— I'm full of surprises — Izzy answered, sounding sad.

— This Cup is the one chance I have at getting my mom back — Clary tried again to argue, completely ignoring everything else, as if everything was about her.

— I agree with Clary — Jace said, almost making his brother lose his temper. — We can't give the Cup to the Clave, not now. We need it, it's our only bargaining chip.

— Look, I know how powerful this Cup is. But I promise you, I won't let that monster get his hands on it — Clary stated, trying to sound as convincing as she thought she was.

— There you go. You have her word — Jace said and Alec rolled his eyes.

— Since you arrived, our whole world has been turned upside down — the older finally said after hearing all they had to say. — I don't want to know what you two think, because you — he pointed to Clary — know absolutely nothing about how this world works and how absurd it is to risk one of our  _ most sacred objects _ as an unimportant thing!

— Alec — Clary started to protest, but Izzy tugged her arm, restraining her before she made it worse.

— And you — Alec pointed at Jace — know that the Mortal Cup is not an object of  _ bargaining _ and I don't believe you really suggested such a thing! If you weren't my brother or if someone else was Head of this Institute, you know very well that you would be going to a cell in the City of Bones right now, for betrayal.

Jace turned his face, annoyed but unable to question his brother.

— I'll keep the Cup safe — he reached for Clary, glaring at her with authority until she gave up and handed him over. — I'll let the Clave know that we have it and personally take it to Idris, out of Valentine’s reach, to protect us all and especially the downworlders!

The three stared at him, surprised.

— I already have the Lightwood bad reputation preceding me with them, as if I just protected them out of  _ obligation _ and not because I really care, imagine what they would think if they knew you were planning to risk everyone's lives for your  _ personal  _ interests? — he said, letting his words take effect on the two of them, who bowed their heads in embarrassment before turning toward the safe to guard the protected Cup.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Clary's mundane friend had been killed by Camille and turned into a vampire and Alec had a new delicate situation in his hands again: the vampires weren’t on her side and Raphael went to the Institute in a collaborative gesture so that there was no war for breaking the Accords. But Camille needed to be punished and handed over to the Clave.

The same Camille who once owned the necklace Alec gave Magnus in return for retrieving Clary's memories…

And that wasn't the only problem that took his sleep…

When Alec informed Clave about retrieving the Mortal Cup and asked permission to personally deliver it to Idris, his request was denied, and he was instructed to wait for an envoy for security. Alec was sure that the Clave's confidence in him was shaken after so much interference with the Downworld. He would be judged, and perhaps removed from the post of Head of the Institute, if he didn't do something fast.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— I am Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave — the shadowhunter who entered disguised as Valentine at the Institute to catch them by surprise introduced herself, after catching one of Alec's arrows in the air with her own hand.

— Alec Lightwood — he introduced himself, shaking her hand, unimpressed.

— I was sent to assess whether the situation for the transport of the Cup is safe — she approached one of the monitors with her stele, triggering the release of all the Institute's files. — You are a good leader, Alec Lightwood, a good soldier and a true legend.

Alec didn’t thank or react to anything she said, knowing that these weren’t exactly praise.

— But all of your jurisdiction better be well protected — she continued, as he thought. — The Clave knows the level of  _ insubordination _ you have to deal with here, not to mention what you probably don't report.

— Is the Clave questioning my leadership? My loyalty? — Alec asked, tired of that shadowhunter game.

— No, of course no one would question your loyalty after promptly recovering and offering to personally hand the Mortal Cup back to the Clave! — Lydia said, almost sounding as if she knew more than she was telling him. — I only really have one question for you.

— What? — he asked disinterestedly after she fell silent, expecting a reaction from him.

— Where is Valentine's daughter?

— With Jace, training — Alec answered promptly.

— Are you sure about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite scene so far is Alec preventing Jace and Clary from using the Mortal Cup as they please, because it is inconceivable to me that he wouldn't try to impose himself in this situation.  
> It's a faster way to spoil their Parabatai relationship, but Alec takes the stance he has when they fight from the start.


	5. Allies or Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— I’m not sure if you noticed — Isabelle said suddenly — but my brother isn't exactly warm and fuzzy — she laughed, looking to both of them with the corner of her eye.  
> — Izzy! — Alec said, legitimately disconcerted. — I... I'll let you two work — he decreed and then turned to Magnus. — Will you talk to me after you finish here? — his voice sounded as anxious as he could get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! What I kept and what I changed! What I like most is how the two are working out the differences with their agreement, they are liking the deal and started having fun with it!

After the Cup was recovered and the demons attacked, Alec had exchanged informations with Luke, hoping that the werewolves could start to be more cooperative with a more reasonable Alpha. Unfortunately, the first news he had on this new connection was a terrible attack on the Jade Wolf.

— I have something you need to see — he called Lydia to one of the monitors to show her the photos he had received. — Something attacked Jade Wolf.

— The werewolf headquarters? — she asked, surprised. — Where did you get these? — there was suspicion in her voice.

— With the Leader of the New York Wolf Pack.

— You’re friends with Lucian Graymark? An ex-Circle member? — Alec didn't like her tone.

— I'm trying to create a new ground for communication with Downworlder Leaders, yes! We only get in trouble when we act like we're on opposite sides! We don't trust them, they don't trust us and Valentine is threatening everyone's life once again for that!

Lydia stared at him, impressed. Alec passed her, ready to go to Jade Wolf, to see that thing with his own eyes.

— Are you coming or what?

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Luke wasn’t very happy with shadowhunters doing the opposite of what he expected when he contacted Alec, stepping over the others, as if no one else was so skilled, but had to give in because the Institute really had more ways to find out what that thing was, even more a Forsaken so unique and characteristic of Valentine's disturbing work.

— We need to make sure no magic was used to make this — Lydia pointed out, as she and Alec looked more closely at the Forsaken, already at the Institute morgue. — I'm calling the nearest High Warlock to come in to consult — Alec's blood went cold.

— Magnus Bane? To come here to the Institute? — it would be the first time they had seen each other since the night healing Luke, when they made their plan and it made him nervous.

— Yes, is there a problem? — Lydia asked, noticing his sudden change of posture.

— No. Not at all — he hurried to say, but still couldn't hide his condition. — Magnus is, um… Quite magical. He's very... Very good at magic — trying to fix it, but sounding even more suspicious.

— Do you know him well?

— Yes, you can say that.

— You weren't lying when you said you had a connection with the downworlders — he didn't give her time to continue on that subject.

— When Magnus arrives, please let me know — and left.

He knew what the Clave thought about shadowhunters approaching downworlders and knew very well what Lydia was doing there. If he wanted to remain Head of the Institute long enough to put his plans into practice, he had to show that he was still in charge.

When informed that Magnus was in the Institute, Alec went down to the morgue again and listened to the warlock talking to his sister, while he analyzed the Forsaken with his magic.

— You almost done? — Isabelle asked, sounding impatient and making Magnus laugh.

— Patience is a virtue, my dear — he said humorously.

— Come on. I want to get my hands on that thing — she sounded almost anxious and made Alec laugh, announcing his presence to the other two.

— Speaking of which — Magnus smiled at him seductively. — How you doing, Alexander?

— When I think we've solved a problem, another worse seems to appear — he answered truthfully, approaching the warlock, who winked at him, in reminder of their agreement, indicating Izzy with a subtle nod.

— Putrefaction — she said, trying not to seem to care about their talk. — It is decomposing...

— Well, if there is a good side in everything — Magnus said, seductive, sounding down as if to prevent Isabelle hear their conversation, but allowing intentionally she heard, making Alec laugh and blush — it's really good to see you again — he said affectionately.

— Yes — the shadowhunter answered, making the other laugh.

— Always so articulate with words — the warlock bit his lower lip, making the blush on the other's cheeks increase.

— I’m not sure if you noticed — Isabelle said suddenly — but my brother isn't exactly warm and fuzzy — she laughed, looking to both of them with the corner of her eye.

— Izzy! — Alec said, legitimately disconcerted. — I... I'll let you two work — he decreed and then turned to Magnus. — Will you talk to me after you finish here? — his voice sounded as anxious as he could get.

— I'm gonna go deliver the preliminary findings — the warlock replied with a sigh.

— Go to my office, please? I'll wait for you there — he left the morgue, leaving the other two alone.

— You’ve got to be kidding me! — Izzy said, making Magnus laugh. — Before, you couldn’t even stand in the same room and now you are  _ flirting _ ?

— Dear Isabelle — the warlock laughed at her overreaction — there's only one reason why I would flirt with your brother!

— Which is? — she asked suspiciously.

— Have you noticed how beautiful he smiles when he's all flushed?

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec was concentrating on one of the many reports he had to read every day when he heard a knock on his door.

— Come in — he said, not even looking up at the person who opened and closed the door, approaching his desk. — Magnus — automatically, he grinned, trying to make this a conditioned reaction of his own.

— I have the preliminary autopsy findings, as I promised — the warlock offered him, grinning, and he took the folder that was extended to him.

— Thank you so much for coming like this, with such short notice!

— All good,  _ darling _ ! I told you we'd have to see each other more, didn't I? — Magnus passed the other table, standing beside him.

— No magic was used to create the Forsaken — Alec read the report, not bothering with the approach of the warlock, already feeling so comfortable in his office. — I think this is good news, right?

— With Valentine, nothing is ever exactly good news — Magnus sighed and Alec stared at him.

— I forgot you were here during the first Uprising — the shadowhunter said, regretful. — How are the warlocks doing? After your lair was discovered?

— Very afraid, obviously. Even more now that the Mortal Cup has been found...

— I intend to personally hand it over to the Clave — Alec assured him.

— I don't trust the Clave either, Alexander — Magnus said, and looked as weak as the night he healed Luke.

— And I trust almost as much as you do in this matter — Alec reaffirmed. — I didn't know how I could demand to hand it over to someone I trusted, but they sent an envoy to watch and judge me, so they can expect the same distrust from my side!

— Your sister told me about the envoy. Lydia Branwell. I met one of her ancestors, Henry; what do you think of her? Do you think she’s really here to take your position?

— The Clave is not happy about my Institute's relationship with the downworlders. They think we approach too much. But that was going to happen, sooner or later.

— Why do you say that? — Magnus stood behind Alec's back and began massaging his shoulders, making him lose his concentration momentarily.

— Because I want to improve the relationship of the Clave and the Downworld! That's why I became Head of the Institute.

— There is more in you than meets the eye, Alexander! — Magnus said, impressed and Alec turned red.

— Did my sister say anything else besides Lydia? — the shadowhunter tried to change the subject, embarrassed.

— She kept surrounding me, yes, trying to get more about our relationship, but I didn't stay there much longer. And now, we are officially a thing for your sister! — the warlock laughed playfully.

— And I bet she'll tell Clary everything as soon as she can — Alec laughed too.

— I didn't see your brother or Clary around here... — Magnus observed. — Izzy told me they keep giving you trouble.

— They want to drive me crazy — the warlock continued to massage his shoulders. — But I don't want to talk about them.

— Do you want to talk about us,  _ darling _ ? — Magnus teased, but Alec held one of his hands on his shoulder, turning his head to look at him.

— Actually, I do — he said seriously, surprising the other. — I thought about… The touches… The physical thing… — he fumbled at the words, as usual.

— Did you? And what did you decide?

— I am committed to our story, to our agreement. So I have no problem. If you wanna... You know? Be  _ affectionate _ like that... I mean, I'll probably be surprised the first few times, but you have a free pass. To mock me if I get too embarrassed in those situations too — he tried to joke and Magnus laughed.

— Don't worry about it, I won't mock, because I will be surprised when the initiative comes from you, probably.

— Just seeing Izzy's face today was so worth it! — Alec laughed, pleasantly. — And we were just  _ side by side _ !

— Imagine if she saw me sitting on your lap some day? — Magnus whispered, making Alec get flushed again and making the warlock laugh.


	6. Fight for What you Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Do you want to ask Magnus for help? — she asked between surprise and disbelief.  
> — I need Magnus here. Now. Can I call or do you call?  
> — I'll call — she took the phone from her brother's hand again and opened his contacts. — "Magnus"? I thought that by now you would have an affectionate nickname for him saved as a contact!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very interesting from my point of view, I hope you guys like too, because it shows how much they are committed to their agreement, especially Alec, who will do something unexpected. There is still that unfriendly feeling between them, but it has already started to fade away even in the short time and I imagined that the fact that they stand side by side, even in this crooked way, to face the dark times that are on their way, puts everything in perspective.

That very night, long after Magnus was gone, a Forsaken such as the one who had attacked the Jade Wolf managed to break into the Institute and was hardly stopped by Hodge and Alec, who was injured in the left arm, before his coach could take it down.

— Oh my God! Alec, are you ok? — Izzy rushed up and saw them both on the floor beside the thing that had attacked them. — Oh my God!

He tried to heal his wound with Iratze, but it didn't work. His father came to bandage him, after Izzy told about the attack and that even the runes weren't healing him.

— Don't squirm.

— I am not. It doesn't even hurt — the older Lightwood said impatiently. He took his cell phone out of his pocket when it started ringing and saw that it was a call from Jace.

— No talking... Just healing — Izzy said, taking his phone and walking away to answer it.

— Alec, I need you — Jace said on the other end.

— It's Izzy. We need  _ you _ . There’s been an attack on the Institute.

— An attack?

— Valentine created a Forsaken that went through the wards.

— That’s not possible, Izzy. Nothing can get through the wards — Jace questioned, unable to believe that. — They’re… They are warlock spells to defend against all downworlders.

— Not this one — Isabelle repeated impatiently. — It had seelie blood with Angel properties! Jace, he went after Hodge and Alec!

— Are they okay? Is Alec… — Jace couldn't finish his question.

— They’re bandage up, but they’ll live. Hodge killed it. It was after the…

— The Cup — Clary added.

— Izzy, I'll be there as soon as I can — Jace said resignedly and hung up.

When she came back and returned the phone to her brother when their father left, Alec looked at her questioningly.

— What did he want?

— I didn't let him say it, I just reported what had happened here and told him to come back quickly — Alec chuckled.

— Now that I have the bandage on, can I make a phone call or would you rather make it for me too?

— Who do you want to call? — she asked, annoyed.

— Magnus — Izzy made a surprised expression. — He needs to adjust our magical protections after an attack like this and I... — Alec bit his lower lip hesitantly. — I think he might know what to do with my wound as well.

— Do you want to ask Magnus for help? — she asked between surprise and disbelief.

— I  _ need _ Magnus here. Now. Can I call or do you call?

— I'll call — she took the phone from her brother's hand again and opened his contacts. — "Magnus"? I thought that by now you would have an affectionate nickname for him saved as a contact!

— This is ridiculous and I will never do such a thing!

— Not even if he asks  _ pretty please _ ? — Izzy sneered, calling the High Warlocks’s number and not giving her brother time to answer.

— Alexander? — Magnus answered, his voice sounding as if he smiled, surprised.

— This is Izzy, Magnus — she said, almost apologizing.

— Isabelle, how are you? Is your brother all right? — he sounded genuinely concerned.

— We had an attack here at the Institute, Magnus, another Forsaken, that managed to get past the magical wards. He attacked Hodge and Alec and injured my brother.

— I'm on my way — he answered not needing to know more before hung up.

—  _ Your boyfriend _ is coming — Izzy said teasingly, returning her brother's cell phone and he just nodded, not reacting as she expected.

— I'll go wait for him — Alec got up quickly, and his sister followed him.

They didn’t wait long to see the High Warlock walking through the entrance doors.

— Alexander! — he addressed the shadowhunter directly, who smiled. — I didn't expect to see you here, darling — his eyes immediately fell on the bandage on the other's left arm.

— Did you expect to find me sick in bed? — Alec laughed and gestured for them to leave the doorway. — Thank you again for coming back so fast.

— When your sister called me, I admit I imagined the worst scenario — he gently touched the younger man's injured arm. — Can I? A Forsaken wound often needs a little warlock TLC!

— Thank you — Alec allowed the other to peel off the bandage and do his magic, healing him instantly. — Ah, the benefits of having a warlock around!

The two were in the OP Center, surrounded by other shadowhunters and Isabelle, who looked at them quite intrigued, astonishing that the relationship between them looked so friendly.

— If anything were to happen to you... — Magnus said, worried and Alec approached their bodies, without hesitating, right in front of them and kissed his lips for a few seconds.

— I know — he said, still with his face very close to warlock, who was almost as surprised as the others present, who didn't even disguise themselves trying to look like they were focused on their tasks. — I'm really okay now. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you here!

Magnus cupped his face and pursed his lips once more, smiling.

— Come on... Ah, let's see the... The wards? — Alec stammered, as usual, noticing all the looks in them.

— Of course, darling! — Magnus laughed. — Show the way, please! Let's make sure your home is safe and nothing happens to anyone else!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— Are the wards solid now? — Alec asked as Magnus returned to his office, turning his full attention to the warlock. — Nothing will get through?

— Even my magic has limits — the older one replied, throwing himself onto the couch. — The wards won't hold off that Forsaken attack, but my protections will slow them down.

— Extra time is priceless — Alec said gratefully.

— Say that  _ after _ you get my bill — Magnus joked, winking and making the shadowhunter laugh. — There are still a few sections of the Institute to be secured, but I needed to talk to you.

— Is there a problem? — the youngest rose from his chair and sat beside him on the couch.

— No, no problem. I just wanted to make sure you still want to stick with our deal — the warlock said simply.

— I thought it was clear after today that I am totally dedicated to the deal — Alec chuckled.

— Well, it is. But now that the whole Institute knows about us, it won't be long before your parents and the Clave make very clear their displeasure with the situation. We want to teach Clary and Izzy a lesson, not end your future.

— Is  _ Magnus Bane _ worried about what the Clave can do to me when they hear about our 'relationship'? — the shadowhunter asked, amused.

—  _ Worried _ about you? Of course not! I just don't want you to use it against me later!

— You don’t have to worry about it, Magnus! I'm completely…

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Lydia came in without waiting for an invitation, finding them sitting on the couch together, Alec still with an amused smile on his lips.

— Sorry — she hurried to say. — I didn't mean to interrupt.

— It's all right, miss Branwell — Magnus said with a smile, standing up. — I have to continue reinforcing the Institute's wards. We'll talk later, Alexander — Alec felt his cheeks heat up as he heard the warlock saying his name so affectionate in front of Lydia and nodded, trying to disguise his embarrassment.

She kept silent until the warlock left and Alec returned to his chair behind the desk, staring at her questioningly.

— Alec, you know I think you're a great leader and a great shadowhunter — Lydia began cautiously. — And I know you already know why the Clave  _ really _ sent me here.

— The Clave doesn't think we should be so intruding on downworlds matters — he answered promptly and she nodded regretfully, sitting in the chair across from him.

— But when I was really understanding your side, your willingness to work more with the Downworlder leaders, you go and kiss the High Warlock in the middle of the OP Center, in front of a bunch of shadowhunters? What do you think this can do with your career? I thought you had a plan that didn't involve it ending it before it even started!

— The Clave won't care about my personal life after we arrest Valentine! And I have the best shadowhunters working tirelessly on it! This is what should be reported!

— But, Alec, this is a statement... — Lydia couldn't finish her sentence, because the office door slammed open and Maryse and Robert Lightwood stormed into the room, not bothering to knock, much less interrupt the subject they were having before.

— Alec, tell me it's not true what everyone is talking about at this Institute! — his mother said furiously.

— I kissed Magnus at the OP Center — he confirmed, without changing his tone or showing any emotion. — Yes, it is true.

— What do you have on your mind? — his father asked, exasperated, and even Lydia was surprised by the way they both treated their son.

— Do you want to  _ break  _ our family? Our good name? — Maryse spat the words out of control. — First was that story… With your… Your…

— About me being gay — he said calmly, pretending that none of it hurt him. — Well, I’m  _ gay, _ and I  _ kissed the High Warlock _ ! And I'm also the Head of this Institute, the youngest ever named by the Clave and one of the most successful shadowhunters in history! I do my job well and this is what I will keep doing! Therefore, I demand to be respected!

— The Clave will be furious — Robert pointed out, causing his son to roll his eyes, losing patience.

— That's  _ exactly _ the same thing you said to me when I came out  _ two years ago _ ! And you know what happened? Nothing. The Clave wants to know if I'm going to arrest Valentine and not if Magnus and I are in a relationship! So if the  _ three of _ you excuse me, I have much more to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I had decided that their first kiss would be only in the last episode of season two, but I gave up on that idea and it was before extending the fanfic for more chapters… I liked to keep that their first kiss was Alec's initiative, because that not only shows how he is committed to their agreement, but also shows how much more confident in himself he is here! And he's an older brother, he really wants to teach Izzy this lesson, I know that, because that's how I would act in this situation with my younger siblings!  
> I love Alec because I identify with him a lot because of our older child position! I think only an older child knows what it's like to be in this position and how much it defines us! This is reflected in the way Robert and Maryse talk to him in this chapter, completely ignoring his post as Head of the Institute and treating him as if he were still a child.


	7. Rise Up Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alec dropped to his seat again and Magnus went to him, trying to comfort him with one hand on his shoulder.  
> — Can you help me? — he asked the warlock, staring at him, desperate. The oldest had never seen him so vulnerable.  
> — I do whatever you need — Magnus replied, even before his head could process that offer first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I'm going to change some things that were on the show that I thought didn't work and that, with their agreement, would be different anyway. Hope you like it!

The Clave, without informing Alec, Lydia or even Maryse and Robert, called Meliorn for an interrogation about the seelie's blood that was used to create Valentine's Forsaken. Even if Alec had argued about the Seelie Knights who were killed and probably drained to that end, the Clave was irreducible, probably trying to break his plan to have a better relationship with the Downworlders.

Even if he said he disagreed or had nothing to do with that decision, Izzy had been furious at Meliorn's arrest.

In addition to all these problems, his father was still hunting him about his relationship with Magnus, as if it were the most important thing they were dealing with.

Both Robert and Maryse were being forced to return immediately to Idris by the Clave, and neither believed it was due to Valentine's return and his history with the Circle. To them it was their children and their connections to seelies and warlocks.

— I need a word with you now — he demanded, following his son into the OP Center. — Were you planning on telling us about your  _ relationship _ before we left for Idris?

— I'm with Magnus and now you know — Alec answered simply.

— We need someone who would help this family, not destroy it — Robert said, disappointed.

— Are you talking about Magnus or about me? — Alec asked, turning furious. — You drilled into me that I was never good enough!

— We wanted you to be better than we were. But you're making a mistake...

— And it's going to be  _ my _ mistake, if it's really one — he answered. — I'm gonna fix what you broke. And I’m gonna do it on my terms!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ¸¸ღ.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

While Meliorn's interrogation didn't give the results that the Clave officials expected, Alec felt in the seelie's angry voice that it would have consequences for shadowhunters, sooner or later...

— Lydia, you are in direct contact with people who can make the decision. The Cup can no longer stay here at the Institute! If the seelies already know, how long do you think it will take Valentine to know too? — they argued in his office after the officers insisted on placing Meliorn in one of the cells.

— I told you, the Clave doesn't trust your judgment, I said it was going to happen! It's because even your missteps keep you on your feet that they didn't get you out of your post, but they're just waiting for the moment to get you out as Head and get to someone that treats the downworlders as they expect them to be treated!

He knew how to carefully measure his next steps so that he never stepped beyond the Clave's tolerance, not even his fake 'relationship' with Magnus had been too far from safe ground, but his siblings didn't think the same way. Izzy didn't trust him to rid Meliorn of the Clave’s claws, and Jace strongly believed that Clary had more rights on the Cup than the Clave, that they should again pass his authority, take the Cup from the vault and use it as bait to finally arrest Valentine, completely ignoring the risks of that mission!

They both completely ignored their brother's efforts to make peace with the Downworld and threw themselves into an insane crusade to steal the Cup to keep it "safe" on their own terms, to prevent a "war" between the Clave and the Downworld.

They were ready to unite vampires and werewolves to face the Clave officers. Their only misstep was to count on Magnus' help to open the safe. The warlock flatly refused, assuring them that he believed Alec wouldn't allow the Clave to touch Meliorn, let alone a war break out.

Even unable to win the Cup, Izzy and Jace broke into the security cells and released Meliorn, helping him escape the Institute. Isabelle stayed behind, to not be suspicion that it had been an inside job and to keep an eye on the actions that would be taken and Jace and Clary were to escort the Seelie safely and prevent him from being recaptured.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— All I needed was my siblings turning against the Clave at a time like this! — Alec held his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. — I don't know what the Clave will do about them helping Meliorn escape, but I know they'll find a way to make it worse!

— I wish I could give you some hope, Alexander, but from my experience with the Clave, I know you're right to worry — Magnus was again sitting on the couch in Alec's office at the Institute, and even though he hadn’t told him that his siblings had asked his help, the other seemed to suspect there was more than he knew in their rebellion plan.

— Alec — Lydia hurried into the office and wasn’t surprised that the warlock was there again. — I just got a fire message from the Clave. Imogen is on her way to prosecute your sister for treason.

— What? On what grounds? — he stood up in exasperation.

— Help Meliorn escape — she replied apologetically. — I was just informed, the officers had already arrived and taken her, keeping her in her own room.

Alec dropped to his seat again and Magnus went to him, trying to comfort him with one hand on his shoulder.

— Can you help me? — he asked the warlock, staring at him, desperate. The oldest had never seen him so vulnerable.

— I do whatever you need — Magnus replied, even before his head could process that offer first.

— What did the message say, Lydia? — Alec asked, seeming to feel the ground again under his feet with Magnus by his side, desperately trying to find a way out.

— “Have everything ready. The trial will be immediately” — she quoted. — She's on her way!

— That doesn’t make any sense — he grumbled. — Why rush this? There is nothing solid to pin on Isabelle! And they are taking forever to decide when to get the Cup! Isn't that what they should be in a hurry for?

— Maybe the Clave thinks that if they exile your sister for helping a downworlder get out of prison, they'll get something against you too — she said thoughtfully.

— It makes things even worse — Magnus observed, and the other two agreed. — That’s why the rush to execute it. It's a way of letting you know that or you get away from Downworld or… — he let the end of his sentence hang in the air, as well as the clear threat from the Clave.

— I'll leave you two alone — Lydia said suddenly, realizing the level of intimacy between their eyes. — I'll keep you informed if I know anything and let you know when she arrives.

— Thanks, Lydia — Alec said, and she left.

— What will you do? — Magnus asked after a time when they were both silent.

— I can't back off every time the Clave threatens me to leave things the way they want! — he rose from his chair and turned to face the warlock. — But I can't let them derune my sister and exile her because I believe the world can work so much better if everything is different!

— They decided to hit you where it really hurts — Magnus sighed, not surprised at all by that immature and cruel attitude from the Clave.

— Would you be her defense attorney? — Alec asked, looking back at him with that vulnerability in his eyes that had left the warlock speechless. — If there's anyone who can manage to save my sister, it's you!

— Don't you think Imogen might get even more mad if I get involved like that and make Izzy pay? Due to our "relationship"?

— I don't think there's anything we can do to stop her from getting even angrier! Would you do it? I give you whatever you want in return, you just have to ask! — there was so much despair in the shadowhunter's voice that Magnus could truly empathize with him at that moment.

— I will do everything in my power to help you, Alexander, I promise! — Alec wrapped his arms around him, hugging him, relieved and being hugged back automatically.

— Thank you, Magnus! Thank you very much! You can ask for anything you want from me in return!

Before the warlock responded, Lydia returned to the office and didn't bother to find them hugging each other.

— Imogen just arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec has already realized that the Clave is not going to change its posture so easily and that he has had more downworlders at his side, with whom he can count on that he would think. He already trusts Magnus, with whom he had a very difficult relationship, more than in shadowhunters he has lived all his life.
> 
> The next chapter is one of my favorites because it’s Izzy’s trial and I’ve changed a lot of things in it, I can’t wait for you to read it!


	8. The Upside Down World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Valentine Morgenstern is a threat to us all — the warlock continued. — Shadowhunters, warlocks, vampires, werewolves and seelies! We are all at risk while he is still loose! And we will never be able to stop him if we continue acting as if we are on opposite sides! There are only two sides: Valentine’s and with those who want to live! Which side is the Clave then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to Isabelle's trial! Yay! I'm not going to talk much here today because I really want you to read it!

Izzy's trial was actually set up pretty quickly, and by the end of that afternoon, almost all of the Institute's were present. Imogen sat on her Inquisitor throne and forced Lydia to be the prosecution against Magnus.

— The prosecution, please read the charges — Imogen ordered, as soon as everyone had positioned themselves.

Lydia got up uncomfortably and fumbled with the stack of papers on her desk, in any case she should follow.

— The defendant, Isabelle Lightwood, is accused by the Clave of helping and facilitating the escape of the Seelie Meliorn, who had been detained by officers for interrogation on Valentine Morgenstern's Forsaken — she sat down again as she finished.

— The defense can begin — Imogen waved a hand at Magnus, who stood up.

— I would like, please, to ask Miss Branwell to go to the witness chair if the Inquisitor permits — he said gently, and Imogen nodded. — Ms. Branwell, how did the Clave know that Forsaken had been raised with Seelie blood?

— Isabelle Lightwood had analyzed the other Forsaken, who had previously attacked the Jade Wolf and identified that the angelic properties present in the blood were Seelie's.

— So my client found out about the Seelie blood? — Magnus confirmed.

— Yes — Lydia answered.

— We should make it clear in the files that the Forsaken reviewed by miss Lightwood was the one who attacked the werewolf headquarters at the Jade Wolf restaurant and the new Alpha of the pack, Luke Garroway, reported the attack promptly to the Head of this Institute — Magnus explained to everyone.

— Why is this important, warlock? — Imogen asked sharply.

— To make it clear that Valentine Morgenstern has created two Forsaken for different purposes and that there is only one charge at the moment because my client has given you your strongest argument — he answered promptly.

— Go on — she said, having nothing more to say.

— Miss Branwell, why was the seelie Meliorn brought in for interrogatory?

— Because of his connection with Miss Lightwood — she answered, unsure if that was what the lawyer wanted to know.

— So is it likely that the Clave was already ready to accuse Isabelle Lightwood of what they expected to be in Meliorn's statement?

— Speculation — Imogen said, before Lydia answered.

— I take back the question — Magnus said with a satisfied smile. — Miss Branwell, what did the seelie Meliorn tell you in his statement?

— He informed us that he knew the Mortal Cup was at the NY Institute; that they had lost all contact with the seelie’s Knights who were sent to find Valentine Morgenstern's hiding place and believed that the blood of those Knights had been used to create the two Forsaken who carried out the attacks.

— And why was he arrested even after the interrogation ended?

— What does this have to do with Miss Lightwood's case, warlock? — Imogen interrupted again.

— I'm getting to my point, Mrs. Inquisitor — Magnus replied, containing his petulance. — Please, miss Branwell, answer my question.

— He was arrested because he might not yet have shared all the information to his knowledge. Seelies can't lie, but they know other ways to hide the truth.

— And how did the Clave intend to extract from him everything he knew? Taking a downworlder to the Silent Brothers? — Magnus challenged.

— Speculation, warlock! — the Inquisitor said again, even more furiously, which seemed to make him even more pleased.

— I take back again then.

— Start your case, if you have one — Imogen said impatiently.

— For centuries, the Clave has treated Downworlders as inferior beings, who shadowhunters _compassionately_ protect as well as the mundanes — he began, turning to all the presents. — As if downworlders were more part of the _daily problem_. But answer me, miss Branwell, is the Clave already aware of Valentine Morgenstern's motives for raising two Seelie-blooded Forsaken and attacking the Jade Wolf and the NY Institute?

— No — Lydia answered, looking at Imogen out of the corner of her eye.

— So the Clave doesn't know why Valentine Morgenstern, the Shadow World's greatest threat, sent a _single_ Forsaken to invade the Institute?

— He probably wanted the Forsaken to take the Mortal Cup — Lydia replied.

— _Probably_ — Magnus emphasized the word. — A single Forsaken against an Institute full of shadowhunters. Does the Clave happen to think Valentine Morgenstern is an _idiot_? — before Imogen scolded him again, Magnus shook his head. — I change my question. Tell me, miss Branwell, how close the Forsaken get to the Mortal Cup?

— Not even close — she answered, noticing the way his defense went.

— So _probably_ taking the Cup wasn't his goal? — the warlock continued.

— This is not the Forsaken trial — Imogen interrupted him once more. — It's miss Lightwood’s, who will be deruned if you don't have a defense immediately, _warlock_!

— This is the trial of Isabelle Lightwood, but it should be Valentine Morgenstern's! She is being accused of protecting a downworlder's life with her own, for the common good! We shouldn't be here wasting our time pointing fingers to each other while the real threat is still out there!

At Magnus's words, all the spectators seemed to agree, making a lot of noise.

— Silence! — Imogen ordered. — Silence!

— Valentine Morgenstern is a threat to us all — the warlock continued. — Shadowhunters, warlocks, vampires, werewolves and seelies! We are all at risk while he is still loose! And we will never be able to stop him if we continue acting as if we are on opposite sides! There are only two sides: Valentine’s and with those who want to live! Which side is the Clave then?

A new boom of conversation spread through the room and Magnus smiled, pleased.

— Silence, silence! — the Inquisitor asked, once again, trying to contain, without much effectiveness, the exaltation at that speech.

— The Clave has always justified its actions under the words that "the Law is hard, but it is the Law." What does the law say about Miss Lightwood's attitudes? Isn't it an unquestionable duty of shadowhunters to protect mundane and _downworlders_ ? Even if against your own kind, like Valentine Morgenstern? If the _Law is the Law_ , Isabelle Lightwood has done her duty and allowed the Clave not to follow the footsteps of Valentine Morgenstern, executing a downworlder on the charge of being _just_ a Downworlder!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— You were brilliant, Magnus! — Izzy threw herself into the warlock's neck, relieved and happy, as grateful as she ever imagined she was. — I would kiss you, but I know my brother will do it so much better!

— Izzy! — Alec gets flushed and make the other two laugh.

— Alec, the man deserves it! I don't know what you already promised him, but he deserves a kiss _now_!

— That’s true, Magnus, we haven’t talked about your payment — Alec observed, trying to change the subject.

— No, Alexander, I don't need any payment! It's more than enough to see Isabelle safe!

— For the love of the Angel, big brother! This man made that brilliant defense in court, left Imogen without a case, saved my life, and still doesn't want a payment for it? Kiss him now!

— Izzy! — Alec caught her attention again, blushing harder, being pushed by her toward the other.

— You can't be ashamed to kiss him in front of me! You already kissed Magnus in the middle of the OP Center, with _everyone_ watching! Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!

Her brother rolled his eyes at Magnus, approached their faces and gave him a peck.

— _That's_ the kiss you give the man who just saved the life of _your little sister_ ? — Isabelle protested when the two separated just after a few moments. — Where's your gratitude? The _passion_? — she demanded, making Magnus laugh pleasantly. — I owe him my life and my safety forever, Alec! I'd give the best kiss of my life to this man, but he prefers you for some reason…

Alec thought about what she'd said, taking away the discomfort of her insistence and the fact that no one else knew that this was really just a fake “relationship”. He really was grateful, more than grateful! Magnus Bane had been breathtaking in Court and, thanks to him, to the warlock that had only irritated him before, every time they had to see each other, not only was his sister safe from the Clave's clutches, but he wouldn't have to retrace his plans to try a better relationship between shadowhunters and downworlders. His defense, in fact, had opened even more doors in the direction Alec wanted to go!

He re approach Magnus, overwhelmed by those feelings, and glued their mouths tightly, surprising the warlock, as in their first kiss. Alec held him close by his shoulders, sliding their lips together almost breathlessly, their tongues rubbing together between the kisses. He felt Magnus's fingers at the back of his neck, gently stroking his skin, making him sigh.

The shadowhunter smiled, ending that kiss with one last peck, listening to his sister cheering and whistling, but unable to focus on the words she was saying, only on the smile on Magnus's face. 

Alec had to mentally beat himself, remembering that this too was part of their act, that he couldn't be carried away, even though this man had been his first kisses and, even though he had dreaded the power at a warlock fingertips all his life, he couldn't imagine how soft Magnus’ touches would be… Those kisses, those caresses… None of that was real…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is already starting to get really confused with this deal and his feelings! I know how people who love with physical touch confuse things quickly when touches evolve in a relationship, but I can tell you that he WILL NOT be the first one to give in!  
> I loved writing the entire defense speech for Magnus (I used my many years of experience in cop shows for something! Yay!) and to leave a gap for Alec's future plans to come true! I admit that I was really really proud (the way I should be with my own books) for this speech!


	9. What About Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty tense! I changed a very specific part and I want to know what you will think about it!

When Jace and Clary returned to the Institute, they were accompanied by Luke and Jocelyn, who was under an unknown kind of spell. Even with their explanations, even though they were shaken by their recent encounter with Valentine and found out they were brother and sister, Alec wasn't impressed.

— Can you say something, please? — Jace asked, losing patience. — Get mad, yell at me, give me a punishment, but say  _ a damn word _ !

— I don’t want to get into it — Alec replied, motioning them out.

— I do wanna get into it! — Jace walked around the table, approaching his brother.

— You betrayed me! — the older replied, the anger in his voice barely contained. — You lied to me! And decided to do what was in your head, ignoring what we should be doing together!

— I didn't betray you, Alec! I saved you from yourself! — Jace snapped angrily and regretted his words the moment he said all loud.

— Really? — Alec snapped incredulously.

— Really — his brother said honestly.

— Everything you do is for a higher principle — the older one said, with irony in his voice. — You helped Meliorn escape, and Izzy almost was deruned and exiled by the Clave!

— That was not our intention. You know that — Jace said.

— “Our intention” — Alec repeated, turning his eyes from Jace to Clary briefly, trying to contain his anger again. — This isn’t about Clary, this is about you! — he breathed in deeply. — You can go.

— Alec, I'm sorry... — Clary tried to say, but was silenced with a look.

— Go — he said, his voice even calmer than they expected.

— What will be our punishment? — Jace challenged him.

— No punishment. I can’t punish you for something Isabelle was clear in Court — he justified. — Just leave.

— What? Without "if you do it again" or "now walk in the line"? — the younger one asked fiercely, teasing.

— There’s no use saying sentences that are empty for  _ both of you _ and I have more to do than keep trying to make you listen to me! — Alec answered simply, not looking at them again. — You both need to find the warlock that put the spell on Jocelyn Fairchild. Maybe Magnus can help you.

— Is that your new attitude? — Jace tried again and his brother looked up at him, looking exhausted.

— One of us needed one.  _ Get out _ — he said emphatically this time and they left him alone in his office.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec went to Magnus's apartment for the first time since the night they healed Luke, after receiving an urgent message from the warlock.

— Hello... Magnus? You said you needed to talk to me — he walked into the seemingly empty apartment, not understanding what might be going on there.

— Nice to see you, Alec — the older one emerged from one of the bedrooms, wearing a delicate cobalt blue robe, half open to his chest, revealing his caramel skin, momentarily distracting Alec. — I wasn't sure if you could come fast!

With a subtle snap of his fingers, he brought a glass of wine into the shadowhunter's hand.

— You know I hate to drink alone — he laughed, making the younger one roll his eyes but accept the drink.

— You said you had something important to talk to me... — Alec said, sipping from his glass. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he was grateful for some numbness to his nerves since their kiss after Izzy's judgment, and now even more with all the skin he could see of the other under his robe.

— I got a message from your brother Jace — Magnus replied. — He wants my help identifying the warlock that has Jocelyn under a spell. 

— I suggested he ask for your help — the younger one replied, seeming to surprise the other. — Did I do wrong?

— No, not at all. I was already looking for it. It's just... Jace is your Parabatai. I haven't had the “pleasure” of seeing you working together, but I know theoretically how the connection between you works!

Alec took a long sip of his wine, looking away without comment.

— I will understand if you prefer not to hide the truth about the nature of our “relationship" from him! After all, as far as we both know, he wasn't involved in Izzy and Clary’s little trap...

— Tell Jace...? — Alec thought for a moment. He didn't want to think about his Parabatai with his heavy heart and hot head, but he couldn't quite clear his thoughts or calm down so he wouldn't make any wrong decisions. — No, I don't want to tell Jace anything.

— Are you sure? — Magnus insisted, realizing that the younger wasn't entirely in control of his emotions. — We can think better of what to do, you don't need to lie to your Parabatai because of our "relationship".

As calm as Magnus sounded, soothing and understanding, Alec couldn't contain his own fury, which had been escalating rapidly since his last conversation with Jace.

— What are you talking about?

— I had first thought all your irritability was because you were in love with your Parabatai's girlfriend — the warlock said, almost hesitantly, realizing that the other was just getting angrier, but still went on. — I've seen it happen in other situations, I wouldn't find anything strange. It wasn't until after I realized what was really going on with you…

— Don’t say anything, please — Alec dropped his nearly finished wine glass and turned to leave, but Magnus stepped in front of him.

— Just tell me you're in love with Jace and we'll stop it — he said, and as much as he expected an angry reaction from the other, the vulnerable, lost look he received, disarmed him.

— I don't know — Alec finally answered, handing him the truth as he had never done before. — Why do you have to push? You’re confusing me… — he stammered, but not in the same way Magnus was used to getting him lost with words.

— Confusion is part of it — the older one replied as the other tried to run away. — That's how you find out if something’s there! Emotions are never black and white, they are more like symptoms!

Alec looked startled by the conversation, as if he'd rather face an entire edge of demons alone, as if he just wanted to run away, but was trapped on the ground, his eyes locked on the warlock that surrounded him like a feline.

— You lose your breath every time they enter a room — Magnus continues, and even though he used all his strength and his many years of experience to hide it better, his was as devastated as Alec with that conversation.

Alec had always shunned any deeper thoughts about his feelings for Jace all his life, but something about Magnus's closeness and words seemed to mesmerize him.

— Your heart beats faster when they walk by — the warlock snapped his fingers and Alec felt his heart race. Could his magic do such a thing? — Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath…

Alec felt Magnus's cold breath on the back of his neck and his skin prickled, his breathing quickened, and he closed his eyes, trying to contain himself.

At that moment, his thoughts were messier than ever because, while it all made a lot of sense with him and Magnus, on the one hand, everything he ever thought he felt for Jace wasn't nearly that way… And that just made him more confused.

— You don’t have any clue about what I feel — the shadowhunter said, tortured by all that whirlwind of feelings. — So back off.

He turned his back on Magnus, but looked back at him a few steps away, and even though the warlock's expression was already hurt enough to look back at him, the younger man couldn't contain his harsh words.

— This is all just a game to you, isn't it? You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk? — Magnus stared at him with the most pained expression he had ever seen, even with the many arguments they had already had, even with the many insults they had already exchanged. — You just don’t get it! It's my life, you have no right to suddenly intrude like that. Not because of an unimportant deal like ours!

— Go away, Lightwood. I've heard enough — Magnus said, waving him away.

Alec turned his back to leave and regret fell heavily on his shoulders at once, but when he turned again, to apologize, Magnus was no longer there.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Magnus was sitting at the table with Jace and Clary at the Institute's Operations Center and his bad mood only seemed to increase with the strange new relationship of the couple.

— Remind me why we couldn't do this at my place? — he broke off their tedious training talk impatiently. — At least, there we’d have cocktails.

— It's nine in the morning — Clary replied and the warlock shrugged.

— It's  _ Happy Hour _ somewhere, my dear.

— We invited you here, Magnus, because Hodge can't leave the Institute. He is an important part of this mission — Jace replied.

— Well, then where's our tardy little tutor? — the warlock asked, wry and annoyed. — There are certain individuals that I'd like to avoid, so let's make this quick.

— Trouble in paradise? — Clary asked and he couldn't tell if she was really worried or just intrigued, hoping to unmask his scam.

Hodge appeared, diverting their attention to his list of likely warlocks that might have enchanted Jocelyn. With his history of relationship with shadowhunters and the lack of response since Magnus had tried to contact him, Ragnor Fell was the most promising guess on the list.

— Ever since Valentine began hunting warlocks, Ragnor’s been holed up in his secret country house just outside of London — Magnus said. — For all I know, Ragnor suspected my fire message was a ploy by Valentine to lure him out of hiding. We'll have to confront him face to face.

—  _ You’re  _ going on this mission? — Hodge suddenly seemed bothered by the presence of the warlock.

Of course! I'm the only one Ragnor trusts — Magnus answered simply. — Besides, I prefer to be anywhere else right now! — he rose from his chair and turned just to find Alec pretty close.

— Magnus, I didn't know you were here — Lydia greeted him gently.

— That was the point — he exchanged a hurt look with Alec.

— We were just on our way to greet a few representatives of the Clave — she said. — Finally, the Mortal Cup will be taken to Idris! How long are you staying?

— Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who can wake my mom — Clary answered, noticing the tension between Alec and Magnus.

— We're just bringing him back to the Institute — Jace, who was just as furious with his brother as the warlock, reported punctually, stopping with his arms crossed.

— How can I help? — Alec offered.

— We're just recovering a warlock, Alec. We got this covered — Jace replied dryly.

— Besides, you have emissaries from the Clave to meet — Magnus added bitterly. — Don't  _ risk _ the most important plan of your career with something so  _ unimportant _ at such a time — the pain in the warlock's gaze was too much for Alec to bear.

The five broke apart, without another word, each preparing to follow their plans, even if moved by pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spoiler Alert!"
> 
> I took off Alec and Lydia’s "wedding", obviously. I love Lydia and I wish she would be much more important on the show than she was and I hope that wherever she is, she is being amazing! (in fact, I think that Alec made her Head of the Portugal Institute when he became Consul, as she wanted), but their wedding was the first thing I was sure I was going to cut because it DOESN’T MAKE A F❅❅❅ING SENSE and I’m not even talking just with my story or with the books, but with the show itself! We know why it was put on the show and I believe that we would all be good (thank you!) without any of that!  
> Magnus understood that Alec has or thinks he has feelings for Jace and not Lydia and the conversation gets 17K worse in my opinion!


	10. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not every day a shadowhunter is relieved with the welfare of warlocks, isn't it, Magnus? — Ragnor said, amused, seeing Alec get flushed. — It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Lightwood, but I have the slightest impression that whatever I'm looking for is anywhere but here. Please excuse me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT  
> I spared Ragnor, because I can't live without him being fine! I love his sense of humor and it was very important to have his dynamics with Magnus. I hope you like it!

Jace and Clary returned to the Institute and, despite all they had said and were feeling, went straight to Alec's office to report to him about everything.

— What happened? Did you find Ragnor Fell?

— We have a mole in the Institute — Jace reported, alarming his brother.

— We were attacked by a Shax demon when we went to see Ragnor Fell — Clary said, and Alec rose from his chair, feeling the cold blood.

— Where is Magnus? — was the first thing he wanted to know, desperate. — Is he okay?

— He went to his apartment with Ragnor. They are both fine — Clary informed him, reassuringly.

— The attack couldn't have been coincidence — Jace continued. — Valentine must have been tracking us.

— You don't think someone from the Institute told Valentine where you were going — Alec asked, disturbed by that information.

— There’s no other explanation — Clary answered.

— No one here would betray us like that — Alec stated emphatically. — This is our family — he said, directly to Jace.

— Not everyone's family yet — the younger one pointed out. — I swear, if Lydia is the leak, I'm gonna...

— Slow down. We don't know if she did anything yet — Clary restrained him in his fury, impressing Alec, who had to agree with her.

— And wrongfully accusing someone of a crime is dangerous — he added, trying to appease his brother's spirits.

— Lydia was right there when we were talking about Ragnor Fell — Jace tried to argue again. — If she’s not gonna admit what she did, I'm gonna make her admit it.

— Jace, stop — Clary stepped in front of him, stopping him from leaving the office. — You're too worked up to talk to anyone now!

— Especially not an important envoy from the Clave — Alec added.

— Let me talk to Lydia — Clary continued. — If you accuse her of treason, you can ruin everything!

— Clary's right, Jace — the older one said, causing the other two to stare at him with huge surprise and he just shrugged, defeated. — If Lydia did this, she might not be so defensive with Clary! She might let her guard down! Slip up.

— Fine — Jace agreed, annoyed. — But I wanna know everything she says — he said to Clary.

— Me too — Alec added, and Clary nodded.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Ragnor and Magnus had gone straight to the High Warlock's apartment and were looking at all the things they had brought with them, searching for a bookmark from the Book of White to find it.

— You know, I was more than happy not to have to hide under the wards of a Shadowhunters Institute, but if I knew I had to put up with your bad mood, I might have made a different choice — Ragnor remarked mockingly.

— I'm not in a bad mood! — Magnus replied sourly. — Sorry if I don't feel  _ festive _ scouring your centuries-old trash after we got almost killed!

— Like you're in a bad mood like that because of me — Ragnor laughed sarcastically. — Come on, tell me who this really is about and we can talk!

— There's nothing I want to talk about now, Ragnor! I just want to find this book soon and not have to deal with it again!

— Well well well. So is about a  _ shadowhunter  _ then? — Ragnor laughed, but the other remained silent, which seemed to amuse him even more.

The two remained focused on their task for a while, in silence, but their attention was drawn to the front door as Alec approached hesitantly.

— Come closer,  _ shadowhunter _ that the protections of my old friend seem to welcome — Ragnor took the initiative, since neither of the two seemed to have the courage to say anything. — I'm Ragnor Fell. What about you?

— Alec Lightwood — the younger one hurried to offer his hand and they greeted each other. — It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and I'm very relieved that despite the Shax demon's attack, you're both fine!

— Not every day a shadowhunter is  _ relieved  _ with the welfare of warlocks, isn't it, Magnus? — Ragnor said, amused, seeing Alec get flushed. — It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Lightwood, but I have the slightest impression that whatever I'm looking for is anywhere but here. Please excuse me! — and laughing, he left them alone.

— Subtle — Alec pointed out, amused.

— He sometimes is. What do you want,  _ Lightwood _ ? — Magnus asked sharply.

— I'm so sorry! For everything I said to you! When Jace and Clary told me about the attack, I felt so horrible for all that. I was already feeling terrible, but just the thought of never having a chance to take back what I said, not having a chance to ask for your forgiveness…

— Oh, spare me — the warlock replied, still very hurt. — You made it very clear that what you think about me is still the same, even though I have begun to look at you with other eyes.

— It's not the same! — Alec moved closer, stretching his arm toward the other but losing the nerve to touch him at the last second. — I was a coward, Magnus, because it was so much easier to manage all this when you were just the  _ obnoxious High Warlock  _ that made me lose my temper!

— Gosh, I'm touched by your words now — Magnus sneered.

— Sorry, that's not how I imagined what I was going to say... You're so unlike anything I thought and I'll be forever indebted to you for defending my sister and — he stopped, taking a deep breath — you made me realize that what I always thought I felt for Jace… Everything you described… It never was like that! 

— Good for you — Magnus said ironically.

— Magnus, please forgive me! After Izzy's trial, I realized that  _ this,  _ "us", is much more important than the lesson we wanted to give to Izzy and Clary! All you said is a truth that the Clave needs to see once and for all! And I can only make it happen if we work together! Please, Magnus!

— Who says I want to help you change the Shadow World and the relationship of the Clave and Downworlders? — the warlock said petulantly. — Maybe I'd rather work alone.

— I know you would rather, but we work so well together like the day we faced the Circle members to protect the warlocks! I want someday shadowhunters and downworlders to fight side by side like that!

— And you believe that together, you and I, despite all our differences, despite all the things you said to me last time, can start this change?

— I'm so sorry for everything I said to you! — Alec reaffirmed. — And yes, I do believe it!

Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

— Then ask, shadowhunter! — Alec held out his hand and the warlock accepted it with a smile.

— Come back to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be the last time Alec will have to apologize for his temper, you can bet!


	11. Parabatai Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander, I need you here, now! Please, Camille needs to believe that we are really together! Please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that today was a new chapter day 😱! Is there anyone who is also following my other fanfic?
> 
> I'll say here at the beginning that this chapter’s title is my least favorite, but I couldn't think of anything else and it ended up this one here… But I love Jace and Alec and their bond because they remind me a lot of my sister and me (which is why I don't ship them!)

Alec was very pleased with himself when he returned to the Institute. He bumped into Izzy and Clary at the entrance, and, between a few teasing of the two about his happy expression when returning, even in the midst of the crisis, the redhead informed him that she had talked to Lydia and confirmed that it wasn't her who had betrayed them, which made him happier, he had learned to like Lydia.

When he finally made it back to his office after being approached a dozen more times, Jace was there, waiting for him with an unhappy, guilty expression.

— Where were you? — he asked, looking concerned as Alec flopped down on the couch, trying to get ready for another difficult conversation that afternoon.

— I went to see Magnus and Ragnor Fell — he said simply, and the other nodded.

— We need to talk — the younger one said, as if he had taken the courage to speak.

— Okay. You go first — Alec answered defensively.

— Okay. I don't know how things got so messed up between us, but I do know my life has been a lot harder not having you to talk to! — Jace answered truthfully.

— Mine too — Alec answered, touched.

— I know it seems like I've been making a lot of crazy choices lately and I know you think that I was only thinking about myself... And Clary, and I wasn't thinking about the consequences to anyone else — Alec had to work hard to keep his expression impassive and not nod emphatically at what his brother was saying. — All I can say is I’ve been going through a lot. But I only ever did what I thought was right, Alec! And I never wanted to hurt you! I'm so sorry!

— I know — Alec replied, unable to keep any bad feelings for Jace. That was his brother, his best friend and his Parabatai and they would always be a part of each other. — You know, we just… Got caught in all this drama…

— Yeah — the younger agreed, letting out a laugh of relief. — I mean ... You're in a relationship with Magnus Bane!

— And Clary is your sister! You know, what’s up with that? — the older shifted the focus of the conversation, still unsure if he could keep the nature of his "relationship" with Magnus a secret or better to tell soon, before Jace discovered his lie.

— Oh yeah, uh, don't even get me started on that — Jace said, visibly annoyed, sitting beside his brother on the couch. — I kissed her.

— Mmm — Alec nodded.

— What’s worse, I wanted her. I was falling in love — his Parabatai put his hand on his brother's shoulder, comforting him. — I must be sick or something. I don’t know.

— No, you're not sick! The situation is just… It's confusing! And trust me, I know! You know, it's like, you have this plan for your life... Right, and you know what you need to do and what your responsibilities are and you think, you know, if you follow the rules, everything’s gonna be fine. Then somebody comes along and pushes you off that path — he couldn't help but smile.

— I get it — Jace agreed, impressed. — Who would say Magnus Bane would make my brother so deep? — Alec laughed.

— The thing is, we have to keep our responsibilities in focus. We are shadowhunters! I think when emotions get in the way, all you need to do is make sure the people next to you are really there to help!

— I’m always gonna be here for you, Alec — Jace offered his hand and the other accepted.

— Me too — Alec pulled his brother into a hug and they both breathed a sigh of relief as if they were holding their air for too long.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec received a message from Magnus asking him, Jace, Clary and Izzy to go to his apartment because he and Ragnor had found the bookmark of the Book of the White and had  _ bad _ news about who the owner was and where it might be.

While Izzy, Clary, and Simon went after releasing Camille at the Hotel DuMort to negotiate the book, Alec had to deal with transporting the Cup to Idris and Hodge almost managing to steal it from the officers, knocking out Lydia and fleeing.

With the new revelations about being the son of Valentine, Clary's brother, and Hodge's betrayal, Alec could feel how much Jace was lost, and as much as he was by his side, his brother was never the best at asking or accepting help…

They had finally discovered the reason for the Forsaken's strange attack on the Institute and who had informed Valentine about Ragnor Fell. All that new information had left only a bitter taste in their mouths, as ashes of more lies told to them by people who they learned to trust ...

Even though Jace tried to seem focused on the mission to go behind Hodge, Alec knew all the rage of his parabatai, and while the two could be together, one always took care of each other, even in his darkest moments, when Jace disappeared from his sight, he was certain his brother was about to do something stupid!

— Where the hell are you? — Alec asked, relieved that Jace at least answered his phone.

— I'm going after Valentine. Go help Clary — Jace replied, his voice sounding so full of pain and rage that Alec needed to concentrate so as not to fall to the ground, feeling too.

— You're acting crazy! All right? Whatever Valentine’s telling you, it’s not true!

— That's just it, Alec. It’s true! He is my father. He taught me to fight, not to be weak.

— You can't let him control you like that! This isn’t you! — Alec argued, desperate.

— It's me! It has always been me. He raised me to be a killer — Jace replied, almost unrecognizable to his brother. — Now I'm gonna make him regret it! Go help Clary! She needs you.

— No no no no! You don’t have to do this. All right? You’re not a... Jace? — he heard the other hanging up.

Despite all his instincts to go after Jace and stop him from throwing himself into another dangerous crusade, Izzy called shortly afterwards that they had managed to get Camille out of the DuMort, but that to deliver the book she was requiring a transmutation script from Simon to free her from the Clave.

A few minutes after speaking with his sister, Alec also received a message from Magnus about Camille being in his apartment, demanding that he write the document for Simon to sign. For the first time, the shadowhunter realized that the older one didn’t seem comfortable with the vampire's presence.

_ “Alexander, I need you here now! Please, Camille  _ needs  _ to believe that we are really together! Please!” _

He didn't have to ask twice, Alec was as fast as he could get to the apartment, where Izzy was waiting for him downstairs and letting him know what he still didn't know.

By the time he and Isabelle entered the room, Magnus was kissing Camille and, completely by surprise, it made Alec's blood run hot in his veins, an uncontrollable feeling that blinded him momentarily. The kiss was short, much shorter than the timid kisses he had exchanged with the warlock, and even if everything between was nothing but a trick, Magnus didn’t seem uncomfortable like that when I was next to Alec...

— Well, this is awkward — the warlock said, looking truly panicked when he noticed the two shadowhunters in the doorway.

— Where’s the book? — Alec demanded, his voice with barely contained anger, approaching the two with hard steps and an impassive expression.

— It's complicated — Magnus replied, sounding so fragile and desperate that only then the shadowhunter understood his message about needing him there and how much Camille was bad for him.

— Clearly — Alec said, containing every fiber of his being to not end the vampire at that moment.

— I have it — Camille said, smiling victoriously, catching his eyes and he looked at her, disinterested.

— And she’s graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom — Magnus stammered, even more nervous.

— And her freedom requires a lip-lock? — Izzy asked, and her brother had to make an effort not to smile as she was as angry with the situation as he was, but Magnus's reaction made him even more worried.

— We don't negotiate with prisoners — he replied dryly.

— Prisoner? — Camille repeated sarcastically. — I beg to disagree… You see, I'm your only chance at saving the world — the younger one averted her eyes, focusing them on Magnus, who gestured to her that he thought she was crazy. — You need me.

Alec wanted to roll his eyes. 

— You certainly have a type, don't you, Magnus? He is cute. Too bad it won't last…

— Say that again… You won't last — Izzy answered aggressively.

— I’d say he’s about 20 years from male pattern baldness — the vampire continued and Alec rolled her eyes.

— I don't have time for this — he said, pulling Magnus away from her and sliding his thumb over his lips, removing Camille's lipstick that was still there, carefully. — Much better — he smiled at the warlock, who was staring at him, apprehensive and vulnerable, holding his shirt tightly.

Alec put their lips together gently and smiled, caressing the back of the warlock, as if there was no one else in the room.

— I'm here if you need me, okay? — Magus nodded. — Where's Clary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the scene when Alec arrives and sees Camille kissing Magnus because it is just ridiculous that he falls into something as forced as that, but on the show he is not so sure of himself and that was one of the changes I already had saidI had done in Alec's personality for this story. Another change I made is that she knows Magnus well enough not to believe in a lie like this, so he needs Alec there. It was a way to put Izzy on the scene too, because she remains suspicious of their relationship!


	12. Camille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I think the right expression for us is Power Couple! — Magnus joked before they ran to where the others were"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I changed something that bothered me a lot on the show and I know it bothered a lot of people too! There were no big changes, but one in particular! And here we also make the transition from the first to the second season!

They all went together to Camille's Alucard Building on the Upper East Side, where the Book of the White was supposed to be. She definitely had a huge library!

— Wow! You’ve got a lot of books — Alec said, between the impressed and the sarcastic, not wanting to give the vampire the taste of really messing with his head.

— I’ve got a lot of time on my hands — she said simply, and was soon approached by one of her employees.

— This place creeps me out — Isabelle said, looking around.

— Yeah — Alec agreed. — Let's check the perimeter!

— Good idea — Magnus agreed. — If I know Camille, she’ll have a trick or three up her sleeve — he gestured and they left together.

They walked down a long hall in silence until they were far enough away from the ears of others. Alec turned to face Magnus and they both stopped walking.

— Are you alright? — the shadowhunter asked, seeing the other inhale deeply.

— I'm better than I thought I would be — the warlock confessed. — I'm certainly much better than she could leave me a century ago!

— I'm so sorry! Does she makes you feel that bad? — the younger one asked, approaching instinctively and the other nodded.

— Very bad. I feel helpless as if everything has just happened — Alec pulled him into his arms and pressed him protectively against his chest, being hugged back automatically. — I wish she didn't have that much power over me! She is able to make me feel so  _ weak _ !

— You are the strongest person I know, Magnus! And do you know why she looks so strong? Because of you! — the warlock looked at him. — You are the one who gives power to everything that affects you and so you are also the one who can take it away! You just need to remember that it is  _ your _ power and only you can use it, so nothing else will hurt you this way!

Magnus stroked his nape and they had completely forgotten about everything else.

— Thank you, Alexander! I needed that! — the shadowhunter smiled.

— Hey, I'm your  _ boyfriend _ ! I'm here for this! — they both laughed.

— So we got to the stage of calling ourselves “boyfriends”? — Magnus asked, laughing, looking a lot more like himself.

— I think so — Alec joked, but his smile soon closed when they heard a noise coming from the direction the others had gone. — I didn't like that sound — they broke free from their hug and already were ready to fight, hurrying back down the hall.

— Ah! The  _ Lovebirds _ ! — two men, members of the Circle, also with swords in their hands, found them and seemed pleased.

— Just  _ two _ ? I'm a little insulted — Magnus said, making Alec laugh.

Despite being well-trained shadowhunters, the two were definitely no match for the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, further underestimating them as they were, and were soon erased and tied to the floor.

— I think the right expression for us is  _ Power Couple _ ! — Magnus joked before they ran to where the others were.

Izzy and Simon were immobilized by two members of the Circle, while Valentine himself was standing in the middle of the room, between Clary and Jace, who pointed his sword at him.

— From what I see, you guys are harder to knock down — Valentine said, noticing their arrival and seeming to find the situation amusing.

— From what I see, you're at a disadvantage — Jace said sarcastically.

— We won't stay much longer — he replied, and before anyone else could foresee his attitude, Valentine lunged toward Jace, pushing him into the portal he came from and his henchmen followed quickly.

— Jace — Clary said desperately, dropping the Book of the White into Simon's hands. — Jace... — she ran toward the still open portal and Alec managed to hold her close. — What are you doing? — she pushed him, angry and crying.

— Saving your life — he answered seriously. — If you enter a portal not knowing where you’re going, you’ll be stuck in limbo forever!

As the portal closed, and none of them could do anything to save Jace, Clary collapsed into Alec's arms, crying and he hugged her, feeling the same desperation as her.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

They returned to the Institute with the Book of the White, but without Jace and an awful taste of defeat.

Ragnor preferred to let Magnus undo Jocelyn's spell by saying goodbye to his old friend, ready to hide in another of the many houses he owned, with the promise that they would see each other again!

At the OP Center, Magnus successfully broke the spell and Clary and Luke were reunited with Jocelyn, finally awake. At least one thing on their long list seemed to have ended well.

Alec, however, couldn’t feel the accomplishment, he wasn't sure why, but he could barely feel Jace for their connection. He could only feel agony and no longer knew if it was his own or his Parabatai's…

— Any word from the Clave? — Isabelle asked, as worried as he.

— Not yet and we've been trying for the past four hours — Lydia answered. — Something is up!

— Mmm, the Clave being unhelpful? — Magnus asked wryly. — Who’s shocked? Show of your hands?

— I'm worried. I can't sense Jace through our Parabatai bound — Alec said terrified and he felt that he was quickly losing his mind and his temper. He was never good at controlling his emotions, especially the bad ones, away from Jace; he felt empty...

— We'll find him, Alexander — Magnus said, and as much as the shadowhunter knew the other one just wanted to help calm him down, he didn't even feel able to focus on his voice.

— When we arrested Hodge, he said Valentine was on a ship — Izzy said. — They must still be over water.

— Pull up the waterways around New York — Lydia asked and Izzy promptly showed on the panel in front of them.

— The ship couldn’t have gone too far — she replied thoughtfully.

— Anything? — Alec, unable to focus on their conversation, turned to Magnus, who was using a piece of Jace’s clothes to try to track him down.

— Sorry — Magnus replied, still focused on his magic.

— There’s got to be something — the shadowhunter said distressed, sounding aggressive and the other finally turned his eyes to him.

— I don't see him — the older one answered punctually, clearly annoyed by his tone and behaving.

— All right, listen up! — Alec said aloud to all the shadowhunters present at the Operations Center. — I want 24/7 monitoring of the Hudson and East Rivers. If you see anything unusual, you come to me!

— Alec, calm down, we're all already working on it — Lydia stepped forward, trying to contain it.

— Then why haven't you found Jace yet? — he answered, completely out of control.

— Don't forget who you're talking to — she didn't bow her head at his outburst. — You may be Head of this Institute, but I'm a Clave envoy!

— And my brother is still missing! — Alec snapped, unable to control himself anymore.

— Why don't you just take a break? — his sister approached, worried, trying to contain it too.

— Not now, Izzy!

— Isabelle is right and it’s not a request — Lydia agreed. — You're dismissed. You’re too involved!

— Fine! — he answered, furious and completely out of control.

— Hey... — Magnus took his arm to try to talk to him, but Alec couldn't see anything or anyone.

— Everybody, just back off! — the shadowhunter abruptly broke free and walked away, turning his back on everyone.

As much as he didn't want to, Magnus wasn’t surprised by that attitude. He always thought that shadowhunters were self-contained beings who lost their minds every time something got out of hand.

Alec, despite all the features that set him apart, was still one of them! He was still a young man with a short temper who thought he had to keep the weight of everything on his shoulders without ever knocking over! And they still expected from him the perfect posture of an archer, never missing the target, and a leader, with all eyes on him, waiting for his misstep to make him lose everything he had ever fought for.

Magnus also knew that, as little as he understood the link between Parabatais, they vowed to protect themselves and be always together and that should be messed with their heads a lot…

Even though he said it all and even remembering that his “relationship” wasn't true… The pain in his chest for being pushed away by Alec had been so real that he was now truly suffocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I warned, Alec will apologize a lot for the next chapters of this fic! But Magnus has started to feel something inside of him has changed since they made this deal and he just doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing to have feelings for a shadowhunter… He should know better!


	13. Hard Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — I wasn't here because I have to help, for what I can do! Warlocks don't have to do anything for shadowhunters, not because we “never really want to help” — he quoted — but because you need to deserve my help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, Aldertree won’t be the Head of the Institute, just as Lydia wasn’t, they are just envoys from the Clave and he is there to try to get Alec out of his job, but not so clearly!

Magnus found Alec at the top of the Institute, alone, looking out over the city, looking so lost that his image softened his heart.

He didn't want to think about why he had gone after the younger, after the scene he'd given at the Op Center, he didn't want an answer, at least not now, because the warlock knew how risky it was to put his heart at a Parabatai crossroads...

— I'm sorry for how I reacted before — Alec said, noticing the approach of the other without having an announcement. — It's not personal.

— I get it — Magnus walked slowly to his side, still afraid. — I know what you're going through, Alexander…

— No, I… I don't think you do — Alec replied, sounding impatient once again. — Jace is a part of me! Through a rune, we are both physically and emotionally connected! If he dies, a part of me dies too! — Magnus nodded, unable to look directly at the shadowhunter. — And I know he's out there. And he’s in trouble! And there's not a damn thing I can do about it… 

— Tell me what I can do — Magnus offered, watching the younger turn to look at him.

— Help me track Jace — Alec said promptly, as if the request was already in his mind even before the other's offer. — I want to use our rune. I just need your magic for pain — hearing those words make the warlock regretted offering his help.

— I can't help you with this — Magnus denied.

— Why not? — the anger had returned to Alec's posture, as if he no longer had control of his emotions.

— Because the possibility of you dying tracking Jace using your rune is too big to risk! — the warlock answered, also losing his temper.

— Why can't you just do this one thing? — Alec snapped. —  _ Warlocks never really want to help _ ! — he turned his back and left, leaving Magnus alone, as angry and out of his mind as he was.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— We are at war — Maryse had called all the shadowhunters as soon as she arrived at the Institute and brought with her the late response from the Clave. — Valentine is raising a new army and one of our own has joined him! As a result, the Clave has declared a state of emergency at the Institute. It is an honor to introduce the representative of the Clave, Victor Aldertree.

Alec knew exactly what that meant: the Clave was grateful for his services and for returning the Mortal Cup to Idris, but Lydia hadn’t been much helpful in getting the "downworlders lover” of his post, so they sent another attempt, probably more like them, to catch him in his moment of weakness.

Worse, not only did his mother apparently agree with that, not forgiving him for being in a relationship with Magnus, she had just suggested to everyone that his Parabatai was a traitor who had willingly gone with the enemy, and not for being kidnapped!

— My fellow shadowhunters, it’s an honor to be here with you all. We have to find Jace Wayland, he's a shadowhunter and we don't leave our people behind — Aldertree began and his calm, friendly manner, sounded so fake that it twisted Alec's stomach. — The answer to his location may very well lie in this room, so, I wanna ask permission of the Head of the Institute, Mr. Lightwood, to use your office and speak with everyone who went on a mission that Jace disappeared.

His eyes focused on Alec and he nodded, annoyed, receiving a smile in response.

— One last thing. Effective immediately, the Institute is on lockdown — he said, and Alec's blood got heated with those words. He also knew what that meant. — But it’s only temporary. Let's turn this Institute around together.

He left his pedestal, already heading for Alec's office, while the shadowhunters returned to their duties, debating all the new information, some even pleased with the new stance that the Institute would be directed, as they didn’t agree with the way Alec guided things around there.

— Wait, if we're lockdown, who's out there looking for Jace? — Clary asked worriedly.

— We'll think of something. Don’t worry — Izzy said, trying to reassure her. — Jace is tough. Valentine will never break him!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ¸¸ღ.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

While Aldertree used his office to interrogate as many people as possible, Alec had managed to put a little focus on his mind, enough to working on one of the OP Center monitors, trying hard not to blow anyone up, and giving the new Clave representative a ridiculous excuse to take up his post for good.

He watched as Magnus headed for the exit of the Institute, looking departing, and went after him.

— Hey! Hey! — he ran after the warlock, which didn’t turn. — Are you going home? — Magnus looked hesitant as he turned to face him.

— Where else would I be going? — Magnus replied, indifferent and dry. — My interview’s over and I'm exhausted. Besides, at my house, there's steak and vodka. I'd rather be there!

— Wait, you’re just... You’re not gonna help? — Alec knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what he could do.

— You  _ really  _ don't get it, do you? — Magnus asked, very annoyed. — I wasn't here because I  _ have _ to help, for what I can do!  _ Warlocks _ don't have to do  _ anything _ for shadowhunters, not because we “never really want to help” — he quoted — but because you need to  _ deserve _ my help!

— Are you seriously doing this now? Right now? — Alec said, unhappy.

— You know damn well I want to find Jace just as much as you do, but that's no excuse to treat me like… — Magnus said, as angry as the shadowhunter at that moment.

— Well, then what do you want from me then? — Alec asked and Magnus looked him deep in the eye, serious and tired.

— At the moment — he said slowly, disappointed — nothing!

Alec caught the tears on the edge of the warlock's eyes, causing him to realize how wrong he was, but the Institute's alarm went off before he could think of anything to say. Magnus stared at him, almost as if expecting him to try to apologize, but realized the shadowhunter would answer the alarm, then turned his back on him and walked away.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Aldertree had set off the alarm, considered Jace a fugitive and a traitor to the Clave and expelled the Downworlders from the Institute under the pretext that official permits would be granted if they were needed now that they were on alert. It was his excuse to put up Clave's anti-downworlders' stance on his Institute.

Unable to protect his own Parabatai, unauthorized by the Clave who refused to accept his initiative to try a better relationship with the downworlders and now in bad terms with Magnus, for being as thick and intolerant as other shadowhunters used to be, Alec was feeling terrible, like a caged animal, with his hands tied even as Head of the Institute.

Aldertree was already acting as if he had already taken his post and could send Alec away and raise his voice as if he were just a boy, laughing with satisfaction that the younger man was fully aware that a reply, a higher word was enough and he would be officially removed from his duties, having to walk a tightrope.

He knew he had to be smarter, to wait patiently for the right moment to put the representative in his place! The downworlders knew he was against all those new measures at his institute, his work was not at all lost…

The mistake he couldn't blame no one else but himself and really needed to repair was his bad attitude with Magnus! He had been shameful and was feeling very bad, the image of the warlock visibly hurt with him was etched in his memory forever!

Impatiente to stare at the monitor any longer, Alec left, determined to talk to Magnus, even though he still didn't know how to apologize.

— Alec — he heard his mother coming after him as he descended the stairs outside the Institute. — Alec, slow down! Where are you going?

— Magnus’ — he answered, seeing the disapproval already expected on his face. — I couldn't just sit there and not do nothing! He’ll help me find my brother!

— Jace is not your brother. He’s not your blood — she insisted, making him furious.

— He’s closer than blood. He is my Parabatai!

— Alec, we looked like fools taking Valentine's son, caring for him like our own — she argued.

— It was the right thing to do — he answered.

— It was a mistake — Maryse countered, really convinced. — It put our family in danger — she took him by the arms, as if afraid that he wasn't paying attention. — You need to forget about Jace!

His family has always been known for fighting for the Clave above all, and for self-preservation over the Clave itself, not standing up to the sacrifices that were needed, especially from others, being rigid with the pride of being shadowhunters, even if they didn't feel any pleasure in the service or empathy for downworlders. But that was too much!

— He made his choice — Alec dismissed his mother after that.

— Do you even hear what you’re saying? If you kill him, you kill a part of me!

— When you have cancer, you cut it out before it destroys you — Maryse replied dryly. — Son... Life is full of hard choices...

— Don’t kid yourself — Alec said wryly. — You're not making a hard choice. You’re saving your own ass! And, unlike you, I don't push someone away just ‘cause they are a  _ hard choice _ !

— If you keep like this, you will lose your post of Head of the Institute, Alec! — she stared at him seriously.

— And you've made it pretty clear which side you'll be on if that happens, mother! — Alec turned his back on her and continued on his way, all the more sure that he was doing the right thing and he wasn't going to give up on what he believed now!


	14. His Guilty Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He had reached the height of agreeing to a farce between him and the High Warlock because he really believed that shadowhunters needed the downworlders as much as the opposite, but the return of Valentine, the Clave envoys willing to take him from the leadership of the Institute and apparently even Jocelyn Fairchild was just making it more difficult"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know very well what happened to Alec when he arrived at Magnus' apartment and saw him shirtless, right? Well, one thing I also wanted to emphasize in this scene is the fact that he is not afraid of the magnitude of the power of the High Warlock. They already trust each other, as they didn’t expect to happen, even though they occasionally still hurt each other.

Alec arrived at Magnus' apartment when it was already dark and he couldn’t postpone his arrival any longer, even though he still didn't know what to say. It was a good sign when the magical protections didn't reject him and he could go up.

When the shadowhunter entered, Magnus was at the balcony, shirtless, working his magical energy that seemed strong enough to disintegrate all of Brooklyn if he wanted to. Despite this, Alec wasn’t afraid, he was impressed, terribly sorry and shiverless, but not afraid! He was never afraid of Magnus, even though he knew very well how powerful the warlock was! And how mad he was.

— Magnus — he took the courage to start speaking, since the other didn't seem willing to notice his presence. — I'm not good at apologies, but I’m... I'm sorry!

— Continue — Magnus answered without turning around.

— I’m... Really sorry — Alec tried, feeling terrible about being so clumsy with the words.

— For…? — the warlock helped him with what he should say impatiently.

— Look, can you just cut that out for a second? — he asked, with difficulty concentrating and Magnus threw the energy ball back, causing Alec to have to dodge minimally to avoid being hit by it. — You were right — the shadowhunter finally walked to the counter when the other disappeared into the corner. — I have no right to expect you to help me, and I was being very ungrateful! I want to fix things between shadowhunters and downworlders, but this…  _ Thing  _ between us… It's all very… Very new to me — he said, bumbling with the words, as usual.

— This may surprise you, but you’re new to me too! — Magnus answered, without patience.

— Look — Alec tried to pull himself together. — With Jace missing, it's just like... The ground has shifted and I can't keep my balance. Just… — Magnus rolled his eyes and passed from him, ready to step back in and let him talk to himself, but Alec caught his arm, stopping him from moving away. — I didn't mean to take it out you — he slid his hand gently down the warlock's arm until he was just holding his hand, making him look back at him. — I'm sorry!

— You're forgiven — Magnus replied calmly, impressed that the shadowhunter was really sorry and struggling to fix things between them. — Also, you're great at apologies! — Alec smiled.

— Thanks. I’ve been working on it! — he turned to look at the city, trying to hide his shyness.

— Here's the thing — Magnus approached him. — We’re always going to face challenges. You convinced me not to break our deal because both of us together can change things! So when things get crazy, don't push me away! — Alec nodded. — We're in this together!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

When Alec finally felt his brother again over the Parabatai bond, he returned directly to the Institute to try to prevent Aldertree from sending shadowhunters to kill him. What he couldn't predict was that the Clave representative was already feeling very comfortable in his command position and already knew which people would obey and stand by him to get Alec out of office.

He was detained at his own Institute with his sister and only learned after everyone returned what had happened, that Jace had broken into a place taken by vampires and killed everyone, that Clary and Simon had first come there and saw when a vampire threw herself against Jace's sword and that Jocelyn had attempted to murder his brother, but Valentine stepped in front of him and the two disappeared again through a portal, causing the new morbid silence in his Parabatai rune.

Alec could only quiet his thoughts by punching a sandbag, making his body focus only on his own strength and the pain in his hand. He hated not being able to do anything and that situation was driving him crazy.

He had reached the height of agreeing to a farce between him and the High Warlock because he really believed that shadowhunters needed the downworlders as much as the opposite, but the return of Valentine, the Clave envoys willing to take him from the leadership of the Institute and apparently even Jocelyn Fairchild was just making it more difficult.

— Alec, are you ok? — Clary roused him from his ruminations and he glared at her.

— Pretty bold of you to show your face here — he replied harshly.

— I can explain! — she tried to say.

— Unless your explanation can bring Jace back, save it!

— Alec, Jace is my brother too!

— You barely know him. I grew up with him. I fought by his side. He’s my brother, my best friend! — Alec said accusingly.

— Alec… — she touched his arm, but was snapped away. — Alec, I want Jace back as much as you do! I… I am not my mother!

— How well do I even know you? — he asked harshly. — I mean, you show up out of nowhere, convince my brother, you convince me to search for your mother. And the next thing I know, Jace is gone. And your mother is the one trying to kill him!

— I had nothing to do with that, Alec. I would never hurt Jace — Clary said, desperate.

— Since you’ve arrived, you've caused nothing but problems. Izzy was almost deruned. The Clave is more over me than ever. And now Valentine has my Parabatai. And it’s all because of you!

— Alec — Isabelle found they arguing in the training room and tried to intervene, knowing her brother's bad temper and how he got lost and grumpy away from Jace.

— I'm so sorry — Clary said, crying.

— Alec, this is not her fault! — Izzy said, trying to stop him.

— When are you gonna realize you don’t belong here? — he said, not trying to spare her, even if Clary was already in tears. — You never have!

— Alec! — Izzy tried to get his attention, but he just stormed out.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec couldn't hold himself in his frustration at not having Jace back yet or his imminent departure from the post of Head of the Institute. Some suspected cases of disappearances were reported to him and he called the shadowhunters for an alert.

— There’s a clear pattern. Young, strong and highly-skilled fighters, all abducted from boxing clubs, dojos and gyms. Valentine must be intending to use some kind of control over these mundanes to be part of his army and only wants those who could stand up against trained shadowhunters! Your job is to stake out the potential targets and catch the Circle members when they try to abduct them. We capture a Circle member, we have a shot at Valentine! You have your orders. Dismissed.

Clary went to him, asking to be part of the mission, even after their argument, but it was Aldertree who forbade her to participate because of her lack of training.

As much as Isabelle wasn’t on his side for the way he had treated Clary, he couldn't change the fact that he blamed her for everything that had gone wrong in their lives. 

After visiting a gym and failing to catch one of the Circle members, Alec was already out of control.

— Aldertree's strategy isn't working — he complained.

— We've only been to one gym so far. We have to be patient — Izzy argued.

— The Circle members all took the same oath. They’ll keep slitting their throats before they tell us anything!

— Do you have any other ideas?

— Put a request for a marine mission. Take out a vessel ourselves — Alec replied, and even though he knew it was an insane plan, he would rather it than keep looking for Circle members in every academy in the country.

— Alec, the ship is glamoured. It won't show up on the sonar — she replied racially.

— Well, it can’t hide from us if we run right into it!

— It's a pretty big ocean out there — Izzy laughed at his resolve. — Look, you know he's not hurt. Otherwise, you would have felt something, right? — there lived her hope, and it was the same reason for his despair.

— I don't feel anything, Izzy. That’s what scares me…

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻ ´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec was completely lost when the two returned to the Institute.

— We should look at the aerial drones...

— We've already done that — Izzy replied, as impatient as he.

— So, we do it again! Maybe we didn't look close enough!

— Alec, I know you're upset, but this is just...

— You don’t know, Izzy! — he took a deep breath, holding on to a nearby wall, as if he couldn't breathe properly. — I need him!

— I know…

— Alec, Isabelle — they turned to face Jocelyn. — I have a way — she showed them an adama with the Parabatai rune.

— How did you get that? — Izzy asked, intrigued. — Only the Iron Sisters have access to the adamas.

— Luke's mother is an Iron Sister — she answered. — She told him about an ancient way to communicate through the Parabatai bond. Through your linked spirits — Alec frowned suspiciously.

— Oh, I see. So you want me to help you find my brother so you can try and kill him again?

— No. I want to find Clary — she answered when he turned his back on her. — She was kidnapped by Dot! Valentine must be behind this!

— Why should we trust you? — Alec asked.

— Look, I know how much your brother means to you. And Clary means just as much to me. And I will do anything to get her back!

— What other choice do we have? — Izzy asked her brother and didn't need him to answer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that this part of Alec getting stuck in the Parabatai bond was going to be removed, because I thought it was really stupid, but I had to keep it for the sake of the story. If someone didn't like that part too, I promise that the next chapter will be worth it anyway!


	15. An Open Door into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come back. Please come back! I'm all out of answers, I've tried everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to talk much here today, because it is an important chapter! Many changes, many discoveries!

Even after Jocelyn told him about the risks of using the adama and all of Izzy's protests, Alec began searching for Jace for his Parabatai rune and was unable to return.

Jace and Clary had managed to flee together from Valentine's ship with Dot's help, but they lost each other in the sea.

— Magnus? — Isabelle called the warlock desperately. — Magnus, you need to come to the Institute, please!

— Isabelle, calm down, breathe and tell me what happened — the warlock asked, concerned about her tone.

— It's Alec. He was trying to find Jace for their rune with adama and… Now he can't come back, Magnus!

He knew how unpredictable adamas were, and would have advised Alexander not to mess with it if he had been consulted.

— I'm coming — he gathered a few things he might need, opened a portal, and hurried toward the Institute.

Isabelle had already informed about his arrival, because the new Clave representative hadn't barred him, but Magnus realized the difference of a new command at the Institute and had to agree with his “boyfriend” that Alec's way was much better!

Alexander was lying in his sister's bed, with her by his side, tears in her eyes that only briefly focused on him as he came in and approached, leaving his things on the dresser by the bed and analyzing the shadowhunter's situation with a small spell. Unfortunately, the news wasn't the best. He could feel the vital signs of the younger falling very quickly and was unable to reach him to pull him back to the surface with his magic.

Magnus snapped his fingers, producing a bluish light that spread throughout Alec's body, trying in every way he knew to penetrate the barrier that separated them, but it was as if the shadowhunter were trapped in an armored glass against all known magic, Magnus was able to see it and feel it but not reach it…

He decided to change his tactics and instead of trying to penetrate the “glass", the warlock preferred to try to understand it. Perhaps that way he would be able to help Alexander find his way out on his own if it were possible…

Magnus hadn't known many Parabatais intimately throughout his life, but he knew it was such a strong connection that few shadowhunters experienced it; he really began to despair when he concluded that Alexander wouldn't be able to get out on his own either. Only Jace would be able to pull him back! Nobody else…

The longer they were away and the more time Alexander spent in that “glass”, the less chance of saving him they had in their hands… And that was definitely the feeling Magnus hated most! With all the power he could produce with a snap of his fingers, feeling powerless in the face of a situation was torturous, especially when there was so much hope in his abilities…

He didn't want to have to tell Isabelle to be ready for the worst, to tell her that it was better to accept that maybe she wouldn't have her brother back... He himself didn't want to have to accept that reality! He didn't want Alexander to go, still having so much to live, so much to accomplish!

How much would downworlders and shadowhunters lose if Alexander was already gone, having never been able to put his plans for improving the Shadow World into reality? Magnus had begun to believe that this plan would really work, had allowed himself to hope that the two of them together could change things, change the world…

He had begun to feel… He had begun to make room for Alexander in his life. First, it was all to make their pact more real and the satisfaction of teaching Clary and Izzy a lesson to be even better.

Then he didn't know how long it would be before they could put Alexander's plans into practice, they might need to be together for months, maybe years… The warlock had accepted that idea, what were some years for who was immortal? If it had any real repercussions on the Shadow World, it was worth his sacrifice…

But he found himself thinking of places to go and things he wanted to show to Alexander… Countries, restaurants, historical places he had known centuries ago… Maybe introduce him to Catarina? Take him to see Ragnor?

And, almost without realizing it, he understood what that tightness in his chest meant, that desperation at not being able to pull Alexander back…

Magnus was falling in love…

After so long without having that feeling welling up, growing and taking root in his chest, it was normal that he hadn't noticed at first, but now it was so obvious that it was impossible to ignore! For nearly a century, he had closed in to feel something for anyone, but Alexander had been able to unlock his heart again!

And that only made the situation even worse because now Magnus really didn't want to lose his shadowhunter! He was hardheaded, arrogant, cynical and, the worst of all his flaws, a  _ Lightwood _ , but he was compassionate, generous, caring and his greatest ambition was to make the world a better place for everyone and not just for shadowhunters!

Magnus concentrated all his magic once more, if he couldn't pull it himself, then he would use every drop of his power to keep Alexander alive long enough until Jace could reach his brother and bring him back!

— It's not working — Isabelle said worriedly, pulling him out of his trance.

— I'm sorry, Isabelle — Magnus replied, trying not to sound impatient. — Parabatai bonds are like a tether that binds two souls. Jace and Alec share emotions, instincts, strength. It's an angelic bond, my magic can only do so much… — he was so desperate, feeling Alec slowly slip through his fingers.

— So is Jace like this too? — she asked, even more worried.

— Not necessarily. It appears that when Alec called out to him, part of his soul never returned. Now he's stuck, lost somewhere between himself and his Parabatai! — the warlock refocused his power on Alec.

— But if Jace brought back that missing piece of his soul… — Izzy asked hopefully.

— We may very well have the cure — he added with the same feeling. — Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly!

— Stay with Alec, I'll go find Jace!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Clary returned alone to the Institute, unsure where Jace could it be and Aldertree interrogated her to get to the shadowhunter first, ready to arrest him. Likewise, he was no longer being cooperative with Magnus's presence there, not caring what it meant for the life of the true Head of the Institute.

Magnus felt his magic running out the longer it took them to find Jace. When he finally got in touch, Isabelle arranged for him to go to the warlock's apartment, not to get caught by the Clave, and they managed to get Alec there too.

The shadowhunter was so weak that his heart was barely beating… They were alone in the living room of the apartment and Magnus was exhausted, kneeling beside him.

— Come back — Magnus said in a whisper, tears streaming from his eyes. — Come back. Please come back! I'm all out of answers, I've tried everything! — he begged. — Except… — doubting his own finding, he leaned over Alec and kissed his lips briefly, but that had no effect either and he only felt his heart break once more.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ ✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Jace seemed to have returned from hell when he finally arrived at Magnus's apartment and, for the first time, he didn't seem arrogant and full of himself as usual, when the warlock offered him the adama and he took it with a gentle gesture and a grateful look, as if he knew exactly what he was doing for his Parabatai, as if he had felt it from the start too, quickly approaching his brother, kneeling beside him and taking his hand, producing a yellow glow from the adama.

—  _ Entreat me not to leave thee or to return from following after thee _ — Jace recited, his voice breaking, but Alec's breath began to fail and the stone escaped his hands.

— What's happening? — Izzy asked.

— He's slipping — Magnus explained.

— No ... — Clary wailed.

—  _ Thy people will be my people, thy God will be my God,  _ — Jace continued, holding his brother's face. —  _ When thou die, I will die. And there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me  _ — Alec fell slowly and his Parabatai pulled him into his arms, scared. —  _ And more also if aught but death part thee and me  _ — he finished, crying. — Please don't leave me, Alec…

—  _ If aught but death part thee and me  _ — Alec replied, his voice very weak, surprising everyone, and Jace laid him down again, seeing his brother's eyes finally open, they looked at each other as if they didn't believe they were together again and hugged tight again, the younger crying even more.

— Jace Wayland — Aldertree's voice interrupted the moment, turning them all around. — You're hereby sentenced to the City of Bones — he entered with four more shadowhunters in Magnus's apartment — to await trial for the charge of high treason and aiding Valentine in the war against the Clave.

— Wait, what? What the hell is going on? — Alec asked, confused, trying to get up and Jace turned to reassure him.

— It's all right, Alec. All the matters is you're back — he replied, being carried away, not resisting, and everyone stared, unable to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Magnus would understand (because he already realized that his feelings had changed for Alec) what he is feeling when he can't save Alec from slipping over the Parabatai bond. It is a life and death situation and puts everything in perspective, because he is not used to feeling powerless, so he ends up being honest with himself. From now on, he will act differently about the deal, because for him it is no longer a fake relationship. He really cares, he really wants Alec to feel the same and he no longer wants it to end at the worst break up of history!


	16. The Day for New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The perks of having a warlock boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally out of the show, but I thought we deserved an episode or even a scene like this and that's why I wrote it! I hope you enjoy it!

Clary and Izzy went to the Institute to see what would be done with Jace, but Alec had stayed with Magnus because he was still too weak.

— How are you feeling? — the warlock approached him, still lying in the same spot, and for the first time looked away from the door where he had seen his brother be taken, and fixed them on Magnus.

— Confused, but I don't want to think about anything right now — he answered truthfully. — Tired… hungry… — the older smiled, his heart still tightening with the fear of almost losing the man he loved.

— What do you want to eat? You can want anything — he said, barely suppressing the enthusiasm in his voice and Alec noticed it, wondering what was that reaction, but smiled almost instantly.

— You don’t need to worry about me, Magnus — he began to say, but was silenced with a nod and a sweet caress on his face that made him even more surprised.

— It won't be a problem! You need your strength before returning to the Institute, you need to eat well and try to get some sleep at least!

Alec smiled awkwardly and accepted the warlock's offer. He knew the other was right and that the next few days would be decisive, Aldertree had had plenty of time to get his hands on the Institute and wouldn’t gladly give it back to the real Head of the Institute, had probably even arranged a huge paperwork to remove him from duties, "supported" by law.

Trying not to think about it at that moment, he focused on Magnus conjuring them supper outside. Something, however, looked wrong with his magic.

— You have to spare yourself, too — he said as they went to the table to eat. — Your magic is very weak, Magnus!

— Don't worry darling! — Magnus smiled gently, touching his hand over the table. — A little rest and I'm new again…

— Don't lie to me — Alec said, holding his face worriedly. — I remember how much you drained your magic trying to heal Luke! It took a lot of my energy for you not to succumb, Magnus! And this time, you had no one to help you…

The warlock felt his heart skip a beat with such concern in the shadowhunter's voice. He was already completely lost, and all he wanted at that moment was that none of them believed that their relationship wasn’t real anymore!

— You're right! — he agreed, laying his face more against the warm, gentle palm that still held him, looking deep into those eyes that watched him with so much concern, as if Alexander wasn't the one who had almost been lost forever that night. — I won't abuse my magic today, I promise! But I would do it all over again, Alexander, you can be sure of that!

Alec pulled his hand away slowly, unsure what to say after that and just smiled gratefully before focusing on his food . It was a very nice dinner (it would be even more so if they didn't have so many worries) as the shadowhunter had never had before.

— This food is delicious! — he exclaimed, devouring his steak with potatoes. — I think it's the best I've ever eaten!

— I am very happy you liked! — Magnus smiled, also enjoying his food, but much more the company. — It's from one of my favorite restaurants in New York! I need to take you there someday! — this last part came out almost without him realizing it, but the other one did, of course!

— You do? — he confirmed, unsure of what to say, making the warlock realize what he had confessed.

— Oh, yes! — Magnus replied, not interested in taking back his invitation at all. — I bet you spent your whole life just eating the Institute's food, am I right?

— Not so much. Sometimes Jace, Izzy and I, when we spend many hours on a hunt, stop at a diner to eat. Once or twice, we even took Max there! But I don't think it's as refined as your taste buds — he joked, still devouring his food with a voracity, as if he had been eating for days.

— Well, I'd love to go to this place someday, if you could take me — Magnus replied, winking at the younger one. — I'd love to know what makes you hungry after hours hunting a demon — the other laughed. — It must taste like food of the gods when you will finally eat!

— You’re not wrong! But it doesn't even compare to this steak! — Alec said, almost done eating. — I was as hungry as I usually get after a hunt, but I think that hamburger will never have the taste I remember anymore! Are you planning on turning me into a spoiled guy,  _ Magnus Bane _ ? — the warlock laughed.

— Just a little or your siblings will never forgive me, I'm sure!

— I doubt they'll tease you directly! Maybe Izzy, a little bit ... But it will be more on me they’ll be over, as always! — he said and stopped for a moment, when everything he was avoiding thinking touched his happy imagination.

They finished dinner and cleared the table together, Alec insisting that Magnus save himself from using magic strictly.

— Do want a dessert, Alexander? — he asked, but the other shook his head. — A shower? You can use the bathroom, it can help you relax…

— A shower sounds great! — Alec agreed with that, feeling really disgusting.

Magnus led him to his suite and handed him a fluffy towel and bathrobe.

— If you want, I can conjure you some clean clothes for you to change — he suggested, still careful.

— No need, I don't want you to use your magic unnecessarily! You need to rest… — the younger one argued.

— So at least let me put these in the washer so they'll be fresh for later — Magnus suggested, and while it sounds like a good idea, the other was still hesitant.

— Do you have a washing machine? — Alec surprised and the older laughed.

— I have everything in case I need to spare my magic — he answered simply. — Get in the bathroom and leave your clothes hanging outside so they'll be ready to use them again pretty quickly!

Alec agreed, although a little annoyed, and did as the warlock suggested, leaving them hanging on the bathroom door handle outside before stepping under the shower. He wasn’t even surprised that even Magnus's shower was much better than the Institute's… Shadowhunters didn't care about comfort let alone luxury like a warlock. It was a new experience, which the youngest enjoyed very much.

When he left, wearing the robe Magnus had given him, he found the warlock preparing himself a drink.

— Want to join me? — he indicated the glass in his hand and Alec smiled and shook his head.

— I think I'll try to get some sleep, before returning to the Institute... Is it strange, should I feel so tired?

— Yes, darling. It's not like you were in a deep sleep, it's much more like you're drowning and struggling with all your might to surface — Magnus explained. — Do you want me to show you to the guest room? It's not as comfortable as mine — he said seductively, making the other blush — or does it have a company as wonderful as me, but…

— I want the guest room, Magnus — Alec replied, feeling flushed.

— Oh, you wound me… — the warlock said and only part of it was a joke, but he led him into the bedroom without saying any other jokes. — If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me, okay? Have a good night!

— Thank you! Thanks for everything, Magnus! Good night — the shadowhunter replied, before closing himself and lying in the dark on the comfortable bed. It was so soft and warm that he found himself wondering how Magnus's bed could be better… And even though that thought almost made him lose sleep, at least it distracted his mind from all the problems he would have to face at the Institute.

When the shadowhunter woke up, sunlight coming in through the bedroom window and he got up and went to the bathroom. He walked down the hall and heard Magnus in the kitchen.

— Good morning — he said, to announce his arrival, and the older man turned with a bright smile in a black satin robe, like the blue Alec had seen before, revealing the caramel skin of his bare chest.

— Good morning, Alexander! How are you feeling? Did you sleep well? — Magnus asked attentively, placing a waffle on the plate as soon as it was done.

— I slept well, thanks. What about you? Are you rested? — he asked, worried too.

— I slept wonderfully well, thank you — the warlock replied, pleased in his voice. — I woke up in a good mood and came to prepare a tasty breakfast for us before you have to go to the Institute! You can help yourself! — he indicated the table and Alec saw eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, juice, tea, fruit, waffles…

— Did you prepare all this? — he asked, intrigued, sitting up, full of appetite.

— I did a little trick, a very little one, I swear — Magnus replied, also sitting to eat. — Honestly, I only know how to make waffles and didn't want us to have less than we deserved for breakfast!

— You need to spare yourself, Magnus — Alec insisted, reaching for the other, who responded to his touch instantly. — But thank you so much for all this!

— No need to worry, Alexander! I'm fine! I'm feeling brand new, I swear!

They both had their breakfast together with the least amount of time left. As soon as they were done, Alec changed, prepared to face the consequences of the day before, feeling completely energetic.

— Do you want me to make a portal? — Magnus suggested when the shadowhunter returned to the room, already dressed in his own clothes.

— No need, Magnus! I will take a cab. Please rest! I have a feeling I'm going to need you a lot from now on — the warlock knew what he meant, but that didn't stop his heart from beating faster with the possibility of meaning something else.

— If you need, call me! — he said as they said goodbye at the door and the other nodded before leaving.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

When Alec arrived at the Institute, he was bombarded on all sides, notably by Izzy, who, between worrying about his condition and reporting on Jace's situation, left out comments about him having spent the night in Magnus's apartment and seemed refreshed, bathed and well fed.

— Lightwood? — Aldertree was surprised to find him back in the halls of the Institute so early. — I didn't think you would already be... On your feet — his voice hesitated, as if he meant something else.

Alec smiled smugly, full of his warrior spirit and his willingness to fight.

— The perks of having a  _ warlock boyfriend _ , Aldertree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is not stupid! He knows that something happened and that Magnus is different, but he doesn't know if he wants to talk about it. He knows that they already have more freedom with each other, but while he is more sure of himself and perceptible, he is still the same Alec that we know and love and who never had a relationship and thought he liked his Parabatai simply because he had no opportunity to explore his own sexuality.
> 
> Magnus is too much for him to handle and he doesn't imagine he has done anything that would make the High Warlock have feelings for him. Because he's still stubborn and an asshole and he knows it!


	17. The Day of New Sufferings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jace may have been the one who pulled me out, but I did feel you there and it did make a difference. So… Thank you — he said, embarrassed. — I should have told you all this before…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is already completely in love, but Alec is still caught up in his own problems. It's a good summary of this chapter, I think!

Unfortunately for Magnus, he had to go to the Institute to answer for taking Alexander to his apartment against the orders given to him (and he had no regrets about breaking them anyway), but it was Aldertree who had called him.

But as soon as he left the office, walking toward the Op Center, he bumped into his beautiful shadowhunter, who had learned of his presence at the Institute and was going to meet him.

— How’d it go with Aldertree? — Alexander asked, walking casually beside him through the Institute.

— Well, the man didn’t disappoint — Magnus replied, almost uninterested. — In his own charming, inimitable way, he informed me that I will indeed be punished, but the form of punishment is yet to be decided — they stopped near the exit, facing each other, giving themselves time to be together. Magnus couldn't be happier.

— All for trying to save my life — Alec said, touched and the other smiled awkwardly. — Jace may have been the one who pulled me out, but I did feel you there and it did make a difference. So… Thank you — he said, embarrassed. — I should have told you all this before…

— Thank you for not dying on me — Magnus joked and they both laughed. — How is Jace? — the warlock asked, genuinely interested. His whole view of the other shadowhunter had changed with that episode and he had also realized just how important that relationship was for the two brothers.

— He won't be gone long — Alec was pleased to answer, happy for the other's interest and very different from how he was acting when his brother was with Valentine. — Once his hand touches the Soul Sword, the truth will come out and prove that he was never on Valentine's side.

Magnus stared at him worriedly but disguised it. Even after all that had happened, Lydia, the Clave and the Mortal Cup, Meliorn's arrest, Izzy's trial, when Jace was taken by Valentine and now arresting him in the City of Bones as a traitor, Aldertree’s presence, just waiting to take up his place as Head of the Institute… Alexander still seemed to trust that the Clave would be fair and that was a real danger to their plans…

— Look, um — Alec said, glancing sideways, as if hoping the others weren’t listening to their conversation. — I know that with everything that's been going on, I… We haven't had a chance to… Continue with our… _Thing_ … Properly…

— Maybe we could go on that first date we never had — Magnus suggested, smiling, pleased.

— Right. Yes — Alec replied, and seemed happy too.

— I know a place in SoHo that has the best lamb kebab this side of Marrakech — the warlock offered, eager to spend more time with his shadowhunter and start showing him his favorite places. — Or we can portal to Marrakech! You hungry?

— Starving! — Alec agreed without thinking twice and Magnus smiled.

— Hey, Alec — Raj caught his attention, breaking the moment between the couple. — Demon briefing in the Ops Center. All hands on deck — Alec didn't like the way the other talked to him, but before he said anything, Magnus stepped in, then made him understand what had caused that attitude.

— My dear Raj... — Magnus said wryly. — You look well — Alec barely contained a laugh and the other shadowhunter left, snorting. — Rain check? — he asked when his shadowhunter turned to him with a guilty expression.

— Yes, yeah — he fumbled again at the words, and only his obvious annoyance at having to postpone their moment together made Magnus win the day. — It’s that okay?

— You go battle your demons — the warlock answered, seeing Alec walk away, more relaxed about leaving him. — I’ll go battle mine!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec, Isabelle, and Clary went to investigate a Downtown demon attack together, and while his sister was analyzing the body of the mundane attacked and preparing to take to the Institute, he and Clary went after the demon in a brief moment of peace.

He really wished the day had ended there…

When the three returned to the Institute and Izzy took the mundane to the morgue to try to identify the kind of demon, Alec went to his office to take advantage that Aldertree had gone to the City of Bones. He knew as soon as he heard the alarm go off that he couldn’t have had a quiet day…

They all headed for the Training Center, where one of the shadowhunters had been killed just like the mundane they had brought and another awakened from possession, unsure of what had happened…

— The demon’s in the Institute — Alec said, concerned. — Activate emergency surveillance — he ordered, hurrying through the Ops Center. — I’ve ordered the Institute be put on quarantine until we kill this thing!

— But I don't get it— Clary asked as they went to get their weapons. — How did the demon get past the wards?

— It must have some advanced cloaking ability. It hid in that dead body and let us do the rest — Isabelle explained.

— I didn't know demons could do that — Clary said, surprised.

— Until now, they couldn't. This new form of possession, cloaking ability, targeting the Institute, is Valentine. His experiments — Alec explained as well.

— My mom told me how he was determined to create a super being that could defeat the Clave. It's what he tried to do with Jace!

— Both victims had damage to the prefrontal cortex — Isabelle said. — The demon must be feeding on negative emotions. Anger, hate, rage. Causing the host to violently act on those urges.

— So we continue to scan the venom and heat signatures — Alec directed, holding up the Institute map on the panel before them. — Try to narrow down the host before it strikes again. I'm gonna check the living quarters. Clary and Izzy take the utility tunnels. Lydia and Raj check the halls around.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

After saving Lydia and taking her to the infirmary, Alec decided to return to the place where the demon had disappeared and continue from there. But he never got this far, or he wasn't sure…

Everything went completely dark and he only woke up again, sitting on the floor of the hallway, against the wall of the dorms, covered in blood.

— Alec — Clary was the one who found him first. — Alec?

— What did I do? — he realized what had happened and was stricken with despair.

Without saying a word, Clary followed the bloody prints of his boot and entered the room, finding her mother lying on the floor. Alec got up and followed her, and the moment she collapsed crying on the floor, he didn't need to see to know who he'd killed…

The two went together to the Ops Center and watched the attack on one of the monitors.

— Oh my God — he said, unable to believe it. — Clary, I… — she made him shut up with a gesture, her expression hard with anger.

— I have a demon to kill — Clary said, like a true shadowhunter.

They were attacked again in their search for the demon-possessed Isabelle at the Training Center, and while Alec hesitated to shoot, failing to take down his sister, Clary jumped on her back and struck her, making the demon out of her and destroyed him with a single blow from her Seraph Blade. After checking that Izzy was fine, only then did she allow herself to collapse again.

Alec looked at her and the guilt consumed him desperately, not only for what had happened to Jocelyn, not just for being part of the cause of that pain that was petrified and cold in her gaze, a pain so big that it prevented her from crying…

No, the guilt he felt was mainly for all the horrible things he'd said to her before! For all the times he despised the fact that she had as much Angel blood as he did, that she was as shadowhunter as he… How wrong he was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the show we didn't have enough about the change of how Alec sees Clary and I like that part a lot because you can see her evolution as a shadowhunter after her mother’s death and I wish we had more of his point of view, because he was the one who insisted so much that she wasn’t part of their world.


	18. For we are Dust and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— You, better than anyone, know how strong a demon can be, Alexander! And you know this wasn’t a normal demon like the others you defeated your whole life! — Magnus said softly at his ear, stroking his hair. — You are compassionate and able to feel Clary's pain in your own skin, which is why you are so mortally wounded. You are also a shadowhunter and understand how everything in the Shadow World works and how Valentine is a terrible threat to us all with everything he has done! Don't let a demon mess with your head, you know how much we all need you right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a scene that I thought would be more in character and very necessary that it didn’t have on the show! And Malec's part is super cute!

Aldertree had taken over most of his duties, almost as if to make him feel unnecessary in his own institute. Even with Jace and Izzy returning, Alec didn’t want company and left the Institute, not knowing where to go, even after Jace had found him alone at the top of the building.

Valentine had the Soul Sword, the Clave wanted him out of Institute leadership, the shadowhunters were against his Parabatai, and everyone seemed far from the best place he dreamed of building…

He didn't even notice where he was walking until he was standing in front of Magnus' building. He didn't know why he had come there, but he went up to the counter and was hidden in the night, feeling that this was the only place he could be, where he could be safe and yet have time to get his thoughts straight, no one to judge him.

It wasn't long before the warlock realized his presence and went to him.

— You okay? — Magnus asked, not caring about anything else.

— I can't be in that Institute — it was what he managed to answer honestly, feeling ashamed.

— Oh, Alec…

— Heard you turn in Camille — he interrupted the other, not wanting to talk about himself. — How’d that go? — he asked, knowing how much that story could be making Magnus feel.

— Honestly? — the warlock asked, leaning against the wall in front of him. — It was awful. We had a lot of history, she and I — Alec nodded sympathetically. — I’m sorry if that’s weird — Magnus completed.

— It’s not weird. You say what you think — the younger answered simply.

— Too busy to use the healing rune? — he asked, seeing how much his shadowhunter's hands were hurt.

— I'm fine — Alec replied, looking away, unwilling to talk about it.

— No, you’re not. You’re hurting. Badly. You hope the pain here — he showed his hand — overpower the pain there — he indicated his chest. — I wish it were that simple.

— I let a demon in, Magnus — Alec replied, exasperated.

— That wasn't your fault — the other reaffirmed, just as Jace had done.

— I don't know what to say to Clary. I can't face her!

— But you will! Because that's what you do, Alexander — Magnus said with conviction. — It may take you a minute, but I've seen it up close. You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right! — the younger one stared at him, looking completely lost. — Look at us! Look what you agreed to do for what you believe!

— You're the only person who believes this, that I'm worth anything.

— I know I'm not! — the warlock countered. — You're a great leader, and I admire that about you very much now, just as I know Jace, Izzy, Lydia, and Clary do too! You were the youngest shadowhunter to take over an Institute and you worked hard to make it happen and you want to improve the relationship between the Clave and the Downworlders, not for any personal interest, but because that's what you believe! And as if that wasn't your goal, you made yourself openly out after becoming Head of the Institute to show them how much prejudice doesn't push us forward!

— It all sounds so much better than everything I've ever done — Alec admitted. — Even more of how I'm feeling now…

— I know. And I'm really sorry — Magnus stepped toward the other, cautiously and touched him slowly, not being pushed away, receiving this as a good sign.

— I don’t deserve your sympathy, Magnus. I deserve to be punished! — the warlock pulled him into his arms and Alec sank into his chest, hiding the tears.

— You are already punishing yourself, Alexander. And why?

— For being weak — the younger said without thinking twice.

— You, better than anyone, know how strong a demon can be, Alexander! And you know this wasn’t a normal demon like the others you defeated your whole life! — Magnus said softly at his ear, stroking his hair. — You are compassionate and able to feel Clary's pain in your own skin, which is why you are so mortally wounded. You are also a shadowhunter and understand how everything in the Shadow World works and how Valentine is a terrible threat to us all with everything he has done! Don't let a demon mess with your head, you know how much we all need you right now!

— Thank you — the younger one said, his voice still cracking and he received a kiss on his temple.

— Can I heal your hand? — Magnus asked still whispering, full of affection in his voice, making the other breathe deeply.

— Yes — Alec answered, pulling back slightly so that the older could hold his hand free of the hug.

Magnus took his injured hand tightly and kissed it, producing a bluish mist around the hand, nice and warm as his kiss, healing his wounds instantly.

— You can stay here as long as you want, darling — he said, gently touching his cheek. — But let's go inside, please?

— Thanks, Magnus — Alec also touched his face fondly, making him smile and accepting to enter the apartment.

— I'm your boyfriend, I'm here for you — he quoted, making the youngest smile slightly. — Whenever you need it, I hope here can be your safe ground — Magnus said, almost without thinking, opening his heart wide.

— I didn't even have to think — Alec confesses. — When I realized, this is where I came to!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

When Alec returned to the Institute, the first thing he learned was that Aldertree was organizing a group to go on a mission to the Iron Sisters, to learn more about the Soul Sword, and try to figure out what plans Valentine could have for it. Clearly, the representative no longer felt that he should consult or inform the Head of the Institute first…

He also met Jace, who was glad to finally have him back and made him aware of Aldertree's actions, including taking him out of the field service; also told him of Izzy's willingness to go on a mission to the Iron Sisters and how worried he was that her shoulder wound wasn't getting better with the healing rune. He also told him about Clary going after a warlock that had ensured that she could bring her mother back to life. Alec told him that Magnus had also informed him that she had been there too with that story .

Even without any courage, Alec went to her room, because it was, as Magnus had said, the right thing to do. Clary was sitting on her bed when he came in and didn't look happy to see him.

— Hey — he started, trying to find the right words — Look, I, uh…

— Please, don’t — Clary said.

— Clary, I'm so sorry! I would do anything, I mean anything to take back those thirty seconds. To get your mom back! — he said truthfully, making her look at him.

— Alec, maybe we can get her back — he was surprised she would entrust that wish to him.

Alec sat beside her on the bed and waited for what she had to say.

— I found a warlock who claims she can do it. But… There are risks. Jace said that I could conjure a demon in her form…

— And he's very right — Alec answered and she stared at him, feeling betrayed. — I swear I wanted to turn back time and stop what happened, Clary and I wish it was simple to bring someone back.

— Alec, I need her! I just got her back! She is my only family! What am I going to do now? — Clary asked, desperate.

— That's actually the point I wanted to talk to you — he said, looking at her. — I will never forgive myself for taking your mother from you…

— Alec, I know it wasn't your fault, it was the demon — she said, surprising him.

— You can't imagine the relief I feel that you think so, Clary, but I still won't be able to forgive myself, because more than once I made you feel alone here! I said this wasn't your home. I'm so sorry about that, Clary!

She stared at him, surprised, unsure of what to say.

— I promise this will change from now on! I can't bring your mom back, but this is your family now and whatever you need, if it's within my reach, I will do it!

— Alec… — he smiled at her, making a move to hug her, afraid to be rejected, but Clary accepted his hug.

— Don't think we'll leave you helpless! You have me, Izzy and Jace and you have Simon and Luke and Magnus! It will never replace your mom, but you won't have to go through this alone!

— Thank you, Alec! Thank you so much!

— You're a great shadowhunter, Clary! And I will still see you among the best! Your mom will be very proud of everything you will still accomplish!

— I think I’m crazy! — she said with a weak laugh. — I swear I hear you said I'm a _great shadowhunter_ — she teased, almost with a sense of humor.

— And you are — he confirmed, making her smile. — Don't let me forget that again!

Clary stared at him with teary eyes, hardly believing that the one in front of her, whom she had fought so many times since discovering the Shadow World, that made her feel even more out of her reality, as if she were nowhere to be found, now wanted her to be welcomed to his family and his world. It was all very surreal, but comforting as she had not imagined.

— I won’t! — she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since when Jace would say that trying to bring someone back to life can go very wrong and Alec would agree with such an absurd idea? They may even try to justify that he was feeling terrible for everything that happened, but he would never agree with something so dangerous because of guilt! And it was a great opportunity to get these two really talking!
> 
> Next chapter: Malec's first date! See you Sunday!


	19. Iron Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander Lightwood was really a different man than the High Warlock expected…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed their first date a little, but I hope you still like it!

Alec was working to try to quiet his mind and make up for his mistakes, striving to deserve still be Head of the Institute, not that Aldertree would let him do much, as he had permanently settled in his office and was giving all orders. The shadowhunter resigned himself to not thinking about it and focusing all his energy on convincing the Clave to take off the ban on the downworlders so that he could move forward with his plans again.

He no longer knew how much time had passed when he sat in front of the computer, reading report after report on all the missions that had happened since the Clave representative arrived. He missed Lydia, who had returned to Idris to treat her injury; she was reasonable and open-minded, unlike Aldertree, who seemed impossible to talk to and hated downworlders.

When he could barely concentrate on the report he was reading, Alec received a fire massage from Magnus, calling him to go to his house. It had been almost a week since everything had happened and they hadn't seen each other, the youngest barely had time to answer his messages, always worrying if he was all right…

Alec then dropped everything he was doing and went as fast as he could to Magnus'.

— Magnus — he announced, stepping in and saw the other man arranging his things. — I got your fire message. What's the emergency? Are those… — he concentrated on the glass jar in Warlock's hand, intrigued.

— Fangs? — Magnus added. — Yes. Very potent. Good for digestion — he handed it to him and Alec denied it, amused. — I'm sorry about the emergency call, but it was the only way to get your attention!

— Well, since you're okay, I should probably get back — the younger said, barely able to be relieved, turning to leave.

— I'm not okay — the warlock replied, causing the other to stop. — Because you are not okay! — he stands before his shadowhunter again. — Alexander, you're been to hell and back and you haven't stopped for a second, taken a moment for yourself!

— Magnus, we're in the middle of a war — he said impatiently.

— There will always be a war! A mission. A problem to solve. Look, I speak from experience, if you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all!

— What do you have in mind? — he asked, surprising Magnus for actually agreeing.

Since he didn't want his shadowhunter to change his mind, Magnus suggested they go to the Hunter's Moon; it was different, always had music and was warm and full of life, always full of downworlders living their own lives away from the Clave's control. It was the ideal place to start releasing Alexander too.

The bartender gently handed two drinks to warlock, who passed one into the other's hands.

— Thank you — Alec said, really trying to enjoy their moment.

— You're very welcome! I'm not much of a beer drinker, but my bartender friend swears by this IPA! — he said before the younger one drank.

— Oh, well, I'm not much of a drinker, period, but I'll take your word for it — the shadowhunter replied humorously.

— Cheers — they both toasted and drank. Magnus watched, worried by Alec's reactions, wanting this meeting to be at least a good time for both of them. — You hated it.

— No, it's, um... It's great — he replied nervously.

— What do you think about a game of pool? — Magnus suggested, indicating the table in the corner of the bar.

— Are you sure you want to play pool with  _ me _ ? — Alec laughed, looking intrigued.

— Why not? — the older gestured for them to come to the table together, and the other accepted excitedly.

Alec was skilled, for sure, and got far more relaxed than the warlock had expected, looking like a proud boy for learning a new trick.

— You see that? It's just like archery, it's all about the aim, Magnus!

— Who knew there were so many similarities — he said, amused, watching Alec take a fresh shot, and he had the impression that he failed on purpose, for some reason.

— Can't win 'em all — the shadowhunter said, and the older was sure he failed on purpose!

Then Magnus analyzed the table and made his move, again drawing the attention of the younger, who had turned to drink his beer. He turned his eyes in time to see several skillfully pocketed balls.

— Wait, did you do your…  _ Thing _ ? — Alec asked, imitating Magnus's gestures, making him laugh.

— Haven't you heard the saying? — the older asked humorously. — "If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall, then it's probably you" — Magnus said, hitting one more ball without taking his eyes off Alexander with a satisfied smile. — Okay?

— Okay — Alexander smiled too, looking very excited about the game now. — Let's Play! — there was a new sparkle in his gaze that made Magnus's heart beat faster.

Never, not in hundreds of years, would he imagine that one day he would be pleased with himself for being responsible for the smile on a shadowhunter's face! But here he was, enjoying every second he could have of this boy's company.

They played matches after matches, neither admitting defeat, having fun and laughing a lot. Alec even ordered a martini to join Magnus when they ordered new drinks.

When they finally got tired of the tie game, the warlock went to the junkie box, picked a song, and they went to sit at the bar.

— I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit — Magnus observed, delighted.

— I grew up with Jace, I didn't have much of a choice — Alec explained jokingly.

— But some people can't be around that energy. I, in turn, find it invigorating!

— Yeah, I saw — Alec chuckled, slowly drinking from his glass, making a face that Magnus found too beautiful and wanted to have it on a painting and to hang it on his wall.

They were silent for a moment, wondering what they could talk about.

— I wanted to ask you something — Magnus began hesitantly, making the other look at him.

— What?

— A  _ Lightwood _ that wants a world where shadowhunters and downworlders live in peace? If someone else told me, I wouldn't believe… — Alec laughed, embarrassed. — There's probably much more in this story...

— I know a little bit about being treated as inferior by others for being who you are — the shadowhunter explained. — And I know how important it is when others stand by to fight for you! But I think what really got me was something that happened on one of my first missions… Jace had arrived not even a month before that and I saw more than everyone else how he was, his fear, his nightmares…

Magnus listened, without interrupting him, even though Alec was still hesitant to continue.

— We both went with my father on a mission, it wasn’t a difficult one, there had been a demon attack in the area and he thought it would be a good lesson for us… Jace was way more used to the field than I was…

He smiled sadly at the memory and finished his drink before continuing.

— We found a little boy crying, not much younger, must have been Izzy's age or a little less... He was so scared! So I went to him to try to calm him down, like I did when Jace had nightmares…

Magnus nodded, understanding where the story was going.

— My father pulled me away from him and said the little boy was a  _ warlock  _ and I had no idea how much… "That thing" — he quoted, as if imitating his father speaking, and yet quite annoyed — was dangerous... I tried to argue that it was just a scared little boy, but he wouldn’t listen to me... After that mission, I was grounded for weeks without being able to go out again…

— Oh, Alexander… — Magnus said, his heart pounding.

— I didn’t understand how my parents could be so welcome to a child who wasn’t their own in our house and at the same time abandon a little boy crying alone in a demon attack location! So, I promised myself that I would do everything I could to never be forced to abandon someone helpless again, no matter the circumstance or their race, not under my supervision!

— You never stop to amaze me, Alexander! — the older said with admiration in his voice. — Any other shadowhunter would have learned the lesson or resent being punished for a downworlder, but you decided to change the world!

Alec looked away shyly, but smiled pleased with himself.

Their meeting came out much better than Magnus could have planned, they got along well and didn't fight once, Alexander seemed to have really distracted himself a little from all his responsibilities and trust him to share that touching story that was his motivation!

Alexander Lightwood was really a different man than the High Warlock expected…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea before I decided to write more chapters, but this one is very important for what I will put in the future of this story!


	20. How did You Fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do I think you've already planned a lot more extravagant things than a pool night at the Hunter's Moon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more scenes of Jace and Magnus living together, because I missed a lot more interaction between them, so some things will be changed, because of the context of the story and some scenes will be bigger than what is on the show. Hope you like it!

Alec had agreed to return to Magnus' apartment after their "date", although he didn't know exactly why…

— I have to admit, I had a great time today, Magnus — the younger said as they entered, receiving a smile.

— I had so much fun too, Alexander! I hope you are open to new invitations like that now that you realize the _wonderful_ _date_ I am! — Magnus joked, winking seductive.

— Why do I think you've already planned a lot more extravagant things than a  _ pool night at the Hunter's Moon _ ? — Alec asked, amused, stopping right next to the High Warlock, who gently held him by his jacket.

— Because when you agree to go up the stairs, you don't expect to be standing on the first step forever! — he replied, satisfied, receiving a smile in response.

— By the Angel, I'm afraid to imagine what the last step of this staircase might look like — the shadowhunter commented, far more humorous than he had imagined earlier that day.

Before Magnus answered, they both heard the front door open and Jace stepped in, startling them, and the warlock took his hands away as Alec stepped back, widening the distance between them again.

— Sorry for killing the mood — the blond apologized, looking at them, surprised. — Do you have a spare room?

— What? Why? — Alec asked, realizing something was wrong.

— Aldertree wanted me out of the Institute, so I left — Jace answered simply.

— Aldertree has no authority to expel you from the Institute, Jace! — his brother said. — Not even I, as Head of the Institute, have this authority!

— I know. He didn't  _ kick me out  _ with all the words, but since I came back from the City of Bones, he's been doing everything he can to make my life a living hell and make me leave on my own! Well, as you can see, he did it!

— That won't be like this! — Alec snapped angrily. — Now he went too far and I'll tell him everything he's deserving to hear!

— Alec, no! It's not worth it — Jace stopped his Parabatai, who was ready to march toward the Institute and yell all his anger to the Clave representative. — He can get me out of the field and the Institute, but you have much more to lose! The Clave is doing everything to get you out of your job and I won't let you throw all your effort away because of me! We need you to continue as Head of the Institute!

— But I can't let him kick you out like that! You are my Parabatai!

— Sooner or later, you'll be able to put Aldertree in his place and I'll be able to go back! I know he is starting to feel very comfortable in your place, but he will make a mistake! — Jace said calmly, trying to convince him.

— And Jace can stay here — Magnus added — for as long as he needs it!

— Are you sure? I don't want to disturb — Jace said, looking both of them awkwardly and the warlock laughed.

— I'm sure. Come on, I'll show you the guest room — they went together down the hall and he turned on the lights. — There's towels and everything else you might need in the bathroom. If you miss something, just tell me!

— Thanks, Magnus! — the blond said, impressed by the room. — Thank you very much!

— Anyone on that vile little man's blacklist is a friend of mine — Magnus replied. — I'll let you settle in, excuse me — he left, leaving the two brothers alone.

— He's still mad at Aldertree for almost letting you die? — Jace asked, taking off his jacket and boots and tossing himself on the bed.

— No. Aldertree hurt Raphael as a punishment for what Magnus did, to force them to hand Camille over to the Clave. If I could, I would report him for torture, but Magnus said the Clave won't punish him for a vampire… Unfortunately, he's not wrong!

— That’s horrible! — the blond said and his brother agreed. — Someone really needs to stop this bastard! What else can he be doing that we don't even know?

— Yeah... And we need to fix it fast, so you can get back to the Institute too! Don't abuse Magnus' hospitality!

— Dude, I still can't believe you two are serious! — Jace laughed. — I mean, I'm really glad that you not only stopped those stupid fights, but you are… You know? The way you were when I interrupted — they both laughed awkwardly. — You look lighter with him, Alec! I am happy for you!

— I really don't want to have this conversation with you! — Alec said and his brother threw him a pillow. — But thanks!

— What do you mean, you don't want to have this conversation? We are Parabatai! We always talk about everything, Alec!

— No. First,  _ you  _ always want to talk to me about everything, and there's a good part I'd rather not hear — the younger rolled his eyes, snorting. — And second, it's a good time to make it clear that there are things  _ we don't need to talk _ about with each other!

— I disagree and I'll chase you until you talk to me, what do you think? — Alec laughed, comfortable at how he and his brother had finally returned to normal!

— I'll talk to Magnus and don't you dare follow me!

— I just won't go because I already interrupted you today and I don't want Magnus to kick me out either! But you won't be able to run from me forever!

Alec walked back, laughing and found Magnus outside on the balcony.

— Hey — he approached, announcing his presence, and the other turned to him, smiling.

— Hey! Is he already well set up? — Magnus asked gently.

— Yes. Are you sure it's okay for him to stay here?

— Of course! But there's one thing I was thinking and we need to talk about it…

— What's it?

— It's nothing serious — he reassured him. — It's just that with your brother here, we'll have to look like a couple here too!

— You're right — the younger thought. — I confess that I have zero experience in this! How can we make him believe that we are together?

— Well, we were lucky, actually, that he's already willing to believe and when he came in, he assumed we were both having a moment — Magnus said. For him, they were really having a moment, but that wasn’t the point right now.

— It was really lucky — Alec agreed thoughtfully. — What else can we do?

— Maybe if you feel comfortable, of course, you could spend the night here too — the warlock suggested.

— Spend the night? — the younger repeated, stuttering.

— Don’t worry. I won't try anything you don't want — Magnus raised his hands in surrender, laughing. — And I won't force you to stay, either, if you don't think it's a good idea or don’t feel comfortable too! But it sure makes our relationship not suspicious at all, not to mention that you'll be here in the morning so he doesn't feel awkward alone with me!

— You're right! — Alec agreed, bumbling with the words. — Yes, you are right! I think, well… So, I'll stay here, too, if you don't mind — Magnus held back his laughter so as not to embarrass him further.

— Make yourself home, Alexander!

— Right… I think I… I think I will… Ah! I literally don't know what to do! I don't know… If I can manage not to look nervous in front of Jace — he confessed.

— That won’t be a problem. You would be nervous because you are going to spend the night at  _ your boyfriend's house _ and your brother is here too! It's an embarrassing situation, real or not — Magnus comforted him. — What do you think about the three of us eating something?

— Eat? Yeah, I'm a little hungry… I'll… I'll see if Jace is hungry too and… Do you want some help setting the table?

— I thought about us eating pizza, watching a movie, if that’s all right for you — the warlock suggested, finding the other nervous all too cute. — What makes you less uncomfortable!

— It’s a good idea! I'll call Jace — Magnus nodded, smiling and saw him walk back toward the guest room. — Jace? Do you want pizza?

— Pizza? — his eyes twinkled. — Of course, I'm starving!

— Come on, Magnus said we could eat, watching a movie!

— Are you sure he was talking about me too? — the blond asked, laughing, but already getting up to go with his brother.

— Yes! But behave yourself, please!

— Izzy will be so jealous, she just called me to know where I was and instructed me to keep an eye on you both!

— Why? — Alec asked, pretending he didn't know the answer.

— She has the feeling you two are just pretending — Jace laughed. — So, I'm committed to even taking notes — the other rolled his eyes.

— As long as you don't want to sleep with us — Alec said, as naturally as he could and his brother stared at him, genuinely surprised by that information. — She asked you to spy on us in the bedroom, didn't she?

— Are  _ you _ going to sleep here too? — Jace answered surprise and Alec struggled to keep his mask steady.

— You didn't think I'd leave my boyfriend alone with you loose around the house, did you? — he said, laughing and walking into the living room, trying to stay calm.

Maybe he could do that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here things between them are already very blurred and what is part of the deal? What are real feelings? Magnus knows the difference, but Alec...


	21. Love is a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Oops — Jace appeared in the living room, wearing only a black boxer and a seelie walked behind him, wrapped in the sheet, giggling. — I thought I heard you, but I wasn't sure — his brother and the warlock rolled their eyes and Kaelie hurried back to his room. — How was Japan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here things between them are already very blurred and what is part of the deal? What are real feelings? Magnus knows the difference, but Alec...

Jace almost got used to the idea of having his brother sleeping at Magnus' every night that followed.

Alec almost got used to sharing the bed with Magnus, despite being embarrassed every morning.

Magnus almost got used to having two shadowhunters feeling at home around, and even though he and Alexander weren't spooning as he would have liked, they'd been pillow talking a lot, almost like a real couple.

Because Alexander had agreed to be more around, Magnus had managed to convince him to go on more dates, taking him to his favorite restaurants around the world and they were really enjoying themselves!

Valentine was still a constant threat, like a ghost haunting their lives, appearing only when he wanted and no one being able to figure out what he planned to do next…

Aldertree was still running the Institute as if he were Head, but Alec was being able to keep his cool, waiting for the right moment, as Jace had suggested.

Clary had been devoting herself to her shadowhunter training, as she should have done from the start, and was far more disciplined since her conversation with Alec, who had also been fulfilling his promise to have more patience with her and to make her feel at home between them.

Magnus had taken advantage of the fact that Alec had gone home early and decided to take him to dinner, which the younger accepted without surprise.

— I mean, how would they feel? — the shadowhunter asked as they got out the portal that brought them back home.

— Well, I'm glad you didn't ask in front of the sushi chef — Magnus replied, amused.

— Well, seriously, why do they call it _fatty tuna_? — Alec was still uncomfortable. — I mean, that's a little degrading!

— Hmm, well, I don't think _obese_ tuna sounds any better — the older replied, being funny.

The two placed their purchases on the living room floor.

— You know, as much as I love Tokyo and Prague, a bacon burger from the East Village isn't all that bad — Alec pointed out, always feeling embarrassed that Magnus would take him on these elaborate tours.

— The world is your oyster, Alexander! — the warlock simply explained.

Alec pulled carefully from one of the bags he was carrying a small black bag. When Magnus turned back to him, his eyes soon focused on what he had in hand and what he offered him.

— I got you something — he said, a little nervous but proud of himself.

— Me? — the warlock asked, honestly surprised. He couldn't remember the last time someone had bought him a gift.

— Yes, you! — Alec insisted anxiously, handing the gift into the other's hands, which seemed to look as if he didn't believe his eyes. — Open it!

Magnus took out a small, colorful and delicate amulet with oriental adornments. Alexander smiled, pleased.

— It's supposed to bring you luck and protection — he explained, and Magnus spent a few moments admiring the amulet in his hand before looking up at his beautiful shadowhunter.

— Thank you, Alexander! — he said, receiving a shy smile in response. — You continue to surprise me!

— In good ways, I hope! — Alec said, smiling and the other nodded.

— Oops — Jace appeared in the living room, wearing only a black boxer and a seelie walked behind him, wrapped in the sheet, giggling. — I thought I heard you, but I wasn't sure — his brother and the warlock rolled their eyes and Kaelie hurried back to his room. — How was Japan?

— I haven’t a roommate this brazen since ... Well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge's Palace — Magnus commented, and Jace raised his eyebrows at him, then looked back to see his brother's reaction.

— _Casanova_? — Alec repeated, sounding a little jealous and Magnus turned to him, as if noticing what he had said.

— Ih... — the blond laughed. — Don't mind me, I just came here to get a bottle of water — he walked comfortably to the kitchen and headed down the hall, back to the guest room.

— I'll talk to Jace. He can't stay here forever — Alec admitted, rolling his eyes.

— No. No. Nothing a little magic can't fix — Magnus stopped him from going after his brother. Snapping his fingers, the sound rang, playing a song that silenced the giggles coming from the room. — Hmm… All good?

Alec agreed, pleased.

— May I interest you in enjoying this cool night out on the balcony with a glass of wine, Alexander? — Magnus suggested, making the other laugh with his formality.

— I don't know… Shouldn't I ask my “boyfriend” about this story with Casanova? — Alec joked as they walked to the balcony together.

— No, because I don't think you make the jealous type — the older indicated the armchair for them to sit down and conjured two glasses of wine, making the other laugh. — Besides, there's not much to tell, my boyfriend doesn't have to worry!

— That’s a relief — the shadowhunter joked. — Not because of jealousy, but... Well, Casanova seemed to know a lot... Well, you know... And I'm so... — he fumbled again with the words, but before he or Magnus said anything else, his cell phone rang and he was required to check. — Damn it! I need to go — he sounded truly displeased.

— Go do your job, shadowhunter — the older one said, pleased that the other enjoyed his company so much that didn’t want to leave. — I'm not going anywhere — he said, and Alec nodded, leaving resignedly and going after his brother.

He opened the bedroom door and Jace was curled up in the sheets with the seelie under him. For some reason, which had absolutely nothing to do with the feelings he once thought he had for his Parabatai, Alec felt annoyed because they were enjoying the big bed in Magnus' guest room so exciting.

— We have orders. Let’s go — the older said out loud as they began to kiss hotly, oblivious to or ignoring his entrance.

— I'm a little tied up — Jace replied wryly.

— Not yet, you’re not — Kaelie replied, and they both laughed, making Alec roll his eyes. — You're welcome to join us — she suggested to the eldest, feeding his displeasure.

— I'm good — he said seriously, without even looking at her.

— Your loss — she joked. — I'll give you two a minute — she got out of bed, and Jace turned to face his brother. Alec threw his clothes at him to get dressed.

— This is your solution? Hiding out at Magnus'?

— I wouldn't exactly call this hiding — Jace replied, putting on his pants.

— We have obligations!

— Obligations. Aldertree wanted me gone and I’m gone — the blond replied grumpy.

— So you got demoted. So what? You’ll work your way back up — Alec said harshly.

— You don’t understand!

— Then tell me! Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad! — the younger one looked down, unwilling to talk. — So you’re just gonna turn your back on us? On Isabelle? Clary?

— I told you I’m not discussing Clary!

— She is your family. Your sister!

— I don't need a reminder — Jace rose furiously. — Is this all because I interrupted you and Magnus? Or is it because of the _Casanova story_ that you are like this?

— Don't be ridiculous, Jace! This has absolutely nothing to do with me and Magnus, it has to do with you!

— You know, you should go! We don’t want you getting benched too, Mr. Head of the Institute! Take your _jealousy_ to take down some demons, you might feel better!

— That's not you — Alec said, approaching his brother before turning and leaving, leaving him alone.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Finding no clue of Cleophas, Valentine, or the Soul Sword, Alec returned to the Institute and found his sister seeming to search for something on the maps, very focused.

— Where have you been? — he asked, drawing her attention and she closed everything she was doing before he reached her. — Had to slaughter a horde of shax demons in Grand Central. Could’ve used your help.

She turned, looking suspicious.

— What are you doing? — Alec asked, suspicious of her behavior.

— Uh ... Aldertree has me on a special assignment — Isabelle replied, and it wasn't just the strangeness of her behavior that made him uneasy. — I'm checking out some rogue vamp dens.

— Are you okay? — he asked worriedly. She had dark circles under her eyes and seemed to shiver, sweating cold, as if sick or worn out.

— Yeah, I'm fine — Izzy answered, a little too quickly, looking even more suspicious.

— You don't seem fine — he observed, and she sighed deeply.

— I'm… Tired — she confessed. — But that’s not important now. I was wanting to talk to you for a few days…

— About what? — Alec asked, looking really confused. It's not like they haven't seen each other or spoken in the last few days.

— What do you mean “about what”? Alec, you've been sleeping at Magnus'! More precisely, in his bedroom, according to my insider — she looked euphoric.

— Do you mean Jace? — he sneered.

— I don’t confirm or deny information — she answered flatly. — I want _details_!

— What? What kind of details? — he asked, worried.

— A few weeks ago, you and Magnus couldn't stand having a civil conversation, and now you're _cuddling_? Or you are scheming or you found the magic formula of happiness!

— I said that to Jace and I'll say to you too: I won't have this conversation!

— Why not?

— Because you are my _little sister_! — Izzy rolled her eyes. — It's no use, I won't say anything, Isabelle!

— There has to be _something_ you're willing to share! Is he _good in bed_?

— Izzy?! — Alec turned completely red.

— He must be _very good_ ! Must know a lot of things… He must have _invented_ a lot of things!

— I'm not hearing that… By the Angel...

— I think I even know about one that Magnus probably invented — she rambled on with a mischievous grin. — Damn it! I'll never be able to do that again, I just imagined you and him and… — she shivered.

— Can you, for the Angel's sake, stop it? — he asked, completely embarrassed.

— Do you want to know what I thought, to know if he already did it to you or if you should ask? — she joked.

— No! — Alec started to walk away, sweating cold.

— Wait! I know one thing I _really_ want to know and maybe you have no problem answering! — he turned in disbelief. — What happened to make you suddenly change your mind and find Magnus Bane _hot_ enough to go for it?

— That's easy — he gave a smug laugh, holding back his embarrassment so he wouldn't give anything away. — I always found Magnus very hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk with Izzy was very different from what it is on the show, she really wants to catch him lying and be right, but I think one of the most fun things in the world is to make your brother embarrassed! And I know that well! So, she was also having fun that finally her brother is in a relationship!


	22. Love is a Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Are you whispering because you're still in bed with your boyfriend? — Jace sneered.  
> — Has something happened, yes or no, Jace? — the older repeated without patience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “hello” kisses are already out of control! And their relationship is becoming more and more natural. Definitely neither of them remembers why they were always fighting!

Magnus heard an unexpected knock on his door in the middle of the afternoon after spending hours at home alone with the two shadowhunters leaving. Strange how people got used to the changes, after centuries alone, he was now more than used to the "new residents" of his apartment.

Alexander walked in as soon as he opened the door and hung his coat next to the door, as he had become accustomed to.

— Is Jace here? — he asked, and before Magnus could answer him, he held his face gently in his hands, joining his lips in a “hello” kiss.

Magnus stayed a few more seconds with his eyes closed, smiling at the kiss, even after the other had pulled back slightly.

— No. He left a few hours ago — Alec laughed.

— Sorry. It was the habit.

— Oh, don't be! I don't mind at all — the warlock replied, sounding delighted, biting his bottom lip, and the other smiled, embarrassed. — Are you alright?

— Actually, there's one thing I want to talk to you — the younger replied, looking more embarrassed, walking around the house.

— Did something happen? — Magnus asked worriedly.

— Nothing serious — the shadowhunter replied, but still looked nervous and restless, walking to the older man's room.

— You say it's nothing serious, but you're walking restlessly around the house, Alexander! Please tell me what it is! Is it about the call you had to answer before?

— No. There was an attack on the Citadel, one Iron Sister was killed and another is missing, but I didn't find many clues to be useful for that case — he explained, sitting on the edge of the bed and the other sitting beside him.

— God, is there anything I can do? — Magnus asked, appalled.

— I'll let you know if we have, thank you — the younger one said and fell silent again.

— Alexander, you are making me nervous!

— Sorry, sorry! It's just that I have no idea how to say that… — he replied, really embarrassed.

— You can talk about anything to me — Magnus took his hand gently, trying to calm him down.

— I don't know if Izzy is suspicious or if she never bought our story, but today she came to ask me… About things… And I thought we'd better combine our stories…

— What kind of _things_ did she ask? — the older wanted to know.

— About ... Well, about us being, you know? About me sleeping here — he replied, bumbling with the words, embarrassed and the other understood. — It was a good idea, Jace seemed to really believe in our "relationship" because of that. Izzy just finds it strange that before we could barely speak and now I spend the nights here! Because she knows that we started to “date” because of her little trick.

— Got it. That’s not a problem, Alexander. Do you think your siblings will have the courage to ask me about our relationship? — Alec thought for a moment before answering.

— Maybe not Jace. But Izzy doesn't have much that she wouldn't do… In fact, the real problem is that I've never put any limits in my relationship with my siblings, I don't know for sure what they can ask you… I… Well, I guess that you already know about it… I've never had a relationship before so I have nothing to compare with… I’m sorry.

— You don’t need to apologize, Alexander! Not for having a strong bond with your siblings, much less for never having had a previous relationship. I’m sorry that your first experience is being this, actually…

— I don't mind — Alec hurried to say. — It's just a little… Embarrassing because we have to talk about it, since nothing is really happening…

— Oh yes, I understand. Well, if you don't mind me asking you, what information has your sister already got about us?

— I managed to run away from her without answering anything, actually — Alec replied, laughing. — Well, not "anything". She asked why I suddenly changed my mind about you and decided to give you a chance, but I didn't answer any other question… You know — Magnus laughed.

— And what was your answer, Alexander? What made you change your mind about me? — the older seemed really interested.

— Well, she used a _very specific_ word in this question... — the shadowhunter began, embarrassed.

— That sounds even better! — Magnus commented enthusiastically, aggravating the other's condition.

— She asked how I suddenly started to find you... _Hot_ — Alec confessed, very blush, without courage to face the elder. — I said that… I always thought you were _hot_ …

— Alexander, I'm flattered! — the warlock said, seeing the other look at him just to roll his eyes, which made him laugh.

— As if all the people in the world didn’t tell you enough how beautiful you are, for centuries!

— But you are _more important_ than all the people in the world, darling — Magnus replied seductively. — You are my _boyfriend_!

— Next time, I'll tell Izzy to come here to disturb you with her embarrassing questions, Magnus! — the older laughed even more.

— Please, do that! I'll compliment you so much that even your sister will get flushed!

— Magnus!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

After their conversation, they had dinner and went to sleep, unaware of what was happening to the others. Alec woke up the next morning with his cell phone ringing.

— Jace? — he answered, speaking softly, his voice drowsy.

— Let me guess: you are at Magnus'? — his brother sounded tired and his slight sense of humor didn't seem strong enough to make sure things were really good with him.

— Yes, I am. Did something happen? — Alec asked worriedly, still talking quietly, looking at Magnus, sleeping beside him.

— Are you _whispering_ because you're still in bed with your boyfriend? — Jace sneered.

— Has something happened, _yes or no, Jace_? — the older repeated without patience.

— _A lot of things_ happened, it would be nice if you came to work, boss! If you can unwrap yourself from your boyfriend's arms! — Alec rolled his eyes.

— I'm on my way — he hung up.

— So something happened? — Magnus asked, still with his eyes closed.

— It seems like, but Jace was being really stupid on the phone and didn't tell me anything useful, I'd better get to the Institute right now — he lamented. — I didn't want to get up so soon… I like your bed so much more than mine at the Institute… It's so warm and cozy!

Magnus smiled and took his hand under the pillow to caress his face.

— I'm going to take a shower before I leave — he announced, getting up. — Go back to sleep — the older smiled again, the affection in that phrase.

Alec got up, going to the bathroom, but turned back to get his cell phone and saw Magnus staring at him.

— Were you… Checking me out? — he asked, amused.

— What? I also think my boyfriend is _super hot_! And as all I can do is look… — Alec laughed and closed himself in the bathroom. — Oh, if only I could have more... — Magnus closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, allowing himself to fantasize about them being boyfriends in every way he would like...

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec barely had time to assimilate all the information that Clary and Jace had released an Angel that Valentine had held captive for 25 years on Earth, with the unexpected arrival of his mother and Max.

As the eldest son in the family, in his father's absence, Alec would be responsible for his little brother's Rune Ceremony party and he had no idea how to organize that!

So in the first moment he had the opportunity, he left the Institute again, without much concern that the answer he had found to his problem had often been the first answer in his mind to solve any situation: run to Magnus! But he hoped the other didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was born from the scene of Alec talking on the phone with Jace while he was still lying next to Magnus, because that certainly happened, no one can change my mind! And Magnus is going crazy because he and Alec are not yet on the same page about not being just pretending anymore.


	23. Love is an Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— It's so strange, you feeling completely comfortable at Magnus' now — the blond observed his brother serving himself naturally.  
> — In my boyfriend's house? It's weird that you're so comfortable here! — he replied, sitting at the table with the other to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted this scene to be bigger in the show, because we have Alec asking Magnus to throw Max's party and then Jace talking to Magnus about his relationship with his brother, but nothing in between, so I thought it would be good to fill in the gaps!

— My mother’s back — Alec announced, entering the apartment and seeing Magnus there, as if already expecting him.

— Which means I'll make myself scarce — the older said, humorous and annoyed at the same time. He hadn't encountered Maryse Lightwood since he started dating her son, but he knew how much she despised downworlders and he had the slightest impression that he'd always had a special place on the list of people she had least appreciation for, even before.

— No, I have something else in mind — Alec said, amused. Magnus was the most powerful person he knew, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, respected and feared by many and he was suggesting staying out of his mother's way, as if she scared him. — How would you feel about throwing a party?

— Have you met me? — the older turned to face him again and they were joking in a good mood that day.

— It is for Max's Rune Ceremony — Alec explained his suggestion.

— I think I'll pass... — Magnus rethought the offer, making a worried expression.

— Magnus…

— I'm sure I'll love Max. But Maryse? That woman hates me! — he argued.

— I don't have the ability, nor the knowledge to prepare this kind of thing, and I can't learn it overnight! My "boyfriend", on the other hand, is like a  _ party genius _ and won't help me with the most important party in my little brother's life,  _ fearing Maryse Lightwood _ ?

— Alexander, this is blackmail! — Magnus laughed.

— Please, Magnus! I know it's a lot to ask, I know we still have a long way to go and my mom is a great example of shadowhunters who are unlikely to change their mind about downworlders, but imagine the impact on the Shadow World? The Rune Ceremony party, the most important rite of passage to shadowhunters, of the Head of the New York Institute’s younger brother, be hosted by my warlock “boyfriend”? This is a milestone!

— You sure about this? — Magnus asked, still unsure.

— Why wouldn't I be? — Alec answered firmly.

— Then I better get to work! — the older said, looking finally excited with the idea and the other smiled, satisfied.

Alec went into the kitchen, to get some coffee, which he hadn’t even had time for in the morning, and found Jace sitting at the table, after returning to Magnus', when he had reported all that had happened about the Angel.

— It's so strange, you feeling completely comfortable at Magnus' now — the blond observed his brother serving himself naturally.

— In my boyfriend's house? It's weird that  _ you're  _ so comfortable here! — he replied, sitting at the table with the other to eat.

—  _ Touché _ ! — Jace laughed. — Did I hear right? You ask Magnus to organize Max's Rune Ceremony party? Are you really sure this is a good idea? You know how Maryse can be…

— I'm counting on her not wanting to make a scene — Alec replied, amused. — All I really need to worry about is not leaving her alone with Magnus, the rest, I'm sure it'll be perfect!

— I was wondering where you got all this new self-confidence from! — the older one rolled his eyes. — Really, Alec! You are different, not a bad difference, don’t get me wrong! You have always been very good at controlling your emotions so that they leak as little as possible through our bond...

— You are talking like I do it on purpose — Alec observed, making the other laugh.

— It was always the impression I had, but if you're saying it wasn't... — Jace joked. — What I mean is that I've been feeling you really lighter, you still don't let me feel exactly what you're feeling and I still get some weird information that doesn't fit the overall…

— Maybe it's your code reader that's broken, have you thought of that? — Alec said, trying to change the focus of the subject, before his Parabatai could identify the cause of those weird feelings. The truth was that it had already reached the point where not even he knew exactly what he was feeling in his “relationship” with Magnus…

— Funny… You look good, Alec! I'm glad Magnus makes you like this, he seems like a great guy! I mean, he really let me stay here — the youngest finished, embarrassed.

— He really is! — the other agreed.

— What do you think of a Spanish theme for the party? — Magnus came in excitedly into the kitchen and realized they were talking before. — Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.

— No, no, Magnus, you didn't interrupt anything — Jace reassured him. — I actually had already finished here and was going to ask you if I can get some of your books to do some research, I promise I'll put it all back later!

— Of course, feel free to look around, Jace! — the warlock replied, smiling and the younger left them alone. —  _ Spanish theme _ , what do you think? Musicians, dancers,  _ Sangria _ ... You said your father proposed to your mother in Barcelona, didn't you?

— I did — Alec replied, impressed that the other had kept that information about his family. — That's a great idea, Magnus!

— Perfect! Do you think your mother would prefer another place to the party than here? — the older one asked, really looking worried.

— You worry about preparations, I worry about my mother, okay? — Alec stood up, having finished his coffee and held the other gently by the shoulders.

They went out together and saw Jace already concentrating on the books he had borrowed, sitting on the balcony in the sun.

— I have to go back to the Institute, but whatever you need, just call me, okay? — Alec assured and Magnus agreed, smiling. — Bye, Jace! — he said goodbye and his brother raised a hand to him, don’t taking his attention slightly from what he was reading.

— I'll walk you to the door — Magnus said, laughing at the other shadowhunter's concentration. — Later, I send you the invitation to deliver to your mother!

— Okay, but don't worry about her! — Alec assured him once more and automatically took the older man's face and bent to kiss him goodbye, making the other smile dreamily until after closing the door.

— Magnus! — he heard Jace calling him from outside, taking him from his day-dream and he went to see what had upset him so much.

— Aw! — the warlock found the place full of cats and some were curling up on Jace, friendly, which caused his discontent. —  _ Bonjour, mes petit chats _ ! You're new, aren't you? — he spoke directly to the cat near Jace, who looked even more annoyed.

Magnus magically produced four milk bowls and the cats soon became interested.

— I spoil them, I can't help it — he admitted to the shadowhunter. — It's the only way to win them over!

— Well, I guess, when you put your mind to it, you can win over just about anyone, huh? — Jace said and the other noticed his change now that they were alone.

— You're talking about Alec — Magnus replied, sitting in a chair across from him.

— Look, I've been there! I know it's a whirlwind fling that burns so hot all you can do is flame out — the blond pointed out seriously.

— Is this what you think it is? A fling? — the older one asked, annoyed. Even if it didn't start for the right reasons, and even though for Alexander it was still part of their act, Magnus's feelings were real and he wouldn't want anyone to doubt them.

— I don't know what it is, but I know my brother. He’s sensitive! — Jace answered, in a posture that the other would never expect to see. — You've been spending almost every night together and he's betting high that he will be able to change the world and shadowhunters and downworlders will get along because of you!

— He told you — Magnus said, surprised, and for a moment he thought Jace had finally found out.

— He didn't have to! — the younger one replied dryly. — I sense he's happier because of you. Look, I'll make this simple, okay? — he dropped what he was doing and faced the other seriously. — I’m never gonna let  _ anyone _ hurt him!

Magnus felt his body relax, all this talk wasn’t about the lies he and Alec had created, or about Jace finding out, not even about him not liking a downworlder messing with his brother. It was just a brother wanting to protect the other. And as long as he had lived long enough, this was the first time the warlock had ever felt that sensation of being placed against the wall to prove that he had only good intentions in their relationship. He had never been so happy for truly love a person!

— I don't know exactly what changed for you two to suddenly become  _ love birds _ , but I've never seen Alec get carried away like that and if you're planning something or you're not being serious in this relationship as he’s and end up hurting my brother, I swear to the Angel, Magnus… — the older made him shut up with a gesture before he finished his threat.

— Relax — he said with a smile. — Do you really think I'd invite Maryse Lightwood to my home for just anyone? — Magnus answered simply and the answer was enough for Jace to relax posture, laugh and return to his work.

— I hope this party has an open bar! — he said, seeming to feel the pressure of what it would be like tonight.

— Have you met me? — Magnus joked, making him laugh once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, on the show, Jace is concerned because he knows for sure that Alec and Magnus are now being much more intimate in their relationship, but here is much more than that, he knows that his brother is putting everything he built until now as Head of the Institute in their partnership, so he would really put Magnus against the wall, even though he was the person who sheltered him when he needed and even though their relationship was quite friendly!


	24. Love is More than Just a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know we both made this up and I thought I would eventually regret it, but I really can't see you as I used to anymore! For the wrong reasons, I ended up seeing you with other eyes, without my bad feelings interfering and I am very happy and grateful for that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Alec still doesn’t know what he’s really feeling for Magnus, but he knows they are much more than they were at the beginning and not only because they decided to stay together for reasons other than the deal.

After Magnus handed Maryse and Max's drinks and the two went to talk to the guests, Alec pulled the warlock to the corner to apologize for his mother’s attitude.

— It's everything so wonderful, Magnus, thank you so much for all this — he took the older man's hand, lovingly, pulling him toward his. — Sorry about my mom's manners! She used to have one! I am really sorry!

— It's all right, Alexander! It didn't upset me — Magnus replied, smiling, and the other held his face fondly.

— Well, really upset me! You threw this wonderful party and she didn't even thank you!

— Well, mothers-in-law are usually difficult beings. At least that's what I heard — the oldest joked. — And, for all concerns, she believes I corrupted her perfect son with my unworthy hands!

Alec rolled his eyes and held his hands tenderly, kissing them gently.

— I never thought I'd say that when you suggested our whole story, Magnus Bane, but I'm very happy and honored to have you by my side! For those who lost so much time fighting, I didn’t imagine that I could count on you like this, for all kinds of situations! My mother can think what she wants, but these are the hands of someone very special to me! From a great friend!

— Alexander... — Magnus said, thrilled and the other smiled.

— I know we both made this up and I thought I would eventually regret it, but I really can't see you as I used to anymore! For the wrong reasons, I ended up seeing you with other eyes, without my bad feelings interfering and I am very happy and grateful for that!

— Me too, Alexander! — they were both so focused that they didn't even notice Jace's approach.

— I know you are very in love, _you adorable lovebirds,_ but I will stay with you, disturbing the mood again, because if I have to keep thirding the wheel for someone, I prefer it to you both! Is that or I would have to go talk to Raj and who wants that?

— Wait, what? What happened? — Alec asked, confused.

— Clary and Simon are together — the younger one replied and pretended to vomit, making the other two laugh. — I think I'm going insane with this situation… Magnus, tell me you have a potion that can fix my life… I'm desperate!

— The effects aren't exactly what you’re expecting, Jace — the warlock replied regretfully.

— I don’t care! Do you have this potion? Can I take it now?

— Calm down, Jace — Alec tried to reassure his brother.

— We'll talk about this later, Jace — Magnus put his hand gently on his shoulder. — Talking is good, much more than a potion that removes any trace of your feelings for someone!

— If I drink too much tonight, you're responsible for me and you can't let me do anything stupid!

— So stay away from the Sangria, it's very strong — Magnus warned.

— This is already my second — the blond said, taking a long drink. — It's very tasty!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

With all the chaotic situation between Max, Jace and their mother, Alec went to look for Izzy, hoping that at least she was still in the healthy part of the family.

He saw Clary walking toward the door, looking upset.

— Hey, are you leaving? — he asked, sounding concerned.

— I have to — Clary replied, turning to him in annoyance. — Seeing you here, drink in hand, all smiles, makes me sick.

— What are you talking about? — Alec asked, cornered.

— I'm talking about you killing my mom — hearing those words, Alec felt as if all the weight of guilt came back and fell on his stomach.

So Clary hadn't truly forgiven him, she believed he was guilty, thought he was a terrible shadowhunter and a waste of space! He knew that no one believed him and that they were right to never notice him, always exclude him and consider him inferior! What was he thinking? That he was worthy of the name Lightwood? To be Head of the Institute? Parabatai of one of the best shadowhunters? He was nothing, he could never change the world, he was… He was…

— You're a murderer, Alec — Clary said resentfully. — Nothing more! Why are you still here? — she approached as the city lights moved below and he was already standing on the balcony’s ledge. — All those times you told me I wasn't a good shadowhunter…

— I know... I know you wish I was dead instead of Jocelyn — he agreed.

— You let a demon possess you? You're weak! — she said, and that phrase kept repeating in his head, as if she'd screamed in a tunnel so that its echo would haunt him forever. — Nobody’s gonna miss you! Weak! The guilt must be eating you alive! Murderer!

He felt the guilt so heavy to carry that all he could do was open his arms and let it all end.

But just as his body was about to fall, Magnus rushed in and pulled him back in, making him fall asleep. The moment he rushed to Alec's side to see if he was all right, Clary was sure that their relationship was not fake.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

After everyone left and Jace went to the guest room, making sure his brother was really fine, Magnus allowed himself to fall on the bed, very tired. He thought Maryse Lightwood would be the hardest he had to deal with at the party, but now Valentine had his counter-spell book, a small captive warlock, and a plan to destroy the whole Downworld.

On top of all that, his heart was still heavy from seeing Alexander throwing himself off the balcony… How many times would he have to see the man he loved so close to death?

— How are you? — Alexander entered the room, removing his jacket and leaving it on the chair, also loosening the buttons of his sleeves, before sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

— How am I? — he repeated, not believing that the other, after all that had happened that night, wanted to know how he was?

— Your spell book was stolen! — Alec answered. — The Soul Sword is with Valentine, the little girl… What are we going to do?

— I don't know... — Magnus answered truthfully and the other seemed to understand the seriousness of not having the answers this time.

— How many downworlders do you think live in New York?

— I don't know, but they're not all your responsibility — he had to remind his shadowhunter, who was already visibly carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

— But you are — Alec replied, making Magnus smile, feeling his heart beat faster.

— I can take care of myself!

— Maybe... But this is different. You may have lived through the Fall of Rome, but even the Dark Ages couldn't have been this dark…

— Alexander, I know things may seem bleak, but… Nothing was as devastating as seeing you standing on that ledge — the older man confessed, feeling his heart still tight.

— It was the magic — Alec stated. — I never, never would…

— I know, I know. But magic can’t create fears, only bring them out.

— Magnus…

— Look, you don't have to explain yourself, I've been through it myself — Magnus said, the memories making him anguished again. — Just promise me that you'll tell me if things ever get that bad! — Alec nodded, impressed.

— You must be exhausted, let's go to sleep — the shadowhunter said, placing his hands on Magnus's shoulders, massaging them lightly. — I'm not sure if we will have the best nights of our lives in the coming days, maybe we should enjoy as much as we can!

— You're right, Alexander — he touched his hand on his shoulders, his heart still tight. — We better rest to be ready for what is to come!


	25. We are all Bound by Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Downworld leaders meeting? Sounds serious — Alec said, impressed. — Do you always get together?  
> — Only when there's a problem — the warlock answered seriously. — I'm here, I'll call you later, okay?  
> — Okay. Have a nice meeting? — the shadowhunter wished uncertainty, making him laugh.  
> — Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Alec got the idea for the cabinet meeting with the leaders of the Downworlders from their meeting to discuss Clary being able to activate the Soul Sword, did you have that impression too?

The day after Max's Rune Ceremony, Alec arrived early at the Institute, looking for Isabelle, but couldn’t find her. He headed for his office, where he found Aldertree sitting quietly in an armchair, reading "The Art of War," with the fireplace lit, feeling completely comfortable in its place.

— Do you know where Izzy is? — Alec asked, not bothering to come in without knocking. — I was told you spoke with her this morning. She hasn’t been in the Institute since.

— I didn't realize I was the keeper of your sister's calendar — Aldertree said without looking up from the book.

— Something’s wrong. She's been acting weird ever since you sent her to the Iron Sisters!

— I think you're being paranoid — the other replied, finally staring at him. — After what happened at your brother's party, perhaps I should recommend you for a psychiatric evaluation… — Alec rolled his eyes and stopped himself from answering what came to mind. — What reason would I have to lie?

— I don't know, but whatever it is...

— Nothing’s going on — Aldertree interrupted him, not caring what the younger was going to say. — I’m just trying to help. Now, I would ask yourself: is making insinuations about me really the road you want to go down? — although he got up from his chair, Alec was not intimidated by his threat. — Isabelle’s more than capable of handling herself!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— Magnus? Are you busy? — as soon as Alec left his office, he called the warlock, who was walking the streets at that moment, alone.

— Sort of — he answered uncertainty, and the other noticed his hesitation. — Did something happen?

— I can't find Izzy and Aldertree is hiding something about her — the younger said. — I was going to ask for your help, but if you are busy…

— We have a problem, actually... I'm going to the Hunter's Moon for a meeting with the other Downworld leaders. I'll tell you about later and we can also look for Isabelle.

— Right. A Downworld leaders meeting? Sounds serious — Alec said, impressed. — Do you always get together?

— Only when there's a problem — the warlock answered seriously. — I'm here, I'll call you later, okay?

— Okay. Have a nice meeting? — the shadowhunter wished uncertainty, making him laugh.

— Thank you.

Magnus came in, seeing Luke and Raphael waiting for him and he joined them to wait for a representative of the Seelie Queen , probably Meliorn. The bar was empty except for them, and everyone's expressions seemed serious.

They were silent until Meliorn arrived, accompanied by two more Knights.

— Meliorn — Luke greeted. — What happened to your face? — the Seelie had new facial scars.

— My punishment for helping Clary Fairchild into one of the Queen's realms — he explained, resigned.

— Well, it’s good to see you — the Werewolf Alpha said, sounding sincere.

— I'd say the same, but, sadly, I'm incapable of lying — the other replied. — Shall we get this over with?

— Careful — Magnus said softly to Luke. — Seelie Armor…

— Means war. I noticed — Luke agreed. — I assume you all know why I called you here — he said, returning his tone to normal.

— I’ve heard rumors — Raphael answered.

— Well, unfortunately, the rumors are true — the werewolf confirmed. — Valentine wants to use the Soul Sword to decimate the entire Downworld and he needs Clary to activate it.

— And you have a plan? — the vampire leader asked.

— Well, we can't defeat Valentine on our own — Luke pointed out. — But together, maybe we have a shot!

— Whatever it is, we can't have him get to Clary — Magnus said for the first time.

— I agree — Meliorn replied. — But, on behalf of Seelie Queen, I’d like to propose an alternative. Execute Clary Fairchild on sight.

— Care to rethink this? — Magnus tried to contain the situation, seeing Luke lose his mind in a few seconds.

— You’d be rotting in the City of Bones had she not insisted we save your life!

— Then, consider this my way of returning the favor — Meliorn replied. — By killing her, I’ll be saving you from yourselves! This council is biased! You’ve all allowed yourselves to become too involved with the Shadowhunters! Jocelyn Fairchild — he indicated Luke. — Alec Lightwood — his eyes turned to Magnus. — And you — he turned to Raphael. — You’ve been seeing Isabelle, haven't you?

Luke and Magnus also turned to the vampire, surprised.

— What are you talking about?

— I’d recognize that perfume anywhere — Meliorn replied.

— Then you're no different from the rest of us — Raphael snapped.

— I’ll admit. I know her charms better than anyone — the other replied teasingly. — But, unlike you, my feelings never affect my judgment.

— My judgment’s fine — the vampire assured him. — Clary has to die to protect our people, so be it.

With those claims, Luke despaired and the first thing he did was warn Clary of the risk she was now, with Downworld gathering to hunt her down.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

The first thing Magnus did when he arrived at his apartment was to text Alexander to meet him there. Many things had been said at the meeting that would interest his shadowhunter.

— You said you know where Izzy is? — Alec asked as soon as he entered.

— Well, not exactly — the older answered uncertainty, looking away.

— You know, I expect this from Aldertree, but not from you — the shadowhunter said, letting his bad temper overpower him again. — What’s going on? And why do I seem to be the last person to know?

— A couple of days ago, I saw Isabelle trying to buy yin fen from a certain reprobate warlock at the Hunter's Moon — Magnus decided to tell him everything from the start.

— You sure it was her? — Alec doubted and the other nodded.

— I asked her what she was doing, but she told me she was undercover — he continued.

— Why didn't you say anything? — he asked.

— She's an excellent liar! It wasn’t until this evening that I put it all together — the oldest confessed. — Something Meliorn said at the Downworlders meeting… I think she's getting her fix straight from the source… — he finished with regret.

— Where is she? — Alec didn't seem to want to believe what he'd just heard about his sister.

— Meliorn said she's been with Raphael — Magnus replied. — And he tried, but couldn’t deny...

Alec snorted angrily and swerved from the other to get out and head straight for the Hotel DuMort, to resolve the situation with his own hands, but Magnus took him by the arm.

— Don't do anything angry, Alexander! — he said calmly, but the other released his arm violently. — This isn't the time to throw all your effort away!

— I don't even know if I really want to fix anything! Every time, I come across new proof that shadowhunters and downworlders aren’t born to be together!

— You’re mad now, Alec…

— You bet I'm mad! But that doesn't mean I'm not thinking straight! Every time, I come to the conclusion that shadowhunters will never change, but we are not the problem!  _ You  _ can't change either — he said furiously, with such contempt in his voice that it sounded like someone else.

— Alexander, please don't say something you might regret later — Magnus said, heartbroken.

— I don't have time to argue! I'm going to get my sister out of that  _ monster's  _ den and you don't get in my way — he continued, raging, looking into the older man's eyes, blinded by his exalted feelings —  _ warlock _ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's bad temper strikes again… I had warned that he would still have to apologize more times, didn't I? But this one in particular will guide him to something a little bigger in the next chapters. Wait for it!


	26. In the Light of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was killing or dying… Was that the rule that governed the Shadow World? Could trying to change the relationship in this world really break this rule? Or would shadowhunters always be shadowhunters and downworlders would always be downworlders?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if this chapter would stay or not, because it is more about what is happening at the Institute during the invasion and there are just a few little differences, but it’s still here because I had the opportunity to put what Alec was thinking, I hope that you like it!

Alec returned to the Institute with his head exploding. He'd discovered his sister's addiction, had the worst fight with Magnus (and told him horrible things he had no intention of), had beaten Raphael, fought with Izzy, and the Downworld seemed on the verge of collapse, going hard after Clary!

While he was analyzing some of the attacks that were going on all over the city, Jace called.

— Jace? Are you okay?

— No. Something weird’s going on, Alec.

— Yeah, tell me about it — the oldest agreed. — We have reports of violent Downworlders all over Manhattan!

— I think it's Valentine. I can explain later, but right now, I need your help!

— Is Clary…? — Alec asked worriedly.

— It's complicated.

— Yeah, what’s that supposed to mean?

— Valentine has her... I think he's trying to activate the Soul Sword! I need everyone you have to be looking for her right now!

— Yeah, that’s not easy. Aldertree dispatched every shadowhunter we have to stop the attacks.

— Well, undispatch them, Alec! You are the Head of the Institute! — and hung up.

The night just got better…

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— The initial attacks were in South Brooklyn, so we're gonna focus our search there and then move outward — Alec instructed the shadowhunter group. — Remember, whatever happens, our priority is to locate Clary — the group nodded.

— Disregard that order — Aldertree intruded. — What the hell do you think you are doing?

— Stopping Valentine from destroying the Downworld — Alec replied authoritatively.

— And yet from the look of things, it’s the Downworld that’s trying to destroy us!

— Look, I don't have time to argue. Either you help me or get out of the way!

— Or you’ll do what? — Aldertree replied again with the trump taking Alec from his job as Head of the Institute.

— Remember how I said that you were hiding something? — Alec answered without hesitation. — Supplying yin fen to a subordinate... An ex-field medic should know better — he said in a lower, but no less threatening tone.

— And you expect anyone to actually believe this ridiculous accusation? — the Clave representative answered, victorious.

— Who knows? Idris loves gossip — the younger answered, already expecting that reaction from the other. — And you're one Clave investigation away from treating frostbite on Wrangel Island! From now on, I’m calling the shots. Don’t ever threaten my family again! Now, if you don't mind, I need these shadowhunters to find Clary!

— Do as he says — Aldertree agreed in a more restrained spirit, and Alec gave him a winning smile and a pat on the arm.

The Institute was his again!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Valentine broke into the Institute with the little warlock girl he had kidnapped, Madzie and killed many shadowhunters in the process.

— Alec, are you ok? — Jace asked as he called again.

— We're under attack. Major casualties — the oldest reported. — Valentine used Madzie to take down the wards! She suffocated everyone…

— Where's Izzy? — Jace asked, desperate.

— She wasn’t here — Alec replied as he checked the body trail through the halls of his desolate Institute.

— Oh, thank the Angel! — the younger said, relieved. — Alec, he’s there to use the power core instead of lightning. He’s got Simon, he’s threatening to kill him if Clary doesn't come and activate the Sword…

— You have to keep Clary away from that Sword!

— Don’t worry. She’s with Magnus. Luke and I are coming for it now. Just get to the power core and shut it down — Jace instructed. — That way, no matter who touches the Sword, it won't turn on.

While he was distracted, paying attention to his brother's instructions, Alec was attacked by a member of the Circle and they honestly needed to stop underestimating him. When another appeared, Aldertree came out of nowhere and helped him defeat them.

— That’s not bad ... for a diplomat — he observed.

The two went together to the energy core.

— Looks like he's already tapping the energy supply — Aldertree noted.

— We need to get to that power core and shut it down — Alec informed. — But it’ll be heavily guarded. We'll need to get to it via the rooftop.

— Hell if I’m gonna let that bastard destroy the entire Downworld — the other said.

— What, suddenly you care about Downworld? — the younger one was surprised.

— I'm an officer of the Clave, sworn to protect downworlders and mundanes alike — Aldertree replied, looking offended by the other's remark.

— Right — Alec said incredulously.

— I'm not the Big Bad Wolf you think I’m!

— No, you're worse. You got my sister hooked on yin fen! — the other remembered, furious.

— I warned her, Alec. Told her of the risks. But she wanted to visit the Citadel. The yin fen allowed her to do that! I was doing her a favor!

— Are you kidding me? — Alec lost his temper again. — Look, you might’ve helped me back there, but don't pretend you're one of the good guys!

The two continued to walk to the top of the Institute, seeing lots of shadowhunter bodies everywhere. Valentine could claim how he wanted his fight to be  _ for  _ those born with Angel's blood, but he didn't mind going over anyone to reach his goal!

— The power core’s up here, on the roof, behind this access hatch — Alec pointed out, destroying the entrance with the insight rune.

— Unfortunately, it’s not impervious to the unlock rune! — Aldertree observed. — You're the Head of the institute. You don’t have the key?

— I do. In my office — Alec answered.

— Where Valentine is… I think I can override the control mechanism — Aldertree said thoughtfully.

— That’s impossible — the younger doubted.

— Not when you have my security clearance and know the backdoor algorithms! — the other said, almost amused, starting to work.

— I think you wouldn’t mind if Downworld was destroyed — Alec teased after a while in silence. — Certainly make your job easier.

— My relationship to the Downworld is more complicated than you think! — Aldertree replied, continuing to try to crack the code without even turning to look at the other.

— How’s that?

— Years ago, when I was still making my way up through the ranks of the Clave, I fell in love with a woman! Beautiful and intelligent. Sexy! And a lycanthrope!

— You fell in love with a downworlder? — Alec repeated incredulously.

— Seems odd, doesn't it? — the older teased as if indicating the similarity between them. — But Eva was special! After a year together, I was called to Alicante for a summit. When I returned, I went to see her and found the aftermath of a massacre! A Shax demon… I discovered Eva hiding in the basement, she was in shock, driven mad by grief! She couldn't control herself, so she transformed and attacked me — Aldertree finished and showed the scar on his chest. — She’d have killed me if I hadn't used my Seraph Blade. Eva died in my arms.

— You killed her… — Alec said, horrified.

— I had no choice! Eva couldn’t control herself! It was her nature. Her wolf nature! That’s when I realized a shadowhunter could never be with a downworlder, no matter how strong our feelings might be!

The two remained silent after that story, Aldertree focused on breaking the access code and Alec disturbed by everything he had heard. Even if his relationship with Magnus wasn't like that story, even if warlocks didn't have the same control issues that often happened with werewolves and vampires, the shadowhunter was disturbed.

He replayed his own conversations and experiences with downworlders, always focusing on the little warlock boy his father didn’t let him help and that had caused all his desire to change Shadow World forever. He didn't want to believe that downworlders couldn't be with shadowhunters because of their particularities, but whether or not the Clave representative had put him to rethink everything he believed...

Alec would never have imagined that this cold, dry man had once loved a woman who had died in his arms, by his hands, in a situation where many shadowhunters had seen themselves: it was killing or dying… Was that the rule that governed the Shadow World? Could trying to change the relationship in this world really break this rule? Or would shadowhunters always be shadowhunters and downworlders would always be downworlders?

— It's not working — Aldertree said, finally waking him up from his thoughts. — The bypass must not apply to exterior access points…

Before Alec could suggest anything else, they were stunned by the door being flung open and their position revealed to a group of four Circle members, who already had their weapons in their hands and seemed delighted to have found them.

— Four against two — Aldertree lamented.

— Could be worse — Alec observed, but neither of them had time or needed to make any move to fight. A whip squeal drove two of the Circle members to the ground in surprise. — Izzy!

Isabelle alone was able to take down all four shadowhunters before they had time to react, fighting magnificently, as her brother was used to seeing.

— Izzy, are you ok? — Alec asked worriedly, running over to her when the girl looked like she was going to faint. — I got you. Are you okay?

— I'm so sorry, Alec — she said, her voice weak and regretful.

— For what, saving our lives? — he held her firmly in his arms, protective and proud, and caught a glimpse of the way Aldertree stared at them, surprised.

At that moment, Alec was reminded why he shouldn’t listen to that man, even if he seemed to make sense for a moment. Seeing the state of his little sister, the strongest and bravest person he knew, almost knocked over by him, had nothing he said that could redeem him! And just as that didn't change how Alec saw Aldertree, Raphael couldn't change how he felt about the Downworld!


	27. With the Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Alec wanted most at that moment was to find Magnus and apologize for all he had said! If he didn’t want to forgive him, he would understand, but for the Angel! He needed to be alive so that he could look at him with that disappointed expression of his one last time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important chapter, I will not spoil talking a lot here!

Alec rushed down to the Ops Center to make sure the worst didn't happen, but arrived late when he ran into Jace, Clary, and Simon standing in front of a massacre with dead downworlders everywhere.

— No... You did this — he accused Clary without thinking. — You activated the Sword?

— No... — Clary answered in astonishment.

— I did it — Jace answered, choked. — I thought I was destroying it, Alec, but… — he looked at all the dead on the floor with regret, speechless.

— Where's Magnus? — the elder asked, desperate. — He wasn't here, was he? — they looked around, unsure how to answer that question.

— I... I don't know… — Jace answered honestly, looking even more desperate with that possibility.

— We portaled upstairs — Clary said. — We split up, I…

— Oh God... — Alec felt his heart stop beating at that moment.

— Alec... — his brother called, but the older ran at that moment, barely looking back.

He paced the Institute, up and down, looking at every body that lay throughout the building, turning it into a mausoleum.

With each passing hour, the shadowhunter's despair grew more and more, because with every body he saw lying on the floor, Alec feared to find Magnus there. Everything Valentine had done was too terrible!

His footsteps weighed, so did his heart... The closer he got to dawn, the more his mind repeated his last words to Magnus, like a loop. If those had been all he had to say to the other… His heart was broken…

Everything between him and Magnus had happened in such a troubled and unconventional way… He would never have imagined that someday he would feel his heart aching with fear and concern for the High Warlock!

All Alec wanted most at that moment was to find Magnus and apologize for all he had said! If he didn’t want to forgive him, he would understand, but  _ for the Angel! _ He needed to be alive so that he could look at him with that disappointed expression of his one last time!

_ No _ , Alec knew that wasn't all he wanted! He wanted to hug Magnus, to hold him in his arms, and feel his smell… Feeling his heat… Alec wanted to kiss him! He had on his lips the taste of the little kisses they now exchanged for habit, and all he wanted at that moment was the kiss that marked his heart!

_ For the Angel! _ He couldn’t have lost Magnus, not now that he realized how much of himself was truly involved with the warlock, how truly the moments, the encounters, the caresses, the nights sleeping beside him were important! How much everything they had spent together so far, Izzy's judgment, Jace's disappearance, him getting lost in the Parabatai bond, Jocelyn's death, Max's party… Magnus was always by his side! And how he loved him for that!

Alec walked through the doors of the Institute, seeing shadowhunters coming in the early morning, still looking around, allowing himself one last moment of hope, before surrendering to despair…

When he felt a gentle hand on his arm, his heart beat again before he even turned to see Magnus. He barely looked at him, before wrapping him in his embrace, feeling him hug him back.

— Magnus, I thought… — Alec could barely put into words everything that had gone through his mind all that night.

— I found Madzie. I got her out of here just in time and took her to Catarina. She's safe — the other informed him and he recorded just a little of what was being said. The only thing he could focus his mind on was on the sound of Magnus' voice, which he had feared he would never hear again.

— Look... Magnus, on every mission I've ever been on, I've never felt that type of fear, ever — Alec said, bumbling a bit with the words, but the older didn't seem to care. — Not knowing if you were alive or dead I... I was terrified!

— So was I — Magnus answered, touching his arm.

Alec was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally at that time. The night had been very long and sad, all he wanted was to go to Magnus' and stay there with the man he loved!

Without thinking twice, he threw himself at the other, sealing their lips with everything he had, with all the feelings that made his heart pound again. And, not so much to his surprise, Magnus just returned his kiss and hugged him tight.

— I... I have to... Do some things here yet — Alec apologize. — Check if everything is being done correctly, but… Well, I'll understand if you already want to go home, the night was quite long for you too, but…

— If you want me here, Alexander, here I will be — Magnus answered, understanding what he meant.

— I'm so sorry for all the things I said, Magnus! — he whined once more.

— I know, darling — the other said sympathetically.

— I don't believe in anything I said!

— I know! — Magnus touched his cheek affectionately and Alec pulled him for another kiss before they entered the Institute, holding hands.

Aldertree had taken care of Valentine's arrest, which had been held by Jace and Clary; all the dead, shadowhunters and downworlders, were being identified and forwarded with all due respect; Isabelle was lying in her room, resting, having taken care of the arrest of many Circle members herself; Jace had confided to his brother about Valentine's revelation that he was neither his son nor Clary's brother, and all the elder could do was advise him, but not much more.

Just then, he and Magnus went together to the apartment, to finally rest. The older man looked very shaken, as he knew many of the downworlders who had died that terrible night…

— Do you want to talk? — Alec asked, gently touching his shoulder as they headed for the bedroom and he was still looking very sad and lost.

— No — he answered simply, and the other understood that he should perhaps give him space. But as Alec started to walk away to change and lie down, Magnus stared at him. — I just want you to hold me!

The shadowhunter didn't need to be told twice, he just walked the steps that separated them and hugged Magnus, as they had hugged as they met in front of the Institute.

— Can I sleep like this in your arms? — the older asked, sinking his face into the other's chest and receiving a kiss on the top of his head.

— Of course, Magnus! — Alec guided them to the bed and the two lay down, without changing clothes at all. Just a snap of the warlock's fingers made them both in their pajamas, under the golden covers, in each other's arms.

They said nothing and fell asleep exhausted. They just woke up with Alec's alarm clock.

— No — Magnus grunted, tightening his grip on his arms. — Don’t go…

Alec smiled, kissing the top of his head and turned off the alarm. He lay still, making no move, just tucking the other into his arms. Magnus looked up to face him and he smiled, bringing their faces close and kissing his lips.

— If you want, you can come to the Institute with me — he said suddenly. — You can stay in my office, we can go somewhere you like, for lunch…

Magnus smiled, stroking the younger's hair and brought their faces close, kissing his lips again. Alec tugged his body closer without breaking the kiss. Although they were so intense and intimate at the moment, neither of them wanted to have the serious conversation they should have about their agreement, the fake relationship and their feelings… They would still have time to think exactly what they needed to say.

They got up, preparing to leave after breakfast to face the sad consequences of all that had happened. But they would face together and it was even stranger to act in their current situation: they had both fallen in love, but they didn't realize the other was feeling the same way at the moment.

Of course none of them were stupid to believe that those last kisses had been part of the deal and the pretense. But unfortunately Shadow World was still collapsing so they could focus on themselves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show, after spending the whole night looking for Magnus, fearing that he lost him forever, Alec says "I love you" for the first time, so there is nothing more fair than being in this chapter that he FINALLY realizes he’s in love for real! I liked to write what was on his mind because that is exactly what I can read in Matthew Daddario's expression in the scene where they find each other! He's so amazing!


	28. When You're not Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Do you think if I invited the Downworld leaders to meet with me at the Institute, they would accept? — the older made a surprised expression.  
> — I find it difficult — he answered truthfully. — They'd probably think it could be a trap…  
> — I was afraid you would say that… — the shadowhunter said unhappily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Jace being much more supportive and perceptive than he is in this part of the show! And thankful that Magnus took him in when he needed it. I really miss this on the show! I wish he had been much more grateful for everything!

The Inquisitor returned to the NY Institute as soon as she heard of Valentine's arrest and has since been in his cell trying to extract from him all his diabolical plans.

Jace pointed that all this interrogation seemed odd, why didn't she just use the Soul Sword to know everything she wanted from him? Alec had asked himself the same question. Their justification was that the rune Clary had designed to deactivate the sword had damaged it and it had been taken to be purified by the Iron Sisters, which they considered plausible, though strange.

As soon as she arrived, Aldertree had been sent back to Idris, but that didn't seem so much like the relief Alec had hoped for… She seemed to want him to be removed from the post of Head of the Institute immediately, unhappy about his work with the Downworlders and for his relationship with Magnus.

He just wasn't worried about his job anymore because Isabelle was his real concern right now! She was painfully suffering from her cravings and he didn't know what to do.

After Valentine’s massacre, the vampires were no longer as cooperative with the shadowhunters, as Alec had managed it to be, and the wolves were unhappy with the same situation and even more so with the confidence their Alpha had in the NY Institute. Everyone feared a rebellion.

Imogen seemed more interested in testing Clary and Jace's new skills for the Clave than stalking Alec, which still gave him the freedom to go to Magnus's without having to answer a questionnaire about his steps.

— Hey! — the older greeted him, opening the door and approached, gently holding his face to kiss his lips.

— Hey! Is everything okay? — Alec asked affectionately.

— I'm fine. And you, darling? Is Imogen being too hard on you? — the other joked, making them leave the door.

— No — the younger answered, pulling the other around the waist to bring them closer.

— That’s good! That’s my job! — Magnus laughed good-humoredly, receiving another, much more intense kiss, thirsting for that affection as if it had been more than a few days without seeing each other. They ended the kiss with one last peck and he held Alec's face in his hand, watching him closely. — You seem worried…

— I am — the younger admitted, sitting on the couch with the other by his side. — I am afraid we will have to deal with a rebellion that we are unable to contain! The downworlders are very disgruntled and Imogen will just throw everything I did in the trash, take me out of my job and put whatever she prefers…

— We'll fix it, darling! If you have anything I can do... — Magnus said, stroking his face slowly.

— I wanted to ask you something I've been thinking — Alec began hesitantly. — Do you think if I invited the Downworld leaders to meet with me at the Institute, they would accept? — the older made a surprised expression.

— I find it difficult — he answered truthfully. — They'd probably think it could be a trap…

— I was afraid you would say that… — the shadowhunter said unhappily.

— Why would you like to meet with them? — Magnus asked curiously.

— I think it would be a good idea for us to open a communication channel, to share information, strengthen bonds…

— Do you really believe that would work? Would this be important to our plan? — the warlock asked and the other nodded. He seemed really serious and confident about the idea. — If I talk to them, I may have a chance to convince them to go, without suspecting  _ too much _ that it's a trap!

— Would you do it? — Alec asked hopefully, making the other smile.

— Of course, Alexander! — the youngest was so pleased that he pulled the other's face to his once more and pursed their lips in love.

— You're amazing, Magnus! Thank you! — Alec slid his lips fondly over the older man's face.

— Don't thank me until I can convince them — Magnus joked. — I’m very happy to be able to help realize your plans! — the two kissed again. — Do you have time for us to do something together now or do you need to go back to the Institute?

— I need to go back, but not right away, honey, I can stay here with you a little! Is it okay that we don't do anything too big? — the younger one asked fearfully.

— All right, Alexander! We can have a quiet dinner, just the two of us!

— If Jace doesn't decide to appear out of nowhere, as usual! — Alec grunted.

— Now that Aldertree is gone, do you think your brother will be able to return to the Institute?

— He better go back! Imogen doesn't seem like his biggest fan, but I don't think she's the type that kick out shadowhunters from Institutes. I'll talk to him, to come pick his things he left here!

— You don't need to rush him, Alexander. Let's not think about your brother tonight, what do you think?

— You're right! No Jace tonight!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec had to shorten his dinner with Magnus by receiving a message  _ from Jace  _ to return to the Institute urgently. During a further interrogation of Valentine, he had revealed that Jace was a Herondale and the proof he offered was enough to convince Imogen… He needed his Parabatai more than ever at that moment.

As he walked as fast as he could through the halls of the Institute, Jace talked to Imogen in his office.

— You're a Herondale, Jace — she said, and there was almost affection in her voice. — You should be Head of this Institute!

— I'm very proud to be a Herondale — Jace began — and even happy to be your grandson... But I know you only want Alec out of his job because you don't agree with his position on the downworlders! And you are very mistaken if you think that by taking him out and putting me in place, I will do something different! When I was thrown out of this Institute by one of the representatives the Clave sent to try to get him out of his office, and I needed someone’s hand, it was my brother's  _ warlock  _ boyfriend who helped me!

— Shadowhunters shouldn't mess with downworlders so much, Jace — she argued. — This can still end very badly!

— Shadowhunters and downworlders need to fight on the same side or Valentine will win! — he said, using all his strength not to be exalted with her at that moment.

— Now I know where that bold defiance of yours comes from — Imogen said, not seeming to care about his tone. — You're just like your father! — she said excitedly and Jace stopped, unarmed by that comparison. — I retrieved this — she showed him a necklace with a ring on it. — It belongs to you now! You’ve had a lot taken away from you, Jace, but that’s all over now!

He took a deep breath, containing the thrill of that moment.

— You come from a line of great and powerful shadowhunters! From a family that has been revered by generations and feared by those who oppose all that is good and just! This ring signifies that! This is your birthright!

Imogen stepped from behind the desk and walked over to him, stopping in front of him and hanging the cord around his neck. He could no longer hide how touched he was.

— Now, my boy, you are about to find out what it means to be a Herondale! — she said proudly. — That's why I'd like to see you as Head of the Institute!

— I understand — he said, holding the ring in his hand fondly. — But I wouldn't be such a good and dedicated Head of the Institute like Alec! I will always be a soldier, but he was born to be a leader!

— Do you trust him doing this for the right reasons?

— I do! Things may not change immediately and there’re still many shadowhunters and downworlders that won’t accept. After Valentine 's massacre here, I think we'll still have to face a lot of Downworld backlash, but if there's anyone who can reverse this situation, it's Alec!

— Let's hope Mr. Lightwood knows what he's doing then! — Imogen said, not looking very convinced. Jace had the feeling that this was the first time she'd let herself believe in someone like that after a long time…


	29. Angel and Demon Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't even know why I came here! We both still think very differently about some issues!  
> — No, we don't! I just don't agree with you when you think downworlders don't deserve to be taken into account, as the Clave has always done!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter because I think this is a crucial moment for this AU, I hope you like it!

— Heard from mom. Max is on his way — Alec warned as soon as he saw Isabelle. She looked better since returning to the Institute after her last relapse, being helped by Sebastian Verlac and starting to attend mundane support groups on Simon's advice.

— Feels like just yesterday we were taking knives away from him — she replied, pleased and proud.

— He's lucky to have you as a tutor!

— Alec, maybe it's a mistake putting me in charge of him — she seemed unsure.

— Are you kidding? Izzy, you're the smartest one here and one of our toughest fighters! — he said proudly.

— But it's just… I don't totally feel like myself yet — she confessed worriedly.

— What about those mundane meetings you mentioned?

— They’re helping, even though they think I'm talking about heroin…

— Shadowhunter down! — Jace announced, drawing everyone's attention to the Ops Center.

— Milo Keytower — Clary informed him.

— What happened? — Isabelle asked.

— From what I understand, his runes were carved out — Imogen approached, also worried. — Is that true, Jace?

— Yes, after being attacked by a wolf…

— He had multiple bite and claw marks — Clary looked disturbed by that image.

— What kind of werewolf randomly attacks a shadowhunter? — Izzy asked, startled.

— One who’s trying to send a message — Alec explained, even more concerned.

— And get the attention of the Clave — Imogen agreed with him, with the same expression.

— We need to find them before this happens again — Clary said, tormented.

— Well, I think I have a pretty good idea who it is — the Inquisitor interrupted and the four of them looked at her questioningly. — Luke Graymark demanded the destruction of the Soul Sword a week ago, which was obviously denied! Which makes me think this murder is an act of revenge against the Clave!

— Luke is one of our greatest allies — Alec interfered. — With all due respect, Inquisitor, I don't think it's wise, at a time like this, we start by pointing our fingers at our allies!

— And I don't think it's wise for you to prioritize your beliefs about downworlders in a situation where shadowhunters are being killed, Mr. Lightwood! — she said punctually. — You are the Head of this Institute, and shadowhunters are your responsibility too!

— It's for holding responsibility for the shadowhunter’s safety that I don't want to start a witch-hunt against the downworlders! They are outnumbered, unhappy since Valentine’s massacre, not to mention with the Clave, and accusing them of killing shadowhunters without evidence will be the last straw for them to turn against us and leave us locked in this Institute! With them against us, our work will get much harder!

Before Imogen could respond, the Institute's alarm went off and they turned toward the entrance, where they brought in new bodies of shadowhunters shot down during their rounds.

— What happened? — Jace asked those who brought them.

— We found Rosegreen and Penmount dead in the Bowery. Runes carved out!

— Just like Keytower!

— Except Penmount’s been drained by a vampire — Alec pointed out, analyzing the body.

— And Rosegreen was lanced by a Seelie Knight — Jace added.

— It’s not just a lone wolf — Clary observed. — It’s multiple downworlders!

— The downworlders want revenge… This could be the start of an uprising — Jace said worriedly.

The entire Institute was on alert, all terrified of going on their patrols, with the possibility of being the next victim of that Downworld rebellion. They already had three shadowhunters dead and the fourth didn't take long to appear, this time killed by a warlock. No matter what Alec said right now, as long as they don't solve this problem, no one would look to the downworlders as possible allies.

He took advantage of his patrol to go to Magnus, see if he had any clues or even an idea that would help him out of this mess before the relationship between shadowhunters and downworlders deteriorated beyond repair.

— Alexander — Magnus opened the door and looked surprised and pleased to see him. He was dressed all in blue, with an orange make-up that enhanced his eyes.

— Wow! — Alec exclaimed, impressed by the other's beauty. — You are looking so handsome!

— Thank you darling! — he thanked, pleased and approached their faces to kiss his lips when the younger entered and closed the door.

— Is everything okay? — the shadowhunter asked, still admiring the other, delighted.

— Yes — Magnus nodded, holding him closer by the shoulders. — I’ve been worried sick. With all these attacks, you shouldn’t be out on your own!

— Well, I'm not on my own. I'm here with you! High Warlock of Brooklyn! — Alec replied, slowly letting go of the other's arms. — A body was found in Williamsburg… Have you heard anything?

— No, but warlocks don't report their misdeeds to me — the older one replied as he followed him, seeming bothered by that question. — If they did, my phone would never stop ringing…

— It's getting worse, isn't it? — Alec sat on the couch, looking bleak. — I don't want to be pessimistic, but I don't think I can change the shadowhunters' view of downworlders after they've seen their dead colleagues curved off their runes like that…

— No, darling, don't give up hope — Magnus sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulders. — We'll find out who's doing all this and stop more people from dying!

— That's the problem, Magnus! I thought things would get calm after we arrested Valentine, but everything is still as bad as it ever was! Valentine killed dozens of downworlders, now shadowhunters are being mutilated and I just wasn't taken from my job yet because when Imogen offered to Jace he refused! Maybe I'm really as bad as the Clave believes!

— Don't say such a thing, Alexander, you're a great leader, and I believe your brother turned down the offer because he believes you too!

— People are dying, which we believe matters little right now! These downworlders want revenge, and while I can't blame them for having this desire, I can't defend them either when it's my shadowhunters being killed!

— You need to calm down, Alexander! You won’t be able to solve anything like this…

— Every day, I think that if I was just like the Clave expects from me, I wouldn't have to worry about that so much… — Alec confessed wearily.

— Someone who doesn't care about downworlders’ lives or how many of us have died at the hands of shadowhunters compared to the other way? — Magnus asked, annoyed.

— That's not what I meant...

— Then explain to me what you mean, Alexander, because I'm starting to get tired of the inconsistency of your dedication to _your_ plan! You always seem ready to give it up every time something happens!

— You're right, we're both in the wrong mood now to have this conversation — Alec stood, ready to leave.

— Are you sure you should take advice from a mere downworlder like me? I don't know if I'm evolved enough to help a _shadowhunter_ — the warlock raged, disappointed.

— By the Angel, I just said... Do you wanna know? Forget it. I don't even know why I came here! We both still think very differently about some issues!

— No, we don't! I just don't agree with you when you think downworlders don't deserve to be taken into account, as the Clave has always done!

— I don't, Magnus! I came here to see if I could find a way to make shadowhunters still trust downworlders after such a tragedy!

— I still trust you even after the massacre at the Institute — Magnus argued angrily. — But maybe it's _too much_ to expect from shadowhunters to know how to separate maniacs from others!

Before Alec could answer, his phone rang and he answered promptly.

— Alec? Thank the Angel! Where are you? — Jace asked worriedly.

— Magnus' — he said, still a little mad. — What happened?

— Clary was attacked!

— Clary? — he repeated and Magnus turned to pay attention as well. — Is she…?

— She's alive — Jace replied and Alec gestured to reassure Magnus. — Simon got to her before the worst happened, but…

— What?

— He was refusing to leave until she woke up and Imogen put him in one of the cells below. She said we are on high alert! They found Hillwater killed by a vampire…

— I'm on my way!

— You better come fast! She wants to put GPS chips on downworlders to track them!

— This is absurd! — Alec said and hung up. — I have to go before Imogen breaks the Shadow World!

— I make you a Portal — Magnus suggested.

— No. We'll have to finish this later, but we're not done yet.

— Alexander, don't be stubborn! It's not because we disagree that I'll risk letting something happen to you! I will make you a Portal and you will go through it to the Institute without discussion! — Alec almost smiled and nodded.

— _Yes sir_ , Mr. Bane! — he approached again and kissed Magnus' lips, who held him by the back of his head so that he didn't move away.

— Stay safe, my Alexander, and call me if you need me! — they shared one more kiss.

— You too be careful, Magnus! I… I'm sorry for everything I said!

— I'm sorry too, darling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish this discussion had happened more or less like this on the show, because things were left unsaid between them… And it always bothered me that shadowhunters are being killed on the streets and Magnus sends Alec away like that, I know he was angry and hurt, but it doesn't look like him to act like he doesn't care if anything happens to him because they had a fight.


	30. New Plans, old Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe that when we think the Head of the Institute is working, he's actually looking with heart eyes to his boyfriend's picture!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason (that I'm going to blame everything that's going on) I posted the wrong chapter yesterday, so I'm going to post the right chapter right now! I'm so sorry!
> 
> Here I gave a fast forward on some things that I didn’t think I needed to detail, I hope there is no problem for you!

— What are you saying? — Alec asked, angry at Imogen. — That we round up the downworlders and involuntarily chip them?

— Mr. Lightwood, perhaps your personal relationships are clouding your objectivity — she countered petulantly.

— My personal relationships have nothing to do with it! — he replied, unhappy with that innuendo and the Inquisitor looked at him, unimpressed. — You know what? Maybe they have everything to do with it! Because it was a warlock who told me to always follow my gut and that is just plain wrong!

— No. Downworlders preying on shadowhunters, that's what’s wrong — Imogen replied, and it was his turn to look at her unimpressed.

— You sound like Valentine — he pointed out.

— Valentine wants those people dead. I am trying to help them!

— _“Those people”_? — he emphasized, making her roll her eyes.

— Too many shadowhunters are dying, Mr. Lightwood! You know very well why you still hold the post of Head of this Institute and you know that it is not because I began to agree with your beliefs! But either you take a definite attitude about this situation or I'll forget who are your Parabatai and put you in the cell with the downworlders down there!

— A team found Lockhart dead — he countered. — People are dying, people I've known my entire life, people I trained with! But we can't use that as an excuse to impose our rules on downworlders, Inquisitor! Tracking people because of the kind of blood they have, locking them up without recourse? That’s not what Clave stands for!

— Your idealism is charming, but when they wheel in the next dead shadowhunter, with their runes carved out, what will you tell their family? — Imogen countered. — What will your ideals have done for any of them? — she didn't let Alec answer. — You may leave, Mr. Lightwood!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Before it was too late and Imogen actually went ahead with her tracker plan, Izzy called to report that she, Raphael, Meliorn and Max, who had followed her, had found the place where the shadowhunters had been killed and a group was sent to examine the place.

— She had everything — Isabelle said as she returned to the Institute in her brother's office to Alec, Jace, and Imogen. — Werewolf claws, vampire fangs, seelie blades. She used it to make it look like a downworlder uprising!

— The question is why? — Jace asked, uneasy with all that.

— We're not sure, but it has to go beyond covering her tracks — Alec replied.

— I agree — Isabelle said.

— That’s a great job, Iz — the blond said proudly of his sister, who, despite everything she was going through, managed to put an end to that massacre. — I hear Max is back up on his feet, ready to take over the world! How are you doing? Are you okay?

— Getting better one day at a time — she answered, grateful and proud too.

— Good! We'll keep investigating Kaelie — he looked at the Inquisitor, who had remained completely silent throughout Isabelle's statement. — You were right, Alec. Downworlders and shadowhunters, we’re all a mix of human, angel and demon. If we let the Clave forget that — he looked back at Imogen, who understood what he was reaffirming at that moment — we deserve a revolt!

— Perhaps, Mr. Lightwood, my grandson's confidence in your leadership skills is not unfounded — she said, not really complimenting him. — Which makes me at peace, since I have to return to Alicante! But don't be too certain of yourself!

— I don't know exactly if that is what you mean, Mrs. Inquisitor, but before you leave, I would like to ask your permission to invite Downworld leaders to meet me here at the Institute to try to prevent situations like this with Kaelie threaten all the progress we've made as allies!

— Meetings here at the Institute? — Imogen repeated. — To discuss what?

— Common issues between us so we can cooperate more and work better together — he explained.

— What a great idea, Alec — Izzy greeted happily and Jace nodded.

— And you believe they will accept your invitation? — the Inquisitor asked.

— If you give me your permission, Magnus has assured me that he can convince them that we are not trying to lure them into any traps — he replied, being punctual in his argument.

— So you have my permission, Mr. Lightwood! Keep up the good work!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec did it! He had been supervised by three Clave superiors, with intent to remove him from his job as Head of the Institute, and managed to keep up without having to give up everything he believed! He had retrieved the Mortal Cup for the Clave, arrested Valentine, and now he was allowed to meet with the Downworld leaders at the Institute and take a big step toward his main goal! He was very proud.

For a little more than a week, he worked tirelessly in preparation for that meeting, and on the day, he still went much earlier to check on the latest adjustments. It could be the first of many or one big failure, which he intended to avoid with all his effort.

Sitting in his office, reading one of the reports on his desk to see if it was another matter to share with others at the meeting, his eyes fell on the new picture frame on his desk. He already had a picture with his parents and siblings and one of him, Jace, Izzy and Max, which he had placed as soon as it became his office, but now a new one, in a pretty silver frame, had joined his desk.

When he and Magnus had gone to Japan, the warlock made sure they both took photos in those special instant photo booths, which he, even then, when his feelings had just begun to change, hadn’t denied.

Magnus had one placed it in his study, which he had wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and hugged him. When Alec saw the photo, he asked for one too so that he could put it in his office.

Alec was leaning on Magnus's shoulders, and although it didn't look as special as they embraced, to the shadowhunter it was, because he was wearing his boyfriend's bracelets on his wrist and it was a touch so subtle, almost imperceptible, that it made something of their own, like a secret. Like their relationship!

— Mr. Lightwood? — Izzy entered his office, catching him looking at the picture and laughed. — The Downworlder leaders will be here soon. Will you meet them at the door? — she joked.

— Yes, Izzy. Thank you — he got up and went to her, to go out together.

— I can't believe that when we think the Head of the Institute is working, he's actually looking with heart eyes to his boyfriend's picture!

— Shut up, Izzy!

— Let Imogen know that — Isabelle continued mocking, making him roll his eyes.

Before his guests arrived, he made sure to talk to his shadowhunters and inform them of the meeting and all that was planned.

— We’ve lost seven of our own, but we can't allow a single radical Seelie to define the entire Downworld, anymore than we can allow Valentine to define all shadowhunters! So, to restore unity with our allies, I will be hosting a regular cabinet meeting here with the Downworld leaders of New York. These meetings will promote transparency between us. Which brings us to tonight's meeting, which will be the first of those meetings. Security will be tighter, both here and in the sub-cells. Please, let's make the downworlders feel welcome.

He noticed the disgusted expressions on the faces of some of the shadowhunters being dismissed to return to their duties as he came to Jace, Izzy and Clary.

— I think this cabinet thing’s a great idea, Alec — Jace greeted him.

— Yeah, I'm not sure if everyone agrees — he said, concerned.

— All the more reason to do it — Clary said enthusiastically. — How can I help?

— Actually, I need you and Jace for a mission — Alec informed. — Going to the Seelie Court.

— Where is that? — Clary asked, seeing that Jace and Izzy were bothered.

— The nearest entrance is in Central Park — Isabelle said. — But it’s in another realm. Where Seelie Queen lives.

— I request an audience with her to discuss Kaeli's crimes — Alec explained. — However, she said she’ll only meet with “Valentine Experiments” — he said, annoyed.

— Wow. Charming nickname! — Clary sneered. — So you think Seelie Queen is responsible for Kaelie's attacks?

— That's what I want you to find out.

— That would make sense — Jace said, joining the conversation. — Those murders weren't exactly Kaelie's style!

— How did you know Kaelie? — Clary asked.

— _Book club_! — Jace answered, fast.

— What... You read? — she asked incredulously. Alec looked away before she asked him about that too.

— Yeah. Why does everyone find that so hard to believe? — Izzy laughed at his brother.

— Look, focus — Alec interrupted. — We need to find out if she's complicit. An entire faction could be turning against us!

— That shouldn't be too hard, right? — Clary asked. — Seelies can't lie!

— Technically, yes — Jace answered. — But after hundreds of years of practice, they can expertly manipulate the truth, and the Queen is the master!

— She's very dangerous — Izzy added. — The entire realm is. More than one shadowhunter hadn’t made it back!

— What could go wrong? — Clary said, trying to hide her dread. — But we’re ‘Valentine Experiments”, right?" Don’t mess with us!

— Be very careful! — Alec advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I skipped that chapter! And two more, which are really cute! I'm so sorry! But you will like very much the ones to come!


	31. A Toast to Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood! — he said formally, catching his boyfriend's eyes.  
> — And you, Mr. Bane — Alec replied, offering his hand, and they greeted each other. — Thank you for taking the time.  
> — I wouldn't miss it. I have tremendous respect for the Head of the Institute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get so mad at Alec with that story of wanting Magnus on the Downworlders Cabinet only as the representative of the warlocks and not as his boyfriend, because he knows that everyone only trusts him because Magnus does and it’s not like as if no one knows that they are together (as Raphael putting on the table). I changed that! Be humble, Alec!

Alec was at the Institute's door with Izzy to receive his guests as soon as they arrived. He was very nervous.

— Okay. You look good — she said, straightening his clothes.

— I must say, when I received your invitation, I was skeptical — Meliorn said as he approached them, being the first to arrive. — I still am, though your sister's presence is always heartening.

— As is yours, Meliorn — Izzy returned.

— Well, tonight, I hope to erase that skepticism — Alec said, offering a hand to Seelie, who accepted.

The three saw the vampire leader enter and Isabelle went to him.

— Raphael!

— I wasn't sure I'd see you here!

— Alec wanted me here to make the downworlders feel welcome — she explained. — Seems like such a waste of my skills…

— I disagree. I feel very welcome. I'm glad you're here — he replied, smiling.

— Me too.

She went with them to the meeting room when they saw Magnus coming and he approached his Alexander.

— Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood! — he said formally, catching his boyfriend's eyes.

— And you, Mr. Bane — Alec replied, offering his hand, and they greeted each other. — Thank you for taking the time.

— I wouldn't miss it. I have tremendous respect for the Head of the Institute! — Alec nodded, finally dropping the hand of his boyfriend, who turned to follow where the others went, while the younger one waited for Luke, who was the last to arrive.

— You won't regret this — the shadowhunter assured him, offering his hand and the werewolf shake it, like the others.

— I hope not.

When everyone sat down, Raphael was the one who decided to ask first what was on everyone's mind at the table.

— So what does this Downworld-cabinet even mean? — his initial good mood seemed to be suddenly gone.

— It means creating total transparency about all shadowhunter decisions that involve the Downworld — Alec explained. — The goal is to have weekly meetings here to discuss any updates, questions, concerns. It's about improving Shadow World relations and that’s what this cabinet can do — he finished, pleased.

— Well, I applaud Mr. Lightwood for his progressive thinking — Magnus said, proud of his boyfriend.

— ‘Cause you're totally unbiased — Raphael commented wryly. — We don't have to use half words here, Lightwood knows very well that we were all  _ convinced  _ by Magnus that this not only wasn’t a trap, but also could be a good idea!

— I know you came because of Magnus — Alec interrupted. — I'm very grateful for that and I hope to have your trust one day. I really wish we could work together against our common enemies!

— Alec, you're not the first to attempt something like this — Meliorn said. — But it never works out because the Clave isn't willing to compromise.

— But I am — the shadowhunter answered. — In time, we will be able to reason with the Clave. I'm sure of it!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

After the meeting and everyone left, Alec took Magnus to his office and pulled him to the couch, holding him in his arms, excited that the results of that night were almost positive. The older one snuggled into him, turning his head to kiss him.

— Do you think I did it right? Not arresting Luke for trying to kill Valentine? — the shadowhunter asked uncertainty, resting his chin on his shoulder.

— Why did you let him go? — Magnus asked, trying to better assess the situation.

— ‘Cause I'm trying to prove to the Downworld that we don't see them as an enemy! And arresting Luke would prove the opposite.

— You did it right, darling. Luke has every reason to try something like that, but throwing his life away for revenge doesn't look like him at all. And I don't think he deserves it! — Alec nodded, sighing with relief and kissed his boyfriend once more.

— I just have to fill out the meeting reports to send to the Clave and make one more request to transfer Valentine to Idris, but I'm free for the rest of the night and we can do whatever you want! — he said, leaving his boyfriend satisfied.

— I already know what we'll do! — Magnus replied, pleased and the younger laughed of his enthusiasm, getting up to go to his desk, to finish the work quickly so they could leave.

— Alec? — Jace opened the door and looked inside for his brother and saw Magnus sitting on the couch. — Hey, Magnus! What are you doing here?

— Waiting for your brother, so we can get out of here — the warlock explained happily. — You just got back from a mission, didn't you? I'll let you talk — he got up and left without any other words.

— I'm still very surprised of how you two became a 'normal' couple — Jace said, trying to sound humorous, but seemed too exhausted to even play.

— How was it at the Seelie Court? Did you find something out? — Alec asked and his brother exhaled in exasperation.

— The Queen is still as tricky as ever! But as for Kaelie's case, she said they found a Seelie Knight who was complicit in the attacks and  _ took care  _ of him too…

— So the Queen's hands are clean and a random Knight is dead? — the older asked and his brother nodded. — I'll send this information to the Clave tonight with a warning to keep an eye on the Seelies... — Jace nodded once more. — Are you alright? Did they do anything else? You didn't eat anything there, did you?

— No. I'm fine — Alec raised his eyebrows incredulously. — Clary took Simon along on the mission and the Queen was _ very interested _ in him… Before we left, she arrested us and made Clary kiss who she wanted most, to set us free… And it didn't work when she kissed Simon first…

— Oh, no… — Alec held his face in his hands. — The Seelie Queen is really trick. 

— But Seelie magic can't lie, Alec! — Jace looked brokenhearted to his brother.

— But that doesn't mean there's only one truth too, Jace! She probably felt the confusion between you and just wanted to take advantage of the situation for her own gain if she really got so interested in Simon! All she wanted was to hurt everyone at once!

— I don't know what to do… Clary didn't want to talk to me, but… — the younger put his face into his hands.

— Don’t do anything tonight. Just rest, try to get as much sleep as possible. — Jace nodded, getting up. — Tomorrow we talk about it again, just rest!

— And you enjoy your date! — the blond teased before walking to the door.

— I'll!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— Magnus, I don't think that was a good idea... — Alec said as they arrived at the hotel.

— But you said we would do whatever I wanted! — the older one argued.

— I should have been clearer! We can do  _ whatever you want _ as long as I can do it! — the shadowhunter replied, worried. — I can't dance!

— There are good dancers and bad dancers, but dance is something everyone knows, Alexander! — Magnus argued, his eyes shining to the dance floor. — Please, darling! The Havana night is one of my favorites and I've been missing a pair so much!

— I don't think you'll fill that gap after I step on your feet and embarrass you in front of all these people all night!

—  _ Liquid courage _ ! This is what we need! — the warlock caught his arm and towed him to the bar, requesting tequila shots for both of them to the bartender. — I want to enjoy this wonderful night with you, my Alexander! Just having you looking at me... Do you realize how many envious people wanted to be in my place? Accompanied by this wonderful man that you are?

—  _ Like they're looking at me _ — Alec rolled his eyes, feeling his face flush with compliment. — Literally everyone would love to be in  _ my _ place! — Magnus grinned, grabbing two tequilas and offering one to the youngest to toast.

— To the most beautiful couple of Havana! — the youngest felt a delicious shiver up his spine. All he wanted most was for him and Magnus to have the opportunity to talk about their agreement again and they agreed their relationship to become serious and real.

— To us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put them to dance here, because we only had Magnus' reverie about them in Havana and they were certainly the most beautiful couple there! And now they are thinking about each other as a couple, even though they haven't yet talked about leaving the deal entirely behind!


	32. A Memory Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— We need to talk, Alexander — the older said, still between kisses.  
> — I know — Alec replied, and even though that sentence made him a little more tense than he was, he still didn't allow that kiss to end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, because I like it a lot, especially how it starts!

Alec woke up already smiling, feeling a tender kiss on his left shoulder, a warm and delicious sensation rising and spreading throughout his body to feel Magnus so close, early in the morning.

— Good Morning! — the shadowhunter said, without turning around, feeling the kisses of the other fall down his back and focus on a specific point there.

— Good Morning! — Magnus said, moving closer and hugging the younger affectionately. — I haven't seen this rune here yet — he kissed the same spot again. — What is it for?

— Flexibility — Alec replied and the other sighed, kissing his skin again and making him smile. — Unfortunately, it wasn't as helpful yesterday, dancing as I expected it to be…

The older man turned him around, lying on the pillows and leaning against his chest, amused.

— Alexander, you don't have to be so worried about that! I had so much fun last night, really! Dancing is one of the things I enjoy the most!

Alec clamped his hand to the back of his neck, bringing him down and joining his lips, the feeling in his chest growing warmer. Magnus wrapped himself without resistance, yearning for that feeling in the same proportion.

They both got lost in that kiss, not caring about the time, just enjoying the taste of that sweet feeling.

— We need to talk, Alexander — the older said, still between kisses.

— I know — Alec replied, and even though that sentence made him a little more tense than he was, he still didn't allow that kiss to end.

— I want to talk about us — Magnus said, also without interrupting their kisses, allowing them to get more and more excited. — About our deal…

— About the deal? — the shadowhunter repeated, a little more attentive and concerned. The delicious warmth of the morning's caresses gave way to the cold insecurity. In his mind, he went over it and considered if there was a possibility that he had misunderstood everything and Magnus still viewed their relationship, the kisses and affection, just as part of the deal.

— Yeah... — he replied, still entranced by the kisses, pulling the younger's face to his again, giving him a peck and then only realizing the new tension of the other. — What's it? — he asked, intrigued by the sudden change.

— Nothing... — Alec tried to disguise himself, gently disengaging himself and sitting on the bed.

— Alexander — Magnus sat down too, holding the other's face, lovingly in his hand, making him look at him with concern. — What happened, darling? Did I do something wrong? Anything you didn't like?

— No, of course not, Magnus — the younger one said quickly, laying his face even more against the other's palm. — I just... It's just the two of us... For me now... I wish... — he fumbled as usual at the words, getting annoyed with himself and making the other smile.

— Do you want to talk about us too? — he asked, pleased and the other nodded. — Are we thinking the same thing, darling?

— I hope so — Alec replied, also caressing his face. Magnus kissed the palm of his hand, seeing him smile and decided to be more direct in his intentions, slipping his leg over his and riding on his lap, surprising him. — What are you doing?

He just smiled and buried his face in the crook of his neck, kissing his deflect rune, which left him disconcertingly out of his mind. His caresses were very well received by Alec, who clutched his hands on the warlock's thighs, settling him better in his lap, and moaned pleasantly in approval.

They parted their lips again, anxious, with a fiery desire to carry on their caresses, without even talking, when they were awakened by Alec's cell phone ringing. He huffed impatiently, reaching out to reach him, not allowing the other to dismount from his lap.

— Duty calls? — Magnus asked, laying his head on his shadowhunter's shoulder, trying to calm his desires.

— The Clave gave me permission to transfer Valentine to Idris — the younger replied, sounding relieved. — Duty is calling us,  _ darling _ ! — the warlock laughed.

— Then we'll have to continue this later — he said sensuously, kissing his neck one last time, making him sigh.

— I can’t wait!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— Great! — Alec fell in his chair. — I managed to stay in my place long enough to set up the Downworld-cabinet, to see someone end everything I did for being demoted right away, for letting Valentine escape!

Magnus stood behind the shadowhunter's chair, his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, lightly massaging him.

— There was nothing you could do, darling! It was no longer in your hands!

— Believe me, the Clave will be more than happy to give the most lame excuse to finally get me out of my job, Magnus! They won't care if it's my fault or not!

— Unfortunately, I know the Clave usually does things like this, but I hope they see the wonderful leader you are and reconsider!

— They are already sending a new envoy…

— And do you know who is this time? — Magnus asked and the youngest just had time to shake his head, before they heard a knock on his door and Robert Lightwood entered without waiting for confirmation.

— What are you doing here? — Alec asked, surprised to see his father there suddenly.

— I'm the Clave envoy — he answered seriously. — We need to talk.

— Well, I'll leave you alone — Magnus said, taking his hands off his shadowhunter's shoulders. — If you need me, I'll be at home — he informed him and the younger nodded.

— I'll talk to you later — Alec answered, receiving a smile in response before the warlock backed toward the door.

— Robert — he greeted with a cordial nod.

— Magnus — the shadowhunter returned the nod, watching him leave and close the door. — I didn't know you were still together.

— We are — Alec replied, getting up. — I never expected to be you.

— You’re my son. I felt it was my responsibility to deliver your orders personally — Robert replied, in the same tone. — Allowing Valentine’s escape was a lapse in leadership, but our top priority is tracking him down. We believe he may still be in New York. And I convinced Imogen that you know this city better than anyone in Idris! You’ll remain Head of the Institute.

— That’s it? — Alec asked strangely.

— For now. But Imogen is keeping you on a tight leash. Don't give her an excuse to give Aldertree your job — his father said punctually.

— I appreciate the help, but don't think this makes up for what you did to mom!

— Alec… Your mother and I have always had a complicated relationship…

— It's not complicated! You cheated on her! There’s a reason she returned to Idris as soon as you got here!

— I made a mistake… I never meant to hurt you… But I fell in love. You of all people should know what that’s like… — Robert tried to argue.

— Magnus isn’t an affair! — Alec snapped angrily. — I shouldn't have said anything! We can argue all about  _ family drama _ once we find Valentine! But until then, I have an Institute to run.

— Alec…

— You can go! — he ordered, annoyed and his father noticed his change of posture, leaving the office without trying to say anything else.

Even if the Institute remained in his hands, something seemed wrong and he couldn’t say what it was! Valentine’s escape hammered his head painfully, and he knew his father and the Clave believed it had been a lapse in leadership, but Alec knew it had a lot more in that story than he was seeing, and it was very lucky they hadn't been wasted time pointing fails in that situation because what they least had at that moment was time to lose!


	33. Day of Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— You know, I still find it very weird how you two suddenly got together — Isabelle said — but you really trust him in a way that I didn't imagine would ever see you trusting anyone!  
> — I really do — he agreed, with a minimal smile on his lips. — He's so much more than I could see before, Iz! And that's what makes me even more eager to fix things with the Downworld! How much do we not see in them because of prejudice? For questions that make no sense?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand Alec for being angry with his father because of the betrayal, in fact, I wish I had even made him even more angry

— Honestly? As long as dad apologizes to Max, I don't care what the fire messages said — Alec replied when Isabelle told him about her conversation with their father.

— I know you're still upset about the whole affair, but think about it: Valentine escaped under our watch, and yet dad somehow convinced the Inquisitor to let you keep your job? What kind of leverage could he possibly have to do something like that? — she said thoughtfully. — Did he say anything?

— Not really. He said he's  _ in love _ ... — Alec said, disgusted, staring at her, also unable to put all the pieces of that puzzle together. He was distracted suddenly by an intense pain in his left hand.

— Are you okay? — Izzy asked worriedly, watching him open and close his hand.

— Something's wrong with Jace — he said, and they went to the library, where their brother said he would be, but they found it a real mess when they arrived and no sign of him.

— By the angel!

— What the hell? — Alec came in behind her, seeing strange shards of glass scattered on the floor.

— What happened here? — Izzy asked as she crouched there.

Her brother raised one of the shards of glass, confused, unable to believe his eyes, but there was the reflection of a landscape.

— Is that a lake? — he asked, not understanding anything and she also tried to recognize what they both saw. — What are these things?

— They look like Portal shards — Isabelle replied.

— So Jace and Clary are on this beach? — Alec asked, trying to figure out how they could have disappeared through a Portal that was now shattered on the ground for some reason.

— Assuming they went through together, but none of it makes sense. How were they able to create a Portal inside the Institute?

— Clearly, it wasn't a normal Portal — Robert replied, catching their attention. — Whatever it was, there's something strange about this Portal for the wards not to recognize it — he entered the library, noticing the mess.

— That should explain these — Isabelle handed him the Portal shard in her hand.

— This isn’t a beach — Robert answered as he analyzed it. — It's Lake Lyn.

—  _ The _ Lake Lyn? — Alec answered. — How can you tell?

— Because Jace requested a Portal to Idris this morning — his father answered. — He thought he might have a lead on Valentine, but the Clave denied it.

— Seems like he went anyway — Izzy observed.

— We need to help him — Alec said punctually. — You have to get that Portal approved.

— I'll try my best, but the Clave... — his father tried to argue.

— I don't care what the Clave says — Alec interrupted. — Jace is in trouble!

— I agree! — Robert answered calmly. — But as long as you’re acting Head of this Institute, you need to remain here!

— Jace is family! — Isabelle interjected. — You can't expect Alec to abandon his Parabatai!

— No, dad’s right — Alec replied. — I need to put the Institute first. Listen, I'm not abandoning anyone — he said, seeing the look on her face. — I'm sending my best shadowhunter to go and rescue him!

— Get me a Portal to Idris — Isabelle turned to their father, pleased.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec received a fire message from Magnus, warning that he had been called by the Seelie Queen for a last minute meeting at her court with all Downworld leaders. He said that he would let him know as soon as he got back, but to be prepared for bad news now, since this was the second meeting of downworlders in such a short time.

The shadowhunter was in his study, by the fire, after hearing that Izzy had found Jace and Clary, trying to make sense of everything that was happening again, when his father came knocking on the door to get his attention.

— Thank you — he said, before his father could say anything. — Izzy never would have made it to Idris without your help.

— Alec, you and Isabelle and Max and Jace are the most important people in the world to me! I know I’ve lost your trust, I hope I can earn it back.

— Then why are you still lying to us? — Alec snapped, unmoved. — You told Max to keep a secret about some fire messages.

— Yes but…

— And whatever it is, just keep Max out of it!

— I sent those fire messages to Imogen to make sure that you would remain in the Head of the Institute.

— So you’re protecting me because I'm a Lightwood — Alec concluded.

— No, it’s because I’ve always admired your courage and your honesty! It’s the stuff that great leaders are made from!

— Why should I believe you? What did you send to Imogen? — Alec questioned.

— The Clave is keeping a massive secret of their own — Robert confessed. — And I threatened to reveal it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to carry the burden of lying to people that you love. I know how hard this is.

— Dad, just tell me!

— But you can't repeat this secret to anyone, not even Magnus — his father warned him. — Promise, Alec.

— I can't promise that. Either you trust me to be a leader or you don't!

— The Clave lied about the Soul Sword — he finally said after making sure no one was around. — They never recovered it after Valentine's attack on the Institute! They don’t have it. They never did.

— Then who does? — Alec asked worriedly.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— What will you do? — Izzy asked when he told her about the Sword. — You really not going to tell Magnus?

— I don't know, Izzy… Either I hide something like this from him or I disobey the Clave! Anyway, I end up losing… I always end up losing…

— Who would have thought our father would have such regard for your relationship with Magnus — she said, amazed. — He really wanted to spare you from making this choice!

— He was just following orders too, Iz! Don’t fool yourself! — he warned her. — My biggest problem now is the reaction the downworlders may have when they discover that not only is Valentine loose, but the Soul Sword is not safe, as is their life…

— The Clave couldn't have lied like that! That's too serious to hide and pretend it's okay — Isabelle said, disappointed.

— But that's what the Clave does, Izzy! They don't care about downworlders' lives, no more than their own pride! — Alec said. — I need Magnus to come back from Seelie Court, he'll know what to do!

— So are you going to tell him? The whole truth? — she asked, surprised and her brother took a deep breath.

— He is the High Warlock and is a great leader, must have dealt with situations like this a lot more times, he will know how to help me! Not to mention that I promised to be transparent on the Clave issues involving downworlders! I can't lie right after I made that promise. Do you know how he would react if he found out I know something like that and didn't tell him? — she made a more surprised expression.

— You know, I still find it  _ very weird _ how you two suddenly got together — Isabelle said — but you really trust him in a way that I didn't imagine would ever see you trusting anyone!

— I really do — he agreed, with a minimal smile on his lips. — He's so much more than I could see before, Iz! And that's what makes me even more eager to fix things with the Downworld! How much do we not see in them because of prejudice? For questions that make no sense?

— I'm very proud of you, big brother! Don't think I believe you and Magnus always fighting was like sex tension — Alec chuckled. — But I believe you two are still going to do amazing things together!

— It’s because I believe that too, that I can't hide this secret! I don't know how the Clave will react, I don't know how the downworlders will react, but being complicit in this lie is not the right choice! It's the only certainty I have right now!

— May the Angel protect us! — Isabelle asked.

— I hope the Downworld meeting is over and Magnus is coming back! — Alec asked impatiently.

He knew that the Clave would be displeased, that it would threaten to take him out of job for insubordination, maybe even really take him away, but his responsibility was to protect everyone and that’s what he would do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today this chapter is in the right place! I can't believe that I had skipped everything else...


	34. The Downworld Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promised I would keep the downworlders' interests transparent in the Clave matters, and everything I've done since I took over this Institute was to improve this relationship! That's my biggest goal, Your Highness, so the Clave has tried to get me out of my position and shut me up again and again! I really care about this cause and all my effort is to finally change this situation so that everyone works together and lives better!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thought it was ridiculous Alec hid from Magnus and the other downworlders about the Soul Sword just after he created the Downworld Cabinet and the transparency policy between them? I hope you like how I changed that!

Alec was at his desk, so focused on what he was reading, that Magnus had to knock on his door to get his attention.

— Lost track of time? — he joked, watching his shadowhunter look up and smile in his direction, rising to go to him.

— You are back! — Alec grasped the other's face gently and sealed his lips.

— Did you miss me? — the warlock asked affectionately. — I see you sank into work in your free time…

— It's been so crazy here — the younger said, unsure how to begin the conversation they needed to have, all the latest events still in his mind.

— I understand — Magnus laughed at the other's concern. — I was going to invite you to dinner somewhere, but if you still have a lot to do…

— I, unfortunately, have some things to do, but you have been away for so long! — Alec pulled him by the waist. — We can have dinner here, if you don't mind…

— I really don’t! — the oldest answered excitedly. — I'll bring the Cape to us! — he snapped his fingers and, with the blue glow of his magic, brought up a table with a beautiful candlelit dinner for them. — Lobster tail and champagne to toast to a successful Downworld meeting! — he offered one of his glasses to his boyfriend and they toasted each other.

— It went well? — Alec asked curiously.

— Relatively — the other answered, sitting down and serving himself. — But the downworlders barely trust the Clave to begin with, and the Seelie Queen went on and on about the Clave being not of a bunch of liars.

Alec swallowed hard.

— But Luke and I assure them that now you are implementing a policy of complete transparency change was on the way! — Magnus said enthusiastically.

— As we are already on this subject — the shadowhunter began hesitantly, making Magnus look at him with concern. — I have something to talk to you, very serious. I just didn't want to ruin our dinner…

— Did something happen? Valentine…?

— We don't know where he is yet, no, but it's a little more serious.

— What is it, Alexander?

— The Clave doesn't have the Soul Sword — the younger said, not allowing himself to change his mind at the last moment. — They never did!

— So the Clave has been lying this entire time? — the warlock asked.

— The Clave thinks they are trying to prevent an uprising, but the Sword’s been deactivated, so it can’t be used on Downworlders — he assured him. — Not in the way Valentine used it before. But it's still a Mortal Instrument…

— The Angel Raziel... — Magnus said, understanding what the other was saying. — What do you intend to do?

— I want to call a new meeting with the Downworld leaders. Let them know what happened, reassure them that the Sword's destructive properties have been neutralized, and ask for their help in locating it before Valentine, if he isn’t already with it…

— And what does the Clave think about this? You informing the Downworld that they were lying about having the Sword? — the warlock asked.

— The Clave hoped I wouldn't tell any of that either — Alec explained, and the other didn't look surprised. — But I pledged to all of you to be transparent whenever it was a Downworld matter, and I'd rather keep my word than the post of Head of the Institute!

— You continue to surprise me, Alexander! — Magnus smiled in love.

— I gave you my word that I would be honest — the shadowhunter touched his boyfriend’s hand — and even if the Sword isn't the danger it was before, I don't trust that Valentine won't do anything to go with his crusade against the downworlders until he can summon the Angel Raziel with the Mortal Instruments, even though no one has ever succeeded!

— But you do realize that this is  _ your  _ concern, right, Alexander? The Clave knows what Valentine is capable of, but they didn't mind lying!

— I couldn't be like that! I don’t want to be like this!

— I know! — Magnus touched her cheek fondly. — Do you want a new meeting when?

— ASAP!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

They welcomed the Downworld leaders together this time, and as much as they had discussed having this new meeting in a neutral place, different from the Institute, and even considering doing it at Magnus's apartment, they didn't have much time to waste.

Alec's main concern was that the other leaders would eventually find out about the Sword by other ways and start the revolt before they had time to contain the damage.

He was very grateful to have Magnus by his side and was very proud to have been honest with him about everything. It had been the right choice!

The Seelie Queen was the last to arrive, personally escorted by her Knights, and they headed for the table that was already set, as last time. Alec told them all the details he knew about the situation, including that the Sword had been neutralized by Clary’s new rune so it was no longer directly destructive to the downworlders as the night of Valentine’s massacre.

Luke also informed them that shortly after receiving the message about the meeting, his sister, who is captivated by Valentine, was able to send him a fire message, ensuring that the Sword is indeed deactivated but is already in the hands of the Circle members and that Jonathan was working with his father.

— So the Clave lied and Valentine has the Sword — the Queen said after hearing everything. — Is anyone surprised? I think it's time for the Downworld to take charge of our destiny and hunt Valentine. No more playing by the Clave’s rules!

— With all due respect, Your Highness, we didn't come here to start a war with the shadowhunters — Luke said.

— The shadowhunters want us dead — she replied, turning her eyes straight to Alec.

— I’m doing my best to prevent this from happening, Your Highness — he replied. — I made sure to call this meeting and inform all of you about the situation, I returned the Mortal Cup safely to the Clave and Jace and Clary just returned to the Institute after recovering the Mortal Mirror to protect the Downworld from Valentine!

— And how many of your soldiers agree with your actions, Mr. Lightwood? — she countered. — The Clave itself didn't allow you to share with the Downworld about the Sword being missing, am I right? Who was the person who gave you this information and this order?

— Your Highness, we are here to try to find a solution together and not to point each other out — Magnus tried to contain the situation.

— Don't let your crush get in the way of protecting your people! — the Queen answered.

— Your Highness, Valentine has only one of the Mortal Instruments in his hand at the moment — Alec said, trying to stay calm. — And he won't leave NY without trying to get the Mirror before going to Idris and trying to get to the Cup! I would like the Downworld's help in locating him first!

— In order to capture him, so that he might escape once again? — she countered.

— In order to execute him, this threat may finally end!

— Why should we believe you? — the Queen questioned tirelessly. — Just because you’re in a relationship with a downworlder?

— I promised I would keep the downworlders' interests transparent in the Clave matters, and everything I've done since I took over this Institute was to improve  _ this  _ relationship! That's my biggest goal, Your Highness, so the Clave has tried to get me out of my position and shut me up again and again! I really care about this cause and all my effort is to finally change this situation so that everyone works together and lives better!

— And how has that been going? — she countered.

— It's been a bit of a work in progress — Alec admitted honestly, but without lowering his head.

— For far too long, the Downworld has depended on the Clave and your Institute to protect us from men like Valentine — she said, rising from the table. — I believe it’s time we learned our lesson and started fighting for ourselves.

— We can't do this alone — Alec countered. — Valentine is a threat to us all!

— My answer for the Seelies, shadowhunter, is no! And remember, those who don’t come to my side will be on the losing side. Come on — she signaled to her Knights and left.

Magnus put his hand over Alec's for support.

— Me and my wolves will hunt down Valentine and Jonathan with all our effort, day and night — Luke assured him, to the shadowhunter's relief.

— I'll put all the vampires in town to hunt them down too — Raphael assured him. — We'll search every corner we can! Until dawn!

— Thank you very much! As long as they get caught once and for all, no matter who comes first, if we're working together! — Alec said, pleased.

— I thought of a way for the warlocks to help and even ease everyone's work — Magnus said, catching the attention of the other three. — But, since we're working together, I need you to get an urgent permission from the Clave — he said straight to Alec.

— What's your plan? — the shadowhunter asked, sounding almost excited.

— I sent some messages to some friends waiting for me in my apartment. If we have permission, I know a spell I already used in Malta during a demon attack that can confine an entire city and no one can enter or leave! We may even be able to limit the restriction for those with Nephilim blood!

— I'll get the Clave's permission right now, no matter what!


	35. Almost Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All his life, his parents, tutors, coaches, and the Clave had taught him that he should fear the power in the hands of a warlock. He had seen several times how powerful Magnus was, how much he could do with a simple flick of his fingers, but what the shadowhunter knew best was that tenderness of his touch, the kindness and care, the sweetness so full of feeling, never demanding much more than the same in return"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very doubtful about what to do with Max, because I'm following the show, but there is something I decided to put in the future that I would need what happens in the books... It was a difficult decision, but I liked what I chose!

As soon as Alec got him the Clave's permission, Magnus went to his apartment so he and other warlocks could cast the spell that would prevent Valentine and Jonathan from leaving town. The shadowhunter was looking through each panel for a way to end that torment when he received a message from Isabelle saying that Max had been injured and was in the hospital and he went running there.

— I tried using an iratze rune to wake him, but nothing’s working — she informed the medics.

— What happened? — Alec asked desperately as he entered the room.

— I don’t know. I found him like this in my room — his sister informed him.

— We should send it to Idris — he said. — See what they can do…

— The medic said that in his condition, he won’t be able to survive the transfer…

— Max — Jace came in, with Clary and Sebastian, worried about his little brother. — We checked the Institute's security cameras footage. Whoever attacked him is somehow covering their tracks…

— Has he been able to talk? — Sebastian asked.

— Not yet. He's unconscious — Isabelle answered.

— I don't understand — Clary said thoughtfully. — Who would wanna hurt him?

— I don't know — Alec said furiously. — But I'm gonna find out!

— Hey — Jace held him so he wouldn't do anything without thinking. — I'll get Robert and Maryse here. The rest of us, we’ll find out who did this!

— Yeah, I'll stay here with Max — Sebastian said. — If he regains consciousness, perhaps he can ID his attacker.

After texting their parents, Jace and Clary went to Izzy's room and found under the bed, near where Max was found, Jocelyn's box, where Jonathan's things were, and informed Alec and Sebastian.

— I remember Max had his eyes on it — Alec said. — He was so determined to prove himself.

— It's possible he found a way to use the box to track Jonathan — Jace continued.

— Wait, all of this would mean that Jonathan found a way to get inside the Institute without us even knowing — Sebastian concluded.

— Well, he's Valentine's son. We were trained to do the impossible — Jace replied.

— If Jonathan attacked Max and came for the Mirror… — Clary began.

— He wouldn't have left here without it — Jace added. — Alec, he could still be in the building.

— Listen, we have to confirm he's still inside — Alec replied.

— We saw what the real Jonathan looks like — his brother informed him. — He will be glamoured as one of our own!

— Hidden in plain sight! — Clary continued.

— Okay. Hey, Sebastian, I want you and any other personnel on supplemental guard duty — Alec ordered. — Effective immediately, the Institute’s on lockdown!

— Wait, wait. We'll need to fortify security outside as well — Sebastian said. — I can spearhead that team.

— No, I've got it covered — Alec replied. — If Jonathan’s still in the building, he’s not getting out alive!

As soon as he learned that his parents were with Max, Alec left the Institute and went to Magnus's apartment.

— Alexander — the warlock grinned at the sight of his boyfriend, but realized how tense he was. — What happened, darling?

— Jonathan is infiltrated at the Institute and attacked Max. Brother Enoch says that our only hope is to allow the Silent Brothers to attempt a procedure that they only use in rare emergencies… Kind of like a rebooting of the brain. But very few shadowhunters have survived it… — Alec allowed himself to show his fear.

— My God! — Magnus pulled him into his hug.

— I know that what the warlocks are doing is very important and I will understand if you need to stay here, but I just needed to…

— I'll keep Catarina in charge, Alexander — the older said, without needing the other to say another word. — Let's go to the Institute, and if I really can't do anything for Max, I want to be at least there by your side!

— Thank you!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— His injuries are too severe — Magnus said, leaving the ward with Brother Enoch. — Max's only hope for recovery now lies with Brother Enoch's.

— There’s gotta be something, anything — Alec said desperately.

— Brother Enoch — Maryse allowed the procedure, to her son's astonishment.

— No — he said, trying to keep the Silent Brother from returning to the ward.

— Alec, I know you're scared. We all are — she said, holding him by the shoulders. — But if Max is going to have any chance, we need to let Brother Enoch do this. Now.

The Silent Brother went back in and closed the door, leaving them in that uncertainty and anguish. Magnus approached his boyfriend, looking deep into his eyes and holding his hand, seeing him look even younger and more vulnerable than he had ever seen him.

He knew how much Alec loved his siblings, knew that there was nothing in his life, not even to lead the Institute or his plan to improve the Clave and Downworld relationship, was more important and fundamental in his life than being a good older brother! He loved being a big brother and had nothing he could do more competently.

The warlock could see the dread in his eyes and how much he was blaming himself at that moment for not being able to do anything for his little brother! Unlike when the shadowhunter found out about Isabelle's addiction and went after her, fighting with Raphael, blind with rage, at that moment there was nothing, no one to blame… At least, not until they find Jonathan...

Alec lowered his eyes to their joined hands, feeling Magnus's gentle touch, the soft caress on his skin, trying to reassure him in that moment when he was more groundless than ever. All his life, his parents, tutors, coaches, and the Clave had taught him that he should fear the power in the hands of a warlock. He had seen several times how powerful Magnus was, how much he could do with a simple flick of his fingers, but what the shadowhunter knew best was that tenderness of his touch, the kindness and care, the sweetness so full of feeling, never demanding much more than the same in return.

At that moment, Magnus was the safe haven the youngest needed most. He entwined his fingers and led them to the chairs, sitting next to his father, without letting go of his boyfriend's hand, nor loosening the grip of his fingers.

He didn't know how much time had passed, had seen his father sit and get up a dozen times and his mother take a hundred turns around the room when Jace walked in exaltation toward him.

— Where is he? What happened? — he asked worriedly.

— What are you talking about? — Alec asked, confused.

— Max, I... I got your text — the younger one explained, also getting confused.

— What text? — he asked, rising, alarmed, as was Magnus beside him.

— Jonathan — Jace concluded. — Sound the alarm.

Alec pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and set off the Institute alarm.

— Son of a bitch! — Alec muttered furiously, going after Jace as Magnus and his father entered the ward to protect Max.

They arrived in front of the Institute in time to see Clary blow the security door.

— Clary! Are you okay? — Jace asked.

— Go after him — Alec ordered the shadowhunters, seeing Sebastian running out. — Where’s Jonathan?

— I don’t know. He got away somehow — Clary answered, looking around.

— Are you okay? — Jace asked again, concerned.

— Yeah — she answered, reassuring him.

— Did he get the mirror? — he asked.

— No. And no one is ever going to use it to destroy the Downworld — she picked up her stele and drew the rune she'd already made on the Soul Sword.

— What are you doing? — Alec asked tensely.

— Nullifying its powers, like I did with the Soul Sword — she replied, but unlike what had happened before, the Mirror inexplicably turned to ashes in her hand. — What just happened? — but none of them could answer.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— I'm going back to the apartment — Magnus said when Max woke up well and the first thing he asked his brother was if he had caught Sebastian. Alec was now alone with his boyfriend, in the hallway, much quieter. — I'll be back to keep the spell that's holding Jonathan and Valentine here so we have a chance to catch them.

— Thank you so much for being here — Alec said, relieved that everything ended almost well.

— I'm glad Max is okay — his boyfriend smiled, relieved.

The younger one pulled him into his arms, pressing him to his chest, full of affection and gratitude.

— I don't know what I would do without you here, Magnus — his shadowhunter kissed his neck fondly, making him smile.

— Alexander, your shadowhunters can catch us — Magnus laughed, but didn't push him away. — Unfortunately, I really need to go, but if you need me…

— I always find my way to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to leave Max alive, as in the show because I found a way to use what I need in the future anyway! I hope you like it when we get there!


	36. Walking out from Living Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think of taking a relaxing shower and trying to get some sleep then? You need it!  
> — Actually — Alec began, with a suggestive intonation in his voice, turning to face each other. — I need something else!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say much today, because you will want to read the chapter!

As soon as they found out that Lake Lyn was the true Mortal Mirror, Alec, Jace, and Clary contacted Imogen to inform her and request the location be guarded from then on without interruption if Valentine found out too.

It was not long before they learned that a warlock had been kidnapped and attempted to teleport Valentine and Jonathan to Idris, confirming that they had both learned of the Lake and found out about the warlocks' spell to keep them from leaving.

Clary discovered a new rune, which was able to deactivate her brother's anti-tracking rune and allowed her to find him in a cemetery and they went there, finding him alone, as his father had left him behind and saved his own skin.

When they finally returned to the Institute after killing Jonathan, Alec discovered that Valentine had made a deal with the Seelie Queen, who had taken him out of NY without being stopped by the warlock’s magic. He soon warned Luke, Raphael, and Magnus to stop the search, as she had ensured that it would be pointless.

He was locked in his office, exhausted from looking at the same documents, finding nothing to solve the problems.

— Alexander? — Magnus opened the door, looking for his boyfriend, who smiled when he saw him. — Are you busy, darling?

— No — the younger dropped his tablet on the desk, sounding tired. — I'm just being…

— Stubborn? — the warlock joked and the other didn’t deny. — You look so tired…

— You're not wrong... — he leaned his head on his chair.

— You need to get out of this Institute a little! Let's go home, just for a few hours…

— But if we find Valentine…

— You'll Portal back right away, you know that!

— Okay — Alec nodded, getting up. — You're right, if I stay here a little longer, I think I'll go crazy!

Magnus smiled, pleased and opened a Portal straight to his apartment. He held his shadowhunter by the shoulders, giving him a massage, trying to help with his tension.

— How are you feeling, darling? — he asked sweetly. — Want to talk about everything that happened?

— I don't know if I can think of anything right now — Alec admitted. — I think my brain fried!

— I understand — the older laughed. — What do you think of taking a relaxing shower and trying to get some sleep then? You need it!

— Actually — Alec began, with a suggestive intonation in his voice, turning to face each other. — I need something else! — he pinned Magnus' waist with his arms, pasting their bodies and kissing him desperately.

They both lost their eagerness in that kiss, completely thirsty for each other, pulling and clinging, as if they could no longer contain their desires. Magnus lost his fingers through Alec's hair as he felt his hands rising on his waist, under his shirt, ruffling his skin.

— We still need to  _ talk _ , Alexander — the older said, laughing, still responding to his boyfriend's kisses affectionately.

— I know — the other replied, holding them even closer, making them walk until he found the living room couch, sitting down and pulling his boyfriend to sit on his lap, just as they were in bed, before everything happened. — I'll be completely able to talk  _ later _ ! — he pulled his face in, sealing their lips once more.

— "Later", is it? — Magnus laughed, ecstatic by that feeling so delicious between them, so real!

— I need you, Magnus! — Alec confessed. — I want your touches and your kisses and everything!

— I want you too! Just you! — he settled better sitting in his lap, kissing him again, thirsty.

For the first time since they had discovered that their feelings for each other were true, neither tried to contain their impulses, perhaps because neither of them had more doubt about what they felt or that the other felt the same. Their kisses became deeper and more anxious and their caresses so hot that they ripped off their shirts enthusiastically.

— You are so beautiful, my Alexander! — Magnus sighed, kissing his skin affectionately.

— You're beautiful, Magnus! — the younger said, impressed, unable to decide if he wanted more to stare at his boyfriend or kiss him. — I love when you call me "my Alexander"! — he purred for the first time and the warlock fell even more in love with that sound.

— And I adore you, I adore you, _ my Alexander _ ! — he said slowly, emphasizing the words, as if they were sweet in his mouth. — Only mine! — he also purred sensuously, making the other moan.

Alec smiled, pleased and pulled him back for a kiss. They both felt so natural that it was almost unbelievable that they were not able to talk civilly before.

Magnus slid his lips over his shadowhunter's skin to kiss his neck and hear him moaning his name softly in approval.

— Alec, we have a problem… Oh! My bad! — Jace walked in unannounced and picked them like that on the couch.

—  _ Fuck, Jace _ ! Don’t know how to knock? — his older brother said furiously and Magnus laughed, hiding his face in his neck, hugging him even more.

— Sorry, sorry, sorry — the blond said, embarrassed and surprised, looking in the other direction.

— Say what you came to say and leave! — Alec said impatiently.

— Sorry, bro, but we have a situation that requires your attention…

—  _ Fuck _ ! — the other breathed in frustration and Magnus kissed his shoulder. — Are you  _ sure  _ you need me?

— I'm sorry, Alec, but I'd be long gone if I didn't really need you! — Jace answered. — We'll probably need your help too, Magnus.

They both took a deep breath and the warlock got off his boyfriend's lap, snapping his fingers and straightening their clothes again, almost as if nothing had happened.

— Very useful! — Jace said, impressed and Magnus laughed.

— What happened? — Alec asked moodily, crossing his arms.

— The Institute's air sensors identified a very strange kind of winged demon flying over NY — his Parabatai replied, taking a more serious stance, ignoring what he had seen. — And we haven't had any response from the Guard soldiers since we warned about Valentine and the Queen's agreement.

— Let's go to the Institute — Alec said smugly, turning to his boyfriend. — Can you make us a Portal, please, Magnus?

— I thought you wouldn't ask — the older joked, and soon the three of them were walking through the Portal to the Institute.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Isabelle pinpointed where the demons were coming from, when the number was already too high to be controlled by the field teams, and Magnus teleported with her and Alexander to close the passage, while Jace and Clary went to Idris to find out the reason they still have no response from the Guard.

— I just spoke with Imogen — Izzy told her brother and Magnus before they could leave the Institute. — Despite her request, there have been no troop movements in and out of Alicante since. When she went to talk to Consul Malachi to see what the holdup was, she was told he’d left suddenly.

— So she believes Consul Malachi is actually a spy for Valentine? — Magnus asked.

— There's' no other explanation — she replied.

— Jace and Clary are in Lake Lyn with Valentine, who knows how many Circle members and no military support — Alec said, concerned.

— We need to go help them — Isabelle said.

— I can't leave when the city is under assault — her brother said ruefully.

— What have you got? — Magnus asked her so they could speed things up and help their friends.

— We’ve identified the demons as a rare subspecies of asmodei — she commented.

— Asmodei? — the warlock repeated, alarmed.

— Familiar with them? — Alec asked, worried about his boyfriend's reaction.

— They are from Edom. Tenacious little devils — the other answered strangely.

— So we’ve noticed — Izzy agreed.

— And remarkably intelligent, capable of creating carnage in any number of ways — he continued.

— Yet, they haven’t attacked once. What are they waiting for? — Alec asked, confused.

— They work in hordes — Magnus explained. — Perhaps they're increasing their numbers to reach a critical mass.

— All the more reason to get this rift closed as soon as possible! — Isabelle said, alarmed.

As soon as the three of them went to the place she found the rift, Magnus assessed the gigantic hole open to the ground. It would surely take much of his energy to close it.

— You gonna be okay? — Alec asked, noticing the worry on his boyfriend's face. Magnus relaxed his expression, smiling at his shadowhunter worrying about his well-being.

— Yes, Alexander — he breathed, preparing to begin. — Just cover me!


	37. Still Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He no longer felt Jace's heart beating with his own and it wasn’t only the fading connection that was tearing him apart, but all the realization that he would never see his brother, his best friend again, would never hug or hear his voice again. The light of his eyes had left this world forever.  
> He was gone…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the possibility of describing what was happening with Alec was very good and I got really emotional writing this chapter, because, as I said before, Alec and Jace remind me a lot about me and my sister, so having to imagine what he was feeling was very painful! But I was really satisfied with the result!

Jace and Clary were able to stand alone against the Circle members who had imprisoned them to keep them from going to Lake Lyn. Having Consul Malachi by his side, Valentine had the Mortal Cup delivered into his hands without making any effort.

While in New York, after closing the rift where the Asmodei were coming from, they all disappeared completely, without attacking or being attacked.

— Any word from Jace and Clary? — Magnus asked, feeling the other's concern.

— No. They should be arriving at Lake Lyn now — Alec replied, sounding tense.

— Strange. The aerial sensors show no demonic activity — Isabelle reported.

— Yeah, there's nothing on the ground either — her brother added, confused. — It's like the asmodei completely disappeared…

— I’ve never heard of that — the warlock commented. — Once they pass through the rift, the demons are here to stay until they’re properly banished.

— Then where the hell are they? — the shadowhunter asked, without understanding and the other couldn’t answer it.

Alec was staring at the monitor, trying to find something when he felt an intense pain in his chest, much stronger than any he had ever felt before and he bent over the table with that impact.

— Alexander, you ok? — his boyfriend noticed and turned worried, as well as Isabelle. Alec looked pained and could barely breathe.

He felt his skin burning and lifted his shirt, where was the rune that bound him to Jace. It was red and weak.

— His Parabatai Rune — Izzy said, concerned.

— It’s... — he could barely speak, his insides shattering, piece by piece, breaking every thread that kept him alive and burning his soul in a fire in his insides, even if it was cold, like a blizzard. The first memory he had of Jace came back to him like an arrow whistle. — Jace!

The pain intensified, making him scream louder and his body bent once more. It was unbearable and he wanted to cry but couldn't. Alec felt his knee weaken, no longer supporting his weight, let alone the extra weight that had risen on his chest and he fell to the floor, screaming.

Magnus was terrified, unable to do anything to help his shadowhunter. When he saw him fall, he threw himself to the ground, holding him, listening to Alexander's loud cries of pain.

Alec felt his Parabatai bond weakening and sought with his last strength for his brother, so he realized that was only one weak remaining thread, all others had broken. He couldn't breathe even though his lungs filled with air and he felt his heart stop even though it still beat.

It was such an intense pain that he knew he was dying, that there is nothing after that. He felt empty, as if he were drowning in himself, with no strength to swim anymore, with the last terrible realization that there was nothing left for him but to sink, not to be able to pull in the air one last time…

_ Stay with me… Stay with me, please… _

His throat was dry and his ears were ringing. All his strength left him, and he couldn’t get up, even though he could have Magnus’ help, who was still there, holding him. He felt so weak and empty, as if he were just a shadow, as if he were just a specter, a memory, and he couldn't feel his boyfriend's touch, as if he had a cold wall of ice separating him from the rest of the world.

He lifted his shirt once more, just in time to see his Parabatai rune disappear, reassuring him that the pain and emptiness that consumed his chest would never leave him ever again.

— I... I can't feel him — he said breathlessly, his arm weakening once more with his weight. — He's dead... — the word bit into his mouth, as did his entire existence.

He no longer felt Jace's heart beating with his own and it wasn’t only the fading connection that was tearing him apart, but all the realization that he would never see his brother, his best friend again, would never hug or hear his voice again. The light of his eyes had left this world forever.

He was gone…

And all that was left was a huge break in Alec's chest that nothing would ever be able to fill… The feeling was so terrible that he didn't believe that dying was any worse! When he had been trapped in his Parabatai bond and nearly died, he hadn’t felt that emptiness so painfully, that devastating anguish, that overwhelming loneliness. Alec would feel alone for the rest of his life.

— We have to go to Idris now — Isabelle said to Magnus, seeing her brother like that. She contacted Imogen, who quickly granted them permission to open a Portal to the Lake Lyn and go all three.

The moment they crossed, the dark night lit up with heavenly light and strong energy, as if the sun had suddenly risen.

— We're too late... — she said ruefully.

— He’s raised the Angel — Magnus also looks terrified.

— Magnus, you need to get to safety — Alec said, desperate, fearing for the life of the man he loved.

— We need to find Jace and Clary — the eldest replied firmly, walking in front of the shadowhunters before they stopped him.

Before they reached the Lake, the bright light was gone and the night was dark again, even darker than it was before. Alec extended his arm to Magnus, startled, but the moments passed and nothing happened.

On the lakeside, Valentine lay dead and Jace was alive, with Clary cuddling him, kissing him hard.

— They're okay — Alec said, relieved, feeling his heartbeat lightly again, without the emptiness in his chest that had disappeared just before they reached it, as if he knew what he was going to find.

— Actually, they're more than okay — Izzy commented, also looking relieved.

— Jace, I… I thought you were dead — Alec said, still confused. — My rune, it disappeared!

— Look at it now — Jace replied, and his brother did so, lifting his shirt and seeing his rune there, as it always had been.

— How? — the older asked, not understanding what had happened.

— I don't know — the blond answered and everyone looked at Valentine dead on the floor again.

— It’s over! — Alec said, trying to be relieved at the situation rather than focusing on what he couldn't understand.

— Yeah — his Parabatai agreed, walking over to him and hugging him so tightly that he seemed to have felt all the horrible sensations too, the emptiness, the pain, the loneliness…

Izzy was also relieved to see her brother well and hugged Magnus, who felt the full weight of those intense past days coming at once.

They finally left for New York after communicating everything to the Clave, and the soldiers who should have been sent by the Consul arrived to remove Valentine's body, as well as those of the Circle members that Jace and Clary faced.

The two had to report several times what had happened since they arrived and only after seeing Imogen they were released.

Alec realized that Jace was very quiet in what must have been his moment of glory, but decided to let him rest without filling him with questions. Magnus went to his apartment, claiming that closing the rift and traveling to Idris, facing the impending destruction of the Downworld and feeling all that energy coming from the Angel Raziel had been too much for him.

As soon as he arrived at his office, Alec received a large number of fire messages from the Clave, which he spent most of the night and the following morning answering. To his great relief, taking him out of his job as Head of the Institute for telling the downworlders about the truth about the Soul Sword was never mentioned.

He also took advantage and sent fire messages to Luke, Raphael and especially to the Seelie Court to inform that Valentine was dead, that no wish had been made to the Angel Raziel and that the Mortal Cup and Soul Sword were back in the most protected vaults of the Clave. He hoped good news would spread as quickly as bad.

The day passed quietly, as he had never had in his life. The Downworld could sigh again without having to worry about anyone wanting to destroy them. They were actually having a party and they would all gather that night at the Hunter's Moon to celebrate together.

Alec couldn’t be more pleased! His plan to unite the Shadow World seemed even closer to achieving than he had dreamed, downworlders and shadowhunters working and celebrating together was more than he could ask for!

His eyes fell once again to his picture of him and Magnus on his desk and he grinned. He would never believe that pretending to be in a relationship with the High Warlock could change the Shadow World so much, but both had been able to change even themselves, and even though their original plan involved a terrible break up to make Izzy and Clary regret having set them up, something told him that that had changed too!


	38. Going to where the Rain Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter according to my original plan… But two little people decided that they wanted to appear in the story (not necessarily now, but very soon you will have them here), who am I to deny such a thing? More chapters for us!

The Hunter's Moon was closed for the private party, full of downworlders and some shadowhunters, who were already used to the idea that this was the beginning of a new era.

Luke took a bottle, very excited and popped the champagne, wetting those around him, including himself, and filling several glasses, making everyone laugh.

— To the Downworld! — he toasted.

— To the Downworld! — they all answered in chorus, raising their glasses.

— To the Shadowhunters! — he added enthusiastically.

— To the Shadowhunters! — everyone answered once again.

Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Clary sat at one of the tables, enjoying the music, the celebration, and their night off, with drinks, in that wonderful mood of peace.

— Hey! — Magnus approached their table, with his drink in hand, and Alec smiled at him.

— Hey! — the youngest would offer to get him a chair, but his boyfriend sat on his lap, surprising everyone and making him bright red. — What are you doing? — he laughed nervously, trying not to look at the other three.

— Sitting in my rightful seat! — the warlock answered seductively, kissing his neck. — You’re smelling pretty nice!

— I showered before coming — Alec laughed. — You look like you got your energy back!

— My go-to home remedy after a major magic depleting: boiling hot bath, eight-ounce steak, medium-rare and a lot of these — Magnus indicated his glass, taking a generous sip, making Alec smile, delighted. — Any sign of the demons?

— None. Sensor maps are completely clear of Wraith demons — the shadowhunter replied, settling it better in his lap. — It's the strangest thing. It’s like they disappeared into thin air…

— Well, then we can take this moment to celebrate! — his boyfriend said, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

— Exactly! — Isabelle said, entering their conversation. — No talking about work tonight! — she lifted her champagne and they all toasted. — To Clary!

— To Clary! — they agreed, embarrassing the redhead.

— To a new future! — she proposed and everyone smiled and toasted again. — I wish every night could be like this, shadowhunters and downworlders together, celebrating!

— Me too — Alec agreed, smiling, tightening his arm around Magnus, who stroked the back of his neck lovingly.

— You two are _so cute_ — Izzy sneered and her brother rolled his eyes. — Seriously, you need to reveal your secret to a relationship like this!

— Oh, I could tell you, Isabelle, but I don't know if you'd like to know _that much_ about your big brother — Magnus teased and she laughed, seeing Alec turn red once more. 

— I for sure don't want to hear that — Jace said for the first time. — I've seen more than I would like, thank you very much! — the warlock laughed, relieved to see him joking. Jace still looked so worried, even though it was all over, and after seeing how strong the bond of the two Parabatais was, Magnus would take much more care of the blond so that he would never have to see his Alexander like that again.

— What do you saw? — Clary asked, confused and he regretted saying something.

— Nothing! — Alec tried to use his authority to end the conversation before the situation got worse.

— No! What do you mean with _nothing_? — Isabelle countered. — Now I want to know, Jace! What do you saw?

— Izzy, let it go! I didn't want to see it and I'm sure you wouldn't want to either! — her brother answered.

— Did you saw them having sex? — she insisted, making him spit his beer.

— What? No! Do you think I wouldn't be dead at a time like this if I had? — he stopped suddenly, realizing what he'd said and exchanged an uncomfortable look with Clary. — Alec would never let me see the light of day again!

— So dramatic! — his older brother rolled his eyes. — I'd just lock you in a room and throw the key away! — everyone stared at him, surprised to see him joking and burst out laughing.

— In a place where you don't know the language — Magnus added.

— I understood! I'll never go anywhere without knocking on the door! — Jace agreed, shivering at the thought.

— Come on! Let’s celebrate Jace’s new lesson with more drinks — Magnus stood up and offered his hand to help Alec get up, too. — Any special requests? — he asked the other three. — Do you accept something new and delicious or prefer what you are used to?

— New and delicious! — Clary replied excitedly.

— For me too! — Izzy agreed.

— A beer for me — Jace answered and Magnus stared at him, disappointed.

— You're going to let me choose a more original drink than _beer_ for you, aren't you, _darling_? — Magnus pulled his boyfriend toward him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, his lips millimeters apart.

— An _original drink_? — Alec repeated, barely able to concentrate, almost forgetting that they were still in public.

— Don’t you trust me? — the older asked, stroking his hair and he laughed.

— Okay! You can ask something different for me to drink — the shadowhunter surrendered, to the surprise of his siblings.

— Great! We already came back with _four wonderful drinks_ and a beer — he gave Jace a dead look and the blond rolled his eyes.

With so many people there, the counter was full of people waiting to be served. Alec sat on one of the benches to wait while Magnus leaned against the counter in front of him.

— You look so beautiful! — Magnus said, approaching again.

— My hair is a mess — he countered, laughing. The other leaned against him and lost his fingers through his hair, caressing.

— It's sexy! — the warlock whispered in his ear, making his skin crawl.

— You're drunk — Alec joked, holding him by the waist to keep him from walking away. Magnus laughed, twining his own fingers around his neck to hang himself, throwing his torso back so he could look him in the eye.

— Drunk words, sober thoughts! — he replied, amused and approached their faces to kiss him intensely.

That kiss was all Alec wanted most and he felt melting, just like everything around him. He tasted Magnus' drink as he curled their tongues and it was so sexy to kiss him that way his whole body reacted to him. And the only thing that was able to bring him back to reality was the various whistles and clapping around that they realized was for them and laughed awkwardly.

— To the most beautiful couple in the Shadow World — Maia handed their drinks, smiling.

— I thought it was your night off, honey — Magnus observed.

— My date had to go to DuMort — she shrugged. — I'm just helping because there are so many people!

They returned to the table and handed over the drinks of the others. Alec sat down and Magnus made sure to sit back in his lap, stroking his hair with his free hand, paying attention to him, watching him sips his drink and squirm into a grimace.

— I love this face you make when you try something and don't like it! — the warlock laughed, sinking his face into the other's neck.

— You did it on purpose? — Alec asked, surprised, but also laughed, as did the others.

— No darling! — Magnus shook his head, still laughing. — But there was a possibility that you didn't like... Want me to order something else? — the youngest denied.

— It’s not that bad — he said uncertainty. — It only takes me a while to get used to. Just like you — he joked and his boyfriend made a startled face.

— I'll take that as a compliment, Alexander — he answered and the shadowhunter gave him a peck.

— And it was! — they both smiled at each other.

— Oh, enough! I give up — Clary said, suddenly surprising everyone at the table. — You two are too cute together for me to keep wishing you might be lying, just to be right!

— What? — Magnus, Alec and Jace asked together.

Clary and Izzy looked at each other and the brunette snorted, nodding.

— We set you up when Luke was poisoned — the redhead said. — Because you were always fighting and... I don't know what we expected to happen! But you never did anything about it to pay us back, so we were sure it was all an act and any time you were going to throw it all in our face and go back to how it was!

— But it was getting harder and harder to believe it wasn't real — Isabelle said. — I found myself looking at you not with the intention of seeing you slip, but because you are really too cute together!

— We really are! They say we are the most beautiful couple in the Shadow World! You can spread the word — Magnus laughed. — Because it's true!

— And we kind of have to thank you both for that “set up” that put us together — — Alec said and his boyfriend looked at him, surprised. — It wasn't your intention, it wasn't even the result either of us expected — he laughed, looking in love at Magnus, — but that's what changed everything for better! So, thank you! — they both smiled awkwardly.

— You really changed everything, my Alexander! — the warlock said in love, gently grasping his face and bringing him closer to his, joining their lips in a loving kiss.

Alec was once again enveloped by his boyfriend's delicious kiss, never quite satisfied when the two parted, but still aware that they were there with other people, two of his younger siblings, in fact.

— Own! — Clary and Izzy said together, when the two separated, with that rapt expression.

— Go get a room, you two! — Jace sneered, but also smiled, pleased for them.

— We already have one — Magnus answered sassy. — Waiting for us, isn't it, darling? — Alec laughed, turning red again.

— Yes, we do — he answered, trying to sound more humorous than embarrassed. — Jace knows that, don't you, bro?

— Shut up — it was the blond's turn to be embarrassed. — My brother is learning to be sassy like you, Magnus!

— That's not the only thing your brother has learned from me! — the warlock replied maliciously, winking at him, making him shake his head, disturbed by the image that had formed in his mind. — I’m all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?

— Yes! — Alec agreed and they got up and said goodbye, leaving the bar holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too cruel to end the chapter here? Can you wait until Sunday?  
> I loved everything about this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it too!


	39. Passionate Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Can we talk? — he asked, a little tense. — Before we go?  
> — Sure — the older answered. — But only if you don't want to talk about the worst breaking up the Shadow World has ever seen — he joked, but his heart was beating too hard and only relieved when the other smiled, also looking less tense.  
> — I won't, if you don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will probably be thanking me for not talking much here today, but just a necessary warning that the chapter has sexual content, in case you are uncomfortable, I think it’s not so much trouble if you prefer to skip.

They came out of the Hunter's Moon and the night was freezing, but it didn't look darker and more menacing than they had all been. Alec took Magnus by the arm, making him look at him.

— Can we talk? — he asked, a little tense. — Before we go?

— Sure — the older answered. — But only if you don't want to talk about the worst breaking up the Shadow World has ever seen — he joked, but his heart was beating too hard and only relieved when the other smiled, also looking less tense.

— I won't, if you don't — he promised, receiving a smile in response. — Magnus, since this whole story started, I've seen so much more of you than I could see! I realized that all the time we were just arguing about absolutely anything important — the other laughed — I was wasting precious time to getting to know someone amazing!

— Alexander! — Magnus sighed, taking him by the arm and bringing him closer.

— I can't remember why we were like that the first time, I have the impression that I was just trying to impose my leadership to be respected and it sounds so stupid now that I don't know if I want to remember — both of them laughed. — But it's been so much better working with you by my side than fighting, and when I look at everything we've been able to accomplish since we got together, I see how good we are together!

— That's what I see too, Alexander!

— But it's actually a lot more than we can do for the Shadow World. Of course, you were responsible for making downworlders and shadowhunters work together, because of you, the Clave has allowed me to start the meetings at the Institute!

— Because of  _ us _ ! — Magnus emphasized.

— But I realized how much you changed me too! I feel a better leader, a lighter person! Thanks to you! By being able to know you better and see how wise and generous you are, how brave and amazing you are, you make me want to always be up to you so that I can be by your side! When you enter a room, there is a spark in you that lights everything and everyone around you!

The older clasped his hands on his shadowhunter's shoulders, feeling his heart beating as hard as it had ever done in his long life.

— I couldn't stage the "worst break up of the Shadow World" with you — Alec said, holding the other by the waist. — Because I can't live without you anymore! I fell in love with you!

— My Alexander! I fell in love with you too! Deeply! For your compassion, your kindness, your strength and your determination! I never thought I'd find a shadowhunter I'd open my heart so much, but after almost a century of feeling nothing for anyone, you came into my life and even the way it was — hey both laughed — I don't want to give it up for nothing!

Alec pursed their lips, passionately, as they had been kissing recently, feeling Magnus's fingers caress his hair and the back of his neck, ruffling his skin, feeling his body melting in that heat and reacting to the touches of the man he loved intensely.

— Where do you want to go? — Magnus asked, still kissing him, thirsty. — Home? Anywhere on the planet? Just ask — Alec laughed.

— Home — he replied, between kisses, breathless.

They parted far enough for the warlock to make them a Portal to the apartment. The moment they were both inside, they pulled back for a new kiss, walked together to the bedroom and tugged at their clothes, undressing anxiously.

Magnus spun them around, as if dancing, tossing Alec onto the mattress and immediately fell on him.

— That was graceful — he joked.

— Shadowhunter — the younger answered, pulling him down and kissing his deliciously mouth, lifting his shirt to finally pull it off.

His shadowhunter's touch on his skin caused delicious shivers all over his body, making Magnus feel almost floating, but that pleasurable sensation gave way to slight despair when he realized that he had dropped his glamor, which hid his warlock mark and he climbed off the other, trying to control himself again.

— What? Am I doing something wrong? — Alec asked, worried, seeing him walk away.

— Not such a thing — the older one assured him.

— Well ... What, do you not want to? — he asked, confused.

— No. I mean, yes. Of course I do — Magnus replied, trying to focus quickly so as not to put their losing night.

— Magnus, what is it? — the shadowhunter asked, even more confused and concerned, approaching and placing his hand on his shoulder.

— It's just sometimes... — he answered hesitantly, choosing his words carefully. — I lose control — he said, finally turning to face the other with his golden, fearful feline eyes.

— Magnus — Alec smiled, moving closer to his boyfriend, holding his face tenderly and looking into his eyes. — They’re beautiful! You're beautiful! — he said sweetly and the other smiled gratefully. — I want all of you! — he stated, pulling the other for a new kiss, answered without any resistance.

The shadowhunter finally managed to remove the shirt the other was wearing, losing himself in the intense and wonderful warmth of those caresses. It wasn’t long before the two could take it anymore with their own pants, tearing them anxiously.

— You make me feel so good, Magnus — Alec sighed between his kisses. — I could only think of us like this, every night we slept here, every time we kissed…

— Me too, Alexander! I couldn't wait anymore! You're so beautiful, so delicious and I want you so much just for me!

— I love you, Magnus! I love you and I'm all yours! — the shadowhunter sighed once more, completely aroused. — I want you so badly in me!

— Are you sure? — the elder asked carefully. — It's your first time…

— I’m, Magnus! I trust you and... Well, I've never been with anyone before, but... It's not like I... You know? Don’t know myself... — he fumbled with the words, embarrassed, making his boyfriend smile and kiss him.

— Really? — the other asked excitedly in his ear, kissing his skin. — And you thought of me sometime?

— Yes — the shadowhunter replied, in an excited sigh, still a little embarrassed, but pleased by the other's reaction.

— I want you to tell me what you like, okay? — Magnus said affectionately, dropping his kisses down the younger's chest, kissing his neck and shoulder.

— I want you to touch me, Magnus — he said, holding his boyfriend's face and kissing his mouth.

The older responded to the kiss, sliding his hand down the other's chest, lightly caressing his skin until it came down between his legs, answering his request, first over the fabric of his boxer, making him moan deliciously and touching him intimately.

— You can touch me too if you want, Alexander — Magnus said sensuously, sliding his hand slowly, jerking it off, and the younger imitated him, making him moan. — This feels so good, darling!

— Magnus, tell me what you like too? — Alec asked, between kisses, without stopping his caresses.

— You can continue what you are doing — the other replied, moaning excitedly, kissing his neck.

— I want to be good to you too — his shadowhunter whispered, beginning to kiss his neck, lovingly, making him sigh. — I don't know if I can do anything wrong, but... Well, I don't want to be  _ the worst  _ you ever had... — he tried to sound like he was joking but the older realized he was really worried.

— Alexander — the warlock held his face gently, looking him sweetly in the eye. — Sex is not about technique, experience, or talent — he punctuated each word with a small kiss. — It's about you and me. Wanting to be together here and now! Wanting to have sex with each other!

— But you're so good… — Alec whispered, not stopping his kisses. — You make me melt just kissing me — he moaned and Magnus smiled.

— You make me melt too, darling! Just for kissing me like this, just for wanting me like this!

— Fuck! — he moaned, curling his tongues sensuously as he felt the other rolling over his hip, sliding his limbs together. — Fuck, this is so good, Magnus!

— Do you want me to tell you what I'm feeling right now? — Magnus asked, whispering close to his ear.

— Yes! — his boyfriend answered, breathless.

— I’m burning with this desire, Alexander! Having you like this, hugging me, kissing me, touching me… I didn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else, or doing anything else! I want you and only you,  _ my Alexander _ ! — the other moaned and kissed his neck again. — You make me feel so wanted, darling and I just want you to want me more and more!

— I want you so much, Magnus! — Alec answered, his lips seeking the other's. — I want you right now!

— Are you really sure, darling? — the older asked affectionately, kissing his shoulder.

— Yes, I'm 100% sure — his shadowhunter said excitedly, making him giggle.

With a snap of their fingers, the two of them were completely naked on the bed and the warlock got off his lap, helping him to make himself more comfortable on the bed. Magnus also produced some lubricant at his finger to prepare his beloved.

Alec tried to relax and enjoy the pleasure and excitement that was spreading through his body at that moment, with that intimacy. 

Alec hadn't lied about having sure he wanted to bottom, he knew his own body, he knew what pleased him most, and having Magnus with him was an idea that hadn't been left in his mind for days, maybe weeks… It was different, but his boyfriend was being kind and patient, even a little too careful for the anxiety screaming inside the shadowhunter.

— Magnus, I won’t break! For the Angel, if you don't start moving soon, I'm gonna lose my mind — he begged, feeling the other respond promptly, making him moan even more. — Yeah! Oh, this feels good!

The older felt more confident about thrusting against his hips, no longer able to resist the inviting warmth of their bodies fitting deliciously, as they were both mad with desire. Alec took him in his arms, pulling him as best he could to make him lean over, hugging his boyfriend, enjoying the eager kisses and the movement of his hip, making him groan like he never imagined and he couldn't care less! He wanted to sound like that for the rest of his life, if it meant having sex with his boyfriend like that forever!

Magnus found his lover's moaning delicious, listening to Alexander was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life.

— Magnus...

— I'm almost there, darling — the older also moaned in response. — Are you ok, Alexander? — Magnus asked, falling down beside him and pulling him into his arms.

— Couldn’t be better! — Alec admitted, groaning as he settled into his boyfriend's embrace, searching for his lips. — It was even better than I was expecting! — he confessed.

— For me too, darling — the other agreed, smiling and kissing the top of his head as his boyfriend lay on his chest.

— Looks like my whole body has melted! — the shadowhunter said, sounding amused. — I didn't know it was possible to feel pleasure like this…

— It gets better and better, Alexander — Magnus tugged his cheek affectionately and gave him a peck.

— It gets better? — he asked and the other nodded, kissing him again. — It’ll get really hard to get off the bed this way!

— I'll spoil you as much as I can, Alexander! In every way possible! — the older promised, still sealing their lips together. — Come on, let's take a quick shower, come on — he urged the other out of bed and they went to the shower.

— I want to spoil you too, Magnus — Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, hugging him. — I love you!

Magnus tightened his arms around his waist, kissing his neck, enjoying all the wonderful new sensations of that new intimacy that their relationship had sprouted so beautifully in his life. All he wanted most was to spoil and be spoiled by his Alexander, sleep and wake up beside him and love him as if there was no tomorrow, in every way he could. Because now, he could!

— I love you too, my Alexander!


	40. The Nightshade Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have already entered season three which, for some reason that I can't even remember what it was anymore, I didn't intend to cover and that doesn't even make sense, so let's keep moving forward!

Magnus woke up to the sun streaming through the bedroom window, making the walls glow with golden light and he smiled, still cuddled in his Alexander, their skin touching deliciously.

— Good morning — Alec said softly, realizing that his boyfriend was already awake.

— Good morning — the warlock replied, smiling, in love with the sound of the other's voice waking up.

— Did you sleep well? — the younger one asked sweetly, sounding excited.

— Very well, dear! What about you?

— Very well too! — he straightened so that they were facing each other, smiling. — What time is it? — he asked, suddenly frowning and looking concerned. — I have to get to the Institute…

— Oh… — Magnus sounded surprised and disappointed.

— I'm just kidding — Alec said quickly, seeing that his boyfriend believed him. — I was just kidding! — he pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing his skin to apologize. — Were you really afraid I was gonna go? — he asked sweetly.

— No — the oldest lied.

— This is our morning, Magnus! I don't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else, much less doing something else! — the younger quoted, approaching their faces and giving him a peck. — I love you!

— I love you too, Alexander! — he curled more into his shadowhunter's embrace, enjoying their magical moment. — Would you like to have our breakfast in bed? — he asked enthusiastically and the other smiled, finding him adorable.

— Yes! I want to stay as long as I can with you in this bed! — Alec replied, hugging him. — I just want to leave you when it's really necessary!

— That's all I want too, Alexander! — Magnus sighed contentedly and summoned him a huge breakfast.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

They could make the most of their moment together over the next few weeks, with Valentine and Jonathan dead, letting the Shadow World run in peace. The first time they had to separate was a month later, when Alec had to go to Alicante for Clary’s Rune Ceremony, where she would also be honored for defeating Valentine.

Alec realized that something was wrong with his brother, no matter how much Jace didn't trust him with what was clearly consuming and torturing him. Clary seemed to know it too, but something was keeping her from telling the truth, even if it wasn't as decisive as his Parabatai.

He knew what had happened, he had felt Jace die and it wouldn’t be easy to forget all those sensations, no matter how many times his brother denied it, but there was something that was not fitting, a missing piece to assemble that puzzle that consumed his mind, making his thoughts boil.

If that wasn’t enough, before returning to NY, he was "cornered" by Aline to give him the offer from the new Consul, her mother, to stay in Idris and take part in the council, as a reward for his great services to the Clave. But that was the last thing Alec wanted at that moment! Almost a year ago, it would be a real honor and he would be more than happy to move to Idris, be condecorated and have more power in his hands to go on with his plans, but now? Now leaving NY meant also leaving Magnus and just the thought already made his heart tight…

The first thing he did on his way home was to run to Brooklyn, which had been more his home than the Institute!

— You’ve never let me down, Magnus! — Alec heard an unfamiliar female voice as he entered the apartment and the girl passed him on the road to the study room without even stopping to look at him.

— Break the leg! — Magnus replied, in a good mood.

— Who’s that? — the shadowhunter asked, surprised.

— Stela Woods, a longtime client and the lead in  _ Wicked _ — his boyfriend answered, smiling in his direction and standing up. — She lost her voice. A touch of ground ox claw, some calcified lizard’s feet and she's back on the bill! — he finished, pleased, bringing their faces closer, sealing their lips.

— It's been a long time since I've seen you with a client — Alec observed and the other nodded.

— Yes, well, it’s frowned upon when you’re High Warlock — he explained. — Potential conflicts of interest and such... But sometimes I can make an exception for some people! — the older man pulled them toward the living room and began preparing them a drink. — I'm not really free to see who I want, when I want, but when I do, I can help them achieve their dream and make a lot of money doing it! — Magnus joked, handing him a martini and going to sit on the couch with another in hand. — missed you, darling! So, how was Alicante?

— It was fine — Alec replied, unsure how to begin that conversation. — Yeah, I, um... I was offered a position on the Council — Magnus stared at him, looking surprised. — A delegate, under the new Consul, Jia Penhallow.

— Wow! — the warlock smiled, impressed, his expression far removed from the surprise that had once been on his face. — Congratulations, Alexander! — he said, making his boyfriend frown. — I'm sure your family’s proud!

— Actually, I haven't told anyone yet — the younger one said, annoyed.

— Why?

— Well, it would mean moving to Idris — he explained, thinking that the other might not have completely understood that.

— Isn't that what you’ve always dreamed of? — Magnus asked, looking confused, almost sounding as if the idea didn't bother him.

— I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you — Alec replied affectionately.

— Oh, I’d only be a Portal away — the other replied carelessly.

— You actually wouldn't be allowed to visit — the shadowhunter pointed, frowning even more. — Warlocks are not allowed on Idris.

— Oh, yes. The perks of being a downworlder — Magnus replied, as if it was funny. His reaction was making Alec very confused. — Look, whether you're in Idris or NY, I'm not going anywhere! I am here for you!

— Magnus, wait — Alec took his boyfriend by the arm as he tried to get around to get away. — What do you mean by that? That you don't think staying away will be bad for our relationship or that it makes no difference to you? — he tried to keep his words from sounding fierce, but he couldn't contain the other's unexpected reaction of hurting him.

— Alexander — he stared at him, holding his face gently. — Of course it makes a difference to me, I just… I don't want how I felt to affect your decision, this is your life! I will respect whatever you think is best!

— Magnus, all I care about is how you feel! — the shadowhunter assured. — I don't want to go to Alicante without you! We only stayed a few days away and I barely bear it! But you look like you wanted me to go!

— It's the dream of your life, I don't want you to stay because of me and regret it later! — his mask fell, showing how devastated he really was.

— The dream of my life is to make shadowhunters and downworlders work together and it was because of you that I got everything I got!

— But in Idris you will be able to do so much more, without fear that the Clave will take you from your job all the time as for the last few months!

— I've had a lot of time to think, Magnus. Are you afraid that I will resent you if I choose to stay? Why?

— That's not it, I don't want you not to do the things you would normally do in your life because of me!

— What would I normally do? — Alec asked, in a softer way. — Do you realize that until you came into my life I did nothing but work? You took me to see new places, try different things, you helped me fight and accomplish what I expected professionally! You taught me how good it is to love and be loved by someone who wants a future on your side!

— A… Future? — Magnus repeated, surprised and the younger felt his face flush.

— Well, it's... I mean, I know it might be too early to think about it and... It's okay if you want to... — he fumbled at the words, trying to explain himself, but the warlock stopped him.

— Do you want us to  _ have  _ a… Future? Together? — he hesitated, as if the word was new to him.

— Of course I want to! I love you, Magnus!

— My Alexander! — the older returned even more cautiously to his boyfriend's arms. — I don't know how to explain to you without touching a point in my past that I don't know how you would react to, but… What I mean, my reason for being so surprised, for trying to take back the barriers around my heart is that… — he took a deep breath, unable to get the words out.

Alec tugged at his waist, pinning him to his chest protectively.

— You were very hurt — he said conclusively, trying to help his boyfriend finish the sentence.

— More than that — Magnus answered. — You may think about Camille, but it's not about that kind of hurt I refer to now. I've heard “I love you” many times — he said fearfully, but the younger one just nodded to his relief. — But none of them have ever seen any future with me! Or wished to have a future with me… I was just a love with an expiration date…

— And they called it  _ love _ ? — Alec asked, feeling the painful weight of those memories on his boyfriend.

— For a while. And I learned not to expect to be given more than that.

— But you deserve so much more, Magnus! Much, much more! — he smiled at those words.

— I thought I was ready, when it was over, if our time together ended, to let you go your way and accomplish all that I know you will still accomplish, Alexander, as I have left others. But I was taken aback by how quickly this moment came…

— Magnus, I didn't even think about taking the job with Clave! I'm not going anywhere!

— And that surprised me even more — the warlock pointed. — I know it wouldn't be in your nature to give up or give up without fighting, but… You choosing me? When everyone expects you to go to Idris, having already achieved all you could as Head of the Institute? I don’t know what to say…

— Just say you love me — Alec asked. — Say you want a future with me!

— Yes — he said breathlessly. — It’s what I want! I never knew it was what I wanted, but it’s! I love you, Alexander! — he pulled his boyfriend's face toward his, parting his lips passionately.

— You never have to pretend how you feel! Especially not with me! — the shadowhunter said when the two parted. — And just to be clear, when I say I want a future with you, I want everything, absolutely everything we can have! It may be early to talk about getting married and about kids, but… Yeah! — he said, ending awkwardly and Magnus smiled.

— You never stop surprising me, Alexander!


	41. The Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too monochromatic for you, honey? — the youngest joked. He was all dressed in black, with a blazer over a social shirt.  
> — You look perfect, Alexander!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish there was a lot more interaction between Jace and Izzy with Magnus than we had on the show! It would be perfect, wouldn't it? My other fanfic “Love is the Devil” has them interacting more too if you want!

Luke reported on the mundane being possessed when a male nurse murdered his wife and Alec went with Izzy and Jace to the hospital where he worked, to talk to Catarina and find out more about that story.

— You seem disturbed with something — Alec caught Jace's eye, who looked at him with that new impassive expression that was getting on his Parabatai's nerves.

— And aren’t you with these possessed mudanes? Killing other people? What kind of demon does that? — the blond replied, managing to change the focus of the conversation.

— Maybe Magnus can help us recognize it — the older one suggested. — He had heard of asmodei when they were infesting NY.

— Now I can never be sure if you're really being logical in saying to ask Magnus for help or if it's your 'stele' speaking... — the younger one sneered.

— A little hypocritical of you, since for years I've had to live with you "thinking" with _yours_. In Clary’s case, inclusive! So shut up and let's find Izzy to go to Brooklyn! — Jace laughed and nodded, walking with his brother and meeting the younger as they turned the corridor.

They went together to Magnus', which greeted them smiling, as always.

— My favorite shadowhunters! — the three smiled at that greeting. — How are you darling? — Alec approached him and gave him a peck, entering the apartment.

— We need your help, actually — the older Lightwood answered.

— I’m always open to help — the warlock replied. — How are you doing, Isabelle? — she hugged him tight. — How are you feeling?

— Every day, a little better, Magnus, thank you!

— Alec told me the meetings are helping — he said carefully, and she nodded. — That's very good, I'm very happy! Jace? — the blond tried to go unnoticed, but turned around, laughing when not successful.

— How are you doing, Magnus? Is Alec giving you trouble now that is practically your responsibility? — he joked, making his brother roll his eyes.

— Maybe just a little about his dressing beliefs, refusing to stop being so monochromatic — Magnus joked, too. — But how are you? You look tired…

— Just a few sleepless nights — Jace disguised. — Nothing that is very unusual in our job! — the older nodded, still worried, as if he didn't think the other was telling him the whole truth.

— And how can I help you in any way, my dear shadowhunters? — he asked, interested.

The four of them sat in the living room and Alec explained everything that was going on, about the mundane possessed, Catarina's fellow nurse, about this strange demon they wanted him to help identify.

— I'll look in my older books and see if I can find anything that resembles what you described — he assured him.

— Thank you, Magnus! — his boyfriend said, getting up, just like his siblings. — We have to go back to the Institute to report all this, but I'll take a shower and get ready very quickly to come back and we can go to the party of…

— Lorenzo Rey — Magnus replied, annoyed. — I make you a Portal! — he said, opening it promptly, receiving a gentle squeeze of thanks from Jace and Izzy before they crossed him and one last kiss from Alec.

The three of them hurried through the halls as they arrived, to have time to report all they had learned about this very strange case. The older man went to his office and Jace followed him, closing the door.

— So you're going to a _party_ tonight? — the blond asked, amused.

— We are — Alec didn't care about his brother's mockery. — Looks like it's a big party, and since Magnus is the High Warlock, he has to go.

— Like Magnus needs reasons to go to parties — the younger rolled his eyes.

— He wasn’t really excited to go to this one in particular, if you really want to know... — the other said, sitting down. — This _Lorenzo Rey_ doesn’t like Magnus very much, I didn’t understand exactly why — Jace’s surprised. — He's going more for social reasons and I'm just going because he asked me to not let him go alone, I don't know if the warlocks will really like the presence of a shadowhunter at their party, even being the High Warlock’s boyfriend!

— I'm still very surprised by your relationship, Alec! — Jace admitted. — You’re an important couple of the Shadow World, you need to attend to "social events"... And I've seen you two arguing like two kids who had the most ability to handle a Shax demon infestation! — his brother smiled.

— I'm glad we don’t waste more time arguing for nonsense! — Alec joked. — But I don't think it was to talk about Magnus and me that you came here! Jace, talk to me, you're making me more and more worried!

— Alec, I already said I'm fine, you've become a very paranoid big brother — his Parabatai tried to escape the subject again. — But what I wanted to talk to you has little to do with you and Magnus — the older raised his eyebrows in surprise. — I wanted to ask… Actually, I wanted to ask… Maybe you know something…

— Jace, do you think you are able to make your question still tonight? — the other sneered, making his brother snort.

— It's embarrassing! — the blond admitted, to the horror of his Parabatai. — No! Not _that_ embarrassing — he replied, reading the other's expression that he had already imagined an awkward subject that neither wanted to talk to the other. — I was wondering if you, in this new life as Magnus' boyfriend, know of a nice restaurant that I can take Clary, you know? On a normal date?

— Why do you think this embarrassing? — Alec asked, confused.

— Because I've always had more experience in relationships than you and now I have to ask you for advice? It's embarrassing!

— You don’t have any more experience than me in relationships, Jace, because _nothing_ you had before could be called a relationship! — his Parabatai said. — And, aside from all your bullshit, I actually can help you, yes! A few weeks ago, I went with Magnus to a restaurant that had an art gallery and we even mentioned it could be a place Clary would like, so you might consider yourself lucky! And the food is very good, you will have something for you too! I will message you the address!

— Thank you, Alec — his Parabatai said, impressed. — I didn't expect you to be so chill about this situation…

— Jace, it's a restaurant recommendation! You are the asshole of us both about everything — the other rolled his eyes. — I think it's cool that you wanted to do something with Clary! You, more than anyone, deserve to enjoy that everything is over and breathe! Before another catastrophe begins again!

— Thanks Alec!

— Now, go to work, I also need to fill out these reports as soon as possible to leave!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec was back in Brooklyn in less than two hours, eager to see if his boyfriend would approve his outfit. As soon as he arrived, the door was waiting for him open, and Magnus was finishing fixing his clothes when he saw him.

— Alexander! — the warlock exclaimed, gaping, approaching his boyfriend to take full advantage of the sight.

— Too _monochromatic_ for you, honey? — the youngest joked. He was all dressed in black, with a blazer over a social shirt.

— You look perfect, Alexander! — Magnus wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing their bodies closer and sealing their lips. — I wish I could stay here, just with you! — he whined. — I hate Lorenzo and his pompous parties!

— We will stay there as little as possible, I promise! And then we can be together the way we like! — Alec gave him one more kiss.

— With such a promise, I think I can survive this party! — the warlock joked, opening a portal that led them straight to Lorenzo Rey's mansion, where several other warlocks were already drinking and talking. — Well, here we are! — he said as they walked through the doors.

— You're sure bringing me here was a good idea? — Alec asked, receiving a few skewed glances from the presents, making him even more anxious than he already was.

— It's better than coming by myself — Magnus answered instinctively, receiving a worried look from his boyfriend. — I'm joking! They'll love you! — he laced their fingers, ensuring what he said, receiving a beautiful smile in response.

Magnus was greeted by several warlocks as the two moved around the party and Alec could witness his boyfriend as the High Warlock, a mask he wore as little as necessary. As much as everyone believed Magnus liked to be pampered and to receive all that attention, that the eccentric and powerful High Warlock, the _good-life_ and _arrogant_ was who he really was, Alec had learned very quickly to distinguish that facade from his boyfriend's personality. Only those closest to him could know who he really was.

And Alec knew how important it was that he did his part well too! He knew many warlocks didn't like the idea of their High Warlock had a shadowhunter boyfriend, they thought this was a sign of Magnus' weakness and even disrespect, and what his boyfriend needed that night was to impose the image of their relationship as the extreme opposite of what they believed! They were leaders, they were stronger together, and as often as they had to be reaffirmed for the Shadow World to understand, they were committed to continuing.

— Just because you're the only shadowhunter at a party full of warlocks doesn't mean you can't have fun! — Magnus said as he managed to shake off the last group that had surrounded them, realizing the serious stance his boyfriend had taken.

— That's easy for you to say — Alec replied tensely. — You have known these people for centuries!

— You think that's a good thing? — the older frowned. — Trust me, I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to!

— What a ferocious tongue, my old friend! — they both turned to Ragnor, who approached them.

— Ragnor! What are you doing here? Since when do you go to parties? — Magnus hugged his friend happily.

— Now that we are no longer living with the threat of being destroyed by a maniac, I have decided to give social life a new chance — he joked. — But if you, that was the one of us who really enjoyed this kind of thing the most, are already wanting to leave, it may be silly of me to try it again! Not that I don't know very well what made you change so much! — Ragnor commented, with his suggestive tone. — Speaking of which, how are you, Mr. Lightwood? You don't look very comfortable on this occasion either!

— Not at all — Alec laughed, shaking the warlock's hand. — But I think it could be worse, isn't it?

— Have you met our host already? — Ragnor asked and the other denied. — That's why you're still so optimistic! — he joked, making them laugh and then their eyes met an animated figure who seemed to be the only one who really wanted to be at the party.

— Is that him? — Alec asked as his boyfriend's posture tightened.

— The one and only: Lorenzo Rey — he replied with distaste and the other seemed to hear him, because his eyes met him immediately.

— Magnus. Magnus Bane! — he called and Alec had to stop the eldest from fleeing. The three went to the other, talking to the host. — You made it and you brought a _friend_!

— Yes. Hi, I'm…

— Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute — Lorenzo prevented him from introducing himself. — Ragnor, I am pleased to see that you have finally accepted an invitation from me!

— Just don't get used to it — Ragnos replied, laughing without humor.

— I hope you have fun! Enjoy the party — he walked away quickly, just as he had approached.

— Egomaniacal piece of s... — Magnus grunted.

— Language! — his boyfriend warned, spotting Madzie coming toward them at that moment.

— Alec! — the little girl said, glad to see him.

— Madzie! My favorite little sorceress! — he said, picking her up and spinning her in the air as Catarina approached Magnus and Ragnor.

— I can't believe you brought him just to piss Lorenzo off — Catarina teased, as Magnus starred in delight at his shadowhunter playing with the little warlock, much more comfortable than before.

— No, I brought him because he's my boyfriend! — he replied and his two old friends laughed.

— Well, he's good with kids, I'll give you that — she commented, and his friend looked back at the younger playing with Madzie, remembering their conversation about the future.

As he began to lose himself in his thoughts, Magnus felt a strange energy that shuddered all over his arm and he looked down at the cups in his hands.

— Something wrong with your drink? — Catarina asked. — Mine tastes weak as hell...

Before he could answer, everything around them began to tremble, making everyone notice something odd was happening.

— I can't control my magic — Catarina said, panicking and all the other warlocks looked in the same situation. One of them tried to open a Portal to escape, but went very wrong and sucked him painfully, advancing towards Alec and Madzie.

The shadowhunter stepped in front of the girl and Magnus managed to keep the Portal from catching them too, causing it to dissipate with its magic that, although it looked different from the normal, still looked strong, even more than it used to be.

— What's going on? — Alec asked, looking concerned about the situation.

Magnus looked at him, his golden and feline eyes still uncovered by his glamour that had come out of control and yet demonstrating how much he had to use his magic and concentration to end that Portal that went wrong.

Everyone still looked scared, as it wasn't normal for warlocks not to control their magic.

— I have no idea — Magnus answered finally, also worried.


	42. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— What are you thinking about? — Alec asked, kissing his forehead, almost as if he knew the answer to that question.  
> — How much you keep surprising me — the other replied fondly, making his boyfriend smile proudly. — I love you, Alexander!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we had very few moments to appreciate the power of this Super Couple and for them to be able to appreciate themselves that way too!

Alec was preparing a drink for him and Magnus while his boyfriend was waiting for him on the balcony. They had just returned to the High Warlock’s apartment, completely satisfied that their plan to purify the Ley Lines with the Institute's Angelic Core had worked and they intended to have a peaceful night after all they had to go through since Lorenzo Rey’s party.

Magnus looked exhausted from the amount of magic he had to use, which always made Alec worried. But it seemed much more shaken than the shadowhunter could describe. It had been a really heavy day to be the High Warlock and to have the responsibility to fix the Ley Lines so that the warlocks could use their magic freely, over his shoulders.

He approached and handed one of the glasses to Magnus, who smiled when they toasted before drinking.

— That's quite the drink — he observed, impressed.

— It’s been quite the day — his shadowhunter answered and he nodded.

— I’m guessing Raj and his friends didn’t take their banishment well? — the older one asked, almost humorous.

— Oh, Wrangel Island isn’t banishment. It's more like character building! — Alec replied wryly.

— Lorenzo Rey could use a bit of character building... He tried to take all the credit for fixing the Ley Lines!

— Such an ass! — the younger said and the other agreed. — Whatever corrupted those Ley Lines is still out there. Lorenzo has to stop blaming you for being Asmodeus' son and help us to track the demon who’s responsible!

— Alexander… About my father — Magnus said, sounding sad and worried. — I hope you don't think less of me!

— Are you kidding? — his boyfriend asked, surprised. — I don't care who your dad is. I care who you are! — Magnus stared at him, surprised too. — And you’re the farthest thing from a Greater Demon — Alec grasped his cheek gently and kissed his mouth fondly, making him smile. — I ordered food from that restaurant that has those delicious steaks you love so much! What do you think about after dinner I prepare you a nice bath?

— You spoil me too much! — his boyfriend replied sweetly, pulling him again for a kiss that lasted much longer. — Dinner, bath... What else will I have tonight? — he asked sensuously between kisses.

— Whatever you want, honey! — Alec replied, in love, barely able to follow the kisses of the other.

— I want you, Alexander! — Magnus replied excitedly. — I want to make love with you! — the other moaned between the kiss, crazy with that desire. — I can't get the image of us together out of my head, all that danger we've been through… I really want to have sex with you, I need to feel you!

— That's what I need too, Magnus! — his shadowhunter answered, holding him even closer to his body.

They parted their lips so that they could breathe, but they continued to hug, having abandoned their glasses on the balcony railing.

— I love you so much, Alexander! — the warlock whispered fondly, making the other smile.

— I love you too! — his boyfriend answered, giving him a kiss on the temple.

When their dinner arrived, they both sat at the table and ate quietly, as if it were a normal night, as if they were a normal couple!

After Magnus emerged refreshed from his bath, Alec suggested giving him a massage, which quickly evolved into something more heated, as they were before. The older passed his legs over his boyfriend's, riding on his lap and kissing him intensely, anxiously.

— I need you, Alexander! — he whispered between the kisses and didn't need to say more to have his archer settle under him. 

They had gone to bed several times since that first night together, after Valentine's defeat and were so intimately connected that Alec no longer felt so inexperienced. He really liked how he could turn his boyfriend on with just the little caresses, as if his touch was all he needed most!

It didn't take long for them to feel too impatient and soon to be naked on the bed, still curling eagerly at the pleasurable intimacy they found in each other's arms. It was so much more than they could expect, no matter how many times they had sex.

Magnus put the condom and positioned himself between Alec's legs, ready to feel the indescribable pleasure that made him completely detach himself from this world, his body already arching with anticipation as he tucked a pillow under his boyfriend to give him more comfort.

He watched the younger man's reactions cautiously, however the pleasure of being inside him urged him to move urgently, he waited until Alec nodded.

There was nothing the shadowhunter liked better than to feel his body mingling with his boyfriend's, slowly losing control. They were as good together in bed as they were fighting, and it excited them so much.

— More, Magnus, more! — Alec asked impatiently, rolling his hips against his boyfriend's, moaning with pleasure. — Right there, please!

The older promptly responded to his boyfriend's requests. What he most appreciated when they were together was how much Alec liked to be touched! It was always sensual and unforgettable!

Their bodies came together, making them moan, in love. Magnus lay flat on his pillow, unable to stay suspended or get up.

— You just blew my mind! — Magnus said happily, turning slightly to settle close to his boyfriend again, looking very pleased.

— That's what you did to me too! — his shadowhunter answered, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. — That was amazing, Magnus!

— We're perfect together, darling! — he said, leaning over his chest and pulling their lips together in a sweet, exhausted kiss. — Come on, we'd better clean up before we pass out — Alec laughed, nodding.

As much as the warlock could just snap his fingers and everything would be clean and ready for them to fall asleep immediately, they also enjoyed that moment of intimacy going to the shower together, just being them, almost as if they forgot everything and pretended to be a normal couple, if only for a few minutes! It was their thing.

When they returned to bed, already in their pajamas, ready to fall asleep in each other's arms, with the tiredness of that day weighing on their bodies more than they were used to, Magnus admired his boyfriend as if it was always a surprise to realize that this man had chosen to stay one more day by his side.

He was still very surprised that Alexander had taken it very well to discover his father's identity, almost as if it didn't matter that his magic came from one of the Princes of Hell… For centuries, Magnus hid that secret, and while he knew it wouldn't be possible hiding forever from Alexander, at the same time scared him too much what that could mean for a shadowhunter. In the end, he had realized once again that his boyfriend would always be able to surprise him!

— What are you thinking about? — Alec asked, kissing his forehead, almost as if he knew the answer to that question.

— How much you keep surprising me — the other replied fondly, making his boyfriend smile proudly. — I love you, Alexander!

— I love you too, Magnus! — they approached their faces to exchange another kiss, calm and full of affection. — You always say I surprise you, but you always surprise me too!

— Why do you say that? — Magnus asked, laughing.

— I always think I've seen and understood the extension of your power and your selfless and courageous nature, but today, what I could see you do... — the shadowhunter looked as if he were rewatching the events of that day. — You're amazing, Magnus! Amazing!

— We're so good together that I find myself wondering what it would have been if Clary and Izzy hadn't set us up to be together... How long would it take for us to realize it alone?

— Well, I have to admit, when I wasn't brooding about how much our encounters made me angry — they both laughed — I got lost in thoughts of how attractive and sexy you are!

— Really? — the older asked, leaning against his chest so that he could look at him better. — I remember seeing you once when you were training, shirtless, all sweaty and I completely forgot about everything else — Alec chuckled. — For a moment, I wanted to forget all the discussions and give you the best time of your life!

— And you do! Every day I wake up by your side, every night we sleep together, every kiss and touch, every moment you're my boyfriend and I can count on you by my side is the best time of my life!

— Alexander! — Magnus cupped his cheek and kissed his mouth deliciously. — Every moment by your side makes me wish for eternity!


	43. Thy Soul Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Thanks the Angel, you're fine! — his Parabatai said, relieved, making him smile and hug him back.  
> — I’m really sorry, Alec! For not telling you where I was, for making you worried… For everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped dinner with Maryse because I already have a fanfic of this scene called “What’s Underneath”, if you guys are interested!  
> I wish Jace had really asked for help, before it was too late… I really wish there was a lot more interaction between him and Magnus, because of Alec, they are connected forever too! (I even wrote a special on one-shot to the Lover fanfics about them, if you are interested in reading!)

Alec no longer knew what to do to stop his head from exploding… They hadn’t yet discovered the demon that was possessing the mundanes, there was nothing he could do to stop the Clave from punishing his mother, taking her runes and exiling her from Alicante and he was worried about Jace. First, it was just the fact that he kept lying, but Alec could feel how much he was suffering, depressed and exhausted…

After arresting Morgan, when the Owl managed to get to her, he was supposed to help with some answers, but only brought them more questions and they had still received a vampire attack warning.

— I got your alert — Clary knocked on her office door. — Another Owl attack?

— No. Blood unit hit downtown. Most likely a rogue vampire — Alec explained. — I want you on this with Jace.

— How about Izzy? — she suggested, to his surprise.

— Well, why not Jace? — he asked worriedly.

— He's exhausted — Clary explained. — He's been hunting the Owl 24/7. He hasn't slept!

— Are you sure this is about sleep? — Alec lowered his voice. — When you and Jace were at Lake Lyn, my Parabatai rune disappeared. There’s a reason for that. What was it? — he questioned her again.

— I told you. I don't know — she insisted, making him inhale heavily, starting to lose patience with this situation.

— Look, I know how much you care about Jace and want to protect him — he rose from his chair, trying to make her hear his point. — And I appreciate that! But if there's something wrong with Jace, something serious, you'd tell me about it, right?

— Izzy and I can handle a rogue vampire — Clary said, without answering his question, and left, leaving him too frustrated to go back to work.

He also left his office and went to Jace's room, finding him in front of the mirror, with a bleak expression, as if he had cried.

— Too pretty for your own good? — Alec joked, catching his eye and managing to make him laugh a little.

— Are you jealous? — Jace replied, sounding more like himself than in the past weeks. — I was just coming to your office, check on my next assignment.

— Oh, you look pretty beat! Everything okay? — the older asked, looking worriedly at his brother's.

— Yeah, I'm fine.

— So... Why did you pull security footage of you entering the Institute?

— Are you spying on me now? — Jace asked, offended.

— No — his brother answered quickly. — No, I'm looking out for you!

— I'm just tired — the blond tried to restate. — And I asked Underhill to pull the security footage to make sure he's running all the cameras.

— Jace... You've been off since we got back from Idris. And I'm trying to figure out what it is and… — Alec said hesitantly. — Do you remember when Valentine told us how your mother committed suicide?

— What about it? — the other asked, annoyed.

— Afterwards, we looked up Céline's medical records and found that she had a history of mental illness. It's just… It can be hereditary...

— So you’re saying you think I'm going crazy? — Jace asked, angry.

— No. I’m just trying to help you…

— Then stop making up problems that don't exist! — the younger tried to turn his back on him.

— Hey…

— And stop getting on my case for not being perfect.

— What?

— Look, I'm not at my best because I've been working too damn hard on this Owl case! I’m sorry for caring! — Jace exploded, leaving the room and leaving his brother alone, even more confused than before.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

After talking to Luke about his mother, Jace went straight to Magnus' apartment, knowing that he was more likely to find his brother there than at the Institute.

— Jace! — the warlock opened the door for him, welcome.

— Hi, Magnus! Is my brother here? — the blond entered, looking disturbed.

— He left a while ago, I think he'll be back soon. Are you alright? Looks like you're getting more tired…

— I... — the shadowhunter fell down on the couch, really exhausted. — Do you have anything to help me sleep without dreaming?

— I happen to have just the best thing for that! It's an old potion I invented, very popular! — he answered and an expression of relief brighted the other's face.

— Does it work on shadowhunters? — Jace asked, sounding hopeful.

— Very well indeed! Why don't you take the guest room again, a relaxing shower and have dinner with us? You can stay the night, and if you need anything stronger, I'll give it to you right away!

— I don't know, Magnus… Alec and I… — the younger tried to say, but didn't know how to explain what had happened between them.

— You’ve had worse fights before! — Magnus added, trying to reassure him. — Your brother is worried about you, we all are and we just want to help you because we care very much!

— I know, it's just... Magnus, I went out on a mission last night and I don't remember how I got back to the Institute in the morning! I looked in the security camera recordings and didn't remember anything! And I don't know how Alec will react to all this… What good is a Parabatai in my state? How useful will I be if the Clave considers me unfit for service and takes my runes?

— I believe your brother cares much more about your health than anything else, Jace!

The younger seemed unconvinced or comforted by those words, but said nothing more, returning to his initial bleak state.

— Why won't you go take your shower? — Magnus suggested. — I'll give you an elixir that will help you with your energy and then you drink the sleeping potion. Is that okay?

— Thanks, Magnus! — the shadowhunter stood up, trying to feel hopeful again that he might sleep all night without nightmares.

— What about dinner? Any special requests? — the warlock asked, excited again, making him laugh.

— Anything is good! — he replied, already heading for the guest room.

Before his shower, he saw several messages from Alec, Clary and Izzy, asking where he was and if he was ok. He answered them quickly and finally enjoyed the hot water, trying to relax.

He felt a little better, and when he left the room again, heading toward the living room, he could hear his brother talking to Magnus. When Alec saw him, he pulled him into a hug.

— Thanks the Angel, you're fine! — his Parabatai said, relieved, making him smile and hug him back.

— I’m really sorry, Alec! For not telling you where I was, for making you worried… For everything!

— Jace, you don’t have to apologize! I want you to forgive me! I shouldn't have thrown all that at you! I’m sorry! I’m glad you came here, Magnus said you're having dinner with us!

— Yes, I came here to look for you, now I’m staying for dinner and spending the night! — the younger laughed.

— That's great!

The two brothers went to sit with Magnus for dinner. He had chosen Chinese food and the three of them ate very well, without talking about work or problems, at least that night.

— We should do this more often — Jace said when they were done. — Once a week or every two weeks! Call Izzy and Clary too, a family night!

— That's a great idea, Jace! — Magnus agreed, pleased. — You show up so little around here, and now that your mother doesn't hate me anymore — the three of them laughed — she seemed interested in being invited to dinner here more often!

— It would be nice! — the shadowhunter agreed. His older brother watched the scene with a serene smile on his face, enjoying every detail of that moment that barely resembled his life, relieved to see the younger in such a good mood.

Magnus went to his study room, looking for the potion for Jace. He even added some last-minute ingredients so that he would fall into deep sleep and only wake up when truly rested.

— The effect is pretty fast — the warlock explained, handing her the vial. — So it's better to be lying down when you drink.

— Okay — Jace chuckled. — Thanks, Magnus! Really!

— I thought of one last spell that might help us understand the source of the anxiety that has caused so many nightmares, do you mind? — the older asked before he walked away. — It might be a way of finding what to do to stop for good — he explained when the shadowhunter seemed concerned about the idea.

— I think that's okay — Jace answered worry, but there was no denying that they made that attempt. If he was lucky, they would find Jonathan at once, if not, or they’d find out that he really had his mother's mental illness, or worse, about Clary's wish to the Angel Raziel to bring him back to life…

— Don't worry — Magnus grinned, snapping his fingers and the bluish glow of his magic mingled with the potion inside the vial. — You will feel nothing!


	44. Even Stronger than the Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That realization hit Alec like an arrow and he felt his heart tighten, as if it was the first time he realized he was mortal and Magnus wasn't…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like that they got back together on the show because they had both been stupid and apologized, but I wish they had talked better about the immortality matter like this.

Magnus woke up, with Alec still asleep in his arms. As soon as he saw that whatever was happening to his Parabatai was now in the care of his boyfriend, the shadowhunter was able to calm down and all his agitation eased, allowing him to rest at night as well.

Watching him still asleep so peacefully, the older smiled, hardly able to believe how lucky he was to have such a love in his life! Magnus had lived longer than many and had the opportunity to meet wonderful people who loved him too, each one of them as a precious and unique gem that had gone and become a beautiful memory.

He got up slowly, so as not to wake his boyfriend, who rarely got a few more hours of sleep, and left the room. Jace was still in the guest room, too, which was a good sign.

Magnus walked to one of his shelves and pulled a box out of its place, placing it on a high corner table. Inside the box were some of his most precious objects, which to anyone would be nothing but old, unimportant objects, but there, open on the table, was exposed his heart.

A tiny smile came to his lips as he was flooded with memories of people so dear that they marked him deeply and were part of who he was! Here was part of his story, his personality, and he was immensely grateful for all that he had been through. Even people who had not been with him long, or those who had been like Camille had become, were important and at least deserved to be remembered for the affection he had dedicated to them.

How unbelievable it was to wake up to the realization that even after centuries in that life, Magnus was still completely capable of falling in love and still able to want someone to be by his side for the first time!

— Everything okay? — he heard Alec's voice behind him and tried not to close the box and put it away too quickly.

— Yeah, everything is great! Just tidying up a bit — he said quietly, returning the box quietly to its place.

—  _ Tidying up _ ? — the younger repeated, amused. — Why don't you just snap your fingers?

— I find it relaxing. I suppose I'm odd that way — he turned to face his much more humorous boyfriend.

— You're odd in a lot of ways! — Alec answered and it was only then that the warlock realized that he was already dressing to go to the Institute. And not only that....

— Is that one of my shirts? — Magnus asked, surprising.

— Yeah. Is it not my style? — the shadowhunter asked, looking at himself.

— Or your sleeve length — the warlock joked, snapping his fingers and adjusting the garment better to his body. — Better!

— Fits perfectly! — Alec said, pleased. Dressing each other's clothes was a boyfriends habit that had always intrigued him, but he had other reasons for choosing that morning to start between them. — But still, I think it would be nicer if I had one of my own shirts — he began, making a suggestive intonation to have that conversation.

— Oh, okay, I think I can manage that — Magnus said, not taking exactly the cue from what the other was trying to say, moving his hands to fulfill his lover's wish.

— No, it's okay, it fits fine — the younger assured him, keeping him from continuing. — It's just I was thinking if it wouldn't be an issue if I didn't have to go back and forth so much... I mean, I spend almost every night here — Magnus made an expression that he finally understood what he was talking about. — So what if I move in? — he suggested, sounding anxious, but his boyfriend's reaction made him rethink if he had said anything wrong. — Bad idea?

— No — Magnus smiled. — It's a wonderful idea — he assured him. — For the future…

— Okay. Um, you know, I just thought… — he began to explain, confused.

— I know we've been technically together for over a year — the older said, trying to explain his point. — But we're officially together for less than three months. Alexander, once we move in together, our relationship will change!

— Yeah, we'll be even closer — Alec argued, but his boyfriend shook his head.

— There's no such thing... If there's one thing I've learned in the course of my long life it's to take your time! Okay? — the younger nodded, no longer feeling as radiant as he was at first.

Magnus approached their faces and kissed the lips of the man he loved so much, and if, on the one hand, that love only grew in his chest and only gave him life, on the other, he feared the power he already had over him. How he feared what would happen in the end… What would be in his heart?

— What do you think about having a big breakfast? Do you have time before you have to go to the Institute?

— No — Alec replied apathetically and blinked, trying to put clarity in his thoughts, but the black cloud didn't want to leave. — I already have to go, actually… I can't even wait for Jace to wake up…

— Talk to you tonight? — Magnus asked, knowing that his answer was like cold water to his boyfriend, but not wanting the situation to trigger anything bad between them.

— Yeah — the shadowhunter replied, still listless. — See you then — he said, heading for the door, not even thinking that his boyfriend always made him a Portal in the morning for the Institute.

— See you... — Magnus sighed, turning his eyes to his box again, concerned.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

After Jace had also left for the Institute, Magnus was focused all day on his High Warlock duties and can only really look into the blond's case much later. He wasn't sure what he had found, so he picked up his cell phone and called Alec, who took a little longer than usual to answer.

— Alexander? Is everything okay? — he asked, concerned.

— Yes, everything is fine, Magnus. Something happened?

— Are you coming here, darling? I wanted to talk to you about Jace…

— Ah, I think I'll have to stay here at the Institute tonight... — the shadowhunter replied, without emotion. — There are some things I still need to finish here and it will take longer than I expected...

— Can't you finish it tomorrow? — Magnus asked, heartbroken.

— No. I need to send them pretty early in the morning, so they need to be done, and I better stay here too — he replied, almost dry. — What did you conclude about Jace?

— Not quite a conclusion yet... — the older one mused. — I hoped that we could think together…

— That's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, then — Alec said, as if in a hurry to end their conversation.

— All right. Good night, darling!

— Good night — and hung up.

Magnus felt his heart tighten. It was one of the worst sensations he had ever experienced in his life and almost choked him. He decided to end his day, as he wouldn't be able to think of anything but the way his boyfriend had sounded on the phone. He knew Alexander had been hurt by the fact that he had not agreed that they would both officially live together, but that was far more painful than the warlock had predicted…

He took a shower and went to the bedroom, lying in bed, with the lights off, feeling exhausted, but he realized that, as much as he needed, he wouldn't be able to sleep, not without Alexander there, next to him... Magnus was already too used to it!

He glanced at his watch and the hours seemed to have passed quickly. Not caring, or trying to stop himself, he picked up his cell phone and called Alec again, who didn't take long to answer this time.

— Magnus? — he asked, confused. — Did something happen? — the older noticed that his voice wasn't sleepy, as if he hadn't been awakened by that call.

— Yes, something terrible happened! — he said, not bothering to sound sly. — I can't sleep without you, Alexander! — Alec didn't contain a laugh. — Don’t laugh! It's true, darling, I can't sleep, the bed gets cold and empty without you, especially with you staying away because you're mad at me!

— I'm not mad, Magnus! — he said, sweeter. — I just... I don't know…

— I don't want to have this conversation on the phone — Magnus said. — I don't want to be away from you if you're not mad at me…

— Come sleep with me, then — the younger answered simply. — You have the permission from the Head of the Institute to open a Portal to my room when you feel like it! — the other smiled, jumping out of bed, already snapping his fingers to open the Portal and in a matter of seconds, he was already lying in the arms of the man he loved.

— I'm sorry, Alexander — he began softly. — I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel less welcome…

— No, Magnus, I understand what you said, I know you're right not to rush things! I just… — the shadowhunter took a deep breath, trying to put into words his thoughts.

— There are things about me that I haven't told you yet, Alexander… Things from my past that I'm afraid might push us away… — the warlock said hesitantly. — Some worse than others. You have a vision about me, but I see that you don't always remember that I have hundreds of years. I wasn't always this man that you know, this man I am proud to be today!

— I know you think I'm too young to be so sure of things, but I won't walk away from you for anything you have in your past, Magnus, you can believe that! I love you!

— When you live as long as I've ever lived... Well, let's say I've had a lot of time to get used to things as they are, so it wouldn't be even more  _ painful _ — Magnus said, his gaze down, sliding his fingertips into invisible designs across the shadowhunter's chest, sometimes accompanying his runes.

— "Even more painful"? — Alec repeated, when his boyfriend was silent.

— I've had a lot of lovers over time, I've told you more or less already, and each one of them has been important and special in its own way. But I always knew that as being an immortal, the healthiest thing I could do was make the most of my time with them and accept grateful for the good times when I needed to let them go…

That realization hit Alec like an arrow and he felt his heart tighten, as if it was the first time he realized he was mortal and Magnus wasn't…

— But just the thought of losing you… — the warlock continued, in a strained voice. — It already causes me unbearable pain! I can't go back to what I was used to because you're not like anyone I've ever met and never felt anything like this before! I laid in the bed… In  _ our _ bed and couldn't sleep because you weren't there and I wanted to cry for the next centuries to feel my heart aching for your absence… Because I know what that means and how… Scares me!

— I'm sorry, Magnus, I didn't think about that… — the tightness in his chest was even worse, as if choking him. He didn't want to be consumed by despair, but every beat he felt from his heart now would be the countdown of his time with Magnus…

— So I want to enjoy every second I can have with you, darling! Every precious moment I can love you with all my heart — the older said, as if listening to his thoughts.

Alec tightened his hold on him, trying to silence his thoughts, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep even with his boyfriend by his side. Shadowhunters weren't meant to live long, not with the dangerous service they had… And that had never been a problem for him, it was almost right to have a glorious death, defending those who couldn't protect themselves...

The only people in his life to whom he had always dedicated his all were his siblings, who knew how to protect themselves now… Magnus knew how to take care of himself, but he had created a desire in Alec that he had never thought he would feel: to live! But would it be enough for them?


	45. A Wound in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped when Maryse went out with her children, because I already wrote a fanfic for this episode called “Another Window to a Less Empty Room”, if you guys are interested!  
> I changed the sequences of facts a little bit from here, I hope you like it!

The next morning came, but nothing had really been able to undo that knot that had appeared in their relationship. They had breakfast together and talked about nice things, also talked about Jace and trying to convince him to let Magnus look at him better, to take more certain conclusions of what could be happening, but none of them could deny or hide that the mortality matter had arisen as a black cloud that didn't seem easy to go away.

Alec tried to focus on his work and stop thinking about his own death and what it would do to the man he loved, but his own imagination wasn't helping. What could he do to prevent Magnus from suffering?

— Alec? Did you want to see me? — Jace walked into his office, and as much as he didn't look as tired as he was before, he had a desperation in his eyes that guaranteed the nightmare had come back to haunt him as soon as he returned to the Institute.

— I was going to ask you if you had a better night, but your face has already answered me — the older said, watching his brother sitting in front of him.

— Look who's talking! You don't look much better than me… — he replied, concerned. — Did something happen? I saw that you didn't spend the night at Magnus', did you guys have a fight?

— No. I wanted to talk to you precisely because Magnus wanted to analyze you better, he has some suspicions, and from what I understand, maybe it's not so much a case of you looking for the Silent Brothers.

— You mean I'm not losing my mind? — Jace asked, almost hopeful and his brother denied it. — Do you think it could be worse than that?

— We'll only know for sure when Magnus analyzes you — Alec answered vaguely.

The truth was that the warlock had told him that he had felt a demonic holding his brother, so he really needed to carefully analyze the shadowhunter. That presence had the same signature of the demon that had corrupted the Ley Lines and it was likely that the two events were linked.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Lilith had possessed Jace and it was what had tormenting him so much, which made him have nightmares and not remember where he had been. She had turned him into the Owl and put him to her service to punish him for killing Jonathan, whom she was now trying to bring back.

Lilith had also corrupted the Ley Lines and was the one who had brought the asmodei (or rather, had been brought from Edom by them).

The mother of all demons had come into the world and they had no idea how to stop her.

Clary told them about the night on Lake Lyn, about the wish for the Angel Raziel, and how bringing Jace back had been the reason he was most vulnerable to Lilith's dominance, not that she wasn't going to try to have him anyway, for her revenge to be even greater.

While Alec, Magnus, Clary and Izzy were looking for a way to free Jace from Lilith's control, Luke and Simon were looking for where possessed worldlings might be.

With the help of Ragnor, Catarina, and a few more warlocks, Magnus managed to gather enough magic to send Alec and Izzy to rescue their brother. As soon as Jace was free at last, Lilith found them and, furious at losing her most competent "servant," banished Magnus to Edom, without the others knowing how to bring him back.

Walking through the demonic dimension alone, the warlock felt his own magic burning on his palms, as he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was a sensation that welled up inside him as he broke Lilith's hold on Jace, which only seemed to grow, as if it were taking root.

Edom certainly recognized him, recognized in him what came from his father, the root of his power, and seemed to envelop him, no matter how much Magnus tried to reject him. The terror that pumped his blood at that moment, not just for walking in that dimension, but especially for having no idea how he would get out of it, was unimaginable.

While he was certain that he had been completely able to free Jace, since it had made Lilith angry enough to banish him, he was concerned about what she would try to do now, in his absence.

His feet were heavy, crawling on the demonic sand, and Magnus was beginning to let the slight despair in his chest grow to gigantic proportions, not just from the horrible feeling of uncertainty about his future, if he would be able to leave Edom, if he would ever see his Alexander again… But the expectation of meeting his father after so many centuries, after all that had happened the last time, there was nothing that terrified him more.

Edom fed his worst feelings, brought back his worst memories, and with every step he took it was as if all the happiness he had ever felt was extinguished from his memory, like a drop of water evaporating in the desert.

That yellow sky, with demons flying freely, resembled one of his nightmares, one he had had so many times that could guide him in the right direction, as if he had known the place for many lives.

He postponed his arrival at his father's palace as long as he could, not sure how long it had actually been passed, it could have been for a few hours, as it could have been days, weeks… Magnus was no longer absolutely sure, his magic had reached a whole new level for him, supplying all that was needed without him needing to think, every time he began to feel tired, a new discharge of energy spread through his veins, he wasn't hungry or thirsty or sleepy…

His magic was conscious, alert, and so powerful that more than once he had it welling up in his hands simply to make sure he was still able to recognize it, if it still recognized him. The bluish glow kept sweet and comforting and obeyed him without any resistance, still had the ability to keep him whole, almost as if it brought joy to his heart, even in that damn place, reminding him of who he was.

When his feet hit the palace entrance, Magnus hesitated. Maybe he would never be able to get out of Edom again or take so long until he got all those he wanted to see again were no longer alive… But the thought of spending any time with his father was much worse than the worst prospects for his future.

The long hall filled with lighted candles greeted him, sending shivers down his body; he could no longer extend his path to give him more time. His magic crackled in his chest, recognizing the danger ahead and trying to comfort him in his moment of anguish.

— Who dares enter the lair of Asmodeus unannounced? — a cavernous voice echoed through the room, making Magnus's heart race with terror. He glanced around, searching for the source of the sound, feeling the walls around him and the floor beneath his feet tremble.

Behind him, in the very spot where he was looking a few moments ago, the imposing figure of the Prince of Hell appeared, emanating so much energy that he couldn't only draw the warlock's attention to his presence, but did all his body shiver.

The two stared at each other briefly until Asmodeus spoke again.

— Be still, my beating heart. Is that my beautiful boy? — his voice was almost able to show joy as he walked toward Magnus, who felt paralyzed in his stead. — Or do my eyes deceive me? — with a smile on his lips and feline eyes, Asmodeus pulled his son into a hug, waiting for no answer.

— Hello, father — the warlock said, finally finding his voice, which had frozen in his throat.

— My son! Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Greenwich, here in Edom! — the demon said with satisfaction.

— Not that it matters here, but I'm the High Warlock of  _ Brooklyn _ , not Greenwich — Magnus corrected, seeing his father's expression falter.

— Well, you'll have to forgive me for being out of touch. It's not like you write or call, or perform the occasional blood sacrifice!

— Well, you'll have to forgive me, considering how we left things — the warlock replied petulantly.

— I can only assume that your presence here means you have finally come to your senses!

— About what?

— Banishing the only person who ever truly cared for you — Asmodeus answered with hurt.

— You think I'm here to apologize? — Magnus asked, discrediting what he was hearing.

— A demon can have hope, can't he? — the warlock rolled his eyes. — I plucked you from obscurity and poverty and turned you into the man you are today!

— I am the man I am today because I finally saw you for what you really are: a Prince of Hell!

— You didn't seem to mind at that time…

— I didn't know any better! There isn't a single thing from our years together that doesn't make my skin crawl! I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll get no apology from me.

— Then why have you come here? — Asmodeus asked, giving her things. — Why reopen this wound?

— I didn't necessarily come here — Magnus began to explain. — Lilith banished me to Edom for facing her in the mortal dimension.

— I had realized she must be somewhere else — Asmodeus said. — Edom may not be Marseille, but it's a hell of a lot less miserable with her gone!

— I can imagine…

— But you came here, after all. There is a time when we must all return to live in the houses of our fathers — Magnus stared at him, feeling his body give way again to horror. — Rule beside me! — said the Prince of Hell with hope.

— I never should have come!

— Say what you want about the time we spent together, but you have to admit you enjoyed every minute of it!

— I was a child! — the warlock felt the magic flowing throughout his body, in a spiral of energy far greater than he had ever felt before, greater than when he performed the spell absorbing the magic of other warlocks, greater than when he broke Lilith's domain of Jace, bigger than when he fixed the Ley Lines with Alec.

— Edom is part of you, runs through your veins! That's what makes you strong, because this is your place! — Asmodeus said, feeling the intensity of his son's magic. — I am a royal, you are a royal! Become who you are truly meant to be! A prince at my side as I reign as king over all Edom!

— That is my worst nightmare! — Magnus shouted, his magic ready to explode on the first command.

— Your magic, our magic is imperial! You were powerful enough to put Lilith in her place! Don't you realize how much stronger you could be in Edom? — the demon said slowly. — You must have felt stronger here, just imagine what you could achieve if you finally decided to stay?


	46. Souls Made of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a heavy heart, he slept and woke up in the bed of golden sheets, praying that someday he would no longer be alone there…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted to explore what was going on in Alec's mind and introduce a new character that I (and several people) missed in the show very much!

Alec was desperately searching for a way to bring Magnus back in every book he had from the bookshelves in the Brooklyn apartment.

With Jace back to normal, out of Lilith's control and taking care of the situation, he could focus all his concentration on bringing back his boyfriend, no matter what it cost him! Somewhere he knew he would have the answer, he just had to look!

He barely rested, only slept beaten by exhaustion, leaning over the books he was reading. It had been almost a week since Lilith had banished Magnus for Edom and disappeared from the map. She was just earning all the time she needed to bring Jonathan back, and now that she no longer had the Owl at her service, they had no longer possessed mundanes beyond those still in her domain.

— Alec? — he heard Izzy's voice and looked up from the book he was reading. She entered the study room, bringing coffee and sandwiches. — Have you eaten?

— No — he answered simply.

— Our mother asked me to come see you, she must also be coming here later... Any progress? — Isabelle handed him a sandwich and he bit automatically.

— No — Alec replied, looking tired.

— Why don't you take a break? You won't be able to process any information this way… — she pointed out.

— Isabelle, I can't stop. I need… Magnus needs… It's been almost a week since he's been there…

— Jace and Clary have the Institute under control, I came here to help you! I keep looking, you eat and rest!

— I can't, Izzy! Whenever I close my eyes, I keep imagining him alone in Edom… — Alec confessed, sighing heavily and his sister sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

— We'll find a way, Alec, we'll bring Magnus back!

— I never thought I'd miss him so much, Izzy! Just the possibility of never seeing him again… I don't know if my heart can take it…

— I know, big brother! But you will see him again, I have faith! — Isabelle kissed his cheek. — Go rest? Please?

Alec nodded, finally getting up and walking toward the master suite. He decided to take the chance of not having a choice in continuing his research and decided to take a shower too, to see if the water could relax him minimally so that it would be easier to sleep.

Smelling the delicious scent of sandalwood from Magnus's shampoo and lying on the bed of golden silk sheets, the shadowhunter couldn't stop the pain in his heart from spreading all over his body. The absence of his boyfriend by his side, not being able to kiss him, hug him, hear his voice or make sure he was all right… There was nothing that made him more desperate at that moment! Not Lilith, not Jonathan, not anything.

He managed to sleep for a few moments, but not without dreaming, and his dreams burned like embers in his soul, surrounding him with fire, preventing him from reaching where Magnus waited for him.

The fire hurt inside him, impossible to put out or defend against it. Everything inside was hot, torturing him to endure the pain endlessly. His eyes watered from the smoke and the distance from Magnus, which seemed only to increase.

Alec wanted to scream for him, call his name, but his voice wouldn't come out, the air was trapped inside his lungs, choking him and he was capable of nothing, neither moving nor fighting.

Out of reach, Magnus stared at him in terror, also seeming unable to come toward him. His feline eyes silently begged for his lover.

A long black snake crawled at his feet, startling him, and went towards Magnus, who, unable to avoid it, was slowly wrapped, being squeezed, barely able to breathe.

The yellow hue of the sky gave light to a bright glow of white light that blinded him momentarily. From the light came a voice that echoed to the horizon.

_ “No Nephilim survives Edom _ ”.

His skin shivered and he felt his feet off the ground violently, making him fly faster and faster and farther from his beloved. The last thing Alec saw before waking was Magnus, desperate, falling behind, succumbing to the black snake's grip.

— Magnus! — the shadowhunter said, waking up and realizing that it was just another nightmare. He sat on the bed, sweating cold and with tears in his eyes, holding his face in his hands.

— Alec? — his mother approached the bedroom door and saw him in that state.

— Mom — he looked up at her, trying not to look as terrified as he felt after the nightmare. — How long have you arrived?

— Not long — she sat beside him, spreading his bangs with her fingers. — I brought dinner if you're hungry. Jace and Clary also came to see if they could help and see how you are doing!

— Thank you — he said, his voice weak and he got up to go with her to the study room, where the other three were.

They had dinner together and Alec did his best not to show all the despair he was feeling. He knew he would never be able to fool Jace, but his brother understood his motives for hiding his feelings. As much as he would never give up, as much as he would never forget Magnus, he knew that one hour he would have to return to his office as Head of the Institute, he would have to accept that maybe there was nothing he could do to bring his boyfriend back and move on.

He kept in touch with Ragnor and Catarina mainly and some other warlocks who had sympathized with the situation and were looking for ways to bring Magnus back, but Lorenzo Rey took advantage of Magnus's absence to start suggesting here and there that they needed a new High Warlock in Brooklyn and that had boiled Alec's blood. With a heavy heart, he slept and woke up in the bed of golden sheets, praying that someday he would no longer be alone there…

On a stormy night, after an intense day at the Institute, he found himself in what had become his routine of picking up more spell books to study, sitting on the living room couch in the silence of the empty apartment, when the slightest noise drew his attention to the porch and he ran over there.

— Magnus? — he called, looking around, not bothering to get drenched in the rain. His heart broke again when he found no one. — Magnus! — he allowed himself to scream with all his breath and his tears mingled with the rain already streaming down his face.

That's when he felt something in his leg and looked down to find a kitten, trying to protect itself from the rain on him. Alec bent down and picked up the small gray-striped animal with very green eyes.

— I think it was you I heard — the shadowhunter said to the little animal, who looked cold and scared. — Let's get you out of this rain!

He walked in with the cat and closed the porch door again. Magnus' protective spells were still working, according to Catarina, and that gave him security to spend the nights there alone.

— I'll dry you, okay? — he said sweetly to the cat, walking to the bathroom and grabbing a very fluffy towel.

Alec spent a good time there, drying the kitten and trying to calm him down, leaving him wrapped in the towel on the bed so that he could also change his wet clothes.

— I think there's cat food here, somewhere — he said, taking the cat back in his arms and walking into the kitchen.

After some time through the cupboards, he found the packages of tuna-flavored cat food and placed it in a small bowl in front of the starving kitten.

— I think I'll eat something, to keep you company, what do you think? — the shadowhunter said, grabbing one of the sandwiches his mother left in the fridge.

After the little furball ate, he looked much friendlier, curling up in Alec's lap, grateful and affectionate, managing to make him smile. They went back to the bedroom and he lay down, the kitten walking on his chest with his tiny paws.

He remembered how much Magnus liked the cats that invaded his porch, how much he spoiled them... He wondered if that kitten had been abandoned, if he should look for an owner the next day, for his mom, if he could easily give up his company...

— Of all the scenes I thought I'd find — Magnus's voice roused him from his thoughts, making him sit on the bed, staring at his boyfriend, standing in the doorway — my boyfriend in bed with a cat wasn't even on the list!

— Mag-Magnus? — Alec shifted the kitten in his arms and stood up to the other, who seemed too tired to move. — Are you really here?

— I'm home, darling! — the warlock smiled, touching his face in love. — It took longer than I would like, but I made it back!

— How? — the younger still looked surprised, fearing that he would wake up and it would be nothing more than a dream again.

Magnus showed the omamori Alec had given him a long time ago and which he always carried with him.

— Let's just say he has a new spell now — he chuckled weakly. — And some more complicated things that if you really want to, I can explain to you tomorrow!

The shadowhunter approached their faces and kissed the mouth of the man he loved! How he had missed that taste…

— I think I urgently need a shower — Magnus said, still stroking his boyfriend's hair. — Then I want to know who this cute furry thing is! — he also petted the cat, which purred in approval.

— Sure! Are you hungry? I can make you something!

— Yes, I'm, darling, thank you very much! — they still spent a long time just looking into each other's eyes, hardly believing they were really together again.

The younger gave him one more kiss, longing and all the feeling that now overflowed between them, before letting go and Magnus went to take his shower. While preparing dinner, he sent messages to his mother, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Catarina, Ragnor, Luke, and Raphael, to know firsthand Magnus's return. Once or twice, he went into the bedroom, listening to the shower on to make sure he hadn't imagined everything.

When the older came toward the table, which was already set, just waiting for him, he looked much more composed in his nightclothes.

— I was hoping you'd be here waiting for me, Alexander — he sat up, placing his hand over his boyfriend's and interlacing their fingers. — But I would never imagine anything so perfect, like a dinner prepared by my boyfriend and a kitten playing on the floor! — Alec kissed his hand, in love, making him smile. — What did I do to deserve you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love what Alec did and that he was willing to do anything to go after Magnus at Edom, but I needed him to be able to get out alone, like the Great Warlock he is! You will understand why in a few chapters I promise!  
> Thank you so much for read!


	47. Aku Cinta Kamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His magic hadn't returned to what it once was, as if it had decided on its own that it would maintain its new levels despite what they meant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' magic keeps increasing, even after returning from Edom...

Magnus was lying in his bed, in his Alexander's arms, after spending days in Edom, trying desperately to return. He had no help from Asmodeus, not that it was a big surprise, but something his father had told him had triggered the solution he had found.

_ “There's no going back if there's nothing here that really holds you there”. _

Asmodeus was talking about his own situation and how Magnus himself had stopped him from returning. It was on hearing this that the warlock remembered the omamori in his pocket and it was with it that he had managed to return home.

In Alexander's arms, he could almost feel like himself again, but the terror he had felt in Edom was still with him. His magic hadn't returned to what it once was, as if it had decided on its own that it would maintain its new levels despite what they meant. He did a little test as he stepped out of the shower, tightening the wards around his apartment, and was surprised at what he had been able to do. What would this mean in the long run?

— I'm so glad you're here, Magnus — Alec brings his attention away from his torments, making him snuggle further against his boyfriend's body. — I was desperate, trying to find how to bring you back!

— My only thought was about coming back to you, Alexander! — he buried his face in the other's chest. — I don't want to get out of your arms ever again!

— And I don't want to let you go, I want to make sure you're really here, that I'm not dreaming... — they both fell silent, just enjoying the touch of their skin on each other.

— You… — Magnus began, his voice low, hesitant. — Are you feeling me strange at all?

— Strange? — Alec asked, moving as little as possible so he could face the other. — How?

— I spent days at Edom — the eldest replied. — And, in a way, I still feel things from inside me... I feel my magic is different, I feel like... Like something has awakened in me there... Something that scares me.

The shadowhunter laid him on the mattress, leaning over his body to meet his eyes.

— I was always able to feel your magic in your touch, in your kisses, and it always had this comforting feeling of warmth, of welcome, of  _ home _ ... — he paused, fearing the other's reaction with that word, but Magnus just stroked his face, encouraging him to continue. — I thought I lost you, Magnus, forever! That I would never see you again, hug you or touch you again! And now, with you here, I feel like everything is back in place!

Alec kissed his skin tenderly, his face, neck, shoulders, chest… All he wanted was to make his boyfriend feel at home and leave Edom's terrible moments behind.

— I feel your magic more intense, yes — the younger continued. — But not in a bad way, it's still sweet and kind, as I've always felt! It's still you!

— I don't want to stop being me, Alexander! I'm so afraid of that… — he confessed, fighting with all his might not to cry. — I want to believe that I managed to get out of Edom, that I was able to return home to you, but the fear is still so great in my chest…

— I'm so sorry — Alec kissed his lips. — I do whatever you need to help you! Just ask me!

Magnus clutched his hands in the younger's hair, pulling their faces against each other and desperately increasing the intensity of their kisses.

— I want you to make love to me — he said, still sliding his lips together, panting.

The shadowhunter didn't need to be asked again, tearing off his own shirt promptly and kissing his mouth again, full of passion, being matched with the same enthusiasm.

They were in a hurry, undressing as they had their first time, not caring about anything else. Before going to bed, they had arranged a cuddly cushion for the kitten to sleep in and he had snuggled and snuffed out instantly, so neither of them was bothering to traumatize him with the anxiety they were now curling in bed.

Magnus just wanted to completely lose himself in his boyfriend's body, to feel it with the intensity of their love, with all the affection and dedication that nurtured each other now more than before.

Alec was dedicated to kissing Magnus nonstop, his skin and mouth, so thrilled to be with him in his arms, like a dream.

— What do you want me to do? — he asked, sliding his hand all the way across the older's chest until he entered his underpants, making him moan in approval. — Today I do everything you want, honey!

— You always do what I want, Alexander, you're always so good to me! So, so good! — he moaned, biting his bottom lip, enjoying the delicious caresses he received. — I want to feel pleasure inside you, darling, that's what I want!

The shadowhunter nodded with a mischievous smile, sliding his kisses down Magnus's chest, stripping him of the last piece of clothing still in his body.

— Alexander… — Magnus sighed, his hands stroking his hair, enjoying every second of their intimacy. — Alexander, I want you, darling, now!

Without waiting for a response from his boyfriend, the warlock reversed their positions, stood over his body, the way he was craving madly, barely able to contain himself.

As soon as the younger felt completely comfortable, he increased the speed with which he fit their hips in that delightful movement over his Alexander's body, which moaned with pleasure, gripping his shoulders.

At that moment, in that bed, they were one, as they feared they would never be again. Everything seemed so much more real, so much more palpable in that passionate affection that they shared full of desire! There was nothing left, not even the doubt or anguish they felt as they were separated. There was no mortal and immortal when their bodies slid into each other.

— Alexander — Magnus sighed once more, a great pleasure exploding all over his body. He liked being inside his boyfriend, the way he knew Alec did too, he felt completely alive.

Magnus fell into bed, exhausted and his mind incoherent with pleasure. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and Alec kissed his chest passionately.

— I thought I would never have you in my arms like that again, Alexander — he said, continuing to kiss his skin. — I thought I'd never see you again!

— I would never give up bringing you back, Magnus! — the shadowhunter assured him. — Even if it took years, I would never give up! I love you!

— I love you too, Alexander!

They were snuggled together in that feeling, exchanging small strokes in silence, unwilling to get out of that bed.

— Aren't you really feeling me strange? — Magnus asked again, breaking the silence.

Alec shifted better in his arms, shifting to face him.

— I'm just feeling you — he answered. — The way you always have been! Your touches, your kisses, your way of looking at me! I feel you, the you that I thought I had lost, the you that I can't live without!

Magnus smiled and brought his beloved's face to his, gently holding it in his hand and sliding his lips in a calm, passionate kiss. He could only sleep because he was with his boyfriend lying on his chest, reaffirming that he was at home.

Even with Alexander's claim not to feel him different, the warlock was worried, because he knew Edom would never let him go without anything having changed. He had even found it very easy to escape from there, even if it had taken time, and whether or not it was due to the new level of power that had clung to his magic, why, now that he was at home, hadn't returned to normal?

He knew that there was something strange, something he couldn't explain, but that, whether he wanted or not, he would find out and what he was most afraid of was if he would like what he would find out…


	48. The Night Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Alexander! — Magnus said, impressed. — Do you want me to disobey the Clave officers?  
> — Not "disobey"... Just remind them..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this chapter, I hope you guys like it too!

The following days were tumultuous, thanks to Lilith. Even though Alec had cleared all his schedule to stay with Magnus so they could have breakfast in bed, decide on a name for the kitten (who was feeling completely at home and comfortable with them), and just be together with all the time for themselves, they also had unavoidable commitments.

His first one appeared at his door early in the morning: Lorenzo Rey wanted to see for himself if Magnus had really returned, trying to assure that a new High Warlock was still needed. But he also realized how much Magnus' magic had grown and soon rethought his claims, leaving almost as quickly as he had shown up.

Later, when they returned from their lunch in a delicious Greek restaurant, they ended up diverting their way to the Institute. Lilith had mastered another shadowhunter to dig up Valentine and be able to complete the ritual that would bring Jonathan back.

Simon and Luke, with Maia and praetor Jordan, had found out how the Demon Queen had moved her hideout through the Ley Lines and Magnus was able to track her. Everything seemed to be working until they realized they had fallen into a trap: in order to complete the ritual, Lilith needed to mark Clary and tie her life force to her demon brother, which she did before being banished by Simon and his mark of Caim, back to Edom.

Jonathan kidnapped Clary before he was even able to get up from his coffin and none of them had a clue how to find them.

The Clave didn't seem exactly concerned with Clary's rescue or Jonathan's capture, and their only action was to send the Head of the NY Institute on an official mission in a town that could have been destroyed by the "Morgenstern siblings".

— Magnus? — Alec called, entering the apartment and soon finding his boyfriend, coming from the balcony, with Chairman Meow in his arms.

— Alexander! I thought you were already on a mission — the older greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

— I was organizing the team. That's why I came here — the shadowhunter explained. — I want you to come with us!

— Me? On an official Clave mission?

— I was able to assemble my team freely. We will both, if you accept, with Izzy, Jace and Underhill.

— And why do you need me, darling?

— Because there is something wrong with this mission. The Clave was being completely indifferent to Clary's case, answering me with just “we'll be alert” to every message I sent.

— You had mentioned it before.

— Now, not only have they "changed" their attitude, they are sending me especially for this mission because they believe there is a warlock baby at risk there and I am responsible for the changes in attitude towards downworlders.

— A baby? — Magnus repeated, confused. — And what is the Clave's interest in the safety of a warlock baby?

— That's exactly what I wondered. The “answer” they gave me is that we really have been doing a great job together with the downworlder community of New York!

— And you need my help for what, darling? — the older asked, already aboard the mission.

— We will be accompanied by officers, and if they really want to take the baby into the Clave's care, I won't have the authority to stop them... The High Warlock, however…

— Alexander! — Magnus said, impressed. — Do you want me to disobey the Clave officers?

— Not "disobey"... Just remind them that if the situation were different and an orphaned shadowhunter were found by warlocks, the Clave wouldn't be pleased if they simply decided to keep it under their guard without informing anyone!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

The city was devastated when they arrived, houses reduced to wreckage, many dead, some wounded. If that was really Jonathan's work, whatever he was looking for in that little town, he didn't want them to find out.

They split into pairs to try to find some clue about Clary's whereabouts. Izzy, Jace and Underhill were each with a Clave officer, while Alec and Magnus were trying to find the baby.

— Alexander — the eldest said as they walked through the rubble. — What do you want me to do with the baby when we find him?

— Whatever you decide is best for him, I'll support you, Magnus! I justified your coming on this mission to the Clave for what you did to Madzie in Valentine's attack on the Institute!

They continued for a long while in silence and guided themselves far away from the other teams as they heard a soft baby cry. He was wrapped in an old blanket, alone, he didn't even have bodies around him, he looked very scared.

— Poor thing — Alec reached down and took him in his arms, carefully. — He doesn't look hurt, does he? — he asked and his boyfriend cast a spell that immediately analyzed the baby.

— No, he's fine — Magnus replied, impressed that the little one had stopped crying instantly as soon as Alexander had picked him up. — So cute!

— Yes — the shadowhunter smiled, shaking him slightly. — He must be starving!

— And cold with this thing — the warlock pointed at the blanket, snapping his fingers and turning it into a new one. — Much better!

— Can you make a baby carrier for me? — Alec asked. — That way he'll be protected and I can still use both arms — in a new snap of his fingers, the baby was held tightly in his chest by the baby carrier and they made their way back to the others.

— You found the baby! — Jace said, surprised, approaching his brother. — He is blue?

— It's one of his warlock marks — Magnus explained, and the baby opened his big blue eyes to both of them, as if he was listening to the conversation.

— So cute! — Izzy also approached and patted his hair. — The wounded are already being treated and the dead carried, Alec!

— No sign of Clary or Jonathan, but it's really likely that he was here — Underhill said.

— Right. So let's go back to the Institute — Alec replied, ensuring the baby was firmly attached to his chest.

— One moment, Mr. Lightwood — one of the officers caught his attention. — We have to go back to Idris, to report it, if you can give me the baby, we say goodbye here.

— What? — Izzy asked, surprised.

— Why? — Jace wanted to know too.

— Clave orders — the officers replied. — This baby will be in the Clave's care, since there is no one for him.

— But warlocks aren't allowed on Idris — Underhill remarked, finding it all very suspicious.

— An exception was granted!

— That won't be necessary — Magnus said. — As the High Warlock present, I will take care of him!

— I'm sorry, Mr. Bane, but you have no power to go against a direct order from the Clave! — one of the officers informed.

— A very dangerous statement saying a warlock that he has  _ no power _ ! But the Clave, in fact, is the one who has no power to decide the fate of a  _ warlock child _ ! I already informed the Council that we were coming to rescue him and I already have their consent as guardian!

— Mr. Lightwood, can you explain to Mr. Bane that he had no right to report to the Warlocks Council about an official Clave mission?

— And he didn't do that — Alec replied. — I was present when he got in touch and informed them about a  _ baby warlock _ , letting them believe the rescue was part of a simple NY Institute mission! Mr. Bane is very aware of what he can and cannot do!

— The baby is coming to New York with us, and the Clave will be grateful to hear that we prevented a terrible misunderstanding with the Warlocks Council, who might think they wouldn't even be informed about his fate! — Magnus punctuated quietly, producing a Portal for the officers to go to Idris and then back to the NY Institute.

— What was that? — Jace asked as they walked to Alec's old room. — Magnus, you were amazing!

Underhill broke away from them, going about their business, while others locked themselves in the room, alone, and the eldest of the Lightwoods explained their suspicions about the mission, taking the baby out of the baby carrier and placing him on his bed.

The four of them sat around the little boy, who was looking at everything curiously but apparently not afraid. Magnus had produced a bottle, which Alec gave to the baby in his arms, a more beautiful image than his boyfriend could imagine.

— And what will happen to him, Magnus? — Jace asked, as he played with the baby's feet that he didn't seem to mind.

— I'll ask Catarina to examine him tomorrow, I looked superficially, but she understands better and can tell us for sure if he's all right. Then we'll try to find him a family — Magnus explained, and Izzy and Jace stared at him looking bleak. — What's it? Why are you looking at me like that?

— I thought... — Isabelle began, exchanging a meaningful look with her brother. — Well, you and Alec seemed so certain of the Clave's plans, I thought you guys would...

Magnus and Alec stared at them, surprised by that realization. Neither of them had exactly thought about it, since they had never talked about living together again, and it was just over a week since they had adopted a cat together…

As the silence in the room lengthened, the baby began to babble, as if trying to speak, and they all laughed, focusing only on him.

— He looks so tiny — Isabelle observed. — I don't think he is old enough to even crawl yet, isn't he?

— He must be a little over three months old — Alec agreed, and the baby turned his head to look at him as if he recognized his voice and smiled, stretching his arms toward him.

— Looks like he already has a favorite — Jace joked when he saw his brother taking the baby, lovingly in his arms, attached to the little one too.

— It's not fair, Alec has always been a baby whisper — Izzy said, patting the baby's belly, trying to make him smile at her too. — I wish I had our big brother's gift too…

Magnus was also delighted with the scene. Not only with the beautiful image of the man he loved with a cute baby on his arms, who was already completely fascinated by him, but also with those three shadowhunters playing with a warlock baby with such affection, as if he were one of them.

He remembered the story Alexander had told him on their first date, when their relationship was still just pretending, and he had asked him why he wanted so much to join shadowhunters and downworlders. At that moment Magnus realized the power his Alexander's wishes had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a different way to put baby Max in the story, mix it up with Jonathan's chaos and hand him over to Malec, what did you think?


	49. Little Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— We need to decide on a name for him, we can't keep calling him baby forever — Alec said, after everyone was gone as they prepared to go to bed. — Right, Blueberry? You're too cute to not have a name — he spoke to the baby in his arms, making him smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed a little bit the talk they have at the show and in the book about being parents, because both are very beautiful and deserved to be only one!

Alec and Magnus went with the baby to the apartment and the first thing they did was talk to Catarina so she could check him the next day and ask for instructions on what they could give him to eat, how to give bath, how he should sleep, what he could play with… Just like new parents would do when they got home…

In a snap, Magnus arranged a crib in their room, a bath, bottles, diapers, toys, and beautiful outfits, which he could hardly wait to try all on their little one.

While they were bathing the baby, following Catarina's instructions, Alec couldn't help but think about what his brothers had said. Magnus was making little balls of light float around the bathroom to distract the baby, who followed them with his eyes and stretched his arms in the water.

— You know, you're going to be a hell of a dad — the younger said, not holding back the thought and his boyfriend looked at him strangely. — What? You don’t think so?

— To be honest, I never even considered it — he replied thoughtfully.

— Why not? — Alec asked sweetly as he soaped the baby.

— My father is a Prince of Hell. He is not exactly a good role model.

— My dad isn't perfect either... And look at us. We both turned out pretty great! — Magnus laughed. Robert Lightwood might have made a lot of mistakes, but the warlock didn't think it was fair to compare him to Asmodeus, but he decided not to point that out.

— So, one can be a horrible parent without messing up their kids? — he preferred to say.

— Anything’s possible — Alec said, taking the baby out of the bath, handing it to the older, who had the washcloth ready to receive it and begin to dry it. — Besides, when it comes to having a family, you wouldn't be doing it alone!

— Are you really serious about this? — the warlock asked, surprised.

— I am, Magnus! We never talk about living together again, but… Well, I'm literally living here! And I want him, I don't want another family to stay with him!

The warlock was very surprised. Alexander had referred to them as a family twice in a row at that time.

— I never expected anything like this to happen in my life. Even though I sometimes wondered what it would be like if we had a family, I thought it would be a few years from now. But yes. Yes, I want to try too — he smiled as they carried the baby,  _ their _ baby into the bedroom to change him to sleep.

Alec was smiling and his smile was so bright that Magnus realized in his relief how worried he was that his answer would be "no”.

— It was faster than I imagined — the shadowhunter admitted. — I thought about us having a family, but I think I always thought... Well, I guess I never expected anything like this to happen before we got married.

Magnus stopped in the middle of putting the other baby's little leg in his pajamas, staring at his boyfriend very surprised.

— What? — he asked, when his expression wasn't enough to express his feelings.

Alec shrugged awkwardly.

— We've kind of had this conversation before — he began shyly. — I want a future for us to be together! I want to raise a  _ son _ with you — Alec said, thrilled to call that baby a son for the first time. — I want to raise him with my  _ husband _ !

— Alexander... But what do you think your family will say? What will the Clave say? We still have to face the consequences of not handing him over to the officers today… — Magnus said, concerned.

— We don't have to face everything at once — the other assured. — I just wanted to let you know that it's what I want for us if you want it too!

— That's what I want for us too, darling! That's what I want to fight for us to have! — they exchanged a kiss, which left the baby in their arms intrigued. They both smiled at him and each kissed one side of his beautiful little face.

— We didn't get a warning like most parents have before — Alec joked as he settled back against the bed to feed his son before putting him in his crib. — But we need to think of a name for him, don't we?

— Yes, we do! — Magnus sat beside him, admiring the little baby, quietly. — Do you think Chairman Meow will be jealous of him?

— I hope not! He knows it has a lot of love for everyone in this house!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

They might have been ready for a long night, as babies wake up a lot, he could feel weird for the first time in his crib… But he just woke up to one more bottle and gave another whimper, which they didn't know why and concluded that he might have had a nightmare…

Chairman Meow was surprised at the presence of the new resident at first, but even he could feel his owners' frenzy with that baby, and it wouldn't be who would end their joy. It wasn't as if he had lost his space, so he agreed that there was someone else around.

Catarina arrived early to examine him and saw that everything was fine, and, despite all that he had been through, he looked very well. As soon as she arrived, she was able to realize that Alec and Magnus had fallen in love with the little dark-blue baby.

Magnus reported to the Warlocks Council about rescuing the baby alongside the shadowhunters, his health and condition, and his desire to become the legal and definitive guardian of the little warlock and not just temporary. His request was received with great surprise, but he was entrusted with guarding without problems.

Alec had to go to the Institute and responded to the Clave inquiry into his attitudes during the mission entrusted to him. But since he hadn't disobeyed any orders and he and Magnus were ready to adopt that baby, he only received a warning, suspecting that the Clave would still be watching.

They managed to locate Clary in Paris, only to learn more about the connection rune that Lilith had spiked on both of the Morgenstern siblings and they couldn't hurt one without hurting the other. As if they needed one more puzzle to solve in the midst of all that torment.

At the end of the day, everyone went to Alec and Magnus' apartment, eager to spend time with the baby, as if there was nothing bad in the world out there waiting for them.

— He is so cute! — Clary said, delighted, seeing Jace all excited with his nephew in his arms. — How are you going to name him?

— We still have a little problem in this part, Biscuit! — Magnus commented, a little afraid to see his son in Jace's arms, but the shadowhunter looked like he knew what he was doing just as his Parabatai used to. — We can't make up our minds on a name!

— My parents just called — Alec informed him, returning to the living room. — They've heard about the baby and want to come visit to meet him!

— Oh! — Magnus said, surprised. He hadn't realized until that moment that he was now the father of Robert and Maryse Lightwood's  _ grandson _ . That was too weird to think more deeply. Especially considering that their  _ first _ grandson was a warlock!

— My mother and Luke will come here tomorrow night and my father will come with Max the day after — the shadowhunter finished, stopping beside his brother, who grimaced at the baby's laugh.

— Jace, now it's my turn! — Isabelle complained, holding out her arms for him to give their nephew.

Through the night, everyone took turns with the baby and the group of shadowhunters could pretend for one night that they were just normal people.

Ragnor also talked to Magnus, very surprised by his news and too happy, leaving already arranged a visit soon to meet his little cub.

— We need to decide on a name for him, we can't keep calling him  _ baby _ forever — Alec said, after everyone was gone as they prepared to go to bed. — Right,  _ Blueberry _ ? You're too cute to not have a name — he spoke to the baby in his arms, making him smile.

— We'll think of something — Magnus said, smiling at that beautiful scene he would never expect to be part of his life. — I think his name will be very special, that's why we haven't chosen yet…

The shadowhunter's phone rang, catching his attention, and he picked up to answer it.

— Alec? — it was a video call from Max and he looked excited. — I just got home from a mission, and Dad told me you guys adopted a baby, it's that true? — the older smiled, with the animation of his little brother, turning the phone enough so that the camera could also film the baby in his arms.

— Yes it is true! We found him in a city that was destroyed by Jonathan — he said, regretting not hiding this last part. Max had almost died because of Jonathan... — Our father said that you will come to meet him in the next few days!

— You don't know how bizarre this is — the younger said, gaping and his brother frowned. — In a good way, very good way! — he said, when he noticed his brother's reaction. — It's just that... It will sound pretty pathetic what I'm going to say, all right?

— No problem, Max, you can always tell me everything! — Alec stated and Magnus smiled, preparing to leave the room, not to hear the talk between the two brothers.

— I wished you and Magnus could have a baby — he still heard before leaving and turned to his boyfriend, who didn't know how to react either.

— What? — Alec asked, expecting a development of that story. Max snorted.

— When I almost died, I asked the Angels that you could all be happy anyway, I asked that you and Magnus could be together, because he makes you happier than I ever thought I would see you and I asked you to have whatever you wanted, a wedding, a baby… If that was what would make you two happy!

Magnus sat silently back on the bed, unable to believe. It wasn't even a century ago that the Accords had been signed by shadowhunters who wanted “a better relation with the downworlders”, which was just a role… And now, beyond all that Alexander had brought to his life, his happiness had been part of the prayer of a nephilim child who thought he was going to die…

— I survived — Max continued — so I didn't think I would have what I asked for, but you two now have a baby! — he said enthusiastically. — What's his name? Have you already chosen?

Alec looked at Magnus, who stood up and appeared to the boy, who smiled at him, not bothering that he was listening to his conversation with his brother.

— If you don't mind — the warlock said, smiling. — We'd like to call him  _ Max _ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a reason for the baby to still be called Max because of Alec's little brother, without him dying. I liked this solution, what about you guys?


	50. Raising from the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— What do you think I should do? — Alec asked, trying to stay calm.  
> — She didn't seem too out of control, and like I said, she begged me in the bud and I got it pretty fast. Listen to what she has to say, help with what you can help…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know that Magnus told Alec about Izzy's relapse, I wanted this scene to be on the show, so here it’s!

Max received several visits over the next few days, almost enough to make them forget that they were in the middle of a war against Jonathan. Catarina took Madzie to meet the baby and she was extremely excited, wanting to pick him up and help feeding him.

Alec was trying to spend as much time as he could at home, but he was still having to deal with the prisoners who had managed to escape the Gard and all the destruction Jonathan had been causing since losing Clary.

While everyone worked around the clock to track down Jonathan, the Morning Star Sword or Lilith's apartment, Izzy continued to investigate the Gard prisoners as well, and at one point told Magnus what had happened about Simon's Caim Mark. He got the root she needed from L'Isle-Adam to help her with her cravings, but also preferred to tell Alexander, remembering how it had been last time he had information about his sister and he hadn't told him.

— Do you have time, Mr. Lightwood? — he joked, entering his boyfriend's office.

— For you always! — Alec smiled, standing up. — Max just slept — he indicated their son in the stroller behind his desk. — Took the whole bottle, the little hungry! What's it? Did you get any leads from the apartment?

— No, I'm still working on it... It's about Isabelle I want to talk about — Magnus answered seriously, leaving his boyfriend worried.

— What happened?

— I just went to L'Isle-Adam to get a root that helps with relapses at her request…

— I thought she was fine... She's still having cravings? Did she tell you anything?

— She told me yes, but before I tell you, you have to promise me you'll be calm, Alexander! That's what she needs now!

— You're worrying me! But that's fine, I promise — he agreed.

— I came to tell you because I never want you to think I hide anything from you! — the younger nodded. — She went to help Simon remove the Mark of Caim in the Seelie Realm and the process nearly killed him. To save him, Izzy let him… — Magnus didn't need to finish his sentence, watching his boyfriend sink his face into his hands.

— What do you think I should do? — Alec asked, trying to stay calm.

— She didn't seem too out of control, and like I said, she begged me in the bud and I got it pretty fast. Listen to what she has to say, help with what you can help…

— Yes. What about  _ killing Simon _ , do you think I escaped unharmed? We now have a child to raise, I can't go to jail… — warlock laughed.

— I think you should start thinking of Simon as someone your sister is willing to risk so much for, Alexander! — the younger growled, sinking his face back into his hands.

— No... How can you tell me something like that, Magnus? I thought you loved me…

— Who loves tells the truth, darling! That's what you expected from me and that's why I came here!

— Thank you!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

— Want some? — Alec offered the chocolate he took out of his pocket as he and Isabelle walked the streets of New York that night to meet Thomas Greenlaw and try to figure out what was really going on at Gard.

— Since when do you eat candy? — she said, finding it funny.

— I like to snack! — he answered, sounding even more suspicious, making his sister laugh.

— What's in it?

— It's candy! — Alec answered, unable to understand the question. — It's in the name: candy bar!

— Magnus told you, didn't he? — she asked, watching him open the package with his teeth, trying to keep his story. — You know, next time you try and help me with venom craving… No coconut!

— Look, why didn't you tell me? — he asked, annoyed.

— Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you're looking at me now! — she answered, unable to face him.

— Like what?

— Like I'm weak! — Izzy answered, exasperated.

— I wish I was half as strong as you on your weakest day! — Alec answered and she pushed him, rolling her eyes. — What? You can beat anyone or anything.

— Except for this. It's always gonna be here, like a shadow — she answered. — Just waiting for me to let my guard down.

— Okay, look, I did some reading about those mundane groups you go to. The "this isn't your fight, it's ours", "no one does this alone". Izzy, look, I know you've heard all that before. Just… Please be honest with the people who care about you! Whether it's vampire venom or uncovering Clave conspiracies — he looked around them, as if to exemplify what he was saying. — I'm here with you every step of the way!

— Max is one lucky boy having a dad like you, big brother! — she smiled. — Come on!

They walked to the meeting place and listened to the fighting noise coming from one of the nearby alleys, just in time to see Greenlaw on the ground, with a serious sword wound to his chest and strength just to give him a chance to say the words "Caelestis Ignis" and "insight" before dying before their eyes.

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

While Isabelle remained focused on continuing to try to understand Greenlaw's last words and what was going on at Gard, Alec had to focus on looking for the books Luke had brought him about transitions of magical objects to track the Morning Star.

He and Underhill spent most of the morning looking at pages and pages, finding nothing useful.

— Are we supposed to read every page until we find a mention of the Morning Star Sword? — Andrew said, looking tired. — There's got to be a faster way.

As soon as he said that, the table with the books in front of them began to shake and the books circling faster and faster, pages shuffling in the air and coming loose in a bluish spiral of magic.

— Looks like Daddy needs our help to speed things up here, Max — Magnus came in, shaking his hands, moving the books magically, with his son in the baby carrier, watching everything.

A few pages separated from the others and flew into the warlock's hand, which stopped at the same place as before.

— All the pages referencing the Morning Star Sword — he said proudly, and Max mumbled along, as if he were talking, making the three men smile.

They quickly analyzed the papers they now had in hand.

— Here it is. A list of transactions involving the Morning Star Sword — Magnus found, extending it to his boyfriend. — And according to this ledger, it ended up in the hands of Lian Janssens.

— That doesn't sound like a shadowhunter name — Alec observed.

— No, he's mundane and very wealthy. Collector from Antwerp — his boyfriend answered. — Apparently he was so obsessed with the sword that he was buried with it... — he made a thoughtful expression and took his son from his baby carrier, handing it to Underhill, who held the baby automatically. — Fancy a trip to Belgium?

— So we can go grave-robbing? — Alec asked, disturbed by the idea.

— Sounds less classy when you put it that way… — Magnus opened a Portal and turned to Underhill to talk to Max. — Daddy and Papa will be right back, okay? In the meantime, you'll be under Uncle Andrew's care, Max. Be nice!

— What?! — the shadowhunter asked, concerned.

— Just for a few moments — his boss assured him. — We'll be right back, don't worry! — he patted his son before they crossed the gate.

They went back and forth really fast, since the sword buried with Lian Janssens was fake, though still relatively valuable. Max had been nice with Underhill, but they were happier to see his parents back.

The two went to Alec's office with their son and put him in the stroller, watching him slowly fall asleep. Their trip to Antwerp hadn't only been a bad one because the sword was no longer where they expected to find it, but on the fake sword was a copy of the inscription that read “Sword of Lucifer, whose might will drive the fallen from the many realms of hell ”.

— With the true sword, Jonathan can summon an army of demons… — Magnus said in a low voice as he sat down on the couch, feeling his magic crackle in his fingers and spreading in waves all over his body, stronger than when he returned from Edom.

— What are we going to do? — Alec sat in his chair and his eyes were fixed on their sleeping son. — If Jonathan gets this sword first …

— He won't — the older assured him, even if he couldn't stop it, since they had no idea of Jonathan's plans or where he was hiding.

The danger they were facing seemed to be in the air they breathed, to darken even further at night and feed their greatest fears. As if they needed to, after everything they had been through with Valentine, Jonathan looked even worse than his father.


	51. I want to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Looks like we're going against the clock to stop the end of the world... — Simon said darkly and everyone turned to face him. — In the movies, it sounds so exciting, but now... It's just scary!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big changes, big decisions!

As if Jonathan wasn't a terrible problem for the entire Shadow World, a group of vampires had attacked the Jade Wolf and killed almost all the wolves, like they wanted to start a war and it was hard to know who to trust.

Alec didn't know what to do, even being the Head of the Institute, he was more harmed by the laws he had to follow than helped, not only in the case of wolves, but also in relation to Clary and Jonathan… Everything seemed suffocating.

— Do you have any idea what could have happened? — Alec said, trying not to lose his temper. Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon were standing there, after reporting to him about summoning Lilith and finally arresting Jonathan. — How could your plans have gone terribly wrong?

— But it didn't, Alec — Clary answered, making him take a deep breath.

— Are we going back to how things were when you got here? You make overly dangerous plans without consulting me and I have to deal with everything later? I thought we had an agreement, Clary…

— Alec, only Lilith knows how to break this connection between Jonathan and me and we made her talk! — she replied, being optimistic.

— How?

— Jonathan is after the Sword, right? — Jace answered. — Lucifer possessed the Morning Star blade, but the Angel Michael had a sword of his own, called “Glorious”. It was imbued with heavenly fire, which gave it the power to purge demonic energy. By stabbing Lucifer with the Glorious, Michael was able to nullify the rune's power and break their connection.

— And where is Glorious now? — Alec asked.

— It was destroyed the moment Miguel pierced Lucifer — Izzy answered. — It's blade was shattered into a thousand pieces, and lost in time…

— So there's nothing we can do? — he asked, looking bleakly at Clary, but his sister stared at him with a strange expression.

— The sentry who was killed, he said the words "Heavenly Fire" in Latin before he died, remember? It's the name of the "off-the-books" Clave program mom told us about!

— You think someone at the Clave knows about Glorious? — he asked, intrigued.

— It's possible — Clary agreed.

— You guys are really trying to mess with pretty dangerous things lately…

— Alec, what other options do we have? — Jace asked. — If Jonathan gets the Morning Star Sword, if he summons an army of demons, what's left after?

— Looks like we're going against the clock to stop the end of the world... — Simon said darkly and everyone turned to face him. — In the movies, it sounds so exciting, but now... It's just scary!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec went home, too tired of all of that and with his heart heavy with worry. He knew that his time with the two people he loved most in the world was much shorter than he would have wished, but he couldn't bear to be even shorter. When he arrived, Magnus was sitting on the floor, with Max in his arms and Chairman Meow playing around them.

— Alexander! — he greeted him happily as usual and the kitten ran toward him, welcoming him to the door.

— There is nothing better than coming home! — he bent down to caress Chairman and pick him up, going to sit next to his boyfriend, giving him a kiss and kissing his son too.

— Did something happen? — the older asked, worried about the expression on his face.

— Nothing we need to talk about now — Alec said, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. — I just want to enjoy you!

— We can have dinner on the porch tonight, something special! — Magnus suggested.

— How romantic! — his shadowhunter said. — Yes, I think we deserve it! I was thinking of us going for a walk tomorrow too! There's a place I want to take you.

— Where? — the oldest asked, interested.

— It's a surprise! — before he was forced to speak, Alec set Chairman Meow down and stood up. — I'm going to take a shower before dinner, okay?

— Okay! — his boyfriend also got up and went to the balcony, snapping his fingers and leaving everything ready.

The chairs gave way to candles in tall candlesticks, which created a charming and romantic lighting. A table with a beautiful red tablecloth with candles and roses was set and he chose a delicious fish with wine and broccoli for their dinner.

— Do you think your Daddy will like it? — he asked Max, rocking him in his arms affectionately, making his son smile. — I think so too!

Alec heard his phone ring as he finished dressing after the shower.

— Jace? Are you okay?

— I called to ask  _ you _ that — his brother answered. — I felt that you… You're nervous. Why are you nervous?

— What? I'm not… I'm not nervous — the older answered surprised at the question.

— Yes you are. What is going on? Is Max ok?

— Max is great! I'm, uh, proposing to Magnus tomorrow — he said, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from his Parabatai.

— What? Are you serious? — Jace asked excitedly. — Alec, congratulations! You're about to make Magnus the happiest man in the world!

— I just want everything to be perfect — he confessed, excited by his brother's reaction.

— Listen to me. It's not gonna matter what you do or what you say when he realizes he gets to spend a life with you! I am so happy for you!

— Thank you! I have to go now. Talk to you later?

— You better do it! I want to know how it went, to mention in my toast! — Jace made his brother laugh with such excitement.

— Good night, Jace!

— Good night! — Alec hung up and went to the porch for the beautiful romantic dinner Magnus had prepared for them.

— Wow! — he caught the attention of his boyfriend, who played with their son sitting on his knee. — You weren't kidding about having a special dinner!

— I rarely joke about things like that, darling! — Magnus answered, putting Max in his stroller, which was standing by the table where they would have dinner. — You look more worried than usual, darling. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?

— It's nothing that can't be said tomorrow. Or the day after — Alec smiled, reaching for the other and caressing his loving face. — Today, I want the world to be just this one!

— When all this is over, I hope we can take a trip! — the warlock said excitedly, starting to eat. — There are still so many places I want to show you! So many stories to tell you!

They spent the whole night talking about the places they would know, once Jonathan was defeated once and for all, and when they finally went to sleep, Alec was more certain than ever about the next day.

Very early in the morning, even before breakfast (except for Max, who took his entire bottle), the shadowhunter managed to take his boyfriend on the walk he had planned.

— You're being very mysterious, Alexander — Magnus thought amused as they pushed his son's stroller down the street.

— We're almost there! — Alec replied, sounding even more excited than the other had ever seen him before. — Okay! So, there's something I wanted to do… — he took off a lock from his pocket.

— Oh, you want to lock me up! Thought you'd never ask… — his boyfriend said naturally and he looked alarmed at the baby, who was concentrating on his toy, seeming to have forgotten everything else.

— No. No. Remember that bridge you brought me to Paris last week? — the younger said calmly. — The one where people put those locks?

— To show their eternal love — the warlock remembered.

— Right! — Alec pulled his hand back eagerly. — Well, they have a place like that here in New York, too! — he stopped them in front of the huge "Love" full of locks on the wall. — Look, I don't know. I know it's silly, I wanted us to have a lock too!

Magnus stared at him in love, looking again at the lock on his boyfriend's palm. With a magic breath, he made words draw over the metal.

— What does that say? — the younger asked.

—  _ Aku Cinta Kamu _ — the warlock translated. — Indonesian for  _ I love you _ ! — Alec smiled, bringing their faces closer and sealing their lips before putting the lock on the railing next to the others.

— I love you too, as I never thought I would love someone!! — his shadowhunter said, facing him. — And I want you to be sure how much I love you, no matter what happens.

From his other pocket, Alec took out the box that held the Lightwood Family ring and opened it, making his boyfriend's eyes sparkle.

— I don't want to risk never having made you the formal proposal! — he smiled, taking the ring. — Magnus Bane, will you marry me?

Magnus took his hand, accepting the ring he slipped over his finger, smiling incredulously.

— Yes, with all my heart, yes, Alexander! I have waited for you all my life and I would marry you in every life I could!


	52. The City of Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you hurt? — he asked, reaching down and pulling him to protect him with his own body.  
> — No — the little boy sobbed, clutching his little hands in the shadowhunter's shirt.  
> — Where are your parents?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember how excited I was about the possibility of a little shadowhunter interacting with Alec in the scene that Alicante is being attacked. And how frustrated I was when it didn’t happen. So, someone will show up in this chapter, because that's what I wish had happened!

They didn't have much time to celebrate their engagement, as Drevak demons were all over town, disrupting the mundane celebrations of Halloween. While Alec went to the Institute, assigning shadowhunters to duplicate patrols, Magnus decided to take Max to visit Maryse's new store, which was delighted to see them and hear about their engagement.

Isabelle had managed to create a serum to separate Clary and Jonathan from a Glorious Particle, which they recovered from the Clave project, but unfortunately it wasn't enough.

Alec called all the shadowhunters to the Ops Center to organize all patrols to take care of the infestation that was getting out of control that night.

— Several patrols around the city have reported more Drevak demons attacks, and two mundanes have been killed. Remember, Drevaks are like bees, if you kill the queen, her offspring die instantly. Because of the holiday, there are going to be more mundanes at risk than usual. So I'm going to need all available personnel in the field. Dismissed — he informed them, watching everyone prepare to leave.

Throughout the patrol, however, it became evident that the rune was affecting Clary even more quickly and that her connection with her brother took control of her whenever Jace wasn't around. As much as he had truly struggled, a brief moment alone was more than enough for her to completely lose herself to the connection with Jonathan and get him out of his cell at the first opportunity, freeing him and fleeing.

As soon as Jace set off the alarm, telling what had happened, the Clave took the opportunity to restore the order to kill Clary and Jonathan without hesitation.

Jace went after locating them, while Isabelle dealt with the Glorious particles she had managed to extract from Aldertree's serum, making a new sword, which was a match for the Morning Star and was able to separate Clary definitively. from Jonathan for good now.

All they needed to worry about was that he had the Morning Star and was ready to destroy all Shadow World for his revenge.

The first thing they did was immediately go to Alicante and Alec went after the Consul to warn her about the possible attack that everyone would suffer, but even if they were ready to face the consequences, no one imagined what was going on.

One by one, the demon towers that guarded the city were mysteriously shut down, Jonathan with the Morning Star Sword, opened a rift that unleashed hundreds of demons from Edom's, which caused immediate destruction.

The night sky turned a dark orange hell shade and the alarm went off, putting all the shadowhunters on alert, taking their positions, ready for combat, while the others went to the shelters until the cannons started firing.

Jace and Clary went after Jonathan to try to close the rift with the Sword, while Alec and Izzy stood beside the other shadowhunters, knocking down as many demons as they could. But no matter how many they defeated, even more seemed to come from Edom.

Alec saw a little boy no more than five years old alone, terrified and crying, and immediately ran to him.

— Are you hurt? — he asked, reaching down and pulling him to protect him with his own body.

— No — the little boy sobbed, clutching his little hands in the shadowhunter's shirt.

— Where are your parents? — Alec asked, picking him up and going back to where the others were, trying to think if he could get him to the shelter.

— In heaven — the little boy said, very softly, pointing to the sky, and it broke Alec's heart.

— What's your name? — he asked sweetly, trying to calm him.

— Rafe… Rafael — the little boy answered promptly.

— Rafael, I have to go back and help the others, but I'll take you to the shelter, so you can be protected, okay? — the little boy shook his head and pinched his little hands even more tightly on Alec's shirt. — It's too dangerous for you to stay here... — he tried to explain.

A bluish glow in the sky caught their attention and all the demons there immediately disintegrated.

— Alexander, are you ok? — Magnus approached his fiance and then saw the little shadowhunter on his arms, with his little face sunk into his chest.

— Where's Max? — he asked.

— Your mother is taking care of him, don't worry — the elder reassured him. — Who is your friend?

— Rafael. This is Magnus — the shadowhunter introduced them, as if the danger surrounding them wasn't of concern. — I was trying to convince him to go to the shelter…

— Why don't you want to go to the shelter, dear? — Magnus asked sweetly.

— I'm afraid... — Rafael answered and clung even more to Alec.

— You'll have to hold tight to me, then, okay? — the shadowhunter said, and the little boy clinging to him when he closed his jacket to keep him safe, again using his bow and arrow to take down the demons.

He and Magnus have gotten closer to each other and Alec could see the extent of his future husband's power! He knew that since he returned from Edom, his powers were different, but Magnus could almost close the rift alone! The demons had no chance against him and Alec had the impression that the warlock wasn't even using all his power at that moment.

Fire and destruction had spread throughout Alicante, the shadowhunters were being able to protect themselves, but the number of demons was uncountable. When the cannons finally started firing, the chaos was uncontrollable.

Clary and Jace found Jonathan in the middle of the main square, looking up at the sky and admiring what he had done proudly. Before he could make any movement, distracted by Clary, Jace rushed forward and managed to take the Morning Star from his hands and the two ran away, being chased by Jonathan, who was now able to fly.

Magnus managed to hit him with a great burst of magic that knocked him down and allowed the other two to reach them. Jace passed the Sword into Clary's hands and she lifted it to the sky, closing the rift. The moment the sky returned to its natural nocturnal tone, the Morning Star Sword turned to ashes. Jonathan managed to escape from them, flying as far as he could.

There were still many demons loose, but after they stopped coming back, the shadowhunters were able to deal with them. By the time it was all over, the city was in ruins, all the protective towers had fallen, and there was still a lot of fire. Everything was unrecognizable!

While they were leaving for NY (Alec had been allowed to take Rafael with them, since the city was all destroyed and the little shadowhunter flatly refused to release him), Jonathan was found without much difficulty by Lilith, who had succeeded to escape before the rift was closed and was still furious that he had tried to kill her, and destroyed him without hesitation. Although her powers had been drained after being sent back to Edom by Simon's Caim Mark and imprisoned in Malachi's Box during Jonathan's transformation process, he was still no more powerful than the Queen of Hell.

Alec left Rafael with Magnus, who also went after Max to take them home, and went to the Institute to track down Lilith and prevent her from wrecking New York as her son had just done in Alicante.

It was minimal hope, but they were pretty sure that if they could banish her again, they would have almost normal days ahead! When Clary came up with the plan to banish her with one of her new runes, as she had managed to do the reverse, when Lilith told them about the Glorious Sword, they organized quickly and everything went almost smoothly (sure, compared to the rest of the night).

After so many challenges with a few hours apart, all they wanted was a good night's sleep. Alec went home to find his future husband putting the two babies to bed; Rafael looked a lot more relaxed and comfortable on the bed Magnus had made appear for him, next to Max's crib.

All he wanted most was for his life to gain the perfection tones that room had, that tranquility, that love, that security… He didn't realize he would be able to feel so good, even after a day like that.

Looking back, just what he thought he would have in his shadowhunter life, that his greatest success would be being Head of the Institute… Being happy had never been part of Alec's plans. He was okay with a life without happiness, but now? Now that he had tasted that life, he wouldn't give up what he had been waiting for, at the end of the day, he would fight with all his might to protect and maintain his greatest treasure.

At the end of the day, Alec Lightwood could hardly believe that even he deserved to be so happy!


	53. All the Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— If you want, if you accept, we would love to be your new parents, for you to be part of our family!  
> — I can stay here? — the little boy asked, looking surprised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec + two children (before marriage) = cuteness

Alec woke up feeling Magnus' kisses on his shoulders and his arms pulling his waist to get them closer.

— Good Morning! — he said softly, settling comfortably in his fiance's arms.

— Good morning darling! We barely talked yesterday when you arrived…

— Taking care of two children exhausted you!

— They are very good kids! — Magnus answered sweetly. — Our room is getting crowded, isn't it? — he laughed. — I was thinking of making a little room for each of them…

— For Rafe too? — Alec asked, surprised, turning to face him.

— Yes — the older one replied, surprised. — Aren't we going to adopt him too? I thought… There's no one for him and he was so attached to you… He just agreed to come here because it was  _ your _ house…

Alec laughed as quietly as he could so as not to wake any of the children. Of course that same thought had crossed his mind, but they had both just adopted Max and hadn't even got married.

— Can we? — Magnus asked hopefully.

— Yes, we can — Alec said, overflowing once again with all the love that came from that man beside him. — We can. I will ask the Clave's permission and resolve any legal issues!

Magnus approached their faces and sealed their lips passionately, in a kiss full of complicity and understanding.

They only got up when Max woke up, wanting to be changed and take his bottle.

— Good morning, Blueberry! — Magnus took the baby from the crib, kissing him, to make his son stop crying.

— Rafe? — Alec crouched beside the other boy's bed, who woke as soon as he heard his voice. — Good Morning!

— Good Morning! — he replied, rubbing his eyes, still a little sleepy.

— Did you sleep well? Do you want to have breakfast? — the shadowhunter offered and the boy accepted, also going to his arms.

While Magnus changed the baby's diaper, Alec went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush Rafael's teeth. Even by surprise, they both seemed well prepared to deal with two children. Of course it was very practical that Magnus could snap his fingers while they were still in the room, and breakfast was already on the table.

— Wow! — Rafael applauded. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Magnus’ magic, but it still enchanted him. Alec sat him in the chair and poured him chocolate milk in a small cup.

— Rafe, there's something we want to talk to you — he said, making the little boy pay attention to him. — We would like to know if you want to come live with us.

— Live with you? — his eyes twinkled, a good sign.

— You know, Max is our son, mine and Magnus' — the shadowhunter went on to explain. — And he came to this house more or less like you did — Rafael momentarily averted his eyes to the quiet baby, oblivious to what they were talking, on Magnus' arms, who was smiling. — If you want, if you accept, we would love to be your new parents, for you to be part of our family!

— I can stay here? — the little boy asked, looking surprised.

— If you accept, that's all we want most — Magnus said gently.

— What about Max? — he asked uncertainty.

— He'll be your little brother — Alec explained, like the good older brother he had always been, understanding the fear that might be in the boy's head. — He's too small yet, all his memories will be of having you as his big brother!

— Is this going to be my house? — the two older men nodded. — And you two will be my parents?

— Here, I am  _ Papa _ and he is  _ Daddy _ — Magnus answered, receiving a little chuckle of understanding from the little boy.

— Daddy is a shadowhunter and Papa does magic?

— Yes! Papa does magic because he is a warlock, just like Max!

— Max knows how to do magic too? — Rafael asked excitedly.

— He's still a little baby, but by the time he's about your age, he'll be able to do some little spells — Magnus explained.

— Is Max going to be like Papa and I'm going to be like Daddy? — he asked and they both nodded again. In his own way, he had accepted to be part of their family already!

— What do you think about going to the Institute with Daddy today? You and Max? — Alec asked, feeling his heart beating faster. — Later, Papa can meet us for lunch, can't he?

— It's a great idea! — Magnus agreed. He really had a lot of work to do and having the morning free would be perfect. — I just need to do something before you leave! — he rose from the table, leaving Max in Alec's arms and heading to the end of the hallway leading to the master suite.

He had lived in this apartment for a long time since he had settled in that part of the country and had never made many adjustments to it other than furniture and stuff. But his magic could do so much more, and it didn't take long to create new complete rooms a few steps from theirs.

In one of them, he put a bed and a closet, already full of new clothes for Rafael. He made it very simple for the boy to help him decorate it in the way he liked best.

In the other, Magnus put Max's crib and all his clothes and toys, also making it very simple for him and Alec to decide together how it would look, Rafael could also help them.

— Come see and tell me what you think — he called and his fiancé went with their two sons, being completely taken aback by the new rooms that had appeared in a few minutes.

— You always could do that? — Alec asked, amazed.

— More or less. It's the first time I've done changes like this in the apartment, — Magnus explained. — This is going to be your room, Rafe! When you get back, we can make it colorful and full of your favorite toys, what do you think?

— My room? — the boy repeated and the warlock nodded happily.

— I imagine you should dress more or less like your Daddy — he said, opening the closet and showing the clothes there. — But then we can also see if you like other things better?

Rafael barely looked at the clothes in the closet, he just hugged Magnus with all the affection and gratitude that his five-year-old self could feel with all that. He was very small when he lost his parents and was in the care of the Clave, which wasn't exactly a loving home for a child to grow up; getting parents, a baby brother, a room, clothes, toys was much more than he was expecting for a single day.

— I’m glad you liked it, Rafe! — the warlock knelt and hugged him tightly as well. — Do you want to see your little brother's room? — the boy nodded, being caught in his arms, for the four to go to the other room.

— This is going to be your room, Blueberry! — Alec showed the baby as soon as he entered, excited. — Magnus, everything is wonderful!

— We can decide together on painting and what else the two rooms may need! — Magnus said, pleased with the result as well. — Come on, let's get you ready to work with Daddy!

ღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻´`✻.¸¸ღ

Alec came out of the portal with his two sons, walking toward his office. Rafael looked at everything, delighted.

— You can stay here drawing if you want, Rafe — Alec handed him paper and crayons, set him behind his desk, and put Max in the stroller with his favorite toy to distract him.

The three of them stayed there all morning together, each focused on their “tasks”: Alec was able to complete all the missing reports on Jonathan's attack and Rafe's adoption requirements, as well as organize all the patrols reports that had been sent to his tablet; Rafael showed him several colorful sketches that he was making and Max took a long nap, which was interrupted just to take his bottle.

— Do you want something to eat too, Rafe? — Alec asked the boy, who nodded, smiling as he looked delighted at his little brother. Alec texted Jace to come to his office.

— What's up, Alec? Any mission for me? — his brother came in excited and saw the children there. — How's my favorite nephew doing?

— You can't say that anymore, Uncle Jace — his brother laughed. — Now you have  _ two favorite _ nephews — he indicated beside him, and the blond widened his eyes. — Rafael is now Max's older brother!

— Are you serious? — the older nodded. — That's so cool! How are you, Rafael? — Jace approached the boy and bent down to his height. — Nice to meet you! I'm your uncle Jace!

— Hi, Uncle Jace! — the little boy laughed at his enthusiasm.

— I called you to see if you can get some snacks in the kitchen for him — Alec explained. — He had breakfast at home and we'll have lunch with Magnus, but if you're not busy with anything now…

— No, I'm not busy! Do you want to come with me, Rafael? I'll show you the kitchen, we'll eat something delicious and I'll show you the training room!

— Can I go, Daddy? — Rafael asked, excited.

— Of course you can, Rafe!

— Uncle Jace will take good care of you! — the blond said, also excited. Before reaching out to leave the office with his new nephew, he left a kiss on the top of Max's head. — Now that you have two children, isn't it time to stop living 'in sin'? — he teased his brother. — You already asked, Magnus already accepted, I think you should get married soon!

— We're thinking about that — Alec laughed. — I have to deal with the Clave about Rafe's adoption and some more plans that I hope they will implement, about including downworlders in the Institutes.

— Your  _ Daddy  _ is so grown up, Rafe! — Jace said to the boy, who nodded, even though he didn't know the reasons for that sentence. — You'll see that I look much more your age than his! We will have so much fun!

— Yay! — Rafael celebrated.

— Just bring him back for us to have lunch with Papa! — the oldest remembered and his Parabatai nodded, making a funny face.

— I'll have to get used to this — Jace shook his head, pleased. —  _ My big brother _ is father of two! Come on, Rafe! I think we can go through the arsenal so you can meet Aunt Izzy!

—  _ Aunt Izzy _ ? — the little boy repeated as Jace closed the office door.

— And Aunt Clary too!

Alec grinned, finishing giving Max his bottle, impressed that this really was his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Malec being parents, but I love Uncle Jace almost as much! In my Lover one-shots, the same of Jace and Magnus being family that I mentioned before, there is a lot of highlight for Uncle Jace!


	54. I Get to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alec knew that all eyes would always be on them, for better or worse. They had begun a drastic and real change in the Shadow World, which even the Accords had failed to accomplish, and while many would still watch over them, hoping they would fail, so things could get back to what they were used to, others would watch them to follow their example, their courage and continue the change!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They went a long way to get here (and so do we)! After barely supported each other, pretended to be together, gradually fell in love, adjusted their realities to each other and became parents, they finally are on the day when they will tell everyone how much they love each other and they want to be together for as long as they can have each other!

It wasn't really soon that Alec and Magnus could focus their thoughts on deciding a date to get married. Rafael's adoption process was reasonably easy (not like Max's), the Clave didn't hinder the paperwork, as they were expecting to happen, and the only requirement they made was that he return to Idris when he was old enough to begin his shadowhunter training. Magnus didn't like the idea, but they had to give in, they had a few years until then…

Alec was also devoting much of his time to advocating that the Clave should include downworlders in more decisions, just as his Institute had, with the weekly meetings it continued to do with leaders of all clans. After Jonathan's attack on Alicante and how important Magnus was in fighting the demons and protecting the home of shadowhunters, it was no surprise when other institutes also embraced the idea of a Downworlder Council.

Over a year later, the Clave had to give in and allowed the magical protections of the Institutes to be changed to allow downworlders. Alicante was the first city to set an example and was soon followed by the New York Institute.

Life at home also went very well. Max had already started walking and speaking a few words (the first was "Rafe", of course), Rafael had become completely used to his family and home. Alec and Magnus couldn't be happier with what they had grown together, because of their love.

While everything between them had been born only as part of a farce, they both laughed at this story, lying in their bed at the end of the day, entwined in each other's arms, as passionate and united as they could never have imagined.

— Good Morning! — Alec sighed as he woke up, tucking himself closer to Magnus's arms, feeling his soft, warm skin arouse his senses as well.

— Good Morning! — the older replied with a satisfied smile, tightening his arms tightly around his waist.

— I love waking up in your arms every day — the shadowhunter turned to face each other and brought his lips closer, leaving a calm kiss on the other's mouth and kissing his skin until his face sank into his neck.

— There's not one thing in our life together that I don't love too much, Alexander!

They got lost in each other, enjoying that lazy morning that they could have just for them since neither had any early commitments and neither of the children had woken up yet.

— Marry me? — Alec asked, his eyes still closed and his face close to the other, enjoying the taste of the kiss on his mouth and its effects on his body.

— I already said yes, Alexander — Magnus replied, amused, holding his cheek and kissing him again.

— Right now — Alec explained. — Today! Or tomorrow or as soon as possible! I want to be your husband, Magnus! You are the man I love, the father of my children and you are my world! I want to marry you and show the whole world how much you mean to me!

— That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! — Magnus said, pulling him closer and pinning their bodies completely together. — I want to marry you, too, right now! There's nothing I wanted more than to be your husband, Alexander! You made my life complete as I didn't dream it was possible!

— I’m yours until the end of my days, Magnus Bane! And my heart will belong to you even beyond that! — Alec brought their faces close once more and kissed his lips slowly, being wrapped in his fiancé's embrace, yearning for more kisses, more of that man.

They were hoping that their agendas would be freer so they could get married, and Alec's every effort to get the Clave closer to the downworlders was so that when he married Magnus, their union would be recognized by everyone, valid for shadowhunters.

When the two agreed to pretend to be in a relationship and believed that the High Warlock and the Head of the Institute being together would do nothing to the Shadow World, they couldn't even imagine how different everything in the world would be because of their love! The love of a shadowhunter and a downworlder!

— I have something else I wanted to talk to you about — Alec said, catching his breath after the sensual kisses they had just exchanged that always quickened his heart.

— Isn't it about the wedding? — Magnus laughed, kissing his shoulder affectionately.

— Not exactly. It's about our honeymoon — the younger answered awkwardly. — Do you think it would be wrong if we took the kids with us?

— I was thinking the same thing! — the other laughed, to the relief of his fiancé. — Max is too small and I'm afraid Rafe will feel abandoned even if we don't stay away long...

— Exactly! We can take a family trip!

— It's not like we can't have sex by being parents of two! — the warlock joked. — Since Max started sleeping all night, we've had more and more unforgettable nights! — he saw Alec's face gain the beautiful tone of red that continued to appear, even after so long together, every time they talked about their sex life. Not that the younger continue his shyness when they had sex, quite the contrary, just  _ talking _ about it still made him embarrassed and that amused his fiancé very much.

— Do you have somewhere in mind we can go? — the shadowhunter tried to control his own state by changing the subject.

— I was thinking we could visit more than one place — Magnus said excitedly, making the other smile. — We can go to Japan, which is where we had one of our first dates; I truly love France, I would like to take you to Brazil, Zambia… Maybe Indonesia…

— I'm really looking forward to it — Alec kissed him again in love.

— Did you think of anything special for the wedding? Anything you want? — the older asked sweetly.

— I thought about getting married at the Institute if you have no problem with that — he replied, sounding hesitant.

— At the institute? — Magnus wondered.

— Can you imagine? The Clave celebrating the wedding of a downworlder and a shadowhunter under their own roof? Think of the message this will send to others like us!

— I like how you think, Mr. Lightwood! — the warlock replied, smiling at the relief of his lover, who was really worried about his reaction. He knew that their marriage had such a large and important political weight that they couldn't miss the opportunity to make it a milestone, but it still had to be the most important day of their lives too, despite the Shadow World.

Alec knew that all eyes would always be on them, for better or worse. They had begun a drastic and real change in the Shadow World, which even the Accords had failed to accomplish, and while many would still watch over them, hoping they would fail, so things could get back to what they were used to, others would watch them to follow their example, their courage and continue the change! It was a huge responsibility and they were both happy to be able to count on each other on this path, there was no better partnership to wish for.

They decided to celebrate their union between friends and family in a beautiful golden and blue ceremony, decorated with flowers and candles in the main hall of the New York Institute. Shadowhunters and downworlders were together and happy once again, as on the night Alec and Magnus had declared that their feelings were true and surrendered to that love!

Max and Rafael were very happy seeing their parents happy like that. They enjoyed the party more than anyone else, playing, running, dancing, and eating candy like there was no tomorrow. They were the greatest proof that Alec and Magnus' plans were working, seeing how Robert and Maryse loved their grandchildren as if they were their blood, they felt hopeful that someday the Shadow World could be formed by a love that !

Jace, Izzy, and Max were tirelessly competing on who was the most devoted to pamper the two children, Clary and Simon had also entered the fray, but in a less obsessive way, as were Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael, who couldn't stand it the happiness of their old friend.

The night had been beautiful as a dream and Alec and Magnus seemed even more in love with each other, ready to make the most of the wonderful new phase of their lives! They were ready to travel with the kids the next day, and even though they weren't sure if they both understood what they would do next month, they both seemed quite excited.

During his absence, Alec had left the Institute in the hands of Jace and Clary, who had done a great job when Magnus was at Edom and Alec was fully focused on bringing him back. Catarina took care of Magnus' duties during his honeymoon/ family trip, knowing more about how her friend worked. Isabelle and Simon were responsible for the Downworlder Council Meetings.

For the next month, the Lightwood-Bane family (and this included Chairman Meow) visited every country Magnus had planned and a few others that came along the way. They got to know a lot of places and took lots of pictures, which they sent daily to Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy, who always asked for news and updates from their "travel book."

At the end of the day, sometimes in a new hotel, in a different country from the one they had woken up, Alec and Magnus would put their children to bed after dinner, and they could enjoy each other as they liked.

— It's impossible to be satisfied of you, you know that? — Alec said, trying to catch his breath as their faces turned away after another intense kiss, with his husband leaning over his body on the big bed of the Paris hotel. — Not that I wait for the moment to come when I'll think I've had everything I wanted, but…

— I understand, darling — Magnus laughed, caressing his face in love. — I feel like every day I discover new reasons to get addicted to you!

— And it's the best feeling ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter...


	55. Where Are You Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter 💖

**_✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻ 5 years later ✻.¸¸ღღ¸.✻_ **

When Rafael had to return to the Shadowhunter Academy in Alicante, the idea wasn't nearly as traumatic as they imagined it would be when they had agreed with it. Not because the older son of the Lightwood-Bane family was committed to his training, but because Alec had been unanimously voted Consul of Idris and the family was already living there.

Magnus left his place as High Warlock of Brooklyn and was replaced by Lorenzo Rey, who, among all the changes the Shadow World had in recent years, had become one of their close friends, often a key player in many negotiations with the warlocks from all over the world. After Alicante opened its doors to downworlders, Magnus became the city's first High Warlock.

It seemed like their work was never ending, but it was truly gratifying that all their effort had begun growing between shadowhunters and downworlders with whom they had never had any contact!

When Alec went to Alicante, Jace and Clary became Heads of the NY Institute, which was still a great example of including downworlders, even created a shadowhunter training program and, one of the proudest works of the new Consul, an adoption program that cared for and found new families for orphaned children of both downworlders and shadowhunters, which was also beginning to gain space and notoriety with other institutes.

After another long day at work, Alec came home exhausted and pleased with himself. In the living room, Max played with Chairman Meow.

— Daddy! — he got up and ran toward his father, jumping so that he could catch him in the air and hold him in his arms.

— How was your day, Blueberry? — he filled his son's face with kisses, lovingly, walking with him on his arms, with Chairman curling around his legs, waiting for his turn to get attention.

— It was pretty cool! After doing all my school lessons, Papa was giving me more magic lessons!

— That's really cool! — Alec said proudly, sitting on the floor near the sofa and stroking the cat's, which hadn't yet given up on being attended by "his human." — Did you spend the day well too, Chairman? — the cat purred approvingly, spreading comfortably over his leg.

— I talked to Aunt Izzy too, Daddy! I asked her to come visit me! Now that Rafe spends so much time at the Academy, I have no one to play with when I get home from school! — Max complained and his father held him even more lovingly in his arms. — He comes home after you!

— He's doing his training, Blueberry, it takes a long time... — he tried to explain, comforting his son.

— I want to train with Rafe too, like you and Uncle Jace, Daddy, can I go?

It wasn't the first time Max had come up with that story of wanting to train, too, and it wouldn't be the last, to Alec's horror… Since he had discovered that his father and uncle could train together, that had become a fixed idea and Alec didn't know what to do. He hated to think that he couldn't stop his eldest son from having to be trained to hunt and kill demons, but when it came to the youngest, he became an even more protective father. All of his last conversations with Robert and Maryse had been about how they had managed to let their four children get on with their shadowhunter responsibilities and training so early, without freaking out.

— It's too early for you to think about it, Blueberry! I thought you were going to be a big warlock, like Papa! — he said.

— But I want to be a shadowhunter too, like Daddy and Rafe! — Max argued.

— Where is Papa? — Alec fled that conversation once more, feeling his heart in his mouth. — Is he meeting with someone in the study room?

— No, but he was on the phone — Max explained, understanding little of the High Warlock's work.

— What do you think we start preparing dinner for when Papa finishes and Rafe arrives? — he suggested.

— Good idea, Daddy! — his son jumped up, excited.

Alec also got up from the floor and went to his room, followed by Chairman Meow, who jumped on the bed, watching him leave his briefcase and blazer and wash his hands. The cat decided to stay there when he saw his owner go out to the kitchen, lifting his sleeves. He opened the cupboard to get noodles, while waiting for the water to boil, he put another pan on the fire to make cheese with turkey.

Max sat on the bench, watching his father carefully preparing dinner, telling him about school classes, and listing all the reasons he liked his magic classes much more at home.

Magnus finally opened the study room doors, finishing his work day and heading toward the kitchen, guided by the delicious smell of dinner being prepared.

— You are home! — he approached his husband, sealing his lips in love.

— How was your day, honey? — Alec smiled, pleased with the kiss, watching the older walk around the counter to stand beside his son.

— It was very crowded, more and more Institutes are asking for new protections to welcome downworlders and this is so amazing that, even tired, I have finished my days very proud!

— Me too!

— And I'm very proud, too, because Max is controlling his magic better every day, isn't it, Blueberry? — Magnus hugged his little boy excitedly.

— Yes, Papa! I want to know how to do magic like you!

— And you will! — he kissed the face of his son. — And your day, Alexander, how was it? — his husband had just put the noodles in the pan and turned off the fire, also approaching the counter.

— It was turbulent. We had two severe appearances of very similar demons in Genebra and Puerto Rico, and although they were quickly controlled, put us on alert. Other than that, it was all normal, the whole transition we are making with the Clave, which I'm used to on a daily basis!

— Did you get the chance to see Rafe? Do you know how his training is going? — Magnus asked and Max also seemed interested in hearing the answer.

— I couldn't see him, but one of the instructors told me he is doing very well, both in rune and fighting lessons — Alec replied, his heart still heavy and his husband had the same reaction.

Of course they were proud and didn't want to discourage their son at all, but it didn't change the fact that, despite their awareness of their responsibilities, they would both love to drop everything and run away to raise their children away from all of that…

Rafael came home in a few minutes, just in time for dinner with his family, and although he looked tired, he seemed so proud of his progress that his parents did their best to hide their fears. After all they had been through with Valentine, Jonathan, Lilith, Asmodeus, it was normal for them to want a normal, danger-free life for their boys.

They sat down to have dinner together, not talking about training, the Clave, Downworlders meetings, or anything that approached those subjects. All they could do was try to be a normal family when their doors were locked and none of them received an urgent call to "save the world”.

— I was thinking about us going to New York for the weekend — Alec said, finishing serving pasta for everyone. Magnus took the food to his mouth, glad that his husband's cooking had improved so much over the years. — Jace texted me saying he misses his nephews — he said with a laugh. — And they haven't seen my mother in a long time!

— It's a great idea! We could visit Catarina and Madzie too!

— Dad, do you think I can train with Uncle Jace when we go to New York? — Rafe asked, excited. — I talked to him, but he told me to ask you first.

— I want to train with Uncle Jace too, Daddy — Max interjected. — Can I, Daddy, can I?

— Calm down, calm down, both of you — Magnus tried to contain their children, watching the horror over his husband's face.

— Uncle Jace is the best coach, Paps, my whole class would go crazy when I tell them — Rafael argued, making Magnus laugh at his motivation.

— We'll see about that, Rafe — Alec replied, ready to have a nervous breakdown. — I'll see what we'll have organized by then... — the boy nodded, more excited that this answer was a "yes" than a "no", which was where his father hung the most.

They finished dinner and went to put the children to bed, going through the same stages every night: protests, bargains, frenzy and finally the magical moment when sleep overcame them both by tiredness. After a few years in this routine, Alec and Magnus already felt experts in the art of beating their own children at bedtime. But that didn't stop Rafe and Max from trying...

They also went to their bedroom, even though their "bedtime" was a little later than the boys. Magnus wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders, hugging him and kissing the back of his neck affectionately.

— I missed you, darling — he said, feeling his archer's hands gently over his.

— I miss you all the time, like you're in another country — Alec admitted. — Actually, I have the feeling that I feel when you go from Portal to another place, even if it's only for a few hours…

Magnus made his husband face him in his arms, looking deep into his bright eyes, even more in love than he had ever been in his long life.

— What do you think about us making this in the shower? — he suggested, playing with his fingers in the hair on the back of the other's head.

— You read my mind!

Under the delightful shower in their bathroom, they caress each other, as if for the first time in a long time their bodies had touched. It tasted sweet as they were still in love and excited for each other no matter how long they were married.

Their love continued to grow and inspire ever-greater changes around them and it filled them with pride and joy, because it was their greatest desire to have the whole world transformed with the intensity of their feelings. Now they were parents of two beautiful boys, whom they loved so much and who deserved an even better and more loving world to grow up!

Lying in their bed after their shower, holding each other and sliding their hands and lips across each other's bodies, they were amazed at how still madly they were in love, how much they were involved and still wanted to be together, for everything they had done and still wanted to do!

— What are you thinking, honey? — Alec asked, when they were silent for a while, Magnus with his head resting on his chest, a tiny smile on his lips.

— What I always think of when I'm in your arms, Alexander — the older said quietly. — I can hardly believe my life is that wonderful beside you!

— Do you know what I was remembering? — the younger said, smiling and wrapping his husband even more in his embrace. — The night I realized I was really in love with you! I walked the whole Institute after you, so afraid of losing you and missing the opportunity to tell you how I felt… The relief I felt as I hugged you makes me shiver to this day — Magnus held his loving face between your hands, joining their lips. — I didn't realize this love inside me until it had already taken root! And now, I can't live without you here anymore!

— You are very romantic, Mr. Lightwood-Bane! — his husband approached their faces once more. — I may even think you want something from me!

— I want to make a new deal with you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane — Alec chuckled.

— I'm listening…

— I want to love you every day of my life — he replied, making his husband smile with a passionate sigh.

— And what is my part of our new deal?

— You can love me back as long as you wish…

Magnus shifted in his arms, stroking his cheek.

— My Alexander… I will love you for the rest of my eternity! And even further that, love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we made it to the last chapter! I loved writing this fanfic and I loved that it completely got out of my control and got bigger than I had planned! That made it special the way you have it here complete! Thank you so much for all the comments, for all the kudos and all the readings! Thank you so much for those who are here now, reading those last words of gratitude! Thank you so much! I hope to see you again soon!


End file.
